A Pirate's Life for Me
by Heartlocket1004
Summary: Annalise Swann is almost identical to her twin sister, Elizabeth, not in looks but in her fascination for the sea. But when pirates invade Port Royal, Annalise's life is turned upside down. What started as a rescue mission turns into far more, and Annalise finds she must fight for her freedom. Add Jack Sparrow into the mix, and she's sure to be in for the ride of her life.
1. Pirate

* A/N I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of the characters. I only own my own original character. Story contains spoilers for the movies.

Two young girls stood side by side at the bow of the ship, singing softly as they stared into the foggy depths before them: "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me hearties yo ho."

The twelve-year-old twins were dressed in identical sky blue dresses, frills nipped and tucked appropriately, and their hair primped into curls held back behind their faces in neat half-buns.

"We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me hearties yo ho."

That was where the physical differences ended, however. The girl on the right was a pretty blonde with dark brown eyes and a slightly square face, and there was something about her expression that spoke of sweetness and romance. The girl to her left was darker haired, a beauty even at age eleven, with startlingly blue eyes that could sometimes look like grey storm clouds, and a slim oval-shaped face.

"Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me."

And yet, the resemblance between the pair was undeniable. Both held a brightness in their eyes that spoke of intelligence, and each had a gleam hidden there that spoke of playful spirit and passionate independence. Their mannerisms indicated a natural rebel, particularly the brunette whose hands refused to sit still for any period of time, tempered with the best upbringing status could afford.

"We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up-"

The pair were interrupted as a heavy hand landed on each sister's shoulder, startling them. They gasped and whirled around to face Mr. Gibbs, one of the sailors on the ship and the most blatantly superstitious out of all the crew and passengers.

"Quiet, missies!" Mr. Gibbs whispered at the two girls. "Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?"

The two girls blinked back at him, when a voice called: "Mr. Gibbs!"

Mr. Gibbs turned while the girls peered around the sailor to see Lieutenant Norrington standing there, giving Mr. Gibbs a disapproving look. Governor Swann stood a few paces behind the Lieutenant, watching them as well, particularly his daughters.

"That will do." The young Lieutenant said firmly, and Gibbs replied as he pointed at the girls: "They was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked." The Lieutenant replied dryly before he nodded his head to the side. "On your way."

"Aye, Lieutenant." Gibbs answered before glancing back at the girls and muttering as he walked off: "It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too, let alone two… even two miniature ones."

Governor Swann raised a brow, but Elizabeth piped up: "I think it'd be rather exciting."

"To meet a pirate." Annalise clarified for her sister as she saw the Lieutenant's questioning look. "I think it'd be rather exciting, too."

Norrington gave a thin smile before he said brusquely as he walked over to the girls: "Think again, Miss Swanns . Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them."

He stared out into the waters as he said pensively: "I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves – a short drop and a sudden stop."

He smiled at them before looking back out at the sea, while the twins glanced at each other in confusion before looking to Gibbs for an explanation. He mimed a hanging with his scarf, startling them both, and they stared at Norrington in horror.

"Lieutenant Norrington ," Governor Swann murmured as he stepped up beside the younger man, "I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughters."

"My apologies, Governor Swann." Norrington excused before he walked off to see to his own duties, while Elizabeth piped up: "Actually, I find it all fascinating."

"Lizzy and I have read a lot about them, and they seem so interesting." Annalise agreed, and Governor Swann just gave the pair an aggravated look.

"Yes." He answered flatly. "That's what concerns me."

The girls frowned after their father as he walked away, before they looked at each other.

"I still think they're interesting." Annalise said defiantly, and Elizabeth smiled a little as she agreed: "Father does seem a little too strict about it, doesn't he, Lisa?"

"When isn't he?" Annalise sighed, turning back to look out from the bow of the ship, and Elizabeth joined her with a similar sigh.

The two girls knew their father meant well most of the time, and after their mother's death at a young age, he had worked hard to ensure they were raised properly and yet with all the warmth of a loving family. But sometimes, it all felt so stuffy, especially to the younger Annalise.

The girls stared with disinterest at the sea, before they both frowned as something appeared through the fog.

"Is that…?" Annalise wondered, peering over the edge of the railing to get a better look.

"It is." Elizabeth agreed in surprise as they stared at the parasol floating beside the ship.

The blonde girl waved down in amusement at the parasol while Annalise looked up, before she gasped, grabbing her sister's arm as she said urgently: "Lizzy!"

Elizabeth looked over and her eyes widened as she saw the piece of wreckage with a small, prone figure lying on it as it floated on the water towards them.

"Look!" Elizabeth shouted, turning to the adults and catching their attention. "A boy! There's a boy!"

"He's in the water!" Annalise added in alarm, pointing at the wreckage.

Norrington was the first to react as he leapt over to hang by the ratlines to get a look over the side of the ship, but the sailors were quick to follow as Norrington shouted: "Man overboard!"

The crew sprang into action as Norrington jumped back onto the ship, ordering sharply: "Man the ropes. Fetch a hook! Haul him aboard."

The sailors and crew moved swiftly to do as their lieutenant said, while Annalise and Elizabeth stayed back to make sure they didn't get in anyone's way, though they peered around to watch worriedly. Annalise peeped around the men to get a better look as they hauled the boy aboard, watching as one of the sailors held the boy carefully while Norrington bent over, checking the boy's condition.

"He's still breathing." He murmured, when Gibbs gasped from where he was still hanging off the shrouds: "Mary , Mother of God!"

They all looked up before the whole crew gasped and murmured, while Elizabeth and Annalise also leaned over the railings to stare with wide eyes at the burning remains of a ship in the distance. It was clearly where the boy had come from, and it wasn't too hard to see that he was lucky to have survived – the debris all around the ship and the broken remains indicated that the ship had blown up in the middle.

"What happened here?" Governor Swann gasped in horror, and Norrington replied firmly: "It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed."

They all stared at the debris, while Gibbs growled: "A lot of good it did them."

As the crew murmured uneasily, Gibbs glanced at his lieutenant as Norrington gave him a look, and the sailor defended: "Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it."

He looked back out at the burning ship as he hissed: "Pirates."

Annalise's eyes widened, and she exchanged looks with her sister even as their father scoffed: "There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident."

The two girls nodded in silent and mutual agreement before Elizabeth glanced back and moved to peer more closely at the rescued boy while Norrington called: "Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats."

The crew all moved back into action, sailors calling: "Heave to!" as they readied the rowboats. Annalise moved out of the crew's way and went to stand beside her sister, the pair watching as a sailor arrived to carry the boy out of the way and onto a makeshift cot in the corner of the deck.

Their father joined them, and he asked, leaning down close to the two: "Elizabeth, Annalise, I want you two to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him."

They nodded in understanding, and walked over to stand by the boy once more while the crew made ready to row out to the destroyed ship. Elizabeth peered down curiously at the boy while Annalise watched from behind her sister, also examining him intently. The boy looked about a year or two older than them, no older than fourteen at the most, and he had dark hair that contrasted almost painfully with his deathly pale skin.

There was a golden chain around his neck, the rest of the necklace and its pendant hidden beneath his loose shirt, and Annalise's curious eyes were drawn more to it while Elizabeth focused on the boy's face. The older twin gently reached out to touch his hair, stroking it softly, when he suddenly gasped awake, grabbing Elizabeth's hand as he sat up a little and making both sisters jump a little.

Elizabeth was first to recover and she soothed gently as the boy panted and gasped for breath: "It's ok. My name's Elizabeth Swann," she introduced, "and this is my sister Annalise."

"Hello." Annalise said with a small wave and a smile of encouragement to the boy.

He stared up at them, clearly dazed and confused but he answered, albeit in a frightened stutter: "W-W-Will Turner."

Elizabeth smiled as well as she said softly, calmingly: "We're watching over you, Will."

Will's eyes fluttered, before he passed out once more, though the girls were pleased to see he looked slightly better than before. He seemed almost peaceful in sleep now, and as Elizabeth touched Will's head once more, Annalise glanced back down at the boy's chest. Or more specifically, to the hidden pendant under his shirt.

She reached down to take a better look, and Elizabeth glanced over with similar curiosity as Annalise slowly removed the pendant. She held it up, the chain giving way almost instantly and falling off the boy's neck in its broken state, and both girls' eyes widened as they took in the skull emblem in the golden circular pendant.

"He's…" Annalise murmured in shock, and Elizabeth gasped as she stared down at Will: "You're a p-pirate."

"Has he said anything?" Norrington asked from a few paces behind the girls, making them gasp a little in surprise.

But they quickly regained themselves and Annalise hid the medallion behind her back naturally as she and her sister turned to face the lieutenant, Elizabeth explaining quickly: "His name is William Turner . That's all we found out."

Norrington nodded a little thoughtfully, before he ordered his sailors: "Take him below."

As the boy was carried away, the two girls glanced at each other and Elizabeth nodded to the forecastle. The pair headed to the forecastle deck once more, moving away from the adults and out of sight, before Annalise opened her hand and the girls studied the medallion once more.

Elizabeth took the medallion to peer at it closer while Annalise looked out thoughtfully, and then she frowned. She touched her sister's arm, and Elizabeth also looked out to see the faint outlines of a ship with black, ragged sails and a black flag with a white symbol flying at its mast. Annalise was frowning at the ship as it disappeared into the fog, and Elizabeth matched her sister's expression before both their eyes widened as they saw exactly what the flag emblem was: a white skull with a pair of cutlasses crossed underneath.

Annalise shut her eyes in disbelief…

Annalise woke up with a start, her eyes flying open and she blinked in confusion.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of her room, the only light coming from the candle on her bedside table, and she lay for a moment in thought. It had been a while since she'd dreamt about that day, the day they'd rescued Will. She and Elizabeth had discussed it worriedly many times as children, though carefully so as not to let any of the adults or Will hear, but as time had passed they had moved on.

' _I wonder why I remembered it now?_ ' Annalise mused as she sat up in her bed, stretching her arms and ruffling her dark curls carelessly.

She paused, glancing at her room door and wondering if she should bother her sister, even if just to take a peak at the medallion again, but decided against it. Elizabeth didn't need to remember that day either, for the somewhat chilling vision of the pirate ship had haunted the two girls as children.

Annalise didn't want to bring up those bad memories again unnecessarily; it wasn't worth it just to look at the medallion again, which Elizabeth had taken possession of. Annalise hadn't argued, knowing even then that a large part of the reason Elizabeth had wanted it was because it was Will's. It had been painfully obvious from the start that Elizabeth was attracted to Will, just as he was to her – something that still hadn't changed.

Annalise sighed as she thought about her sister and her best friend, before she looked up in surprise as there was a knock on her door.

"Annalise?" Her father called, and Annalise answered in surprise: "Yes?"

"Are you decent?" Governor Swann called, and Annalise laughed as she climbed out of her bed: "Why not come in and see for yourself, papa?"

He chuckled as he opened the door, smiling at her fondly as he walked in though he shook his head at her for her lack of proprietary in wearing a dressing gown.

"Still abed at this hour?" He wondered while the maids behind him moved into the room to open the curtains and the French bay windows.

"Forgive me, papa." Annalise laughed as she reached out and hugged him, and he chuckled again, especially when she squinted against the sunlight as the curtains and windows were opened.

"It's a beautiful day." The Governor mused and Annalise nodded as she agreed: "Yes it is, though I doubt you came just to give me a weather report."

"No, no." He laughed again. "I have a gift for you."

A second maid held out the box she'd been holding, and Annalise peered at it curiously while her father opened the lid proudly. Annalise's eyes widened in surprise, and she exclaimed: "Oh, papa! What's the occasion?"

She pulled out the beautiful light-blue dress with white ruffles and silvery-white filigree embroidery, examining it admiringly while her father scoffed good-naturedly: "Does a father need an occasion?"

"Perhaps not." Annalise smiled, before admiring the dress again as she murmured: "It's so beautiful."

"Isn't it?" Her father agreed. "I thought this would suit you best, and I prepared a different one for Elizabeth."

Annalise smiled delightedly, and her father shooed her towards the room divider. She hurried around, the maids moving silently to help her dress, while her father continued a little embarrassedly: "Actually, I, um…I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."

"Ceremony?" Annalise repeated questioningly, and her father explained: "Captain Norrington 's promotion ceremony."

Annalise's jaw dropped and she poked her head around the divider to stare at her father as she exclaimed: "I knew it!"

"Commodore Norrington," her father agreed, "as he's about to become."

"So this is for Lizzy's impending engagement." Annalise stated rather than asked, and her father gave her a pointed look, his eyes moving to the divider and where the maids were hidden as he silently asked her not to start something.

Annalise pouted at him but disappeared back behind the partition to finish getting dressed while her father went on: "Yes, I think the soon-to-be Commodore will ask your sister. I should be pleased if he did- he is a fine gentleman."

"Hmm." Annalise hummed noncommittally, making her father quench the urge to roll his eyes.

Instead, he began tentatively: "You know, I am still waiting to hear what you think about your own offer."

"I already told you how I feel about it, papa." Annalise reminded, before she winced as the maids started to pull on the corset for the dress.

"Yes, but really think about it, Annalise." Her father urged. "He is a fine gentleman I hear, and a Lord. You wouldn't find a better offer," he sighed as he thought about her status as a second daughter before ploughing on, "and he would be a good match for you."

There was no response, so he called tentatively: "Annalise?"

But she wasn't listening anymore, too busy gasping as she struggled to breath around the corset, that was only getting tighter and tighter.

"Annalise, darling?" Her father asked, and she got out: "Yes, papa?"

"Just think about it, please." Governor Swann sighed, and Annalise answered quickly, wincing against the corset: "Yes, papa."

He stared at the divider pensively for a moment, distrusting her quick response, but then he simply sighed and shook his head, letting the subject slide for a moment as he focused on the more immediate issue.

"I'm going to wake your sister." He called as he walked out with a third maid trotting behind him. "I'll expect you to join us downstairs when you're ready."

"Yes, papa." Annalise answered, before muttering under her breath: "That is, if I even make it down there."

"Now, don't be so pessimistic, mi'lady." Her personal maid and good friend, Marta, chuckled. "You'll be fine."

"I really don't think I will." Annalise gasped as the maids pulled on the final strings for the corset and her lungs got crushed. "This is beyond propriety, this is madness."

"You said the same of petticoats, mi'lady." Marta laughed, and Annalise was cut off from replying as the dress was pulled on and even more tightening strings pulled until she honestly thought she would pass out from lack of air.

' _Who on Earth thought these were a good idea?_ ' She wondered as she literally struggled to breath in her dress.

*A/N Please let me know what you think so far! Also, for anyone who was curious, I have taken a few liberties with the characters' ages, in an effort to reduce the age-gap between Annalise and Jack.


	2. Meeting

Annalise stepped out onto the second floor landing, finding it difficult to maintain her balance. It literally took all her training to keep her back straight and to walk in her heels with her head lined up 'like a swan' (the joke hadn't been lost on her and Elizabeth) as she headed towards the stairs to the first floor.

She could hear voices below, and Annalise quickly pinpointed one to be her father and the other to be, to her surprise, Will.

"Will?" Annalise called in surprise as she stepped out onto the staircase and spotted the dark-haired young man standing beside her father, who was wielding a beautiful sword that left little doubt as to why Will was here.

"Oh, Annalise, you look beautiful." Her father praised, beaming as he looked up at his youngest daughter with pride.

Will was also looking surprised as he noted her posh dress and her hair curled femininely into a neat half-up hairdo with a delicate bonnet to complete the look.

"An-?" He began in surprise, before catching himself and greeting more deferentially: "Miss Swann."

"Mr. Turner." Annalise teased as she reached the bottom of the stairs and walked over, glancing at the sword curiously. "What do you have there?"

"Oh, I was just showing the Governor my - my _master's_ -," Will quickly corrected, "latest creation. I understand it is for the new Commodore."

"Ah." Annalise nodded, leaning in to examine the sword more closely and noting the gold filigree laid into the handle. "Oh, Will, it's beautiful."

"And perfectly balanced." The blacksmith added, nodding to where Annalise could see the tang was nearly the full width of the blade.

She recalled Will lecturing about this before in one of their informal lessons, and she smiled as she praised: "Very impressive. The maker must be very proud."

She glanced at Will teasingly, and he hid a smile while Governor Swann said sternly: "Yes, well, that's enough I'd say, Annalise."

She grinned at Will behind her father's back as he turned back to Will, sheathing the blade as he commented: "Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this."

Will smiled as he placed the sword carefully back into its case, pleased with their praises, though Annalise had to hide a cough of embarrassment as her father added: "Do pass my compliments on to your master, hmm?"

Will looked back up, spotting Annalise as she grimaced apologetically from behind her father's shoulder. To his credit, his expression never faltered as he said to Governor Swann warmly: "I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

He smiled, and the Governor returned the gesture, when the sound of heels and ruffling of a dress from above made them all glance up towards the stairs once more. Annalise smiled as she saw her sister, looking incredible in a golden-coloured dress with her hair done in a similar fashion to Annalise's.

"Oh, Elizabeth," their father sighed contently, "you look absolutely stunning."

Annalise had to hide a smile as she noted Elizabeth seemed to be having the same difficulty walking that she'd had, though with all their upbringing it was very difficult to detect for anyone else. She doubted even Will could tell – though, to be fair, he was so absorbed by his love for Elizabeth that he would hardly notice an earthquake happening around them. And he wasn't the only one enamoured.

Annalise hid another smile as Elizabeth's face lit up and she breathed: "Will! It's so good to see you."

She hurried down the steps, and Annalise hid a laugh as she saw Will swallow as he watched Elizabeth's approach. Elizabeth barely noticed the rest of them as she came to a stop before Will, saying excitedly: "I had a dream about you last night."

Annalise did snort at that while their father looked a little scandalized as he glanced at Elizabeth and then Will uneasily. Will, at least, had the sense to act with decency though he couldn't hide his surprise as he asked: "About me?"

"Yes, well," Governor Swann tried to interject, "is that entirely proper for you to-?"

"About the day we met, do you remember?" Elizabeth asked Will, ignoring her father.

This time, Annalise also looked at her sister in surprise, wondering at the coincidence that she'd had the same dream. Though, she noted, Elizabeth seemed much happier discussing it with Will; after all, she only had to focus on the part she loved the most: meeting Will and ultimately falling in love with him.

Annalise rolled her eyes while Will lit up with joy, though he tried to hide it as he asked politely: "How could I forget, Miss Swann ?"

Annalise fought to keep her face straight as she saw a flash of annoyance cross Elizabeth's face and her sister leant in to ask Will with a hint of exasperation: "Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

Will's eyes lit up, but he simply replied politely: "At least once more, Miss Swann , as always."

Elizabeth's face fell, disappointment colouring her features, and Annalise had to sigh at her idiot sister and her idiot best friend while her father said firmly: "There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety."

Elizabeth glanced at her sister, who simply shrugged, while their father reached over to grab the girls' parasols as he ushered: "Now, we really must be going. There you are."

He handed them their parasols before he walked out, leaving the three young adults. Annalise watched as Elizabeth gave Will a decidedly colder look as she greeted neutrally: "Good day, Mr. Turner."

Will blinked, glancing at Annalise quickly before staring at Elizabeth as Governor Swann called impatiently: "Come along, girls."

Elizabeth stalked out, and Annalise muttered to Will: "Good going, Romeo."

He started, staring at her, but she simply added in a louder tone: "Good day, _Mr. Turner_."

She mimicked her sister, making Elizabeth shoot daggers at her as they headed down the steps and towards the carriage.

"What?" Annalise whispered innocently under her breath as they headed into the carriage.

"Oh, hush." Elizabeth sighed as they climbed in, making Annalise giggle.

She laughed even harder when they heard Will call after them wistfully: "Good day!"

Elizabeth glanced out the window to watch Will as they drove away, subtly keeping him in her sights as he stood on their doorstep until he couldn't be seen any more. Their father didn't notice, too busy reading some notes on the day's ceremony, but Annalise did and she shook her head at her sister.

"If you were going to pine after him so much, you should make yourself clearer to him." Annalise told her sister quietly, speaking softly to prevent their father from hearing exactly what she was saying.

Elizabeth sighed again as she turned to her sister, murmuring just as softly: "I can't though. It would never work."

"Because he's too cowardly to admit his feelings." Annalise pointed out, and Elizabeth disagreed, defending Will: "It's not about courage- I think he just wants what's best for me."

"Well, yes, I'm glad you've seen the obvious." Annalise replied. "But that doesn't exactly solve your problem. What if someone else asks for your hand in marriage first?"

She was treading dangerous waters now, because Annalise knew Elizabeth had no idea James Norrington intended to propose to her. Her sister was clever in many things, but romance was not one of them- clearly.

"I won't accept." Elizabeth answered defiantly, and Annalise could only shake her head at her sister's naivety.

Though, Annalise highly doubted that Elizabeth was that naïve. Instead, she suspected that Elizabeth more likely feared such a future and so tried not to think that such a thing could happen, at least yet. If only her sister knew how close that future was…

"What are you two whispering about?" Her father asked, glancing at them curiously.

Elizabeth blinked, fumbling as she tried to think of a reply, but Annalise interjected smoothly: "Women troubles."

Their father blinked before he quickly turned away, not wanting to hear more about the 'w' word. Elizabeth stared, and then shot a glance at her sister, who smiled back angelically.

"You are a clever liar, sister dear." Elizabeth told Annalise in a low undertone and Annalise laughingly replied in the same whisper: "It's why I'm better at scheming- I can and do get away with it."

Elizabeth could only shake her head in amusement as they drove off to the fort, half exasperated and half admiring her younger sister and her naturally rebellious side.

* * *

Neither sister was smiling a few hours later as they stood in the limited shade the fort battlements offered from the bright Caribbean sun. They'd spent the better part of two hours watching Norrington's promotion ceremony in the blistering heat, and it had done little help their condition.

"This is impossible." Annalise griped under her breath as she and Elizabeth fanned themselves in vain.

"Apparently it's the latest fashion in London." Elizabeth muttered as she fidgeted uncomfortably against her tight corset.

"Well, women in London must have learnt not to breath." Annalise muttered as she fanned herself in attempt to cool her cheeks. The heightened colour made her look quite pretty, but she had little care for such things as she struggled to get enough oxygen into her lungs.

Elizabeth smiled a little tightly as she answered: "That's what I told father."

The two giggled a little breathlessly, though it was cut off quickly as they both struggled for breath. Their mood was also further soured as Norrington came up, giving Annalise a polite nod as he asked Elizabeth: "May I have a moment?"

Elizabeth hesitated, but there was no polite response except to agree. Annalise shot her sister a faint, encouraging smile as Norrington escorted Elizabeth towards the platform, before her smile dropped and she winced against her corset.

She glanced around quickly, noting her father absorbed in a conversation with some other diplomats and high-ranking officials, and the various groups of posh society gossiping as they stood around, enjoying the after-party of the new Commodore's promotion.

Annalise hesitated, debating the pros and cons of each alternative quickly before she decided that she really didn't want to stay any longer. She doubted Elizabeth would want to accept the Commodore's proposal, in which case her own absence would be the perfect excuse to refrain from giving an immediate answer. After all, there could be no celebration without the full family present.

So, with that resolution in mind, Annalise wandered casually to the outskirts of the party, before she turned and dashed out. She let out a sigh of relief as soon as she was away from the stuffy environment, tugging on her dress and loosening it as much as she could without completely removing it. It was only a small budge but did wonders for her lungs.

She sighed again in relief, before glancing back at the fort as she exited the buildings. She supposed she could stay nearby, but she wanted to enjoy the fresh air a little more so she decided to take a walk along the sea. The breeze was doing her good, cooling her warm cheeks, and she really didn't want to go back to the party anyway.

With that, she walked off down the path, heading for the docks without a backward glance.

* * *

Annalise had barely reached the docks when there was a splash from near the cliffs, far away enough from her that it wasn't too disturbing but rather puzzling because she had heard it, which meant it had to have been incredibly loud.

She glanced over carelessly, wondering what could have caused the noise, when suddenly a voice screamed from high above in the battlements: "Elizabeth!"

Annalise's blood went cold as she looked up sharply, noting the small figures at the top, one of whom could only be James Norrington. She then looked back down in horror at the sea, the water still bubbling slightly from the earlier splash and her brain made the connection that her body had instinctively made.

 _No._

Annalise panicked, wondering if she should scream for help, run for help, jump into the water herself to save her sister, or do all of the above – ' _impossible'_ her brain said – while her body fought to faint on the spot in shock. How Elizabeth had fallen from the battlements was beyond her, but Norrington's desperate scream left little doubt that that was exactly what had happened.

' _Decision, make a decision, quickly!_ ' Her brain screeched at her, and Annalise was just about to throw everything to the wind, when suddenly she saw movement by one of the Navy ships.

A figure, a regular man by the looks of it although how he'd been on the Interceptor was beyond her, dove into the waters, swimming with strong strokes towards her sister. Annalise clasped her hands together, praying desperately as the man dove down below the surface, and it seemed like the weather was agreeing with her as the sun suddenly disappeared behind dark clouds.

Annalise barely noticed, too busy staring at the waters and searching for any sign of movement. She perked up when her sister's mysterious rescuer broke the surface once more, carrying a large golden pile, but her heart sank as the man quickly disappeared once more beneath the surface.

' _The dress._ ' Annalise realized. ' _The dress is too heavy._ '

A part of her brain noted that it was a good thing she hadn't thoughtlessly jumped in after her sister, otherwise she would've been dragged under as well, but the rest of her was terrified that her sister would be lost because of this.

And for a moment, it seemed like that was going to be Elizabeth's fate as neither the man nor the woman resurfaced.

' _Please, please, please._ ' Annalise begged whatever deity existed, and she sighed in relief as the man resurfaced once more, carrying a much smaller figure this time.

She didn't even question it, simply running for the dock the man was swimming towards, careless of manners or propriety as she raced with her skirts held high. Annalise reached the docks just as the man came in as well, two Navy soldiers reaching down to help him pull Elizabeth's prone body up out of the water.

Annalise briefly wondered why the sailors hadn't jumped in as well, but the thought was fleeting as she focused on the more immediate issue of her sister's wellbeing.

"Is she all right?" Annalise cried as she skid to a stop beside her sister's prone body, now clad in only her corset and shift, her dress having been shed in the sea for practical reasons.

The mystery man glanced at her, startled by her sudden appearance, as did one of the Navy soldiers, but the other was too focused on checking Elizabeth's neck and he cried: "She's not breathing!"

Annalise's heart stopped, but the mysterious rescuer seemed to recover at the soldier's words and he barked sharply: "Move!"

He shoved the soldier aside, not waiting for the man to follow orders, and Annalise was alarmed to see he was holding a knife in his hand.

"What-?" She began, when the man cut open the top of Elizabeth's corset, and then ripped the rest open, pulling it away as Elizabeth revived almost instantly, waking up and spitting out water as she gasped for breath.

"Lizzy!" Annalise sighed in relief as she knelt down and helped soothe her sister as Elizabeth coughed and spluttered.

The mystery man, after shoving the corset absently into one of the Navy soldiers' hands, watched them with a cocked head, while the other soldier admitted: "Never would've thought of that."

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." Elizabeth's mystery rescuer commented, and Annalise glanced over as she questioned: "And you have?"

He met her gaze, and Annalise finally really took him in. He had long, dark dreadlocks covered partially by a red bandana with what looked like a piece of eight hanging from a beaded string. In fact, he seemed to be a fan of beads, as they hung in his hair, and even from the long ends of his goatee. He was also dressed rather roughly, with loose-fitting clothes typical of sailors, but then his hands were covered in various rings that made her doubt he was a respectable sailor.

But what surprised her the most was how dark his eyes were. And more than that, there was an intelligent but dangerous gleam in them that made her want to shiver and look away, and yet it also captivated her and seemed to call her.

Her hand tightened around Elizabeth, brushing against something cold and metal. She frowned, glancing down to see the medallion they'd found on Will eight years ago, and her frown deepened as she wondered why Elizabeth was wearing it.

She glanced up sharply as a dark hand suddenly appeared in her line of sight and picked up the medallion, and she saw the mysterious man had caught sight of the medallion when she had looked down. He picked it up now, staring at it and then Elizabeth as he wondered quietly: "Where did you get that?"

His eyes flicked to Annalise as he spoke, looking between the sisters. Elizabeth's gaze tightened defensively while Annalise frowned. This man… he knew the medallion, she realized. He recognized it from somewhere, she was sure of it.

She stared at him as he stared at them, when the sound of pounding feet along the wooden docks reached them. Annalise glanced over just in time to see Norrington pull his sword and point it at her sister's mystery rescuer's neck.

"On your feet." He growled, while the rest of his men stood behind him with their own bayonets raised and readied. Annalise hugged her sister, her brows knitting anxiously as the two Navy soldiers from before hastily stood at attention before their superior, while the mystery man eyed the sword as he slowly and carefully stood up, raising his hands in surrender.

"James, wait-" Annalise began, when their father's voice cried from the back: "Elizabeth? Annalise?"

The two girls glanced over as their father pushed his way through towards them, and he reached down to Elizabeth in alarm as he asked concernedly: "Are you alright?"

He pulled both girls up, checking them both, particularly Elizabeth who was soaked. He threw his coat over her soaking wet form worriedly, but she replied shakily as she tried to shrug the coat off: "Yes, I'm fine."

Annalise coughed as she gestured to her sister's state of undress, making Elizabeth realize how little she was wearing while Governor Swann spotted the Navy soldier still holding Elizabeth's torn corset. The soldier blinked as he saw the Governor's glare, before his eyes widened in realization and he dropped the corset like it had branded him before pointing at the mystery man in explanation.

Annalise sighed in disdain as she covered her sister, before she tensed as her father ordered sharply: "Shoot him!"

"Papa!" Annalise protested, at the same time Elizabeth argued: "Father! Commodore."

She turned to Norrington beseechingly, and Annalise added firmly: "Do you really intend to kill Lizzy's rescuer?"

Norrington hesitated, before he slowly lowered his sword, his men automatically following his movements and lowering their bayonets. The mystery man pressed his hands together and nodded at the twins in thanks, and Annalise simply gazed back at him warningly as she surreptitiously pressed the medallion back into her sister's hands.

The man spotted the movement, she was sure of it, but he wisely said nothing nor revealed anything in his expression, as Norrington sheathed his sword with a scowl, saying bitingly: "I believe thanks are in order."

He held out his hand, almost like a challenge, and Annalise frowned a little as she glanced between the two men warily. Elizabeth seemed to be in a similar state of mind, and she eyed Norrington suspiciously while the mystery man slowly raised his hand and took Norrington's in his own.

Norrington suddenly pulled him by the hand, drawing his arm closer and using his left hand to push back the other man's sleeve to reveal the small but clear branded 'P' right above the man's right wrist.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we," Norrington asked scathingly as he looked back up at the other man, "pirate?"

Annalise and Elizabeth stared at him in surprise. Little did they know that this encounter was only the beginning, and that what followed next would change all their lives. Forever.


	3. Captain Jack Sparrow

The pirate grimaced, while Annalise and Elizabeth stared at him in surprise. Governor Swann meanwhile puffed up angrily, and he snapped: "Hang him."

The pirate glanced at the Governor, and then his eyes moved to meet Annalise's as Norrington ordered: "Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons."

He flipped the dirty sleeve up a little higher, revealing the tattoo of a sparrow in flight with the sun at the horizon in the background, and he raised a brow.

"Well, well…" Norrington said sarcastically as he let go of the pirate's arm. "Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

Annalise's eyes widened as she recognized the name, while Jack Sparrow looked back at Norrington.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack Sparrow corrected quite calmly for someone who was cornered and about to be hanged, "if you please, sir."

Norrington raised a brow and he pretended to look around as he commented mockingly: "Well, I don't see your ship…Captain."

"I'm in the market," Jack retorted, "as it were."

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." One of the Navy soldiers piped up suddenly, and Annalise frowned at him while the other piped up: "Told ya he was telling the truth."

The other soldier then turned to Norrington as he reported: "These are his, sir."

He reached down to pick up a pile of belongings, wrapped in a cross-body belt that he'd dropped earlier on the dock. Annalise frowned as she stared at the assortment of weapons and tools, while Norrington also examined each individually and thoroughly.

He picked up the pistol first, testing it and glancing back at the belt as he noted: "No additional shots nor powder."

He tossed the pistol back and picked up a small box instead, opening it to reveal-

"A compass that doesn't point north."

Norrington smirked at Jack dismissively as he clapped the box shut, while Annalise frowned. This didn't seem like the pirate she and her sister had read so many stories about.

Norrington unsheathed the sword hanging from the belt, checking it and he added mockingly as he glanced at Jack: "And I half expected it to be made of wood."

He sheathed the sword carelessly, keeping his eyes on Jack as he said flatly: "You are without doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me." Jack returned smugly.

Annalise raised a brow at that, while Norrington seemed slightly taken aback for a moment before his eyes narrowed. He reached forward and grabbed Jack, dragging him harshly along to be put in chains, and both Annalise and Elizabeth frowned.

"James!" Annalise called angrily as she stalked after Norrington, while Elizabeth strode beside her sister, equally indignant as he objected: "Commodore, I really must protest."

Norrington simply tossed Jack over to Gillette, saying firmly as the other man began placing handcuffs on Jack: "Carefully, Lieutenant."

Elizabeth grabbed Norrington's arm, pulling him to face her and her sister as Annalise stepped forward to stand between him and Jack, demanding his full attention as Elizabeth snapped: "Pirate or not this man saved my life."

"And as such, he deserves at least some mercy." Annalise finished severely, and Norrington frowned at them both.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Norrington replied sternly, and Jack pointed out derisively: "Though it seems enough to condemn him."

Annalise glanced back at him before looking back at Norrington as he gazed over her head at Jack distastefully.

"Indeed." Norrington said dryly, and Annalise glowered at him as Gillette finished cuffing Jack and moved back to stand behind his superior.

"Finally." Jack muttered before he suddenly threw his cuffed hands around Annalise's neck, dragging her back against him and using her as a shield as he choked her slightly with the iron chains between the cuffs.

Annalise let out a gasp of surprise, while Norrington darted forward to grab Elizabeth from harm, even as she cried: "Lisa!"

"No, don't shoot!" Governor Swann shouted in alarm as the Navy forces moved quickly to point their bayonets back at Jack, and consequently Annalise.

Annalise stood stiffly, her neck exposed as Jack's hold on her forced her head back, while Jack murmured in her ear: "I knew you'd warm up to me."

She hissed angrily, but he had already moved on, staring at Norrington as he ordered sternly: "Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat."

Norrington's jaw locked as he remained undecided, while the Governor shot him a pleading look. Elizabeth clutched his arm desperately, and she stared at him beseechingly while shooting worried looks at her twin as Annalise stood between the guns and Jack.

"Commodore!" Jack said sharply, clearly getting impatient, and Norrington, finally turned to accept Jack's belongings from his soldier.

"Annalise." Jack began in a purr by Annalise's ear, "It is Annalise, isn't it? Or Lisa. Or _Anna_."

"It's Miss Swann." Annalise snapped angrily, her temper starting to get the better of her.

But Jack was one step ahead of her as he tightened the chain on her neck, saying pointedly: "Miss Swann , if you'd be so kind."

He nodded once at his effects, and Annalise's eyes narrowed.

"Come, come, dear." Jack said impatiently while Norrington stiffly handed Annalise the bundle of Jack's belongings. "We don't have all day."

She took it, grinding her teeth, before tensing as Jack used the moment to instantly grab his pistol from his belt, holding it to her head. With his new leverage, he shifted, loosening his grip on her neck so that he could turn her to face him.

"Now," he murmured as he glanced down at her though Annalise noted he always kept a keen eye on the Navy soldiers, "if you'd be very kind."

Annalise locked her jaw as she also noted him glancing down the front of her loosened dress, smirking widely, but she did as he said, unfolding his belt and starting to strap it on around him. She reached her hand over between them to stuff his hat forcefully on his head, but if anything he seemed more amused by her anger than anything else.

Elizabeth was watching with an almost identical scowl on her face, feeling her twin's anger as she watched Annalise move to strap the body belt over Jack. It required a little wiggling and maneuvering with their current position, and as she reached around to buckle the belt, it mad it look like she was embracing Jack.

Jack glanced up at the group, grinning smugly as he noted the sorrowful expression on the Governor's face while Norrington grit his teeth and Elizabeth glared at him. He then winced a little as Annalise pulled a little harder on the belt than was necessary, and Jack grunted jokingly: "Easy on the goods, darling."

She just finished buckling his belt, tugging furiously, and she glared up at him with dark blue eyes as she hissed: "You're disgusting."

Jack simply smirked at her as he answered coolly: "Sticks and stones, love. I saved your sister's life, you save mine, we're square."

He twirled her back around so that she was facing the others once more as he began to back away, saying firmly: "Gentlemen, m'lady." He added in a purr by Annalise's ear.

"You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught," he went on as he backed ever further away, "Captain."

He paused for emphasis as he took another step back.

"Jack."

He took another step back.

"Sparrow!"

He suddenly flung his arms above Annalise's neck and shoved her forward, sending her stumbling right into Norrington and her father, and cutting off all of their views from Jack.

She quickly moved aside, right into her father and sister's embrace as they hugged her tightly in relief, glancing back to see Jack had swung himself up to a beam above all of their heads by dropping a cannon apparently, as a cannon fell before them, crashing through the wooden docks and shaking the ground for a moment.

Jack was yelling as he swung around wildly above them and Governor Swann demanded: "Now, will you shoot him?"

"Open fire!" Norrington ordered, and Annalise watched with wide eyes as the soldiers fired at Jack.

But almost like a miracle, every single bullet missed the flailing man as he swung far away and across to a mast pole far away.

 _"_ On his heels." Norrington shouted, and he and his men chased after Jack as the pirate used his cuffs to zip-line down the docks at an incredible speed.

The three Swanns were left in a shaken group by the dock as Jack disappeared from sight while the soldiers chased after him. Or rather, Governor Swann was shaken. Annalise exchanged wide-eyed looked with her sister when their father wasn't looking and she saw, if not exactly the same then almost as much, excitement in Elizabeth's eyes as finally there was something thrilling in their lives, if only for a moment.

* * *

It was much later when Annalise heard the 'reassuring' news that the pirate who had attacked her had been safely apprehended, and when she did she wasn't sure how she should feel. Decorum told her that she should feel relieved and gratified… but all she felt was a little pity and sorrow that the strange but interesting man who'd saved her sister and then threatened her was to be killed in the morning.

But there was literally noting she could do, short of dying with him if she was suspected of being his accomplice.

She and her sister had briefly discussed the matter after dinner, as well as the matter of Norrington's proposal, before they'd separated for bed. But neither had been able to come up with a plausible solution to either problem, other than the disheartening conclusion that they would have to leave Jack to the gallows and Elizabeth would have to marry Norrington.

She sighed as she closed her book, setting it aside on her bedside table as she stared into space, deep in thought. Elizabeth would have to make her decision about her problem on her own, no-one else could force her not even Annalise. But this knowledge meant her thoughts constantly returned to the mysterious pirate locked up in the fort prison.

There had been something dangerously attractive about Jack Sparrow, and his dark eyes plagued her even now. She was used to most men around her being upright and proper – at least, when they were sober and required to under social decree – and Jack… he was nothing like that.

And yet, unlike most other men of lower class, pirate or not, his eyes held an intelligent spark that spoke of only a hint of who he really was. For Annalise suspected that most of his staggering and almost drunken manner of speaking and moving was simply an act, an act meant to cover just how brilliant he truly was.

And it bothered her that she'd noticed that about him in the short time they'd been acquainted. Because it made him seem almost like Will, brilliant but keeping it on the low, except with an appeal she'd never felt with her surrogate brother. A confident, delectable but treacherous appeal… or at least, so long as he kept that infuriating mouth shut.

She scowled and shoved her blankets up more fully onto her body, snuggling into her pillows in the hopes of dismissing any further thoughts on the matter and resolutely shut her eyes…

Before they snapped open, and she frowned as she stared at her candle, puzzled to see it had snuffed out from an exceptionally strong wind from outside.

' _What…?_ ' She wondered.

* * *

Jack sat with his hat pulled down over his face, leaning back on the bars and sighing as he listened to the men locked in the cell beside him. The desperate sailors were whistling and calling obnoxiously at the dog sitting guard at the far side of the prison, trying to tempt it with a bone as it watched them with the ring of keys in its mouth.

"Come here, boy." One of the men called while the others whistled and called. "Want a nice juicy bone? Come here. Come on-"

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move." Jack said tiredly at last, annoyed at their constant noise.

The men turned and glared at him, and the one holding the bone spat in annoyance: "Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet."

Jack glanced over, and then he smirked as he turned away while the men continued to whistle and call at the dog.

His thoughts wandered as the men continued their obnoxious calls, thinking back on his memories, but soon they strayed to the curious lass he'd met on the docks. No, the curious lasses. Both were beautiful and, judging by their clothes and whom he suspected their father to be, rich. But it was more than that.

Jack had seen and wooed his fair share of rich women and pretty women, and even a few rich and pretty women. But there was something about these two women, lasses really, that drew him in. And he knew exactly what it was, what always got his attention more than looks or status.

It was a fiery spark in their eyes, particularly rare amongst such well-bred ladies. And it was especially strong in the brunette's eyes – Annalise. Her eyes spoke of barely concealed and controlled longing, one that he was sure once kindled would bring out a passion that could burn its way through the world.

He smirked as he thought about her, remembering every line of her face. Her luscious lips, parted in relief when her sister was revived safely and then pursed tightly in delicious anger when he'd been holding her hostage. Those blue eyes, that reminded him of the sea in more than just the colour as they glared stormily at him and challenged him to a fight that – he grinned at the thought – she would have no hope of winning.

He was broken from his thoughts as the otherwise quiet night was suddenly disturbed by a bang outside, and a voice shouted outside: "Cannon fire! Return fire!"

But Jack frowned as he heard the familiar cannons firing continuously, and he murmured in realization: "I know those guns."

He quickly got up, standing on his cell bench to peer outside the window through the bars and out into the bay. His eyes widened and a small smirk crossed his face as he stared at the ship sailing into the harbor.

"It's the _Pearl_." He murmured, and the prisoners behind him gaped.

"The Black Pearl?" One of the men asked in a frightened voice as he pressed himself against the bars separating Jack and the others. "I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

The others watched with equal fear, but Jack turned to the man as he repeated: "No survivors?"

He gave them a look, asking pointedly: "Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

He smirked as the other men blinked, glancing at each other as they realized Jack made a very good point.


	4. Attack

Annalise gasped as the sounds of cannon fire sounded from the bay, and she ran out onto her balcony to stare out with wide eyes as the town far below caught on fire and screams could be heard even from where she stood at her window. She glanced across to see Elizabeth standing at her balcony too, staring out into the chaos below with similar horror.

The older twin glanced across and met eyes with her sister, before they both looked down as they heard a riot coming closer. Their eyes widened even more as they saw a group of the attackers, probably pirates though why they were here was anyone's guess, breaking through the gates to their mansion.

Without needing to exchange words or looks, the two turned and both ran back into the house and across the landing to meet each other before rushing towards the stairs. Annalise could hear a loud, insistent knocking on the door, and she hastened to run faster, overtaking her sister as they headed around the corner of the steps and onto the flight leading to the first floor, just as their butler moved to open the door.

"No!" Annalise cried, while Elizabeth shouted in warning: "Don't!"

They both paused in horror as the butler opened the door at the same moment they called out, and then screamed as there was a bang and the lead pirate shot the butler in the head. Annalise watched in horror as the pirates swarmed in, stepping over the butler and storming the mansion, before she saw two pirates pointing at her and her sister.

"Up there!" The shorter one cried, and Annalise grabbed her sister's arm, pulling her as she turned and raced back up the stairs.

Elizabeth ran with her as they dashed back up the stairs, running for Elizabeth's room, which was closer. Annalise raced inside while Elizabeth hurriedly locked the door to her outer rooms behind them, before jumping as Annalise shrieked when someone grabbed her, with a cry of: "Miss Swann!"

They both relaxed slightly as they realized it was only Estrella, Elizabeth's personal maid, when Estrella said urgently to the two girls: "They've come to kidnap you."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, confused, and Estrella explained fearfully: "You're the Governor's daughters."

Their eyes widened as they realized Estrella could be right, before all three flinched as there was a shout outside before someone began banging furiously on the door.

Elizabeth glanced back in alarm, while Annalise turned to Estrella firmly and ordered: "They haven't seen you yet. Hide, and the first chance you get, run, get help."

"Head to the fort." Elizabeth advised, before they all jumped again as the door shook and threatened to break. "Quickly!"

Estrella hid herself behind the room divider while the twins turned and ran across to the other side of the room, dashing into Elizabeth's bed chamber just as the door broke down behind them. Annalise ran for the fireplace, grabbing the poker, while Elizabeth dashed to her bed and grabbed her bed warmer.

Annalise glanced at her sister in surprise as Elizabeth hurried to join her sister by the door once more, impressed at her quick thinking, before they tensed, waiting behind the doorway.

The second the first pirate ran up, Elizabeth swung the bed warmer around, whacking the man in the face and making him reel in pain. Annalise prayed Estrella got away while Elizabeth swung at the second man, but he was more prepared and grabbed the warmer.

"Gotcha!" He said, pleased as he maneuvered to pin the two girls behind the door, overpowering them.

They struggled, and Annalise gasped: "Lizzy, ashes!"

The pirate frowned but Elizabeth understood at once and without a second's hesitation she opened the bed warmer, dropping the hot ashes inside right onto the pirate's head.

"Ah! It's hot!" He screamed in pain while Annalise pushed her sister passed the flailing pirate, before she dashed after her sister as they ran for the stairs.

They dashed down the stairs, running for the front door, but the pirates had recovered quicker than they'd expected, and Annalise was forced to screech to a stop as the taller one jumped over the railings to land right in front of her sister.

She turned, only to find they were trapped as the shorter pirate sneered at them menacingly from behind.

' _We're doomed._ ' Annalise thought in dismay as she and Elizabeth pressed against each other tightly.

At that moment, a pirate crashed through the drawing room doors, his arms filled with gold and silverware, and they all glanced at him in surprise before Annalise frowned as there was a loud bang and then a strange whizzing.

She turned again to look and gasped just as a cannon ball came flying through the walls and crashed right into the pirate, sending him flying back through the drawing room doors, gold and all. But more importantly, the cannon ball had gone through one of the mansion pillars, causing the ceiling to shake violently, and both girls looked up sharply.

"Go!" Annalise ordered her sister as she thrust her poker at the pirate in front of them, hitting him in the side and forcing him to stumble out of their way.

Elizabeth ran, dashing one way towards the drawing room as the chandelier fell from above, while Annalise ran for the other side and into the kitchens, the pair splitting up in the hopes of getting the pirates to split.

Annalise gasped as she ran inside the kitchen, only to be faced with another pirate. He stared in surprise at first, before roaring and rushing at her as he drew his sword. Annalise reacted instinctively, holing out her poker and blocking the strike.

A look of surprise crossed the pirate's face and Annalise used the moment to use her grip on the poker to change her parry into a jab, shoving her entire weight forward as Will had taught her and hitting the pirate in the face with the sharp poker. He screamed in pain while Annalise used the opportunity to run, dashing out the back door and outside.

She raced for the trees, using them to shield her against the eyes of the pirate as she ran for all she was worth towards the front gates and then out into the streets, heading for the fort. She prayed Estrella had made it before her, but Annalise knew that there was a good chance she hadn't been able to. And there was no way they would be able to stop the pirates unless they had help from the guards.

' _Please, just let Lizzy be safe until then._ ' She begged as she ran for the fort, ducking and dodging any pirate or fight that blocked her way.

It was surprisingly easy to reach the fort, for the pirates were easily distracted by other prey – Annalise shuddered as she thought the word – though she did have to defend herself a few times. And each time she did, she sent a thankful prayer to the heavens that she'd listened to Will during her 'lessons' with him. Otherwise she'd have been long dead by then.

"James!" Annalise cried as she raced onto the fort, where the Navy were busy trying to fire back at the pirate ship. _Ship_ , she realized – singular. They were losing to one ship. And not just that- it was a ship she recognized, one she'd recently seen again in her dreams of her memories from eight years ago.

' _Oh, sweet Lord._ ' She thought, but she pushed it aside as she ran across the battlements, shouting for the familiar white-wigged figure standing at the top and shouting orders: "James!"

"Annalise?" He asked, bewildered, as he turned to her. "What on earth are you doing out here? Get inside!"

"It's Lizzy!" Annalise cried, cutting right to the chase. "We got attacked at the mansion, and she's still stuck there!"

The effect was immediate, and Norrington shouted: "Gillette, take over. You men, come with me!"

The men moved quickly, while Norrington turned to Annalise and said sternly: "Annalise, get inside my office and to your father. Barricade yourselves."

"What? No-!" Annalise argued, but Norrington cut her off sharply: "That was an order, Miss Swann."

She scowled at him but there really wasn't time to argue so she jerked her head in a nod. Norrington took off with his men while Annalise scurried back along the battlements, ducking as cannons came flying everywhere, all while praying desperately that her sister would be all right.

* * *

Jack and the rest of the prisoners all flinched, jumping away as a cannonball came flying right for them, crashing through the wall right behind the other prisoners' cell. Jack slowly looked up, staring at the hole while the other prisoners' eyes widened before they smiled and whooped.

The lot of them jumped out through the hole, escaping to their freedom, though one paused and said to Jack with a wide grin: "My sympathies, friend, you've no manner of luck at all."

He then jumped out through the hole, whooping gleefully as he too made his escape, while Jack stared after them mournfully. It was true, he appeared to have rotten luck in life.

He sighed, before he glanced up as he heard a familiar voice yell from somewhere above on the battlements: "James!"

Jack frowned, wondering what on earth the pretty little lass could be doing on the battlements, and in the middle of what was clearly a dangerous fight. Then again, she probably was fierce enough to run into the fight if she were so inclined – at least, if Jack had read her right. And he always read people right… well, most of the time.

Jack sighed again, turning around in annoyance. What did it matter to him what the lass was up to? He had his own pressing problems at the moment.

With that thought, Jack bent down and picked up the bone his former prison-mates had abandoned, holding it out through the bars as he whistled and cooed: "Come on, doggy. It's just you and me now."

The dog sat up, ears perking in interest as Jack called softly: "It's you and ol' Jack . Come on."

He smiled, pleased when the dog slowly started coming towards him, and he called encouragingly: "Come on, good boy. That a good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer. That's it."

The dog walked up closer, eyeing the bone and Jack grinned as he saw it had come about three feet from the cell now. Just a little bit closer…

"That's it, doggy." Jack whistled and called encouragingly. "Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur."

There was a crash from behind, near the doors to the prison, and the dog glanced back before trotting off in alarm, leaving Jack. Jack called quickly and pleadingly: "No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't..."

He sighed in frustration as the dog ran off anyway, disappearing from sight, groaning at his accursed luck. But he was distracted as a loud bang sounded once more from the doorway, and he looked over as there was a crash before the prison guard came tumbling down the steps and through the doorway, where he came to a stop in an unconscious heap.

Jack's eyes narrowed as he saw two pirates he recognized come charging into the room, and he slowly stood up while Twigg complained as he stared around: "This ain't the armory."

The second pirate, Koehler, however had spotted Jack, and he sneered: "Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg."

The pair walked over, Twigg's face turning into a matching scowl with Koehler while Jack glared up at them darkly as Koehler finished with a sneer: "Captain Jack Sparrow."

He spat at Jack's feet, while Twigg growled: "Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island," Koehler smirked, "shrinking into the distance."

Jack sneered back at his former crewmembers as Twiggs scoffed mockingly: "His fortunes aren't improved much."

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen." Jack countered jeeringly. "The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

Koehler growled as he reached forward, grabbing Jack's neck even though Jack ducked backwards in an effort to dodge the move. The movement sent Jack back into the moonlight streaming in from his window, and consequently exposing Koehler's arm to the light as well.

Jack's eyes widened as he stared at the skeletal arm that was now holding his neck, and he murmured: "So there is a curse. That's interesting."

Koehler simply met Jack's eyes with his own dark ones as he hissed at Jack: "You know nothing of Hell."

He thrust Jack's neck back as he let go, and Jack shrugged Koehler's hand away, watching them go as the pair turned and left him alone once more. Jack lifted the bone he'd been holding, staring at the whitened remains as he murmured thoughtfully: "That's very interesting."

* * *

The next morning saw Annalise standing in the doorway to the makeshift office on the battlements, her arms folded as she fumed silently. She was furious with Norrington and upset with her father, but she held her tongue as she stewed in the aftermath of their earlier argument.

 _Norrington had returned with his exhausted men, his face tight with the defeat they'd faced. For it was a colossal defeat: not only had they failed to triumph against the pirates, who had simply run and disappeared mysteriously after their sudden attack, but they'd been unsuccessful in locating Elizabeth. Reports stated she'd been taken hostage by the pirates, and had likely been on board the Black Pearl when it had disappeared._

 _"What do you mean, we can't go after her?" Annalise had demanded furiously, while Governor Swann sat with his head in his hands. "We know the ship, and if we set sail now-"_

 _"Then what?" Norrington had retorted sharply, turning his own angry eyes on the young woman. "What do you suggest, Miss Swann? Because if you have an idea that has the slightest probability of working that I have not thought of and rejected as too improbable, then please do share your wisdom!"_

 _"Now, now, Commodore." Governor Swann warned as Annalise's eyes flashed with anger, and the Governor placed a restraining hand on his youngest daughter's arm as he addressed Norrington: "It has been a trying night for all of us, and Annalise is only distraught over her sister's capture."_

 _Norrington folded his lips and turned away, while Annalise turned to her father in an outrage at his dismissal of her opinion._

 _"But papa-" She began, but he cut her off sharply: "No, Annalise."_

 _She glared, and his eyes softened as he murmured sorrowfully: "If we could find your sister, we would. We_ will _deploy the Navy to look for her. That is the best we can do, so please, be rational about this."_

Annalise had shut her mouth since, instead fuming silently in the background while the men planned their next move. By the time they'd made a decision and set sail, her sister could be half an ocean away. If she was even still alive.

No, Annalise had to believe her sister was alive. She wasn't sure what she would she if she wasn't.

She glanced up as they heard pounding feet, and she was a little surprised to see Will storming up to them. He barely even acknowledged her as he skid to a stop before Norrington, stating desperately: "They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth."

"Mr. Murtogg , remove this man." Norrington ordered, not even looking up from where he was plotting a course on the map at his table.

Will shrugged off Murtogg, as he demanded desperately: "We have to hunt them down. We must save her."

"And where do you propose we start?" Governor Swann snapped as he turned and walked before Will. "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it."

Will hesitated, and Annalise sympathized, knowing how it felt to feel so useless and yet so desperate. But she perked up in surprise as Murtogg suddenly piped up: "That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the Black Pearl."

"Mentioned it, is more what he did." His comrade corrected, and Annalise realized it was the pair from the docks when she'd met Jack.

She eyed them thoughtfully, while Will said to Norrington impatiently, as though it were obvious: "Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it."

"No." Norrington sighed, annoyed and Annalise frowned at him. "The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell, ergo they are not his allies."

"But he might have more information." Annalise argued as she straightened up and walked beside Will and before Norrington once more. "He's a pirate, he likely has more resources to locate where they are."

"Yes," Norrington snapped at her, "and he could just as lie to us about what he knows in an attempt to escape, in which case we would be wasting even more time. Please refrain from speaking about something you hardly know about."

Annalise scowled furiously while her father rubbed his head tiredly, but he stopped as Norrington turned to him, saying: "Governor, we will establish their most likely course…"

Will threw a hatchet he'd been carrying into the table in anger, yelling angrily: "That's not good enough!"

Annalise was a little surprised and impressed that sweet-tempered Will was throwing such a fit, but she silently cheered him on for it. Norrington clearly disagreed with her as he turned back to Will, saying calmly: "Mr. Turner," he removed the hatchet, "you are not a military man, you are not a sailor."

He walked over to Will, stopping beside the younger man as he said harshly: "You are a blacksmith and this," he grabbed Will and physically dragged him out himself, "is _not_ the moment for rash actions."

Will turned to glare at Norrington, but the Commodore met his gaze as he said quietly but firmly: "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth."

He handed the hatchet back to Will and turned back to his men, ignoring Annalise as she glared at him. Her father sent her a beseeching look, and she huffed before she stormed out after Will, making her father shake his head in exasperation.

Will glanced at her in surprise as she stalked passed him, and he hurried after her as he asked: "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" Annalise returned, and Will frowned.

"Aren't you a little old to be sulking?" He asked in confusion, and he was further disarmed when Annalise shot him an amused grin.

"Oh, I am." She agreed. "That was just for show, so that my father doesn't follow us."

Will blinked as Annalise took a turn at the edge of the battlements, heading for the basements, and he quickly reached out to grab her arm and pulled her to a stop. She looked up at him expectantly, and Will asked: "Are you sure about this? This isn't just your normal trouble, Annalise, you could get imprisoned or killed."

She just met his gaze coolly as she replied firmly: "I'm willing to take that risk if it means saving my sister."

He blinked at her, while she turned away, calling impatiently: "Now come on, we're already losing her. I don't want to waste any more time."

Will snapped out of his surprise at that, quickly hurrying after Annalise as she headed down the stairs and towards the prison.


	5. Interceptor

"Sparrow!" Annalise called as she walked into the prison, spotting him lying down in a cell while a bone stuck out of the lock on his cell door.

She stared at it while Will stalked over to Jack's cell, stopping before the door and calling impatiently as the pirate didn't respond to Annalise: "You. Sparrow!"

"Aye." Jack replied, glancing up at them at last as Annalise joined Will.

Will cut to the chase immediately as he questioned: "You are familiar with that ship – the Black Pearl?"

Annalise's eyes narrowed as Jack lay back down, saying lazily: "I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?" Will demanded, and Jack repeated incredulously: "Where does it make berth?"

He lifted his head to stare at Will as he asked: "Have you not heard the stories?"

When Will blinked, clearly showing his confusion, Jack sighed and he laid his head back down as he told them: " _Captain_ Barbossa," Annalise's eyes narrowed as she detected a slightly bitter note in his voice as he spat the name, "and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except," he looked back at them, "by those who already know where it is."

"And you know where it is." Annalise stated shrewdly, and Jack simply smiled at her.

"Mayhaps." He replied, and Will muttered: "The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?" Jack asked as he checked his nails.

"Because you know where it is." Annalise pointed out, and he shrugged: "What makes you so sure?"

"Because you're a pirate." Will interjected impatiently, and Jack grinned: "And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

Will's reaction was instantaneous, as he leaned into the cell bars and spat at Jack: "Never!"

Jack simply rolled his eyes and laid his head back down in disinterest. Annalise exhaled sharply, while Will growled, before he admitted in defeat: "They took Miss Swann."

"She's right there." Jack pointed out tauntingly, and Annalise growled: "My _sister_."

"Oh?" Jack asked, his eyes gleaming shrewdly as he glanced between the pair as though sizing them up.

"Ah, so it is that you've found a girl, and it's not this one. I see." Jack mocked Will as he gestured at Annalise, making her frown in confusion while Will glared.

Jack didn't care as he said dismissively: "Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"We can get you out of here." Annalise offered immediately, and Jack raised a brow.

"How's that?" He asked. "The key's run off."

Annalise hesitated, but Will took over as he touched the cell door: "I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges."

He turned, grabbing a nearby bench and heaving it up and onto the bottom of the door as he explained quickly: "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength… the door will lift free."

Annalise lit up and she turned to Jack smugly, before lifting a brow as she saw Jack examining Will intently.

"What's your name?" Jack asked suddenly, making Will and Annalise frown.

"Will Turner." Will answered slowly, and Annalise watched closely as Jack said casually: "That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

Will was also eyeing Jack, and he answered slowly: "Yes."

"Uh-huh." Jack hummed, before he stood up and offered at last: "Well, Mr. Turner, Miss Swann," Annalise raised a brow as he gave her a mock curtsey. "I've changed me mind."

He looked both of them in the eye as he promised: "If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass... sister." He added, nodding at Annalise. "Do we have an accord?"

He held out his hand through the bars, offering it to the pair. Annalise hesitated while Will took the hand, shaking it briefly as he answered firmly: "Agreed."

"Lass?" Jack asked, and she replied at last with a fiery determination in her eyes as she took Jack's hand: "Agreed."

"Agreed." Jack promised as he held Annalise's hand for a fraction of a second too long before letting go.

"Get me out." He motioned to the door, and Annalise moved aside as Will promptly placed his weight on the bench and, with a little maneuvering, instantly pulled the doors off its hinges.

He tossed the door to the side, making it fall with a crash and Annalise winced at the noise.

"Oops." She muttered while Will urged Jack: "Hurry. Someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects." Jack replied as he hurried passed the other two to the wall where his belt of belongings was hanging off a peg.

* * *

The trio dashed out across the stream, ducking under the bridge to hide from watchful eyes. Jack led the way, while Will checked Annalise was safely behind him the entire time as she ran while holding up the ends of her shift. Jack glanced back at her once as they reached the bridge, before he focused his attention on the docks.

Will also peered out, and he asked: "We're going to steal the ship."

Annalise noticed Jack's attention focused on the Dauntless, docked a few ways away, and she raised a brow skeptically. Will had also noticed Jack's preoccupation and he asked incredulously: "That ship?"

"Commandeer." Jack corrected. "We're going to commandeer that ship." He pointed to the Interceptor. "Nautical term."

Jack suddenly turned back to Will and Annalise as he added: "One question about your business, boy, lass, or there's no use going."

He looked at them seriously, asking intently: "This girl, your sister." He nodded at Annalise. "How far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her." Will answered without hesitation, and Annalise nodded in agreement.

"Anything for her to be safe." Annalise stated, and Jack turned away as he said nonchalantly: "Oh, good. No worries, then."

Annalise narrowed her eyes at Jack, eyeing him warily. She glanced over to see Will giving Jack the same suspicious look, both of them apparently thinking the same thing. But they had taken the risk, and weren't going to back down now, so they simply followed Jack as he gestured for them to follow him.

* * *

A few minutes later and Annalise couldn't believe what she was doing as the trio walked carefully on the ocean floor, holding a rowing boat upside down over their heads and using the pocket of air it created to breathe.

Will apparently couldn't believe it either, and he muttered as they walked amongst fishes: "This is either madness or brilliance."

Jack glanced back, looking over Annalise's head in the middle to look at Will as he commented dryly: "It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide."

"Well, it's easier for you two." Annalise chimed in as she struggled to keep from swallowing water. She wasn't short by any means, but her three to four inches height difference meant that while the men's heads were completely clear of the water level, her chin dipped quite often below the water.

She only thanked the heavens that she'd had the foresight to tie her hair up into a loose bun before they'd gotten into the water – otherwise she had a feeling she'd be looking like a water ghost by now.

Jack glanced back at her this time, and he noted lightly: "Well, I'd say it is definitely easy on the eyes darling."

She frowned in confusion, and Jack's eyes dropped down pointedly. Annalise blinked before she coloured in anger and embarrassment as she belatedly realized what Jack was talking about.

The water had caused her shift to rise up and float around her thighs, exposing her legs. And apparently, Jack had noticed. She scowled at Jack while he just gave her a wide smile, his expression becoming even more amused as he saw Will sporting a similar scowl on his face behind the brunette girl.

"Why must you be so crude?" Will demanded, keeping his own eyes fixed resolutely above the water level, as he - unlike Jack - had done since he'd first realized Annalise's shift had risen up.

"Pirate." Jack shrugged, before turning back to the front and leading them to the Dauntless.

Annalise glared at the back of his head, before glancing back as there was a strange crunch behind her. She glanced at Will as he looked down, and she did the same before she snorted as she realized Will had stepped on a wooden box-anchor, used to keep barrel buoys in place.

He glanced at her sheepishly while she smiled at him, her eyes laughing, but she thankfully didn't say anything as she simply turned back to the front and the trio continued on their way.

And it turned out Will's buoy came in very useful when they reached the Dauntless, as Jack used the rope on the buoy, and with some maneuvering and a lot of physical strength required, the trio managed to climb up the side of the Dauntless. Jack and Will gallantly helped Annalise, whose upper body strength wasn't quite strong enough to get her up the smoother sides of the ship, but otherwise she held her own pretty well as she followed the two men in boarding the Dauntless.

Jack motioned for her to stay behind the sterncastle, making her lift a brow. But Annalise stayed where he urged – for now, at least – while the two men snuck on, heading down the deck and onto the main deck with their weapons drawn.

"Everyone, stay calm!" Jack shouted as he reached the main deck, pointing his pistol in the air. "We are taking over the ship."

"Aye! Avast!" Will added as he pointed his sword at the crew, standing defensively behind Jack.

Annalise snorted quietly from her spot, while the crew laughed outright at Will and Jack shot Will an incredulous look.

Will simply looked back, as though asking 'What?' before they looked back at Gillette, who had been leading the sailors, as the lieutenant scoffed: "This ship cannot be crewed by two men."

"Let's try this again." Annalise called as she walked down the steps and onto the main mast behind Jack and Will as well.

All the men started at her appearance, Jack shooting her an aggravated look that she ignored as she stood on Jack's other side and she said calmly but authoritatively: "We are taking over this ship."

Gillette stared at her as he said in disbelief: "Miss Swann, you'd never make it out of the bay."

"Son…" Jack interrupted as he took a swaggering step forward and pointed his pistol right at Gillette's nose. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Gillette's eyes widened as he stared down his nose at the gun barrel as Jack clicked the safety.

"Savvy?" Jack asked, and Gillette swallowed.

"I'd suggest you get in the boat, Lieutenant." Annalise said, and she gave him a winning smile as Gillette gave her a dirty look.

* * *

The first thing Jack did after Gillette and his crew were dropped down in the rowboat was find Annalise a sword. He handed it to her, along with a belt, as a quick measure, explaining it was just in case she needed it to defend herself.

The second thing he did was instruct her to hide herself in the forecastle, away from preying eyes. They wanted Norrington after them, not on their backs. At least not yet. He'd given her a stern look as he gave his orders to _please_ stay hidden, and Annalise agreed as she saw his point… a little.

She still considered it to be mostly his sexist ego, as with all men, but let it go this time as she headed for the forecastle while Jack disappeared momentarily below deck. Annalise busied herself preparing their ropes while Jack reappeared soon after to direct Will as the younger man flailed the mast lines, keeping up appearances as they played on the main deck.

Jack meanwhile hid a smile as he heard Gillette yelling from his rowboat towards the Interceptor, docked only a few hundred feet away: "Sir, they've taken the Dauntless. They've taken the ship. Sparrow and Turner - they've taken the Dauntless."

Jack moved to the ship's wheel, checking the rudder, before he looked up as Will dashed up onto the sterncastle deck, saying grimly: "Here they come."

He nodded behind Jack, and Jack glanced back to see the Interceptor leaving the docks and coming right towards them. He smirked, and then nodded at Will.

The younger man quickly hurried towards the forecastle, but instead of going on the deck he ducked down and beside Annalise as he hid away. Jack watched the Interceptor for a moment, judging its direction before he too joined the others in hiding, the trio waiting as they hid in the shadows.

As the Interceptor came up beside them, throwing grapple hooks to keep the two ships side by side while sailors swung across to the Dauntless and planks were laid between the two ships for the foot soldiers to cross as well.

Norrington led his men as he barked out sharply: "Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges."

The trio waited as the last of the Navy crossed onto the Dauntless before Jack swung over to the Interceptor. Annalise swung in after him, Will coming in last behind her, and Jack caught her by the waist to steady her landing on the Interceptor's deck.

"Cut the lines." He ordered, and Annalise and Will moved swiftly to chop away all the grapple lines while Jack took the wheel.

The Interceptor instantly took off, sailing smoothly forward and causing all the gangplanks to drop to the ocean, leaving the Navy with no way of getting back on short of swinging over.

Norrington noticed the movement, and he shouted urgently: "Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!"

But it was already too late, the swift ship had already gone ahead too far and they couldn't make it across even by swinging.

Jack called as he waved his hat mockingly at Norrington: "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves."

Norrington grit his teeth, before his eyes popped out of his head as he saw Annalise appear on the sterncastle deck beside Jack, William Turner coming up behind her.

His men started firing at the pirate, making the trio duck for cover, and Norrington shouted quickly: "No, stop! Cease fire!"

His men glanced at him, before they also gaped as Annalise called cheekily: "I'll see you when I bring Lizzy back, _Commodore._ Try not to sink anything before I do."

Norrington ground his teeth together, before he turned and strode towards the sterncastle as he ordered Groves: "Set top sails and clear up this mess."

"With the wind at quarter astern, we won't catch them." Groves protested, but Norrington bit out: "I don't need to catch them just get them in range of the long nines."

The pair stopped at the steps leading up to the sterncastle, and Groves shouted to the crew: "Hands, come about! Run out the guns!"

As the men relayed the orders and started to make ready, Groves added in an undertone: "We open fire on our own ship, sir?"

"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate." Norrington answered grimly, and Groves hesitated before he asked: "And Miss Swann?"

Norrington's jaw locked but he replied shortly: "She should still be safe if we aim for the stern; if not, it was her choice to throw in her lot with a pirate."

Groves nodded and wisely dropped the subject, when a sailor cried from where he'd been trying to steer the wheel: "Commodore, he's disabled the rudder chain, sir!"

Norrington closed his eyes and his head dropped forward in irritation, while Groves stared after the disappearing Interceptor and he said with a hint of admiration: "That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen."

"So it would seem." Norrington said flatly as he slowly lifted his head and glared after the ship, part of him furious with Sparrow and the other part of him wondering how he was going to explain this to Governor Swann.


	6. Tortuga

Annalise left to tidy up and find something a little more suitable to wear than her shift, leaving the two men on the deck. There weren't too many choices, but she found a Navy white shirt and breeches that weren't too bad. The shirt was a little large on her, but after she bandaged her chest underneath, she didn't feel it was that bad or revealing in any way.

The breeches were slightly large, but a belt kept it cinched at her hips and that was all she really needed. The only problem was shoes, as she'd been barefoot the entire time, but some scouring resulted in a pair of boots that weren't too big on her. She still needed to stuff them with socks, but it wasn't unmanageable and would have to do until they made port.

Annalise returned back onto the deck, satisfied with her changes for the moment, to see Will sharpening his sword on the main deck while Jack wandered around, staring at the open sea. Will seemed to be glancing at Jack every so often, as though wanting to speak but also hesitant to broach a subject.

He glanced over at the sound of her boots, and Will blinked as he stared at Annalise. Her outfit was far from flattering, and her hair was wilder than he'd ever seen it as it flowed freely behind her, and yet he hadn't seen her look this happy and almost relaxed in a very long time.

It reminded him of when they were younger, when Annalise had complained about the pretty dresses and often secretly borrowed his breeches when they dueled in Brown's blacksmith shop. That had ended when they'd gotten old enough that Annalise realized how awkward the request was for Will, but he knew she'd always secretly missed being able to move as freely as she did when wearing breeches.

"Now look who's staring." Jack commented, and Will blinked before he scowled at Jack.

"I was not." He argued, and Jack snorted: "Sure you weren't."

"I think Will was reminiscing more about when we were younger." Annalise remarked as she walked over to sit beside Will, grinning at him good-naturedly.

He smiled a little back, nodding, and Annalise mused as she glanced around the ship thoughtfully: "This does take me back even more, though. It's been so long since I was on a ship."

"You've never travelled, lass?" Jack asked in surprise, and Annalise smiled as she shook her head.

"I made the crossing from England when I was twelve." She explained. "I travelled with my father a little bit before that, but he's never really enjoyed it so we stopped after we came out here."

Jack whistled, shaking his head in disbelief. For a pirate and sea-lover like him, it was impossible to imagine being parted from life at sea for that long.

Annalise had to smile at that, before she turned to Will as he began slowly: "That was my first and last voyage too."

"When we met?" Annalise asked, intrigued, and Jack also glanced between them as Will nodded.

"It seems so long ago, that we found you on the crossing from England." Annalise mused, leaning back.

But at her words, a look crossed Jack's face though he hid it quickly as he turned away from them and busied himself with checking the ship again. Both Annalise and Will caught it, and they exchanged looks. There it had been again, Jack's strange reaction to Will's past and heritage.

Annalise nodded at Will, and she leant back as Will began: "Before I met the Swanns, I lived in England, where my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father."

He looked pointedly at Jack, who just replied noncommittally: "Is that so?"

He turned away again, heading up back towards the sterncastle deck, but Will persisted as he trailed after Jack, saying determinedly: "My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help us. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter."

Jack was busying himself tying ropes, when Will said sharply: "I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

Annalise joined them on the deck as well, though she kept her distance in order to let Will have his answers at last. Will stared down at Jack, waiting, and Jack sighed, before he stood back up.

He turned to face Will as he finally admitted: "I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

He turned and walked to the wheel, leaving Will frowning in confusion as he repeated: "Bootstrap?"

"Good man." Jack added shortly as he removed the rope holding the wheel steady. "Good pirate."

Annalise blinked, while Will turned to Jack sharply. Jack turned to Will, adding on as though unaware of the bomb he'd just dropped on the younger man: "I swear you look just like him."

He then turned back to face the front while Will growled angrily: "It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

Annalise bit her lip, while Jack rolled his eyes before turning back to Will as he snapped flatly: "He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag. Look, even your friend believes me, why can't you?"

He gestured at Annalise as he turned back to the front, and Will shot Annalise a look of surprise just as she tried to school her features. Because she did believe Jack.

There had been that small bit of doubt, starting from when she had realized Jack knew Will's father, because it hardly made sense that the infamous Jack Sparrow would recognize Will's face based on his father's if Bill Turner had been the respectable sailor Will had always believed him to be.

Will's jaw locked and his scowl deepened as he read all this in his childhood friend's apologetic grimace, before he looked back down at Jack as he snapped at both his travelling companions: "My father was not a pirate!"

He drew his sword sharply, holding it to Jack's neck.

Annalise flinched slightly at the move, taken aback by Will's anger, but Jack didn't even blink as he said calmly, staring at the front of the ship: "Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

Annalise glanced between them in surprise, while Will growled: "You didn't beat me. you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you."

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack retorted as he glanced back at Will before he suddenly swung the wheel around.

Annalise stumbled, falling right into Jack's arms and he brought her down with him as he ducked as one of the sail yards swung around over their heads. Will wasn't quick enough to move out of the way, and he grunted as the yard caught him right in the stomach, causing him to drop his sword and instead cling desperately to the wood as the yard swung out over the ocean.

"Will!" Annalise exclaimed, reaching for the wheel in alarm in an attempt to swing her friend back to safety.

But Jack grabbed her arm and hauled her physically with him as he grabbed Will's fallen sword and pointed it at Will.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there," he said to the younger man sarcastically while ignoring the protesting woman behind him, "pay attention."

Will grunted as he struggled to hang onto the yard while Jack continued calmly: "The only rules that really matter are these: what a man _can_ do and what a man _can't_ do."

Annalise glared at Jack, but he went on as he looked at Will: "For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday."

That made Annalise pause for a moment, and she glanced at Jack in some surprise, not having expected such a deep talk from the man.

And then he had to ruin it as he went on: "Now, me, for example, I can let you drown."

"Oh, no you wouldn't." Annalise growled, but Jack went on over her: "But then I'd have to throw dear Anna," she started a little at her new nickname, "overboard with you before she could throw me."

Annalise and Will scowled at Jack, but he disregarded that as he continued: "And I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So…"

He let go of Annalise's arm and she quickly moved to spin the wheel, bringing the sail back in and therefore the yard. Will dropped to the deck instantly, his arms aching even as he felt the relief of letting go at last and being back safely aboard.

The relief was brief as Jack pointed the sword right before Will's face where the younger man was lying on the ground, and he challenged: "Can you sail under the command of a pirate?"

Annalise walked up as Jack spun the sword abruptly so that he was holding out the handle towards Will as he asked with a raised brow: "Or can you not?"

Will slowly took the sword, before he asked: "Tortuga?"

"Tortuga." Jack grinned before he turned back to steer the ship once more.

Annalise helped Will up, though she kept her eyes on Jack thoughtfully. The longer she knew him, the stranger Jack Sparrow was proving to be. And yet, contrary to belief, it was not in a bad way.

She was surprised by how he'd comforted Will, though she suspected both men would deny he'd done such a thing, and at the way he viewed not only their dilemma but the world. It was an intriguing way to think, but she also couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Jack to make him so open and yet closed, so optimistic and yet so cynical.

' _Who are you, Jack Sparrow?_ ' She wondered as she stared at Jack's back.

* * *

"Something's troubling you, love."

Annalise glanced back as she heard Jack's voice before her eyes slid back to stare thoughtfully at the sunset. She'd been standing there for a while now, thinking, while Will had gone off to check the ship and particularly inventory the galley before they made port.

"My sister's been kidnapped by a blood-thirsty pirate." Annalise commented, and Jack's lip curved up wryly. "Of course I'm troubled."

"Aye." Jack agreed as he walked up and leant on the railings beside her. "And though I do not doubt that your care for your sister does weigh on you, there's something else on your mind. In your heart."

Annalise's eyes flickered over to him briefly, so briefly he would've missed it if he'd blinked, and then she was staring at the horizon once more. Jack watched her momentarily, before he looked out at the horizon as well, commenting lightly: "It's beautiful, ain't it?"

Annalise sighed a little as she nodded, murmuring: "I used to watch the sunset from home all the time, and it was pretty then too. But somehow this, now…"

"It's so much more." Jack finished in understanding, staring at the sunset and the way the reflection danced across the waves and made the sea look orange and fiery.

It was Annalise's turn to study him, and she eyed him thoughtfully as Jack continued: "And it's because it is. The sea, it has a magnificent call and draw. Treacherous, to be sure, but only if you don't know how to tread it."

"Many sailors would disagree." Annalise murmured, and Jack turned to look at her as he answered firmly: "Many sailors would be wrong."

Annalise simply watched him, listening, and Jack went on in earnest: "You see, what those landlubbers get wrong is that you can't tame the sea. It's useless and unwise to try. No, the key to sailing the seas is in letting the spirit of the sea take you, whether it's as a challenge or as an ally. It's in being free…"

He stared into Annalise's eyes and she stared back as she listened with wide eyes. As Jack trailed off, Annalise was suddenly aware of how close they were, both having leant in unconsciously in their sincerity. Jack seemed to realize it as well as his eyes darkened but Annalise was impressed when he kept his gaze fixed on her eyes.

Jack stared into Annalise's bright blue eyes, getting lost in them just as he had in the sea in his youth. He found her eyes fascinating in the same way, open and yet mysterious: her emotions were clear as open skies, but they were deep and constantly changing like the waves in the sea. And he found himself content to just keep watching, noting each small change, just as he did with the sea.

He cleared his throat a little, trying to regain himself, but he kept his eyes locked on hers as he murmured softly: "You feel it, too, Anna. The freedom."

Annalise's heartbeat quickened, and she swallowed.

"No." She replied, her voice just as soft as his had been, and Jack challenged: "No?"

Annalise's eyes tightened and suddenly they were drawn back to reality as she jerked back, stating firmly as she turned away: "No. You're wrong."

"Am I?" Jack asked amusedly, leaning back on the railings as Annalise walked away, trying not to appear to be walking quickly.

"Yes." She called back, but then she tensed as Jack called after her: "Mark my words, love. You're the same as I- once you've tasted the sea, tasted this _freedom_ , you can't go back. You won't want to."

She shuddered and glanced back, her gaze troubled as she watched Jack head back to the wheel without another backward glance her way. She was so absorbed, she missed the worried eyes watching her from the doorway to the galley.

* * *

It was dark when they finally reached Tortuga, and Jack guided them through the raucous town as he said in satisfaction: "More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?"

Annalise stared, a large part of her lady-side shocked by the blatant promiscuity and violence that was on display for the whole world to see it seemed. Prostitutes lounged about at every corner, many drinking with the men as they flirted and chatted or fought. Indeed, there seemed to be a fight in as many corners as there were prostitutes, sometimes over the women, sometimes over the rum, and sometimes just for the sake of fighting.

And that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was the smell of raw human sweat, mixed with the smell of animals and rum.

Annalise wrinkled her nose while Jack asked cheerfully: "What do you think?"

He grinned at the pair, and Annalise just gave him a deadpan look while Will glanced around before saying blandly: "It'll linger."

"I'll tell you mate," Jack told Will cheerily, "if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

Annalise raised a brow as she noted a trashy-looking redhead striding towards them, her low-cut dress leaving very little to the imagination. Jack also noticed the woman, and he called brightly: "Scarlett!"

Annalise snorted as the redhead slapped him hard across the face, the blow causing Jack to spin right back around to face Will and Annalise while the redhead stalked off.

Will raised a brow, while Annalise's eyes sparkled with humour as Jack muttered: "Not sure I deserved that."

Annalise and Will exchanged looks, while Jack turned back around, only to find himself faced with an equally trashy-looking blonde.

"Giselle!" He greeted as she strode up before him, and the woman smirked before she asked scathingly: "Who was she, and who is _she_?"

She nodded once in Scarlett's direction and then back at Annalise, who blinked in surprise. Jack frowned, glancing at Annalise in confusion and then back at Giselle as he asked blankly: "What?"

She slapped him hard as well before she stalked off, and Jack blinked at Will and Annalise before he muttered: "I may have deserved that."

"As you were saying?" Annalise teased, and he frowned at her.

"Come on, lass." He muttered as he gestured for them to follow him. "Let's get you a proper dress before anything else."

"I'm not wearing a dress, it's not practical." Annalise warned, and he called over his shoulder: "Merely a manner of speaking, love."

* * *

Annalise brushed out her hair behind her, satisfied to be feeling like a human being again as she shoved the hat she'd acquired on her head.

It had taken very little effort to find appropriate attire, which should have bothered her considering how outrageous she would have looked right now in Port Royal, but it didn't. It seemed so natural here, in this small but vibrant town on an island far from the British Empire's hold. It was like the whole place was a siren's call to her rebellious nature, or indeed anyone's rebellious nature, and so she'd had little reservations as she stepped out in her new outfit.

She spotted Will and Jack outside the tavern Jack had directed her to come to when she was done, standing with a strange, shorter man that Annalise assumed to be Jack's contact. But as she got closer, she was surprised to see she recognized the man, from a very long time ago.

"Mr. Gibbs?" She questioned as she came up to her companions, staring at the old sailor.

Jack and Will looked at her in surprise, both of their eyes popping out a little as they saw her, while Gibbs looked at her in shock as recognition flickered in his eyes.

"Miss Swann?" He asked, looking her over incredulously.

She looked nothing like the young girl he remembered from that voyage years ago. The prim and proper, at least in looks if not at all times her mannerisms, girl was gone and in her place was a young, free-spirited-looking woman. Even Jack was staring at Annalise, his eyes travelling over her form slowly as he admired the new look.

She'd kept the white sailor's shirt, but had bought a dark red and black outer-corset to keep it more form fitting and practical in a fight. Annalise had also traded in the ill-fitting white breeches for a brown pair that was more flattering on her figure, and looked – at least in Jack's eyes – more delectable, especially paired with the knee-length black boots.

Her sword hung from a belt looped around her waist, and with her long, wavy hair fluttering around her head, she looked like a vision. A pirate vision.

"Fancy seeing you here, Miss." Gibbs continued, breaking Jack from his stare as the older man glanced at the Captain in confusion, which Jack returned a little as he returned to the present.

"You know her?" Jack asked, surprised at this turn of events, and Gibbs nodded as he said: "Aye. She, and her father and sister were travelling from England to Port Royal, some eight years ago now."

"The same ship we found Will on." Annalise agreed, making Will start in surprise too while Jack frowned thoughtfully.

"Hmm." He murmured before he turned and walked into the tavern, gesturing for them to follow. Gibbs went in next, shooting Annalise one more surprised look as he did, while Annalise frowned after them.

This whole voyage seemed so inexplicably linked to that time when they'd found Will: the Black Pearl's sudden reappearance, Will and Annalise's return to the sea for the first time since they'd crossed to Port Royal, and now Gibbs? And the uncomfortable feeling that Jack knew a lot more than he was letting on to her and Will left her feeling very uneasy as she and Will slowly followed the other two inside.

Instantly, Annalise was hit by the smell of rum and the loud, raucous laughter that often accompanied such a strong smell. Her nose wrinkled again, but she quietly followed Gibbs as he headed for one of the smaller alcoves in the tavern while Jack fetched them drinks.

Will stayed close behind her, staring at the wild crowd as several fist-fights broke out at various locations throughout the tavern while women and men laughed as they sat drinking heavily. It was as though all of Tortuga was squashed into a small space, and it made the younger pair uncomfortable while Jack and Gibbs sauntered about like they had returned home.

Which, in a way Annalise supposed they had. If a pirate had to make port and have a home on land, she could see why this seemed to be their number one choice.

She and Will were standing stiffly at the entrance to the alcove as Jack sauntered over, carrying two tankards of rum. The pirate paused beside them, glancing at them seriously as he murmured: "Keep a sharp eye."

Annalise and Will frowned, glancing after the man as he waltzed into the alcove to chat with Gibbs, before they turned their eyes back to the tavern.

Annalise shifted uncomfortably as some men eyed her, while Will stiffened and moved in closer beside her as a warning to other men while inside the alcove, Jack placed a tankard before Gibbs.

"Now," Gibbs asked in a quiet voice, "what's the nature of this venture of yourn?"

He raised his tankard to his lips, and Jack confided: "I'm going after the Black Pearl."

Gibbs choked on his drink, patting his chest to clear his airways as he stared with wide eyes at Jack. Jack saw the disbelief in Gibbs' eyes and he said quickly: "I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it."

"Jack," Gibbs protested with a shake of his head, "it's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl."

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to." Jack countered. "All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one." Gibbs argued, and Jack retorted easily: "Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?"

"Prove me wrong." Gibbs challenged. "What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

Jack smirked and he murmured quietly: "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?"

At the doorway to the alcove, both Will and Annalise stiffened slightly glancing inside at Jack's words. But they were soon distracted as a heavily set woman came stumbling over, clearly drunk, to swoon all over Will to his dismay and Annalise's faint amusement.

Inside the alcove, Gibbs frowned uncomprehendingly at Jack, who jerked his head in Will's direction. Gibbs' frown deepened, and he shook his head in confusion. Jack scowled, before jerking his head more obviously at Will.

Gibbs glanced at the boy, and then asked Jack in confusion: "The kid?"

Jack smirked as he explained: "That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner."

Gibbs' face changed instantly, his eyes growing wide with understanding as Jack added: "His _only_ child, savvy?"

"Is he, now?" Gibbs murmured as he glanced back at Will, but his eyes fell on Annalise as she glared at the man who'd come to fetch the woman, whom was probably his wife, who'd been draping herself all over Will.

The man was both glaring at Will and sending Annalise lustful looks that she didn't appreciate, and her hand had curled on her sword hilt. Will had done the same, though he placed a restraining hand on Annalise's and tried to keep her back.

Gibbs glanced back at Jack as he questioned: "What about Miss Annalise?"

He was surprised as Jack answered firmly: "We'll keep her out of this, mate."

"Oh?" Gibbs questioned, raising a brow.

Jack shrugged and he added: "She's here for her sister- she should be fine as long as she doesn't get in the way, and we can use the extra hands."

"Hmm." Gibbs hummed a little skeptically. While Jack's words had made sense, there had been a touch of something, a tone in his voice perhaps or a look in the Captain's eye, that Gibbs couldn't quite place.

"So, what say you?" Jack asked, bringing them back to the subject at hand, and Gibbs let his suspicions rest for the moment as he grinned at Jack.

"'Leverage', says you." He answered. "'I think I feel a change in the wind', says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"One can only hope." Jack smiled, before lifting his tankard in a toast. "Take what you can-"

"-Give nothing back." Gibbs answered as he and Jack clunked tankards before downing their rum and placing their empty tankards on the table.


	7. Crew

"Come along." Jack told his two younger travelling companions as Gibbs disappeared through the throng of people. "I've secured us rooms for the night."

Annalise and Will started in surprise, but quickly followed Jack as he headed for the stairs in the corner of the tavern leading up to the inn on the upper floors, neither particularly wanting to stay any longer in the bar.

"What about Mr. Gibbs?" Annalise asked as she hurried to catch up with Jack, and he explained: "Mr. Gibbs is going to find us a crew. Since that will probably take the whole night, and we can't really go until morning anyway, we shall stay here."

"Is that a good idea?" Will asked as he joined them as well. "We've already lost so much time-"

He cut off as Jack suddenly turned on the steps to look down at the pair. Annalise stumbled a little as she and Will were forced to a stop on the step below - unless they wanted to ram right into the pirate - while Jack leant down to be eye-level with them as he said seriously: "We won't be getting anywhere without a crew, mate."

Annalise blinked at him while Will hesitated, before he nodded in defeat.

"Right, good." Jack stated as he turned around once more and headed up the stairs again.

"Don't you worry, we'll find the bonny lass before long." He called over his shoulder as they went. "So just sleep easy tonight."

"Right. Sleep easy." Will muttered, and Annalise advised with a sigh: "He's right though. And we've decided to trust him to get us to Lizzy, so that's what we'll have to do."

"I don't trust him after that." Will admitted, and Annalise agreed simply: "Neither do I, but until we find Lizzy, our hands are tied."

They both quieted as they walked onto the landing to see Jack waiting by a doorway. He gestured to it as they stopped before him, holding out a key as he informed Annalise: "This'll be your room, Anna."

"We're splitting up?" Annalise asked, more than a little surprised that Jack had been considerate enough to book them separately. "I didn't think it of you, Captain Sparrow."

Jack pretended to clutch his chest in pain as he said: "You wound me, love. But even I wouldn't have you stay in a room with men. Young Mr. Turner and I will be right next door."

He gestured to the room beside hers, while at the same time holding up their key, which Will took to examine as continued to look a little doubtful.

"Is it safe though?" Will questioned, and Jack nodded as he replied: "Aye, I know this place. The doors are thick and sturdy, you'll be fine on your own lass, you have my word."

Annalise grinned a little as she took the offered key from Jack, saying jokingly: "My, my, Captain Sparrow. You're a right gentleman."

"Now that, I am not." He chuckled, and then a mischievous gleam entered his eye. "And if that ever tickles your fancy, love, I wouldn't mind warming your bed."

"Enough, Jack." Will warned, while Annalise laughed. "You'd do better than to say such vulgar things before Annalise."

"It's fine, Will." Annalise chuckled as she turned to unlock her door, but she glanced back over her shoulder as she teased suggestively: "I suspect Jack is simply trying to make up for something else."

Will choked while Jack raised a brow and he dared: "Is that a challenge, Miss Swann?"

"Well, if you can prove you have manners befitting a real man, then I will consider myself to have lost." Annalise returned, smiling smugly at having deliberately led Jack into misconstruing her words as a sexual innuendo.

And thus, having had the last say and the satisfaction of the dumfounded look on Jack's face while Will burst out laughing, she shut the door firmly in Jack's face.

Will was still chuckling as he stepped across to the door beside Annalise's room, getting ready to go to bed himself.

Jack meanwhile was still staring at Annalise's door before he curved his lip up a little as he murmured admiringly: "Now, that _has_ been a first."

And with that he turned, and sauntered back over to the room he'd booked to share with Will – despite his abhorrence to do so, it was more economical and Jack Sparrow was, unfortunately, already almost broke – only to find Turner had locked the door.

Jack blinked, before he sighed as he heard the distinct sound of Will laughing inside at the same time he realized that he didn't have a key.

"Bugger." Jack muttered, before he paused. He glanced between the two doors to his younger companions, weighing his options before he shrugged.

With a smirk, Jack turned and trotted back down the stairs, heading out in search of some nighttime company.

* * *

The next morning, Annalise woke up to insistent banging on her door. She got up, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she made her way blearily to the door, mumbling as the other person knocked again impatiently: "Coming, coming."

She opened the door with a yawn, only to jump as Will grabbed her shoulders, saying urgently: "Have you seen Jack?"

"Who?" Annalise asked wittily, and Will repeated impatiently and a bit worriedly: "Jack Sparrow. He never came back last night."

Annalise frowned, asking in confusion: "What do you mean, he never came back last night?"

"I locked him out for a joke." Will explained agitatedly. "And to get back at him for cheating before. Anyway," he went on as Annalise looked bewildered, "I opened it to find he wasn't there. I didn't think too much of it then, but when I woke up this morning, he still wasn't back. I'm certain he never returned last night."

"So?" Annalise asked, before it hit her. "You don't think…?"

Will nodded grimly, and Annalise gasped: "Oh no."

"Exactly." Will agreed, letting go of her and he ordered as he headed quickly for the stairs: "Get your things and meet me downstairs. We have to find him, before he can leave us stranded here."

Annalise quickly turned to grab her sword and her belt – the only things she really needed having not been comfortable enough to remove her clothes despite Jack's reassurances last night – and she quickly ran after Will as she wrapped her belt around her waist.

"Where do you think he may have gone?" She asked worriedly, and Will replied grimly: "I don't know. He could be anywhere-"

He broke off as he screeched to a halt, and Annalise bumped into him.

"Will?" She asked, before she caught sight of what he'd seen.

Jack was sitting at the bar already, and he looked like he was nursing a light hangover. But what really caught their attention was the way his shirt was crumpled and carelessly shrugged on, the strings still opened to reveal most of his shirt. In particular, what caught their eyes was the slightest smear of red lipstick on the collar, and the small bruise-like mark just visible on his chest beneath the opened shirt.

"Oh, for the love of-" Will sighed as he rubbed his face while Annalise rolled her eyes.

Jack, meanwhile, had spotted them, and he waved cheerfully though he winced a little at his own movements.

"You two are up earlier than I thought." He commented, and Will demanded as he strode over: "Why didn't you return last night?"

"You locked me out." Jack reminded him, and Will said in exasperation: "You could have gotten a spare key!"

"Where's the fun in that lad?" Jack shrugged, and Annalise commented a little dryly: "Yes, we can see you had fun last night."

"Hmm?" Jack asked, before glancing down at his attire.

He smirked and then looked back up at her as he asked suggestively: "Why, are you jealous, love?"

"Keep dreaming, Sparrow." Annalise returned, while Will interjected, annoyed: "Where's Mr. Gibbs?"

"We agreed to meet at nine on the docks." Jack replied as he stood up, stretching a little and Annalise averted her eyes as the movement exposed more of Jack's chest.

He noticed, and smirked at her while she scowled, a little embarrassed, and Will frowned at Jack.

But Jack went on before Will could say anything: "We still have some time, so if you two want to get breakfast now would be the time."

Annalise's stomach growled at the thought of food, to her intense embarrassment and Jack's amusement. His eyes glittered with mirth as he looked at her, while Annalise pointedly didn't meet his eyes and Will coughed before he cleared his throat.

"Breakfast it is." He said awkwardly, and Jack finally cracked and laughed while Annalise made a face.

* * *

"Feast your eyes, Captain." Gibbs said proudly as they walked before the raggedy group the first mate had gathered. "All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt."

Annalise blinked as they reached what initially appeared to be a gap in the line of scruffy men, only to look down to see a man maybe three to four feet tall standing there.

Will also blinked while Jack simply glanced down as Mr. Gibbs added: "And crazy to boot."

"So _this_ is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked skeptically, glancing down the line.

Annalise couldn't help but share his doubt as she looked at a few of the men who looked as though they had definitely seen better days. Compared to the spotless men she was used to seeing in the British Navy, this group did seem rather… inadequate.

Jack paused, looking at the crew thoughtfully as he slowly walked a little further down the line. Will and Annalise followed him, watching him curiously as he eyed each person, before stopping before an elderly gentlemen with a blue and yellow parrot sitting on his left shoulder.

"You, sailor!" Jack called, and Gibbs informed him: "Cotton, sir."

"Mr. Cotton." Jack said firmly as he stared the other man down. "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

Mr. Cotton glanced at Gibbs, not replying, and Annalise raised a brow in surprise at the man's nerve while Jack snapped impatiently: "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man."

"He's a mute, sir." Mr. Gibbs interjected quickly. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him."

Cotton opened his mouth to show them his cut tongue, making Jack physically reel back and right into Annalise while she and Will stared at Cotton in shock.

Jack was busy making a horrified face, as Mr. Gibbs added thoughtfully: "No one's yet figured how."

Annalise shot a glance at Will, who shrugged back as Jack paused before he ordered: "Mr. Cotton 's... parrot. Same question."

"Wind in the sails!" The parrot squawked. "Wind in the sails!"

The three stared at the parrot, and Mr. Gibbs chimed in: "Mostly, we figure, that means 'yes'."

"'Course it does." Jack said quickly, before turning to Will and Annalise as he asked: "Satisfied?"

Annalise just gave him a look while Will stated in a dry undertone: "Well, you've proved they're mad."

They were interrupted as a somewhat feminine voice called sharply from down the line: "And what's the benefit for us?"

Annalise frowned, glancing down as her companions did the same. Jack in particular peered at what appeared to be a young, dark-skinned man with his wide-brimmed hat pulled down to hide his face. Jack slowly approached the man, trying to get a look as he carefully reached out and lifted the man's hat only for Annalise to blink in surprise.

Whom she had assumed was a man from the sailor's outfit, was actually a woman with pretty dark eyes that were currently fixed angrily on Jack.

"Anamaria." Jack greeted with a light smile as he pulled the woman's hat completely off, freeing her long dark hair.

Annalise blinked again as Anamaria answered by slapping Jack right across the face, harder than even Giselle or Scarlett had.

Jack blinked as he found himself face-to-face with Will, who had raised his brow as he commented sarcastically: "I suppose you didn't deserve that one either."

"No, that one I deserved." Jack admitted before turning back to face the fuming woman before them.

Anamaria nodded as she smiled tightly, though it dropped quickly as she snarled at Jack: "You stole my boat!"

"Actually-" Jack began, but she interrupted him as she slapped him hard again, forcing his head around as he faced Annalise this time.

"I see why you deserved it." Annalise commented lightly, and he scowled at her as he defended: " _Borrowed_. I borrowed."

He turned back to Anamaria as he admitted: "Borrowed without permission… But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

He tried to smile apologetically, but Anamaria was beyond anger as she snapped at him furiously: "But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one." Jack said quickly with what he hoped was a pacifying smile, before he flinched as Anamaria pointed a threatening finger at him as she warned: "I will."

"A better one." Annalise interjected quickly, leaning around Jack's shoulder while he cowered a little away from the angry female before him.

"A better one!" Jack agreed quickly, and Will interjected as he also leaned around Jack's other shoulder: "That one."

He pointed to the side, and Annalise snorted – before quickly hiding it in a cough – while Jack frowned and turned to Will as he asked: "What one?"

Will raised his brow, gesturing silently behind Jack, and Jack turned to see Annalise.

"What-?" He began, and she jerked her head over her shoulder as she walked around him to stand beside Will.

His eyes travelled passed her to see… the Interceptor, anchored in the harbor.

"That one?!" Jack snarled as he turned his eyes back on Annalise and Will, but Annalise just folded her arms while Will's eyes flickered to Anamaria as he silently challenged Jack.

Jack almost scowled, but he hid it quickly, instead forcing a smile as he turned to Anamaria, saying sweetly: "Aye, that one. What say you?"

"Aye!" Anamaria agreed at once, and the crew took up the cheer: "Aye!"

They all trooped off, getting ready to make way as Cotton's parrot called: "Anchors aweigh."

Anamaria snatched her hat back from Jack, shooting him a murderous glare while he raised his hands in surrender. Annalise chuckled: "Oooh, someone's wrapped around a woman's finger."

"I am not, nor will I ever be." Jack replied, glancing back at her with an arched brow, before he wiggled his brows and smirked. "Despite how much it pains me to inform you, Anna, my one and only love is the sea."

"And rum." Annalise noted, and he blinked in surprise at her quick comeback while she continued: "And I'll have you know that my one and only love will be reserved for a man who can move my heart with his honest goodness. So, unfortunately, you don't make the cut _Captain_ , but please be my guest and hold your breath in hope."

She shot him a winning smile as she walked off, leaving them on the dock. Will laughed while Jack's lips twitched into a smile despite himself, when Gibbs came up to him, protesting: "No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir, let alone two."

Jack glanced at the sky and the clouds in the distance, and his face fell into a grim frown as he replied seriously: "It'd be far worse not to have them."

On that cryptic note, he turned and walked off, leaving Will and Gibbs to frown and peer into the distance as they tried to work out what Jack meant.

* * *

A few hours later, they got their answer. It hit them in the face with a literal splash as the storm broke out and the waves thrashed around them, threatening to tip the ship with every movement while lightning flashed in the distance.

Between the heavy rain and the waves that crashed over the ship, it was almost impossible to see but the crew did their best as they half ran, half skid along the decks to secure the ship against the storm.

Annalise was running around with the lot of them, none of them able to afford let even one hand rest though Jack and Mr. Gibbs warned her to stay near the centre of the deck and to hang onto the safety ropes just in case. Despite this, Annalise was doing rather well, helping the men tie the ropes tightly as they fought against nature itself.

"Hang onto the rope, Miss Annalise!" Mr. Gibbs called in warning as a particularly high wave came crashing down on the side of their ship, throwing up sea spray and threatening to send them all tumbling across the deck and over the other railings.

Annalise did as he said, hanging on for her life for the moment as the wave crashed over them and knocked her down, before she struggled back up and moved carefully back along the deck. She clung to the safety rope for support as she reached the riggings beside Gibbs, and she began to tug on them as Will came up beside them.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find," Will shouted at Gibbs questioningly over the howling storm as he hauled on the ropes beside them, "with a compass that doesn't work?"

He gestured at Jack blindly, where the pirate Captain was steering them while holding the strange compass that Norrington had previously declared broken.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north," Gibbs agreed, "but we're not trying to find north, are we?"

Both Will and Annalise frowned, but Gibbs turned to stagger up to Jack as he yelled: "We should drop canvas, sir."

"She can hold a bit longer." Jack replied as he eyed the ship and their path critically before steering them again while he held his compass.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Gibbs asked, noting Jack's lifted spirits despite the storm.

"We're catching up." Jack answered as he smiled, and it was a little frightening really in the darkness only lit by the flashes of lightning.

Annalise caught his expression before she was flung to the side once more as the ship rocked dangerously and she was forced to grip onto her rope lest she be lost to the sea forever.


	8. Leverage

The storm had died down by morning, leaving behind only a dreary fog that seemed to get thicker the closer they got to their destination. Annalise peered over the side of the Interceptor, staring out at what little could be seen. She noted the sharp rocks that seemed to jut out at every side, and the various bits of wreckage that laid proof to the many who had fallen to the lagoon's traps.

"Dead men tell no tales." Cotton's parrot croaked as they sailed deeper into the lagoon.

The crew had joined Annalise at the ship railings, staring out as a grim air fell on them and Gibbs commented flatly: "Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage."

Annalise glanced down at the waters, shuddering as she spotted the distinct outlines of sharks swimming below. Will meanwhile glanced back to the helm, watching as Jack closed his compass when Cotton – who had been standing behind the captain – stared at it.

As Gibbs turned and started to get them ready to weigh anchor, Will followed him. Annalise trailed behind as well as Will questioned: "How is it that Jack came by that compass?"

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta." Gibbs replied. "That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl."

Both Annalise and Will turned to Gibbs sharply, asking: "What?"

Gibbs blinked, looking suddenly sheepish as he realized he'd compromised Jack a bit. Will turned to look over at Jack again as he said flatly: "He failed to mention that."

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now." Gibbs shrugged, recovering. "And a hard-learned lesson it was."

Annalise glanced at the man curiously, and Gibbs explained: "See, three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share."

Annalise raised a brow at that, while Gibbs continued: "That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny."

Will also turned to look at Gibbs, surprised at this turn of events, and Gibbs explained enthusiastic that he had an attentive audience: "They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah." Will murmured softly in realization. "So that's the reason for all the…"

He swaggered a little, mimicking Jack to indicate what he meant. Annalise snorted, but Gibbs was not amused as he explained: "Reason's got nothing to do with it."

He sat down on a barrel as he told them: "Now Will, Miss Annalise."

They sat down beside Gibbs, listening closely as the man explained: "When a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot – one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued."

Annalise nodded thoughtfully, seeing the truth in his words, but then Gibbs revealed: "But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real_ friendly."

He placed his two fingers to his temple to indicate what he meant and Annalise blanched while Will's eyes widened in understanding. Gibbs grinned at the effect his words had had, before he went on enthusiastically: "But Jack, he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot."

Annalise remembered his pistol, with only one shot for which Norrington had mocked him, and suddenly it all made sense.

"Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man." Gibbs was finishing. "His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa." Annalise murmured in realization, and Gibbs nodded: "Aye."

Will meanwhile was frowning, and he questioned suddenly: "How did Jack get off the island?"

"Well, I'll tell ye." Gibbs said, once again enthusiastic. "He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature came acclimated to his presence. Then on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft."

Both Annalise and Will stared at Gibbs skeptically.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will repeated flatly, and Gibbs nodded: "Aye, sea turtles."

"What did he use for rope?" Annalise asked doubtfully, and Gibbs opened his mouth before he blinked and frowned. He'd never thought of that.

He glanced up, and his eyes widened. Will and Annalise looked up to see Jack had come over at some point and was standing before them, looking down his nose at them.

"Human hair…" Jack answered and Annalise wrinkled her nose before she choked as he finished: "From my back."

"That's disgusting." Annalise said, revolted, and he shrugged: "Man's gotta live, love."

He then turned to shout over his shoulder at the rest of the crew: "Let go of the anchor!"

"Let go of the anchor, sir!" The crew replied swiftly as they moved to weigh anchor and get the boats ready while Annalise's heart picked up with hope and fear as she braced herself to save her sister.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." Jack stated, and Annalise frowned.

"What about me?" She protested as Jack began to walk to the rowboat, and Jack replied firmly: "You stay here, love, that island is no place for a pretty thing like you."

"Then it's no place for my sister, which means I'm going in there to get her." Annalise shot back as she walked right passed Jack and to the rowboat.

Jack rolled his eyes at her, and he asked Will skeptically: "And you aren't going to stop her?"

"One thing I've learnt about both Elizabeth and Annalise," Will shrugged, "is that once they've made up their minds, they won't be swayed to change it."

Jack nodded thoughtfully and let the subject drop as Will followed Annalise, when Gibbs called: "Captain! What if the worst should happen?"

Both Annalise and Will glanced over as Jack paused before he murmured: "Keep to the code."

Annalise frowned while Will's brows knit in confusion as Gibbs nodded, murmuring in understanding: "Aye, the code."

* * *

The trio moved carefully through the cave entrance, Jack rowing while Will held up a lantern so that they could see through the darkness. Annalise sat between the two men, her back against Jack's as he pulled strongly through the waters while she and Will peered around cautiously.

They both flinched a little as they spotted a skull amongst the rocks, and Will asked quickly: "What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"

"Pirate's Code." Jack explained, while Annalise recited: "Any man that falls behind is left behind."

Jack blinked and glanced over his shoulder at her, asking in surprise: "How do you know that, love?"

"Elizabeth and I read about it." Annalise admitted. "We… went through a period where we were interested in pirates."

"Hmm." Jack hummed thoughtfully, before he glanced at Will as the younger man said dryly: "'Left behind'? No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

Annalise smiled a little, while Jack piped up flatly: "You know, for having such a _bleak_ outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one."

Will's eyes narrowed at the accusation, but Jack listed: "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga…"

Will peered over the side of the boat as his torch lit up something that sparkled in the waters. Jack also glanced over, and he finished: "And you're completely obsessed with treasure."

Annalise snorted while Will frowned, turning away from the gold littering the small river's bed as they reached land.

They jumped out, Jack taking Annalise's hand and placing it on his arm in mock chivalry that made her roll her eyes even as she followed him when he led her deeper inside the cave as Will towed the rowboat while he scowled: "That's not true. I am not 'obsessed' with treasure."

Annalise glanced back at Will with faint amusement as they turned a corner to reach a small opening looking down into the cave below. Her eyes widened in horror while Jack smiled a little as he looked at Will, stating: "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

Will's eyes narrowed while Annalise whispered: "Oh, my God."

Will crept up beside them just as he heard Barbossa call: "Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end."

Will's eyes also widened as he stared at the scene Annalise was looking at in fear - Elizabeth, wearing a full, wine-red dress that Annalise had never seen before, standing between Barbossa and a stone chest before the entire crew of the Black Pearl.

"Elizabeth." Will whispered, as Annalise stared at her sister in dismay, while Barbossa continued to shout passionately: "For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here," he pointed at his crew, "has proved his mettle a hundred times over," the men jeered, "and a hundred times again!"

The crew burst into cheers, as one of them piped up: "Suffered, I have."

"At least she's alive." Annalise murmured shakily, while Barbossa shouted: "Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes!"

"But for how long?" Will asked softly and Annalise bit her lip as the crew murmured in agreement while Barbossa continued: "Here it is," he kicked off the lid of the chest and revealing the gold coins inside, "the cursed treasure of Cortés himself."

Will and Annalise glanced at Jack, the former desperately and the latter worriedly, but Jack simply kept his narrowed eyes glued on the scene before them as Barbossa shouted: "Every last piece that went astray, we have returned…save for this."

He pointed at Elizabeth's neck, causing the crowd to cheer again and Will immediately tried to scramble up and over the ledge to go into the cave as he gasped desperately: "Jack!"

"Will!" Annalise gasped as his movements upset a pile of gold in the corner of the ledge, while Jack pulled Will down quickly, murmuring: "Not yet."

Annalise ducked with them, as Jack looked at Will and said sternly: "We wait for the opportune moment."

His eyes moved to Annalise, clearly warning her as well, before he quickly moved down the path, heading for a path that went around the cave as Barbossa continued to rant in the background.

"Will-" Annalise began, but Will cut her off as he stalked after Jack, demanding of the pirate: "When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?"

Jack paused, before he questioned: "May I ask you something?"

He turned to face them both as he asked pointedly: "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?"

Will frowned while Annalise pursed her lips as Jack pleaded Will: "Do us a favor – I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here," he pointed at their current position, "and try not to do anything _stupid_."

He turned to go, before abruptly turning back and looking at Annalise as he added: "Same goes for you, Anna."

She frowned at him while Will's eyes narrowed as Jack turned and hurried off. Annalise glanced at Will as he suddenly took off after Jack, keeping his tread silent as he only moved off to grab an oar before hurrying after the pirate Captain.

"Will, maybe we should give him a chance-" Annalise whispered as she hurried after Will, but he replied grimly: "I'm not going to let him use me, and risk Elizabeth's life."

Annalise bit her lip as they spotted Jack, indecisive about what to do, while in the background she could hear the pirates starting to chant.

"Begun by blood," Barbossa was saying, "by blood undone."

Annalise dithered worriedly, unsure if she should call a warning to Jack or not. Part of her felt bad betraying Jack, but the other, larger part of her was worried about her sister. In that moment that Annalise struggled with a decision, Will raised his oar.

Perhaps Jack heard, or sensed danger, because the pirate turned around abruptly, but it was a moment too late. Will whacked Jack over the head with the oar, knocking the pirate out, and he muttered as he tossed the oar beside the prone pirate: "Sorry, Jack. I'm not going to be your leverage."

Annalise shook her head, and as Will began to take off around the other side of the cave outskirts, heading deeper inside, she hissed unhappily: "I still don't think this is a good idea."

"If you've got a better one, I'm all ears." He hissed back.

Annalise bit her lip, and with a satisfied look, Will turned back to the path. They peeked out the edge of their pathway and into the cave just in time to see Barbossa cut Elizabeth's… palm.

Annalise breathed out in relief as Will also sagged momentarily while Elizabeth blinked before she asked Barbossa in a confused voice: "That's it?"

"Waste not." Barbossa grinned before he pressed the medallion to her palm and then forced her hand out over the chest.

Elizabeth struggled momentarily, but Barbossa's grip on her was too strong and she was forced to drop her medallion, tinged red with her blood, into the chest where it landed with a small clang.

"Come on, Lizzy." Annalise whispered worriedly, but Elizabeth didn't move, simply staring numbly at her cut hand while all the pirates waited with eager anticipation.

Will tugged on Annalise's arm, and he muttered: "Come on."

He nodded to the side, where a path led to a shallow river that opened up in a small pool right behind the gold mound that the chest – and consequently Elizabeth – was perched atop. They hurried off, Will gesturing for Annalise to wait by the water's edge as he slipped inside while Annalise heard a pirate call from inside the cave: "Did it work?"

"I don't feel no different." Another voice chimed in, and another questioned: "How do we tell?"

Annalise flinched as a shot rang out, clutching her chest in terror as she feared the worst, only to breathe a sigh of relief as the first voice noted in surprise: "You're not dead."

"No." The other said in relief, before he shouted angrily: "He shot me!"

"It didn't work." Another voice cried, while another pirate shouted: "The curse it still upon us!"

There were general murmurs and gasps, and Annalise peeked out just in time to see Barbossa grabbing Elizabeth's face and snarling something right in her face. Will disappeared below the water just as Barbossa shook Elizabeth by the shoulders, shouting: "Was your father William Turner?"

Annalise's eyes widened in shock as her suspicions were confirmed, while Elizabeth answered with what she assumed was a negative. The only question Annalise had was, why on earth had Barbossa mistaken Elizabeth for Will?

' _You can ask that later!_ ' Annalisa hissed at herself as she watched anxiously while Barbossa yelled at her sister: "Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago," he grabbed the medallion and shook it in Elizabeth's face as he spat, "the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner? Where?"

As her sister just stared defiantly back, Barbossa backhanded her across the face, knocking Elizabeth down the treasure pile while the medallion flew over her head. Annalisa gasped, before quickly stifling the sound and cursing herself for being so stupid.

Luckily, no-one heard her as the pirates began to turn on each other, one shouting at the pair that Annalise recognized as the two who had chased her and Elizabeth back in their mansion: "You two! You brought us the wrong person!"

"No!" The shorter one argued, panicking. "She had the medallion. She's the proper age!"

Annalise looked over worriedly, her heart racing with adrenaline as she saw Will poke his head out of the water right by where Elizabeth had fallen

"She said her name was Turner, you heard her!" Another pirate was crying as Annalise watched Will rouse her sister, indicating for her to be quiet and to follow him. "I think she lied to us!"

She watched as Elizabeth grabbed the medallion before quickly following Will, and Annalise waited patiently for them to return while a pirate shouted furiously: "You brought us here for nothing!"

"I won't take questioning and no second guesses, not from the likes of you, Master Twigg." Barbossa scoffed, just as Will and Elizabeth resurfaced beside Annalise.

"Lisa?" Elizabeth asked in confusion, but Annalise shook her head as she whispered urgently: "Come on!"

Will took Elizabeth's hand as Annalise took the lead, and the pair quickly led Elizabeth with them as the pirates shouted at Barbossa: "Who's to blame? Every decision you've made has led us from bad to worse."

"It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!" Another shouted as the trio turned the corner and ducked into the passage for the boats.

"This way, hurry!" Annalise told her sister as they ran for the boat, while in the distance they heard a pirate shout angrily: "And it's you who brought us here in the first place."

They made it to the boat, and Annalise quickly helped Elizabeth in as Will raced to grab all the pirates' oars from their rowboats, carrying them back to their own boat at the speed of light.

"Will, hurry!" Annalise warned as they heard roars and shouts coming from the caves, and Will jumped in as Annalise stared to row them out of the lagoon. He took over, rowing them powerfully down the river and out of the cave just in time before the pirates came out to where they had beached their rowboats.


	9. Chase

Jack smirked a little as he stood in the crowd of pirates, staring at his incredulous ex-first mate.

He'd awoken from the blow to his head to find himself surrounded by his former crew, and had been forced to declare parley to be taken before Barbossa in the first place. And in doing so, Jack had probably prolonged his life by about five minutes, considering the dirty looks he was getting from his former crew.

Barbossa, to his credit, was looking more surprised as he stared at Jack, before he demanded: "How the blazes did you get off that island?"

Jack sneered a little as he returned: "When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate."

Barbossa raised a brow, waiting patiently, and Jack smirked.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He informed them, and Barbossa almost rolled his eyes.

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again." Barbossa scoffed, before turning to the crew as he jeered: "Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?"

The crew smirked, though many of them also growled a little as they stared at their former captain with great distaste.

Barbossa turned back to Jack, nodding to his crew: "Kill him."

The pirates all drew their weapons, most of them pulling their pistols, as Barbossa turned to leave when Jack called suddenly: "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

His words had the desired effect.

Barbossa stopped walking instantly while the crew hesitated as they saw their captain stop, before Barbossa ordered: "Hold your fire!"

There were general unhappy mutters and groans at that, but all the pirates lowered their weapons – albeit reluctantly – as Barbossa turned and walked back down to stand before Jack once more.

He examined the other pirate, before his lips curved up in a smirk as he asked: "You know whose blood we need?"

Jack returned the smirk a little, though he deep inside he hated that he had to use this card as bait already, as he acknowledged: "I know whose blood ye need."

* * *

Annalise climbed back aboard the Interceptor first, nodding guiltily to the crew before turning quickly to help her sister climb over as well. Elizabeth landed with a gasp, bracing herself against her sister's arm as she straightened up, only to find herself staring at another raggedy crew.

"Not more pirates." Elizabeth sighed, her face scrunching a little in dismay, when Mr. Gibbs strode forward, greeting: "Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth blinked before she frowned in confusion as she asked: "Mr. Gibbs? Lisa, what's going on?"

"It's a very long story." Annalise sighed, while Will finally made it up – after dumping all the other oars into the ocean – behind them.

Gibbs glanced at Will, and then down curiously as he asked: "Hey, boy, where be Jack?"

"Jack?" Elizabeth repeated, glancing at Annalise and Will in surprise. "Jack Sparrow?"

"Um…" Annalise began, when Will cut in as he told the crew flatly: "He fell behind."

He took Annalise's arm, squeezing it slightly in warning, and she shut her mouth as he led her and Elizabeth quickly below the deck. Annalise bit her lip as she heard Cotton's parrot squawk unhappily, before Gibbs shouted: "Keep to the code."

"Weigh anchor!" Anamaria ordered just as Annalise disappeared below deck. "Hoist the sails!"

"What is going on?" Elizabeth demanded as Annalise moved her into a cabin room to help dry her while Will went off in search of bandages for Elizabeth's hand. "Lisa, what are you doing here, and with pirates no less, and what did Mr. Gibbs mean about Jack Sparrow?"

"Well, my sister got herself kidnapped so of course I had to come and rescue her." Annalise tried to say lightly, but Elizabeth just shot her an unamused look.

"Seriously, Lisa." She stressed, sounding haggard, and Annalise sighed.

"I couldn't stand just sitting around and hoping the Navy would find you, alive." Annalise admitted. "So when Will and I sprung Jack from prison, I decided to join them in coming to get you."

"That was stupidly dangerous." Elizabeth scolded, and Annalise shot back: "As was telling the pirates your name was Turner."

Elizabeth sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, admitting: "I thought they were after me because I was the Governor's daughter, so I was rushing to come up with a different name."

"So you chose Elizabeth Turner?" Annalise teased lightly, and Elizabeth smiled faintly.

But the seriousness of the situation soon had them both falling back to their grim expressions as Elizabeth went on: "What about Jack? What happened there?"

"Complicated." Annalise sighed, before glancing up as she spotted movement.

Will was standing awkwardly with a bowl of warm water, a cloth, and bandages but Elizabeth didn't see him as she commented to her sister: "That sounds more like something happened _between_ you and Jack, then something that happened _to_ Jack."

"It's not like that at all." Annalise shook her head as she stood up, gesturing for Will to come in. "He was just kind enough to show us the way here."

"Right." Elizabeth said as she glanced back curiously, before her eyes widened a little as she spotted Will at last. "Okay."

He walked in, taking Annalise's seat at her insistent patting, while she continued: "And that was complicated enough. Though I have a feeling with Jack Sparrow, everything becomes complicated. But, I'll leave you two to it."

And with that abrupt ending, she turned and walked up the stairs leaving the pair to have a much-needed talk. Her heart was heavy as Annalise returned back on the deck just in time to see as they sailed safely away from the Isla de Muerta. Leaving Jack behind.

* * *

Jack stood in his former Captain's quarters, opposite Barbossa as the man sat at the map table with his monkey perched behind him, as he made negotiations with the Pearl's current Captain.

Not that it was going all that well.

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach," Barbossa said in disbelief, "with nothing but a name, and your word it's the one I need, and watch you sail away in my ship?"

He snorted, and Jack answered as though it were obvious: "No."

Jack swaggered about the cabin as he corrected: "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my_ ship and then I'll shout the name back to you."

He leant on the table, across the bowl of apples, to look right at Barbossa as he asked: "Savvy?"

"But that still leaves us with the problem," Barbossa pointed out, "of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and _your_ word it's the one I need."

Jack picked up a green apple placed at the top of the pile in the fruit bowl as he pointed out in turn: "Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny."

He looked through the pile of apples, noting Barbossa's slight scowl as he did so, while he continued nonchalantly: "Therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting."

He picked up one of the ripe green apples, and he added as he leant back in a chair: "Although…I suppose I should be thanking you because," he lifted his boots onto the table, "in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you."

He bit into the apple, commenting lightly around his mouthful: "Funny ol' world, innit?"

Barbossa forced a smile at him, and Jack smirked before offering him the apple.

"Captain," Bo'sun called as he walked in behind Jack, "we're coming up on the Interceptor."

The monkey screeched as it launched itself across the table, right in front of Jack and startling him, before it dashed off out the door. Barbossa followed his monkey as he walked out and headed topside while Jack followed more slowly out onto the deck.

Jack leaned over the riggings to see the Inceptor sailing not too far away, and he quickly hurried up to where Barbossa had just pulled his telescope to peer at the Interceptor from the ship's bow.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa." Jack began, standing right in front of the telescope and forcing Barbossa to lower it as he scowled at Jack.

Jack pretended not to notice as he offered: "What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the Interceptor, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?"

Barbossa smiled a little bit, for the first time since he and Jack had reunited on the Isla de Muerta, and he said softly: "Now you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl."

Jack's expression soured slightly as well, but Barbossa didn't care as he finished with a snarl: "People are easy to search when they're dead."

He turned to Bo'sun, ordering: "Lock him in the brig."

Jack blinked before he was grabbed by the shoulder and dragged off, Barbossa snatching the apple off of him. As Jack was taken away, the pirate captain glanced down at the apple, before he threw it over the ship railing in a fit of frustration and anger.

* * *

Annalise looked back anxiously, staring at the approaching ship behind them as Gibbs shouted to the crew: "Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got."

The crew were dashing about as Annalise moved to stand back by Gibbs and Anamaria by the wheel, when Elizabeth came running over, asking: "What's happening?"

"The Black Pearl." Annalise explained, and Anamaria chimed in grimly: "She's gaining on us."

Elizabeth quickly hurried over to peer over the side of the ship, as Annalise had been doing just moment's before, and she stared aghast at the ship with tattered black sails closing in on them.

She hurried back to her twin and Gibbs, exclaiming: "This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!"

"You can tell them that after they've caught us." Anamaria replied flatly.

"We're shallow on the draft, right?" Annalise suddenly piped up, glancing about the ship anxiously.

The other three paused slightly, and Elizabeth's eyes lit up as she caught onto her sister's plan, while Anamaria said slowly: "Aye."

"Can't we lose them amongst those shoals, then?" Elizabeth chimed in excitedly, and Annalise nodded.

Anamaria's eyes widened as she stared at the shiny path of the sea indicating the shoals, and she and Gibbs exchanged looks of surprise.

"We don't have to outrun them long." Gibbs agreed. "Just long enough."

"Lighten the ship!" Anamaria shouted. "Stem to stern!"

The sisters looked back to the deck anxiously as Gibbs added: "Anything that we can afford to lose, see that it's lost!"

* * *

Jack frowned as he glanced around the brig before grimacing as Bo'sun shoved him into one of the cells. He glanced down at his feet again as Bo'sun locked the door behind him, and Jack commented dryly as water sloshed all over his boots: "Apparently there's a leak."

Bo'sun simply scowled as he walked off, leaving Jack to sigh as he was left alone once more in a jail cell. At least this one was aboard his beloved Pearl… though the other one had had a window.

Jack looked about the dim brig, before he noted a small sliver of light coming in from a corner of his cell. Leaning down, he saw it was a small hole in the hull, just big enough that he would be able to see out of it.

He peered through, noting that they were still sailing across the ocean at a rather fast pace. So, they were still chasing the Interceptor… which was good because it gave him time. The only problem was, how to get out of this cell?

* * *

Annalise looked back anxiously to see the Black Pearl opening up its gun ports, their cannons readied and presumably armed, while the Jolly Roger flag was raised to fly high. She glanced back at their own crew, who were busy throwing out barrels and crates over the sides of the ship, and she bit her lip.

"We won't make it." She murmured, and Elizabeth glanced at her sister just as Will poked his head up from the lower deck.

He glanced around, noting the activity and hurried over to look back at the Pearl just as they released the oars.

He glanced down as one of their crew started to throw a cannon off the ship, and he quickly stepped on it, stopping the man as he murmured grimly: "We're gonna need that."

"They're going to gain on us." Annalise warned, and Anamaria glanced back to see the oars as well.

Elizabeth pursed her lips as Anamaria looked back at them grimly, saying regretfully: "It was a good plan…up 'till now."

"Gibbs!" Will shouted as he ran up and grabbed the first mate. "We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!"

"With what?" Anamaria demanded, and Will replied determinedly: "Anything. Everything! Anything we have left."

He looked at Gibbs beseechingly, and Annalise watched as Gibbs's jaw set with determination before he shouted at the crew: "Load the guns!"

Anamaria had rolled her eyes, but Annalise murmured firmly: "It's our only chance."

The captain shot the brunette a look, her lips thinned, as Gibbs continued to order: "Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass!"

Will had glanced back at Elizabeth, meeting her eyes for a long moment as something passed between them. Annalise watched them, a small frown appearing as she noted Will's reluctance and Elizabeth's proud determination, but she shook her head as Will ran down to the deck and Elizabeth turned back to look at the Pearl.

As their crew readied the canons with whatever they could find, Gibbs came running back up to the stern. Anamaria was doing her best to steer them as far away from the Pearl for as long as possible, but Annalise watched as the Black Pearl continued to gain on them.

Will, Gibbs, and Elizabeth watched as well, and Gibbs shouted: "The Pearl is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target."

"Lower the anchor on the right side." Annalise said suddenly, looking at Anamaria.

The captain stared at her while Elizabeth glanced at her twin as Annalise insisted: "On the starboard side!"

"It'll work." Elizabeth supported her sister, looking at the other two men, and Gibbs gaped while Will cocked his head as he admitted: "It certainly has the element of surprise."

"You're daft, ladies!" Anamaria snapped, staring at the two and then at Will. "All three of you are!"

"Daft like Jack!" Gibbs murmured before he turned and shouted at the crew: "Lower the starboard anchor!"

The crew stared at him like he'd lost it, but Gibbs snapped: "Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!"

Will hurried down to help the men as the crew threw down the anchor and positioned the cannons. Annalise braced herself as their anchor hit something and wedged itself firmly in place, spinning the ship around with the sudden jerk.

They all grabbed hold as the ship spun wildly, clinging to stay upright, and Elizabeth shouted at Anamaria: "Let go."

Anamaria blinked even as she did as the blonde woman said, letting go of the wheel and letting the ship swing even harder about. The whole ship swung to be horizontal to the Pearl, their cannons aimed and readied.

Annalise braced herself as the Pearl reacted by swinging hard to port, drawing up beside the Interceptor. She could see both sides running about wildly, preparing themselves for the frontal confrontation, and she also reached for her sword as she braced herself for the signal.

"Now!" Will yelled, and Annalise shouted: "Fire!"

"Fire!" Barbossa could be heard shouting from the Black Pearl, and Elizabeth shouted: "Fire all!"

They held on as they were hit by the Pearl's cannons, while their own shots hit right into the Pearl's hull.

"Duck!" Annalise ordered, and the three women ducked as the opposition began to fire their rifles as well, while their own crew returned the favour as they opened fire as well.

* * *

Inside the Pearl, Jack watched as the two ships lined up, before his eyes widened and he quickly ducked as the Interceptor fired at them.

It wasn't a moment too soon, as a hole the size of his face was blasted through the hull right where he'd been leaning against the wall to look outside, and Jack yelled through it: "Stop blowing holes in my ship!"

He grumbled as he turned, before pausing as he saw something floating on the water right beside him. He quickly reached out, nabbing what appeared to be Gibbs's hipflask and eagerly opened in and held it over his mouth… only for nothing to come out.

Jack grumbled again, before he paused again as he saw the cell door. He stood up slowly, staring at the hole in the door's lock, and carefully pushed the door. It creaked as it opened, and Jack grinned as he walked out.


	10. Full circle

Annalise flinched as she fired her rifle, not used to the recoil, as Elizabeth ducked down beside her, her rifle now empty. Gibbs, Will, and Anamaria fired away beside them as Annalise aimed and fired again, taking out a pirate with her lost shot before she ducked down as well.

"We could use a few more ideas, lasses." Gibbs shouted as they fired again and again, and Elizabeth glanced at her sister, who just looked back helplessly.

"Your turn!" Elizabeth shouted at Gibbs, who growled: "We need us a devil's dowry."

"We'll give them her." Anamaria growled, pointing her pistol right at Elizabeth's head just as Will ran out of shots.

The three friends from Port Royal froze, Will staring at Elizabeth while Annalise stared at Elizabeth's neck.

"She's not what they're after." Will whispered, while Annalise murmured in horror: "Where is it?"

Elizabeth touched her neck, remembering what was missing, and she whispered in equal horror to her sister: "The medallion."

Will turned and dashed for the lower deck, going off to search for the medallion, while Elizabeth and Annalise hurried to grab another rifle from the stash. They'd just begun firing again, Annalise taking out a pirate on the Pearl's crow nest, when suddenly a cannonball from the other side came whizzing by and struck their own mast.

She looked up in horror as their mast tethered before it fell over, a few of their crew falling from it as it did.

"Watch out!" She cried to their crew as the mast fell.

They all ducked, but luckily – or not – the mast tipped over and fell directly onto the Pearl. She watched as the pirates on the other side all scrambled to get out of the way, before her eyes focused on one figure who seemed unbothered. She stared as Barbossa took one casual step forward, placing himself directly beneath the Interceptor's sails as the mast fell onto the Pearl, and leaving him untouched.

"They're coming aboard." Annalise muttered as she saw the Pearl's crew gathering once more, carrying grapples.

"They're coming aboard!" She shouted, and Elizabeth, Gibbs, and Anamaria also took up the cry to warn the crew, and they all braced themselves once more as the Pearl's crew threw their grapples.

They fired for all they were worth to stop the pirates trying to board, but there was only so much you could do against a crew that couldn't be killed. Annalise fired at the pirates as they came swinging on board, but even though all her shots hit a mark and the pirate came tumbling down, he soon got up and began shouting and fighting their crew.

"Lizzy!" Annalise cried in warning, and Elizabeth turned to whack the pirate who'd been sneaking up behind her with her rifle.

Annalise meanwhile drew her sword, engaging in a duel with another pirate as she tried to fend off another. She'd just knocked the sword out of the one pirate's hand and whacked him in the temple with the butt of her sword, thereby knocking him out, when the other one tried to stab her as he saw an opening.

Suddenly, hand reached out and grabbed the pirate's wrist, stopping him, and Annalise whirled around to see Jack standing there.

"That's not very nice." Jack told the pirate, and Annalise used the moment to smack the pirate in the face with the butt of her sword, causing the pirate to topple over the ship's railings and fall into the sea.

"Jack?" Annalise gasped, and he demanded, utterly serious for once: "Where's the medallion?"

She blinked, then gasped: "Lizzy!"

He frowned, but she turned and dashed over to her sister, who was fighting two pirates on her own. She whacked the first pirate across the head – having found that knocking them out worked better than trying to stab them – while Elizabeth punched the other one in the face.

"Lisa!" Elizabeth gasped in relief, when Jack came running up.

He grabbed both women, hauling them down for cover as bullets whizzed above their heads, and he demanded both of them: "Where's the medallion?"

Annalise frowned while Elizabeth scowled and she spat: "Wretch!"

She lifted her hand to slap him, but Jack caught her wrist and he glanced at the bandaged hand. His eyes narrowed, before he smirked and he asked instead: "Ahh. Where's dear William?"

Both their eyes widened, and Elizabeth whispered: "Will…"

"Oh, no." Annalise gasped as they both whirled around to look at the entry to the lower deck… which was blocked by the fallen mast.

"Lizzy!" Annalise tried to stop her sister but Elizabeth had already taken off, regardless of gunfire and swords as he ran for her trapped beloved.

Annalise took off after her sister, while Jack rolled his eyes at them, before he spotted Barbossa's monkey heading for the fallen mast… carrying the medallion.

"Monkey!" He called as he began to chase after it, going across the mast.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried as she reached through the bars of the deck cover, and Will called desperately as the water began rising up: "Elizabeth!"

"Lisa, help!" Elizabeth cried, and both sisters tried to move the mast but it was too heavy.

"It won't budge." Annalise gasped while Elizabeth leant back down over to Will as she cried fearfully: "I can't move it."

"Jack-!" Annalise turned to call for help, before she cried in warning: "Lizzy!"

But it was too late, and the pirates descended on the two women, grabbing them and disarming Annalise as they started to drag the pair away.

"Let me go!" Annalise shouted as she struggled furiously, while Elizabeth did the same as she screamed: "Will!"

"Elizabeth!" Will called after her as they were dragged away, kicking and screaming, with the rest of the crew that still remained.

Jack meanwhile had almost caught up to the monkey at the other end of the fallen mast, and he reached forward eagerly only to freeze. He slowly withdrew his hand, looking up at Barbossa as the pirate smiled smugly down at him, his monkey perched on his shoulder and the medallion in his hand.

"Why, thank ye, Jack." Barbossa said haughtily, and Jack forced a smile as he replied: "You're welcome."

"Not you." Barbossa corrected. "We named the monkey 'Jack'."

Jack's eyes narrowed in irritation, though he kept the fake smile on his face. Barbossa turned back to his crew as he held up the medallion, shouting: "Gents, our hope is restored!"

* * *

Annalise grit her teeth as she stood tied to the mast beside her sister, the rest of their crew tied with them, while the short pirate she'd encountered before snarled at them menacingly, his sword pointed warningly: "If any of you as much as thinks the word 'parley', I'll have your guts for garters."

Elizabeth was squirming beside her, subtly loosening the ropes, and Annalise touched her sister's hand, silently begging Elizabeth. Of course the blonde ignored her sister, slipping below the loosened ropes and starting to run for the ship's railings. Annalise slipped out after her sister in alarm, only to be caught by someone around the forearm.

She whipped around to see Jack holding her back, his eyes dead serious for once and for once no trace of the joking Captain as he shook his head. Her eyes narrowed, angry that he'd stopped her, when a huge explosion from behind rocked the ship.

Annalise whipped around in horror to see Elizabeth had frozen mid-run, also staring at the burning remains of the Interceptor.

"Will." Elizabeth gasped, and Annalise's heart sank. _No…_

"You!" Elizabeth suddenly ran at Barbossa, physically assaulting him in her grief and anger as she screamed at the pirate: "You've got to stop it! Stop it!"

But Barbossa easily stopped her, grabbing Elizabeth's arms harshly as he stated with false warmth: "Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor."

He thrust her at his crew, who immediately started grabbing at her hungrily.

"Let her go!" Annalise shouted in outrage, twisting to get away from Jack and to her sister, but Jack held her firmly, moving to cover her as Barbossa whirled around, looking for the speaker.

His eyes fell on Annalise behind Jack, his brow rising as she glared at him with fiery blue eyes over Jack's shoulder. Jack sighed and let Annalise go as she stepped around him to face the other pirate Captain fearlessly, and Barbossa opened his mouth, when another voice cut in sharply: "Barbossa!"

They all turned to the ship's railings in surprise to see Will jumping over onto the deck, his pistol drawn and his own dark eyes filled with determination.

"Will." Elizabeth breathed in relief, but Will kept his gaze fixed on Elizabeth as he ordered: "She goes free."

He pointed his pistol right at Barbossa's chest, and the pirate Captain raised a brow.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa questioned, and Will shouted determinedly as he gestured at Elizabeth: "She goes free!"

"You've only got one shot," Barbossa pointed out, unimpressed, "and we can't die."

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack hissed at Will from where he was standing, and Will glanced at the pirate, at Annalise, at Elizabeth and then back at Barbossa.

"You can't." He agreed before he suddenly backed up and jumped back onto the ship's railings, clinging to the mast lines to keep himself steady as he added: "I can."

He pointed the pistol at his own head, and Annalise widened her eyes at the bold move while Jack sighed: "Like that."

Barbossa frowned at Jack and then back at Will, sizing up the younger man thoughtfully.

"Who are you?" He asked curiously, and Jack quickly intersected as he dashed over to stand before Barbossa: "No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though - eunuch."

Barbossa raised a brow, clearly not believing Jack's tall tale, while Will interrupted impatiently: "My name is Will Turner."

Barbossa immediately looked back at Will while Jack hung his head and sidled away in defeat as Will continued: "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." One of the pirates, the one with the wooden eye, cried as he pointed at Will while the rest of the crew murmured in shock as they finally put together the resemblance.

"On my word do as I say," Will threatened as he held his gun closer to his head, "or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa called, and Will replied instantly: "Elizabeth goes free. And Annalise."

Annalise smacked herself on the forehead, while Barbossa rolled his eyes as he said dryly: "Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

Jack was pointing silently to himself, and Will quickly added as he gestured to the crew tied to the mast: "And the crew – the crew are not to be harmed."

Jack's eyes narrowed as he pointed insistently to himself, knowing exactly which loopholes Barbossa would use, but unfortunately Will didn't know and he didn't take the hint.

Barbossa smiled widely as he finished the deal: "Agreed."

* * *

"Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!" A pirate yelled.

Annalise's hands tightened into fists as she watched her sister get pushed out onto the plank, the blonde standing tall as she could even as she stared dubiously down into the watery depths below. The water was at least rather shallow as the Pearl drifted near a tiny island, but it would still be quite the drop and with no choice where to go after.

Her worry for her sister only warred with the concern for her own wellbeing, considering she was next. Two pirates held her in place, her hands behind her back, even as they cheered and egged Elizabeth on as she took the first step out on the plank.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard!" Will swore as he struggled against his own captors. "You swore they'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy." Barbossa snapped as he turned around to face the young man. "I agreed she'd go free, but it was _you_ who failed to specify when or where."

Will glared at the pirate as he was gagged, while Annalise frowned at the dirty cards Barbossa was pulling. No wonder Jack seemed so adept at talking his way out of situations.

Barbossa meanwhile turned back to face Elizabeth, and he said with a meaningful smile: "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

"Aye." The pirates chuckled, and Annalise's eyes narrowed in anger.

But Barbossa stated calmly: "So I'll be having that dress back before you go."

Elizabeth blinked before her eyes lit with fiery anger, but she simply began stripping off the dress she wore as the pirates catcalled laughingly.

"I always liked you." Jack whispered to the pirate nearest him, but the pirate simply growled and bared his teeth and Jack quickly backed down again while Annalise shot him an unimpressed look.

Elizabeth meanwhile had taken off the dress, and she growled as she thrust it at him: "It goes with your black heart."

Barbossa simply smiled, and then pressed the dress to his face as he joked: "Ooh, it's still warm."

The pirates laughed, before another pirate shooed Elizabeth: "Off you go! Come on!"

Annalise watched anxiously as Elizabeth slowly walked out further along the plank, staring fearfully at the water below. She glanced back once again, locking eyes with Will who stared at her beseechingly. The pirates all waited, before looking between the pair and becoming annoyed.

"Too long!" Bo'sun shouted and he stomped hard on the plank.

The plank shook from the impact, causing Elizabeth to lose her balance and she fell off and into the sea.

"Lizzy!" Annalise gasped, and Barbossa smirked at her.

"Not to worry, Miss Swann. You'll be joining her shortly." He taunted as the pirates holding Annalise shoved her forwards onto the plank even as she squirmed.

The pirates laughed as Annalise was pushed onto the plank, and they leered in with their swords drawn once more as the young woman was forced to walk along the thin wooden board. She stood as tall as her sister had, standing straight despite her clenched fists as she glanced at the sea.

"Any last words?" Barbossa laughed, and Annalise glared daggers at him.

"Only this," she hissed, "that just as that medallion came back to bite you, one day you'll regret challenging us."

Barbossa raised a brow and he leaned in, breathing his rum-filled, smelly breath all over her as he returned: "And you will learn that this world is not like your high society, _Miss Swann._ "

He stepped back as he added: "There is no such thing as karma!"

He kicked the plank, sending Annalise tumbling down after her sister as the rest of the pirates all laughed while Barbossa smirked.

"Though I see why the lass caught your eye, Jack." Barbossa called as he turned to his former Captain as Jack was dragged forward. "She's as feisty as her sister."

Jack winced as he was dragged up onto the plank, and he tried to say lightly: "Aye, well, pirate mate. And as a fellow pirate, I'd really rather hoped we were past all this."

He gestured to the plank, and Barbossa smiled as he wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulder, saying fondly: "Jack…. Jack . Did ya not notice?"

He nodded at the island in the distance as he said amusedly: "That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip."

Jack glanced at the tiny spit of land before he turned back to Barbossa as he said hopefully: "I did notice."

Barbossa smiled as he said: "Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape…but I doubt it."

He raised a brow before he unsheathed his sword and held it to Jack's throat.

"Off you go." He dismissed, forcing Jack back a few steps onto the plank.

Jack glanced down briefly before he said quickly: "Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot."

"By the powers, you're right." Barbossa declared. "Where be Jack 's pistol? Bring it forward."

The pistol was brought forward, and Barbossa held it out to Jack, who glanced at the water again before he said, grasping at straws: "Seeing as there's three of us, a gentleman… would give us three pistols."

"It'll be one pistol as before," Barbossa answered dismissively, "and _you_ can be the gentleman and shoot one of the ladies. Mayhaps you can enjoy your wench as you both starve to death, or be kinder to her and shoot her while you starve with her sister."

He tossed the pistol into the water, and Jack quickly dove off the plank after it. It sank to the ocean floor, but Jack was a swift swimmer and he easily grasped it with his bound hands before he kicked up off the sea floor and up towards air.

Jack swam towards the island, rubbing his wrists as he went, and the combined friction and salt water quickly undid the ropes as he swam. Annalise met him in the shallows, where she helped him remove the last of the ropes while Elizabeth stood on the beach as they all stared at the ship disappearing into the distance.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Jack sighed.

*A/N Merry Christmas, everyone!


	11. Marooned

Elizabeth strode after Jack, Annalise trailing behind her sister, as Jack walked amongst the trees, knocking on a few of the palm trees randomly.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you?" Elizabeth insisted as she walked determinedly after Jack. "So we can escape in the same way you did then."

Jack finally whirled on the blonde woman, asking irritably: "To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone," he gestured to the sea, "and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice."

He gestured at Elizabeth's night gown, which was still sticking very close to her body from the sea water, and he went on pointedly: "Unlikely. Young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

He turned back to his task, and Annalise watched him, puzzled, as he knocked on another tree trunk before taking four large steps and starting to jump up and down a few times on the ground.

' _What is he doing?_ ' Annalise wondered, while Elizabeth, unwilling to give up, continued to plead as she followed Jack: "But you're Captain Jack Sparrow . You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot."

She grabbed Jack's arm, forcing him to look at her as she demanded quietly: Are you the pirate my sister and I have read about or not?"

Jack hesitated, glancing from Elizabeth to Annalise as though weighing Elizabeth's last statement. Annalise stepped up with her sister, and she asked Jack softly: "Jack. How did you escape last time? And don't say sea turtles."

He pursed his lips at her before he finally snapped at them: "Last time… I was here a grand total of three days, all right?"

Both Annalise and Elizabeth frowned, while Jack turned to the ground as he continued: "Last time," he opened a hidden cellar door where he'd been jumping earlier to both sisters' surprise, "the rumrunners used this island as a cache."

He walked down into the secret cellar as he went on: "Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things," he poked around the dusty cellar, "they've long been out of business. Probably," he grunted, "have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

He climbed out with three bottles of rum in his hands, while Annalise and Elizabeth stared at him in utter disbelief and, particularly Elizabeth, disappointment.

"So that's it then?" Elizabeth asked, despairing and upset. "That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow?"

Annalise meanwhile said incredulously: "You spent three days, lying on a beach… drinking rum?"

He glanced at her, his dark eyes unreadable, before he shrugged as he opened his arms wide.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, loves." He answered, before thrusting a bottle of rum into first Annalise and then Elizabeth's arms.

Both sisters looked down at the bottles in distaste, while Jack walked off towards the beach to resume his old habits. Annalise sighed, disappointment clouding her, as she looked up, only to see a gleam enter Elizabeth's eyes. The blonde looked at her sister, her face brightening as she had an idea.

"No." Annalise said before Elizabeth could even open her mouth.

"You don't know what I was going to say!" Elizabeth protested, and Annalise sighed.

"You were going to ask me to help you get Jack so drunk that he passes out, then build a signal with all the rum, shade, and possible food sources on this island in order to get rescued by the Navy, and then go after Will." Annalise listed, and Elizabeth stared at her sister.

"Okay, maybe you did know what I was going to say." The blonde said a little petulantly, and Annalise pointed out: "I'm your sister. Moreover, I'm your twin sister. Of course I knew what you were going to say."

"But why won't you help me?" Elizabeth whined, and Annalise sighed again.

"Because that's using him." Annalise pointed out, and Elizabeth returned: " _He_ was going to use Will to get a _ship_ back."

Annalise sighed for a third time, while Elizabeth pleaded: "Please, Lisa. Will's getting closer to his death as we speak, and I can't lose him like this, I can't."

Annalise let out her deepest sigh yet, but she nodded at last.

"All right, I'll help." She agreed. "It's the only semi-probable way we'll make it off this island alive, anyway."

Elizabeth beamed and she hugged her twin sister ecstatically.

"Okay." She said determinedly as she looked about. "Let me get an actual plan together – can you go distract Jack for a while?"

"Sure." Annalise answered, rolling her eyes, and Elizabeth grinned at her sister before hurrying down into the rum cellar to check its stock while Annalise headed towards the beach.

She spotted Jack instantly, lounging casually on the beach with his bottle of rum between two fingers of his right hand. She watched as he gripped the bottle and swung it up once more to take a long drink, his wild hair swinging lightly at the movement, before lowering it as he kept his dark eyes far on the horizon.

"It's not as beautiful from here."

Jack glanced back at Annalise's comment, and he snorted as he looked back at the horizon while Annalise walked over.

"Where is dear Elizabeth?" Jack asked sarcastically, and Annalise shrugged as she settled beside him.

"She's still back there." Annalise answered, and Jack snorted: "Still sulking?"

Annalise made a noncommittal noise, and Jack glanced at her.

"You are taking the fact that you're to die of starvation on a tiny spit of land, extremely well." Jack observed and Annalise chuckled.

"Well, no use in bemoaning it now." She replied. "It was my choice to take the risks when I left Port Royal with you and Will, and I'm not so naïve that I thought it would be all easy sailing… if you'll excuse the pun."

Jack chuckled as he took another swig of rum.

"You're a strange one, love." Jack noted. "Brave and unpredictable, and not afraid to say what's on your mind – not like those other snobby aristocrats."

"They aren't all bad, you know." Annalise said mildly. "Sure, most of them are stuffy and suffocating, but some of them can be nice people… once you get to know them."

"Right." He snorted. "That wasn't the feeling I got when I met them."

"Maybe because you're a pirate, and pirates aren't usually welcomed with open arms." Annalise pointed out dryly, and Jack chuckled again at her tone though his eyes became thoughtful as he turned to look at her.

"I wasn't always a pirate, Anna." He said, and Annalise blinked at his more serious tone and the nickname he'd appointed her. "I was once a respectable Captain, too."

"Respectable, in the conventional way, or in your understanding?" Annalise asked bluntly, and Jack snorted again.

"There's the honesty that could burn a man's heart." Jack chuckled and Annalise smiled.

It faded however as she examined Jack, and she asked slowly: "What happened?"

"I did something the East India Trading Company," he spat the name disgustedly, "didn't agree with."

"The EITC?" Annalise repeated in surprise. "You actually worked for them?"

"In my youth." Jack answered, the distaste clear and Annalise raised a questioning brow.

"What happened?" Annalise asked, her curiosity getting the better of her, and Jack held her blue eyes with his dark ones.

"I released the cargo." He told her with all the bluntness he accused her of.

Annalise blinked while Jack watched, waiting patiently for his words to sink in. Annalise blinked again, before her mouth parted in a slight 'o' as horror flooded her face.

"Aye." Jack nodded, and Annalise whispered: "They were carrying slaves?"

"Selling them." Jack corrected, and Annalise blanched slightly.

"I thought that was made illegal years ago." She murmured, and Jack shrugged.

"Well, it was supposed to be all hush-hush." Jack answered flatly. "I guess that's what they'd tell you, that it had all stopped, to keep your pretty head from worrying."

"I resent that." Annalise told him, feeling offended by his sexist comment, and Jack answered seriously: "You wouldn't have been more than a kid when I lost my ship because of what I did."

"What _you_ did?" Annalise repeated incredulously. "You did the right thing!"

"I disobeyed orders." Jack shrugged. "Never did like it though, so it all turned out for the better, I suppose anyway."

Annalise however stared at Jack, unconvinced by his easy, light tone and casual demeanor.

"It was the Pearl, wasn't it?" She asked quietly, and Jack looked at her sharply. "The ship you had to sacrifice as punishment. That's why you're so obsessed with it."

Jack stared at Annalise and she matched his gaze as he said slowly: "No-one else has ever managed to figure that out on their own before, love."

"Maybe they weren't looking for it." Annalise replied, and Jack raised a brow.

"Aye." He murmured, though his expression was still like a watchful cat's as he stared at Annalise while he took another swig of his rum.

Annalise stared back, her curiosity heightened, and she boldly asked: "Was it the first ship you stole, then?"

"Hmm?" Jack asked, tilting his head in confusion, and Annalise explained: "The Pearl. After I assume you were branded," she gestured vaguely at his arm where she'd seen his pirate brand what felt like ages ago, "did you steal back the Pearl?"

Jack stared at her again, and his expression was unreadable as he peered into Annalise's eyes. She met his gaze, her eyes searching his in the same way that he was examining hers. It always fascinated Annalise how impossible it was to read Jack's eyes, despite his easy and deceptively open facial expressions and gestures.

She stared into the dark pools, getting lost in them as though they were black holes that sucked her in and yet had no end. But the deeper she fell, the more she saw and the clearer his emotions seemed. There was pain, longing, and fond remembrance… and something else.

Before she could place her finger on it, Jack spoke in a hushed voice: "No."

Annalise blinked, while Jack continued in a low voice, still staring into her eyes: "I didn't steal her back – she was burnt and sunk to the ocean floor after the EITC caught up with us; with me."

Annalise almost shivered at the deepness of Jack's voice, still captivated by his eyes as she registered his words.

"Then how is the Pearl sailing around, raising horror stories throughout the Caribbean?" Annalise countered, her voice also soft and low.

"I made a deal," Jack answered in the same deep voice as he leant closer to Annalise, as though equally trapped in her gaze as she was in his, "with the devil."

Annalise stared at him, swallowing once. Partly because of what he'd said, and partly because… he was too close.

They had leant in closer unconsciously, Annalise caught up in Jack's story and Jack immersed in her. But now, Annalise was aware of just how heavy the air around them appeared to be, almost filled with static electricity given how sensitive and anxious she suddenly felt.

Her throat was dry, and she unconsciously licked her lips as she stared at Jack only for her chest to tighten as his eyes glanced down to catch the movement. Jack's eyes slowly returned to hers, filled with a new hunger that Annalise wasn't certain she disliked.

Jack appeared to be debating something as he stared into her eyes, and Annalise saw some resolve forming in his mind as a firm determination filled his gaze.

But what that decision was, she didn't find out as suddenly Elizabeth called as she walked out onto the beach: "So, I was thinking."

Jack didn't move, but Annalise did at the sound of her twin. The brunette woman almost jumped out of her skin, leaning back automatically and away from Jack as she turned to face her approaching sister.

Her expression was carefully neutral, but Annalise could feel the faintest hint of a blush working its way up her neck and face. Jack appeared to notice it as well, but Annalise was surprised at the more annoyed expression on his face than a triumphant or at least amused on that she'd been expecting.

Elizabeth appeared to notice something was wrong, for she paused to shoot her sister a questioning look. Annalise quickly shook her head, while Jack frowned and looked between them, but Elizabeth cut in again as she declared: "If I have to go, I want to go feeling as little as possible."

She held out the armful of bottles that she'd hijacked from the storage cellar, causing Jack to raise a brow while Annalise hid a sigh.

 _This_ was what her sister's grand plan was that had culminated in? _This_ was what Elizabeth had interrupted them for?

' _Although,_ ' a small voice in her head, that sounded like her father and occasionally her sister, noted, ' _it's a good thing she did. You were getting a little too immersed there, Lisa._ '

' _I was not._ ' The other part of her, the more rebellious side, argued. ' _I was simply listening to Jack's tragic, and unfair, story._ '

' _Of course._ ' The other, more irritating voice said sarcastically. ' _And you definitely were not admiring Jack's chest, and those deep, deep, expressive eyes_ '

' _… Shut up._ '

Annalise sighed to herself as Elizabeth plonked herself down beside her sister and Jack, holding out the rum. This was going to be a very long evening.

* * *

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs." Jack and Elizabeth sang drunkenly. "Drink up me 'earties yo ho!"

The trio were prancing around a small bonfire of sorts, each swinging a bottle of rum wildly as they sang horribly off-key yet delightedly. Or at least, that's what they had been doing.

Annalise had toppled down onto the sand, exhausted, just moments earlier but she was still clutching her bottle and laughing with her sister and Jack as they continued to sing: "Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me."

"I love this song!" Jack crowed as he stumbled around towards Annalise. "Really bad eggs! Ooh."

He toppled down beside Annalise, Elizabeth soon following, and declared enthusiastically as he faced the two women: "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main." Elizabeth cheered, waving her bottle around.

"Not just the Spanish Main, lass." Jack corrected. "The entire ocean."

He spread out his hands, as evenly as he could given how drunk he was, as he continued dreamily: "The entire wo'ld. Wherever we want to go, we'll go."

He nodded at Annalise and she sat up just a little bit higher to show she was listening more attentively as Jack said seriously (or as serious as he could be with how he was slurring his words): "That's what a ship is, remember? I told you?"

She nodded as he continued dismissively: "It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails, that's what a ship needs but what a ship is…" he focused on Annalise again, "what the Black Pearl really is…" his eyes darkened as did hers, "is freedom."

Elizabeth raised a brow behind his back as Annalise leant in to Jack, saying in a low voice: "And you said I would want that freedom."

"Aye." Jack answered, his voice deep and husky with the alcohol. "And you do. I can see it in your eyes. Both of you."

He glanced back at Elizabeth, gesturing to make his point, and then refocused on Annalise as he continued intently: "But your longing is clearer, _Anna_. You _long_ for that freedom."

"And I said I didn't." Annalise answered, her voice as husky as his.

"But you were lying, love. We both know you were." Jack answered, leaning in closer to her. "Do you continue to deny it now, Anna?"

Annalise suppressed a shiver, and feeling Elizabeth's questioning gaze, she quickly changed subjects as she said: "Captain Sparrow, I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

… So maybe her plan to change subjects failed a little. Elizabeth's brows were high on her forehead at Annalise's suggestive tone and manner, while Jack's eyes – if possible – darkened even more.

"I know exactly what you mean, love." Jack murmured, setting down his bottle of rum and curling his moustache in a rather disturbing manner. Although Annalise wasn't yet sure if she liked or disliked it, as appeared to often be the case with Jack Sparrow.

As Jack started to lean closer to Annalise, Elizabeth quickly butted in as she lifted her bottle and called: "To freedom."

"To freedom!" Annalise agreed hurriedly, lifting her own bottle.

Jack raised a brow but he grinned as he took his bottle back, lifting it to clink against Annalise's as he answered: "To the Black Pearl."

They all lifted their bottles, but Annalise and Elizabeth only pretended to take another swig while Jack drained his fifth bottle.

He fell back as he leant his head back to chug the last dregs, and both Annalise and Elizabeth stared at him as he landed with a soft thud on the sand, out cold. He soon began to snore softly, causing Annalise to roll her eyes while her sister looked at her skeptically.

"You didn't have to flirt with him that much." Elizabeth pointed out and Annalise shrugged.

"I know." She replied, and Elizabeth examined her sister intently in the dim firelight for a moment. Annalise met her gaze evenly for a moment before she dropped her gaze, and Elizabeth's jaw dropped.

"Oh, my God." Elizabeth breathed and Annalise turned her face away.

Elizabeth stared at her sister, stunned, as she whispered in realization: "You weren't just flirting. How did I not see this?"

"You were busy being kidnapped." Annalise replied dryly, but Elizabeth refused to be distracted.

"Why him?" She demanded, and Annalise glanced back at the sleeping Jack.

"I don't know." She answered quietly.

As Elizabeth stared, Annalise shrugged as she added: "But, don't worry. I think it's more out of curiosity than anything else."

"I see…" Elizabeth answered slowly, her voice filled with doubt that Annalise chose to ignore as she stood up.

"Come on." Annalise muttered evasively. "I thought you had a plan to execute."

Annalise walked off towards the trees, heading for the rum cellar, while Elizabeth stared for a moment longer after her sister.

She didn't believe Annalise's words, and Elizabeth also suspected that Annalise herself didn't believe them either. There was a tone and look in her sister's voice and eyes that Elizabeth had never seen even the slightest hint of before in all their interactions with other men.

And now, to see it as clearly as the light of day for a man so vile in her opinion… Elizabeth wasn't sure if she should be happy or distressed for her sister. She glanced at Jack one last time, her gaze filled with unease and worry, before getting up as well and hurrying after her twin.

She would focus now on saving Will. And if, if they all survived through this, then she would worry and confront her sister about Jack Sparrow.

*A/N To HunterofArtermis: I don't normally reply to reviews here, but since you write under a guest I couldn't respond any other way! J To answer your question, I do write under Quotev as well, so it is also my story that you saw! Thanks for checking, and for always reading and reviewing! Have a wonderful New Year!


	12. Bargains

Annalise had just thrown another crate of rum onto the burning fire when she heard a cry behind her.

"No! Not good! Stop!"

Both she and her sister ignored the voice, throwing the last crate of rum into the smoking trees and ducking when the alcohol inside exploded on contact with the heat.

"Not good!" Jack cried as he ran up, staring at the burning trees and crates, aghast.

"What are you doing?" He demanded as Elizabeth dusted her hands. "You burned all the food," Elizabeth turned away, "the shade!" Annalise turned away. "The rum!"

Jack turned to their backs as Annalise ignored Jack in disgust while Elizabeth said grimly: "Yes, the rum is gone."

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack cried, and Elizabeth whirled on him as she snapped: "One, because it is a _vile_ drink that turns _even_ the most respectable men into complete scoundrels."

Annalise turned around as well, continuing after her sister in a much calmer, forcefully controlled voice: "Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high."

She pointed at the smoke signal that she and Elizabeth had created by burning all the rum in the trees, and Elizabeth went on scathingly: "The _entire_ Royal Navy is out looking for me and my sister, do you really think that there is _even_ the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

Jack stared at the sisters, still looking horrified as though they'd just gutted a baby before him.

But Annalise rolled her eyes when Jack blurted out: "But why is the rum gone?"

"Oh, for God's sake." Annalise snapped at him while Elizabeth turned away.

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow." The blonde Swann heiress stated as she settled on the sand to stare at the horizon. "You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon."

Jack was scowling heavily now, glaring holes into the back of Elizabeth's head. As Elizabeth finished speaking, he grabbed his pistol making to aim it at the blonde's head, but Annalise stepped in his line of fire.

He glared at her now, but Annalise just matched his heated gaze with her own, and after a few minutes Jack gave up first. Stuffing his pistol back in his belt, Jack turned and stalked off, and Annalise rolled her eyes again at the outright display of childish defiance and sulk that her two island companions were currently displaying.

Leaving her sister to stare petulantly but patiently at the horizon, Annalise walked after Jack.

She caught up to him just as he was arrived at the sand dunes on the opposite side of the island, and she almost snorted as she heard Jack mimic in a high voice: "'I'm not sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk, Jack'. 'Not sure I've had enough rum'. Well, there bloody well isn't enough rum now!"

He exploded at the end, shouting to the skies, and Annalise raised a brow as Jack stood with a scowl on the beach.

"Very mature." Annalise commented dryly, and Jack glanced over in first surprise and then annoyance.

"What do you want, lass?" He asked, his tone sulky and annoyed, but Annalise heard the distinct note of hurt, though he tried his hardest to hide it beneath his usual careless attitude.

"I didn't want to hear my sister complain – again – how hopeless and disgusting you are." Annalise answered as she came to a stop beside him.

Jack's annoyance only seemed to grow as he flopped himself down on the ground, and Annalise sighed a little as Jack pointedly turned his back on her and folded his arms.

' _He's such a child._ ' She thought, when Jack said scathingly: "Why didn't you want to? Tired of insulting me already? Or did you come to play with me more?"

Annalise stared at him as Jack stared moodily out at the ocean, actually taken aback. She hadn't thought he'd care, except perhaps to feel annoyed or angry that she and her sister had flirted with him with the intention of making him pass out. But it seemed she'd genuinely hurt his feelings.

' _He plays things closer to the vest now… a hard-learned lesson that was._ '

Gibbs's words rang in her head as Annalise stared at the back of Jack's head, and then his own words: ' _No-one else has ever managed to figure that out on their own before, love._ '

Jack glanced over as Annalise abruptly plonked herself down beside him, before he turned back to glare at the horizon.

But he was surprised when Annalise said quietly: "I'm sorry we tricked you into drinking too much rum, just so that we could build a signal. But I…"

She swallowed and then continued softly: "I want you to know that I at least wasn't lying to you about anything I said."

Jack stared at her, his expression unreadable, and Annalise fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Except maybe the 'not having enough rum' part." Annalise blurted out, and Jack's lips twitched at last into a smile.

"You are a strange one, love." Jack said, and Annalise's lips also quirked up into a tentative smile.

"So I've been told." She admitted, and Jack chuckled at last, nodding to show he didn't have any hard feelings towards her. Perhaps he never had, perhaps he was acting, but Annalise chose not to question it as she gave him a small smile of thanks.

Jack turned back to the horizon, and they sat for a brief moment in silence as they simply let the quiet surround them.

"I'm also sorry to hear about your history with the EITC." Annalise said at last, and Jack smiled faintly.

"Pitying me, love?" He half-joked, but she was serious as she replied: "No; admiring you, actually. It was… really brave what you did, Jack. I'm just sorry it ended the way it did."

Jack paused for a moment, weighing her sincerity, before he shrugged lightly and noted: "Aye, well, I think being a pirate suits me better anyway, so mayhaps I should be thanking the bastards for helping me get there. Found the true calling of my heart in pillaging and plundering."

Annalise had to laugh at that, shaking her head at him while Jack's lips curved up into a smile as well.

"You may be a good talker, Jack," Annalise said at last as she stood up again, "but you're a surprisingly terrible liar."

He raised a brow but she just flashed him a cheeky grin as she turned and walked back down along the beach towards her sister. Jack watched her go without really seeing her as he fell into deep thought.

It was rare – very rare – that anyone could read his true heart, and for Annalise to be able to do so as quickly as she had was both alarming and warming. It had been a very long time since Jack had felt true comradeship, for honour was notoriously short amongst thieves and as for his life before piracy well… look where that had gotten him.

Not that he minded being a pirate; there was little else he loved more than feeling the sea breeze and the rock of his ship's deck below his boots while he stared out at the horizon. No, what he minded was the price of that freedom, in the loss of honest friendship and company.

But what really weighed on his mind right now was the strong suspicion that Annalise knew all this, just from looking at him squarely in the eye.

And Jack wasn't sure if that was such a good thing at all.

He sighed as he turned back to face the horizon on his side of the beach, when movement on his far left caught his eye. Jack turned to look more carefully, and a frown etched its way onto his forehead along with a grimace as he stared at the billowing white sails appearing far in the distance.

"There'll be no living with her after this." He muttered grimly, glancing back down the beach to where the two women sat, fair head leaning against dark.

* * *

"But we've got to save Will." Elizabeth argued for the umpteenth time.

"No." Her father replied for the hundredth time already. "You're safe now."

Annalise watched them with a frown of her own, holding the coat one of the navy men had handed her to cover her outrageous outfit after she'd boarded the Dauntless. Elizabeth meanwhile also continued to refuse a jacket of her own as she stood arguing with her father in her ruined nightgown.

Governor Swann was looking annoyed and relieved all at once as he told his daughter firmly: "We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"Then we condemn him to death." Annalise pointed out, but her father was firm as he answered grimly: "The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "To prevent anything from happening to me."

"If it had been me captured by the pirates right now, you would have tried to save me in an instant." Annalise argued as well, and her father gave her an exasperated look.

"Though not without some objections considering your questionable actions, Miss Swann." Commodore Norrington interjected flatly.

Annalise glared at him, before her father drew her attention back to him as he almost pleaded for her to understand: "I would search for you because you are my daughter – I cannot risk, and neither can the Commodore, so much for a blacksmith."

Both Annalise and Elizabeth looked outraged, but Jack interrupted suddenly: "If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion."

He strode forward from where he'd been keeping a low profile by the railings, and Annalise shot him a look of disbelief as he swaggered towards her father and Norrington, saying: "The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time."

He stopped before Norrington, leaning in close as he breathed temptingly: "Think about it. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate."

He leant back a little to look Norrington right in the eyes as he borderline challenged: "How can you pass that up?"

But Norrington was unmoved as he stood straight and proud in his uniform, answering Jack coldly: "By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself."

He turned and made to stride up the deck and towards the upper deck and the ship's wheel, and Elizabeth dashed after him as she pleaded desperately: "Commodore, I beg you, please do this."

He didn't stop, and Elizabeth continued begging: "For me. As a wedding gift."

That stopped the Commodore in his tracks, and he whipped around to face Elizabeth once more, looking absolutely startled. Jack had raised a brow while Annalise's jaw dropped and she began protesting: "Lizzy-"

"Please, Commodore, for me." Elizabeth repeated, cutting across her sister, and Annalise stared at her unhappily while Governor Swann gasped delightedly: "Elizabeth. Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

Elizabeth hesitated for a split of a second, almost unnoticeable before she answered with as much warmth as she could muster: "I am."

But Annalise had caught her sister's hesitation, and her anxiety increased, while Jack said cheerfully: "A wedding! I love weddings, drinks all around!"

He beamed at them while each of the four others turned to him with varying levels of disgust at his antics. Governor Swann seemed appalled while Elizabeth annoyed and Annalise unhappy, and Jack slowly held out his arms towards the Commodore.

"I know." He sighed. "'Clap him in irons', right?"

Norrington raised a brow, before he straightened himself once more as he ordered firmly: "Mr. Sparrow , you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta ."

Jack looked up in surprise, but Norrington wasn't done as he continued sternly: "You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear." Jack answered easily, though his eyes gleamed with a tiny spark of defiance.

Norrington, however, was satisfied, and he nodded for his sailors to lead Jack to the helm while he himself walked off to make preparations to set sail. Governor Swann headed into the Captain's cabin, gesturing for his daughters to follow him all while continuing to beam delightedly at Elizabeth's sudden confession.

Annalise, however, wasn't pleased at all, and she grabbed her sister as Elizabeth made to follow their father dejectedly.

"Lizzy." Annalise whispered to her sister worriedly. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Elizabeth replied, though her eyes were filled with sorrow. "If it means saving Will… I'd do anything."

"He won't like this." Annalise pointed out, and Elizabeth answered softly: "It doesn't matter. As long as he can live… I can handle the rest."

She turned and walked away, heading inside while Annalise stared after her sister with her own sorrowful eyes. And high above, by the wheel, Jack stared down at the dark-haired beauty with a pensive look on his face.

* * *

"You should be inside, love."

Annalise glanced back at Jack, before turning back to stare out at the sun setting over the horizon. She'd escaped the Captain's cabin after she'd finally lost patience with listening to her father fawn over Norrington while Elizabeth sat and tried to look at least attentive if not happy. It was too much for her, and Annalise decided she really needed to breathe fresh air before she shot herself in the head.

Jack, sensing her mood, also turned his eyes on the orange-tipped hues disappearing over the edge where the sky and the sea met, watching as the disappearing rays turned the skies and sea dark as ink.

"It sure is a sight, isn't it?" Jack commented, and Annalise nodded.

"The sun sets beautifully, as always, regardless of the hardships and heartbreaks that transpired while it was out during the day." She half-murmured, half-sighed, and Jack stared at her for a moment.

"Aye," Jack said at last, "it has been a trying day for you, hasn't it, love?"

Annalise didn't respond, but Jack had tilted his head curiously as he studied the young woman with that same thoughtful expression as before.

"Now, pardon my intrusion on your privacy, how's it be that it is your sister who is engaged to the good Commodore, and not a pretty thing such as yourself, lass?" Jack asked lightly, and Annalise glanced at him.

"Though I do not think you're missing out on anything," Jack continued, "and my intuition tells me you do not care for the sailor-man at all, surely you have as strong a claim as dear Elizabeth, and so could save her from her current predicament?"

She couldn't judge if he was making fun of her or he was genuinely curious, but his expression seemed to indicate the latter so she replied honestly: "Well, Lizzy's more beautiful than I am, so it's natural for many suitors to want her hand."

Jack frowned slightly, ready to point out the flaw he saw in that logic, when Annalise continued: "Then, she's older than me so it's only 'proper' that she wed before I do. Not only that, but her dowry is therefore more appealing-"

"Wait, wait, hold on a minute there, love." Jack interrupted suddenly, and Annalise glanced at him questioningly. "Dear Elizabeth is older than you?"

"Only by a few minutes." Annalise answered. "And why, is it that surprising?"

"A little bit." Jack admitted. "I'd've pegged you to be older, the way you cared and worried over her."

 _And it was why I wondered why it wasn't_ you _engaged to Norrington._

His unspoken words hung for a moment between them, before Annalise smiled as she admitted lightly: "Lizzy does tend to be rasher than I, normally, but when it comes down to it, she's always the one who protects me and cares for me first."

"I'm not sure I'd say she was 'rasher' than you, love." Jack commented dryly. "You both seem to have an inescapable draw to danger and adventure… not that it isn't _attractive_."

Annalise suppressed a shiver as she fixed her eyes on Jack.

"I'm not certain this is the time to be throwing empty flirts at me, Captain Sparrow." Annalise said severely, and Jack raised his hands in surrender.

"Aye." He agreed easily. "But you must forgive my misinterpretation," his eyes bore into hers, "of having a willing partner in my flirtations."

Annalise's gaze hardened and she bristled at his implication.

"Meaning you think I'm a habitual flirt?" She asked sharply, and Jack's lips quirked up into a smirk.

Annalise wanted to slap him, and herself for falling for Jack's now apparent trap to get a reaction out of her, while Jack smiled innocently.

"I never said that, lass." He said lightly. "I only meant that I think your lies to yourself are starting to wear thin."

"I'm not lying to myself." Annalise retorted, and Jack challenged: "So, you continue to deny that you wish to have a taste of the freedom that only I can give you?"

His words were heavy with meaning and suggestion, but contrary to Jack Sparrow's normally dirty innuendos, his implications now were very different from his usual crass remarks. Annalise heard the double meaning, and a faint flush appeared as she understood how Jack's words might be interpreted.

But her heart sped only at the real meaning behind Jack's words: the longing deep inside her, which had awakened with Jack's help, that wanted to take Jack's hand and let him carry her away, that wanted to follow the call of the sea.

Annalise shook her head slowly, trying to deny with her body what she knew she couldn't deny in her heart, and Jack raised a brow.

"So, you cannot deny it." He noted, and Annalise's rebellious temper flared.

"Who says I can't?" She asked sharply, before wishing she'd kept her mouth shut.

Jack's grin had widened into a smirk as he answered lightly: "No-one, love, no-one at all."

"Mr. Sparrow!"

They glanced back to see Norrington watching them with a raised brow, examining the slightly inappropriate close distance between the two. Annalise leant back while Jack raised his hands in a show of surrender.

"Yes, Commodore?" Jack called back, a hint of mocking in his tone, and Norrington's lips pursed tightly but his voice was firm and steady as he ordered: "We will be dropping the longboats soon; be prepared to lead us onto land."

"Aye, aye, Commodore." Jack answered, and Norrington shot first the pirate and then Annalise a look before he turned and headed off to gather his men.

Jack turned back to Annalise, and he gave her a mock bow as he said: "Duty calls, milady."

Annalise watched as Jack turned to go, before she blurted out suddenly: "Why are you so confident that you're right?"

Jack paused, glancing back at her as Annalise stared right back at him.

"What about you, love?" He returned. "What makes you so sure I'm a bad liar?"

"Your eyes." Annalise answered promptly and honestly, staring at him. "They always tell the truth."

"No, they don't." Jack corrected, and Annalise answered defiantly: "They do to me."

She clamped her mouth shut as soon as the words left, her eyes going wide at the implications they held. Jack's face also turned serious as he stared back at Annalise while a new tension built between them in the silence.

"Your eyes." Jack said at last, and Annalise blinked the mentioned features. "They tell me the truth, too."

Annalise's eyes widened as Jack turned to walk away, before he paused to glance back at her as he called over his shoulder: "Oh, and the fact that you have never once failed to address me as 'Captain', _Anna_."

Annalise's jaw dropped as Jack shot her a smirk and a wink, suddenly back to his light-hearted self, and she growled as Jack swaggered away: "Damn you, Jack Sparrow!"

*A/N Happy New Year everyone! Wishing you all, all the best for this upcoming year and may you all be blessed!


	13. Begun by blood

Jack sat in the rowboat with Norrington and his men, still smirking to himself. He'd meant to needle at Annalise by pointing out her continued use of his title, which few people cared to do as he was ship-less, thus proving that she held some level of subconscious respect for him.

Her angry growl after him still made him laugh internally, for she was highly entertaining – and pretty, a little voice in his head noted – when she was mad.

Jack quickly shook himself back to the present, however, as they rowed up closer to the island's cave entrance, and Norrington stated flatly: "I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush."

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing." Jack pointed out, leaning in as he offered: "I go in, I convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus outta them with your little cannons, eh?"

Jack draped an arm around Norrington's shoulders, disliking the gesture but knowing the Commodore would dislike it more, as he persuaded: "What do you have to lose?"

Norrington looked at Jack's arm in disgust and, peeling it off his own uniformed one, replied dryly: "Nothing I'd lament being rid of."

Jack grinned, before he pretended to pause.

"Now, to be quite honest with you," he added as though in afterthought and concern, "there's still a slight risk for those aboard the Dauntless, which includes the future Mrs. Commodore."

Norrington tensed slightly at that, and Jack knew he'd got him.

' _So sorry, Annalise._ ' He thought. ' _And Elizabeth, I suppose. But it's all for the best._ '

* * *

Annalise was almost spitting, she was so furious, as she was dragged literally by the arm by two shoulders. The men dragged her behind her sister, who was also being dragged by a soldier and Norrington's second-in-command Gillette, and who was also shouting angrily.

"Let me go, you don't understand!" Annalise yelled, while Elizabeth cried: "Please, listen to us!"

"Sorry, but for your own safety." Gillette replied as he shoved them both into the Captain's cabin, and Elizabeth screamed: "Coward! The commodore ordered – I have to tell him! The pirates! They're cursed! They cannot be killed!"

Annalise winced while Gillette answered sarcastically: "Don't worry, miss, he's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story."

And with that, he slammed the door in their faces, locking it and setting up guards before it as Annalise shouted after him angrily: "This is Jack Sparrow's doing!"

But Gillette just walked away, leaving the two sisters fuming inside.

"Tell you beau, thanks." Elizabeth snapped, and Annalise retorted equally waspishly: "This whole thing started because of _your_ lover. And Jack is _not_ my beau."

"Is that why you were flirting with him before he left with James?" Elizabeth countered, and Annalise exploded: "I was not flirting!"

Elizabeth blinked, taken aback by the frayed worry and anxiety that she could hear in her sister's voice. Taking a moment from her anger to examine Annalise more carefully, Elizabeth belatedly realized something must have happened with Jack.

"Lisa?" Elizabeth asked slowly, and Annalise turned her head away. "Lisa, what happened?"

"Nothing." Annalise muttered as she strode into the room, but Elizabeth trailed after her as she coaxed: "Not nothing. Tell me; we always used to tell each other everything."

Annalise stopped, hesitating, and Elizabeth ploughed on as she wheedled: "Lisa?"

Annalise sighed, her shoulders dropping as she turned to face her sister with a face so miserable Elizabeth reached out to hug her younger sister.

"I think…" Annalise whispered, swallowing hard. "Lizzy, I think… I'm in love with Jack Sparrow."

Elizabeth tensed slightly, but she didn't let go; instead, she patted her sister comfortingly as she asked carefully: "You're positive?"

"…Yes." Annalise whispered. "I as good as told him, too."

Elizabeth pulled back slightly, her gaze serious as she asked: "Then, what are you going to do?"

"I don't think there's anything I _can_ do." Annalise admitted in a low voice. "I don't think I could just leave our father like that, not for a pirate, but papa would never accept someone like Jack."

"If he makes you happy…" Elizabeth began, though even she sounded skeptical.

And Annalise pointed out flatly: "A drunk, womanizing, lying pillager, who's said to the world that his only love is the sea… and the Pearl."

"Point taken." Elizabeth sighed. "But why did you fall for him, then?"

Annalise went silent for a moment, before she admitted softly: "Because I looked into his eyes, and saw a good man. Perhaps not an honest or a loving one… but he is a good man. I know it, and I feel for that man."

Elizabeth's eyes filled with compassion, and she murmured: "Oh, Lisa, I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault." Annalise sighed. "I should have known better, anyway. It's just…"

"I know what you mean." Elizabeth answered, her own shoulders drooping. "It just doesn't seem fair, does it? We cannot control who we fall in love with – only what we choose to do."

"As in, my choice is to leave or not to leave my loving father forever in favour of a man who does not hold me dearest in his heart." Annalise said glumly, and Elizabeth added: "I cannot even make a choice, when Will won't…"

She trailed off with a sigh, before she glanced around the room.

"We're certainly a pair, aren't we, sister?" Elizabeth joked half-heartedly, and Annalise agreed: "We certainly are, sister."

They stood for a moment longer, before Annalise shook her head and said determinedly: "Right, but enough crying about our pitiful love lives."

Elizabeth looked at her in surprise as Annalise stalked over to the linen closet, flinging open the doors and pulling out all the cloth inside.

"Lisa?" She asked, and Annalise pointed out: "Just because our men aren't truly ours to lose, doesn't mean I'm willing to sit around and let them die."

"Lisa?" Elizabeth repeated, confused, and Annalise smiled as she started to knot two of the linens together.

"If we simply sit here like obedient ladies, wouldn't our chances of love become a straight zero?" Annalise explained. "At least if we help them, and ensure they come back alive, we'd have a chance again."

Elizabeth's lips quirked up into a smile, and she noted as she walked over to her sister: "That seems like a selfish motive for going to rescue Will… and Jack Sparrow."

"Perhaps." Annalise shrugged, before she grinned teasingly. "Perhaps I am more like a pirate than I thought."

"Oh, Lisa." Elizabeth laughed, and Annalise smiled too as the sisters sat down and started to get to work.

* * *

Jack hurried into the cave, pushing his way through the crowd of pirates, while Barbossa stood once more atop the pedestal with the stone chest filled with the Aztec gold.

However, this time two pirates held Will bent over the chest, his neck readied to be slit, as Barbossa shouted again, holding his knife up high: "Begun by blood…"

"Beg your pardon." Jack said as he shoved his way through quickly. "Excuse me."

"By blood un-" Barbossa broke off as he saw the movement below, and his jaw literally dropped open as he watched Jack wave while pushing his way closer.

"Jack!" Will also gasped, in a mix of relief and confusion, and Barbossa said numbly: "S'not possible."

"Not probable." Jack corrected as he finally arrived at the foot of the stone hill that Barbossa and Will were standing upon.

Will frowned as he looked around, asking concernedly: "Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's safe, just like I promised." Jack reassured with his characteristic swagger. "She's all set to marry Norrington, just like _she_ promised."

Will frowned again, but Jack just went on: "Annalise did anything to keep Elizabeth safe until then, just like _she_ promised. And you get to die for her, just like _you_ promised. So we're all men of our word really."

He paused, before he tacked on: "Except for Elizabeth and Annalise, who are, in fact, women."

Will seemed inclined to roll his eyes, except Barbossa spat at that moment: "Shut up!"

He pointed his knife at Jack as he snarled: "You're next."

A pirate nearby grabbed Jack's shoulder as Barbossa made to lean in to slit Will's throat, when Jack warned: "You don't want to be doing that, mate."

Barbossa paused only briefly to glance back at his former captain as he stated flatly: "No, I really think I do."

He leant back in, and Jack shrugged as he said casually: "Your funeral."

He folded his hands, as though waiting, while Barbossa paused again. This time, he did roll his eyes in irritation, but he couldn't curb is curiosity and he turned back to Jack as he demanded in a deadly voice: " _Why_ don't I want to be doing it?"

"Well, because-" Jack began, before he paused to slap away the pirate's hand that was holding him.

He made his way up towards Barbossa as he continued: "Because the HMS Dauntless _,_ " Will's frown deepened, "pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you."

The pirate crew broke out in hushed whispers and surprised cries, while Barbossa's eyes widened in surprise.

Jack knew he had him, and he pressed his advantage as he told Barbossa in a serious tone: "Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless."

He gestured to the crew, who all murmured in agreement as Jack continued: "They do what they do best. Bob's your Uncle, Fannie's your Aunt, there you are with two ships."

Jack raised his hands as he emphasized the image, and he saw Barbossa's eye twitch in interest as he continued persuasively: "The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl?"

He leaned in closer to Barbossa as he offered: "Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as…Commodore Barbossa."

Jack knew he'd said exactly the right thing as Barbossa's eyes gleamed with greed, and Jack finished softly: "Savvy?"

"I s'pose in exchange," Barbossa noted with pursed lips, "you want me not to kill the whelp."

He glared at Will, who remained stoic while Jack answered: "No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp."

Will narrowed his eyes at Jack, who kept his eyes on Barbossa as the pirate captain also turned to face Jack once more.

"Just not yet." Jack murmured. "Wait to lift the curse," his eyes slid to Will, "until the opportune moment."

Will's brows furrowed, but Jack had turned away again as he said to Barbossa: "For instance."

Jack plucked up a few medallions from the chest as he suggested: "After you've killed Norrington's men."

Jack tossed one of the medallions back into the chest with a loud clink as he continued: "Every…" clink "Last…" clink. "One."

Jack tossed all but one of the medallions back into the chest, and he sneakily tucked in the one he'd kept into his shirtsleeve. He suspected, however, that Will had caught the movement, and he prayed in his head: ' _Please don't say anything, please don't say anything, please-_ '

"You've been planning this from the beginning." Will accused, his voice dark with anger as he glared at Jack. "Ever since you learned my name."

Jack met Will's gaze easily, and he pretended to think about it before he replied lightly: "Yeah."

Will's eyes narrowed while his jaw tightened, and Barbossa smirked as he watched the exchange with a raised brow before he interjected: "I want fifty percent of your plunder."

"Fifteen." Jack countered, and Barbossa retorted: "Forty."

"Twenty-five." Jack fired back, and Barbossa paused.

Jack took the chance immediately as he added: "And I'll buy you the hat."

Barbossa glanced up at his large, feathery hat, as Jack enticed: "A really big one…Commodore."

And again, he knew he'd hit the nail right on the head. Barbossa grinned a toothy grin and he held out his hand as he agreed: "We have an accord."

Jack shook his former first mate's hand as they made their agreement, before he turned back to the crew as he called: "All hand's to the boats!"

Barbossa looked at him dubiously, and Jack quickly backtracked as he said deferentially: "Apologies. You give the orders."

Barbossa smirked, appeased, and he turned to his men as the crew waited below.

"Gents…" Barbossa ordered, "take a walk."

The crew all grinned menacingly, their glee at what was to come shining on their faces as they all turned and started to make their way out of the cave.

Jack, however, frowned, and he asked, puzzled: "Not to the boats?"

Barbossa simply gave him an enigmatic smile as, outside the cave, the cursed pirates walked right along the sea floor and towards the Dauntless, the moonlight revealing their true, skeletal forms as they went.

* * *

Annalise huffed as she finished tying her last linen, when from outside the door she heard their father call: "Elizabeth? Annalise?"

Elizabeth glanced back at the door with her sister, both curious as to why their father was there, while Governor Swann continued: "Elizabeth, I just want you to know I, uh, I believe you made a very good decision today."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she turned back to her work while Annalise began to tie the first blanket securely on the bedframe.

"Couldn't be more proud of you." Their father was saying as Elizabeth finished with her last linen. "And I'm sure you're acting in excellent example for your sister."

This time Annalise rolled her eyes as she held onto the end of their makeshift rope while Elizabeth tested the strength one last time.

"And I hope Annalise, you will follow that example and do me proud in your choice." Governor Swann continued, as Annalise climbed out the window after Elizabeth.

' _Oh, don't worry, papa, I am._ ' She thought wryly as she climbed down into a rowboat hanging off the side of the boat. ' _Though I doubt you'll be proud of either of us._ '

She settled into the seat besides her sister, and Elizabeth asked breathlessly: "Are you ready?"

"When you are." Annalise agreed as she took one of the oars, and the two sisters started to row, making their way across the open sea and making sure to keep out of sight from the remaining Dauntless crew.

"What was father going on about, hoping you would follow my example?" Elizabeth wondered, and Annalise snorted ungracefully.

"He wishes for me accept some Lord's application for my hand in marriage." Annalise answered flatly, and Elizabeth blinked.

"A Lord?" She asked, surprised. "And not Mr. Beckett?"

"I've already sent the polite refusal to Mr. Beckett." Annalise replied with a scoff. "I sent it the day before James's promotion."

"Really?" Elizabeth said in surprise. "And this Lord?"

"Lord Raymond Wickham." Annalise replied, her tone clearly displaying her disgust.

"The man from the Navy ball?" Elizabeth asked, shocked by the unexpected name, and Annalise nodded.

"He applied for your hand first." Annalise explained. "But after papa explained that you were informally already promised to James that the 'good Lord'," she drew air quotes sarcastically, "decided to try instead for my hand in marriage."

"I see." Elizabeth said lamely. "You've been keeping secrets, sister."

"Not really." Annalise pointed out. "It was something I didn't have any interest in and thus saw no need to discuss – after all, any focus on my potential matrimony could only come after you were settled. I wasn't to know how quickly that day would come."

"Please don't remind me." Elizabeth sighed, before she perked up as she spotted their destination.

"Almost there!" She said excitedly, and Annalise lit up.

The pair lapsed into silence after that, exerting all their energy in rowing faster towards the Black Pearl, anchored out of sight right beside the Isle de Muerta.


	14. By blood undone

Inside the cave, Jack wandered about the treasures, picking up random objects and tossing them aside carelessly as he examined each trinket. Will stood to the side, his hands still bound behind his back and guarded on either side by two pirates, and he watched Jack with disdain.

Another pirate, the one Will had tried to kill in Port Royal when he'd been unaware of the curse, sat on his hunches by a small stream in the middle of the cave, washing some jewels. And finally, Barbossa watched Jack as he sat upon a pile of treasure off to the other side, but his gaze was curious unlike Will's as he watched Jack's rummaging.

"I must admit, Jack," Barbossa finally broke the silence, "I thought I had ye figured."

Jack turned to glance at Barbossa, as the older man admitted: "But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict."

"Me?" Jack said, raising a brow. "I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest."

Jack tossed another valuable figurine to the side where it landed with a clink against the other treasures as Barbossa frowned a little in confusion, and Will's eye twitched a little as he watched Jack approach the pirate sitting on his hunches.

"Honestly." Jack continued as though oblivious to the scrutiny he was receiving. "It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict," Will's frown deepened, "when they're going to do something incredibly…" And Jack finally looked right at Will. "Stupid."

Will cocked his head a little, before his eyes narrowed as Jack suddenly reached out and grabbed the crouched pirate's sword, unsheathing it as he kicked the startled pirate into the water.

Barbossa only had time to blink as Jack tossed the sword to Will, who caught it deftly despite his tied hands and immediately started tackling his guards, while Jack pulled out his own sword and charged Barbossa.

Barbossa retaliated swiftly, drawing his own sword to meet Jack's attack, and the pair started to duel just as Will managed to cut his ropes and free his hands so that he could take on the other pirates.

Jack and Barbossa shifted about to one side of the cave, each almost evenly matched, as Will stayed in the middle of the cave, and Jack cut through the enormous feather on Barbossa's hat.

"Haha!" Jack grinned, but his smile dropped when Barbossa's face darkened and the older man roared.

Jack quickly blocked Barbossa's swing, and their swords clashed as they fought once more while down below, Will did well as he held his own against three pirates. But then one moved into the moonlight, and Will's eyes widened as he saw the exact form of the curse for the first time.

But he wasn't distracted long, and quickly swung once more to attack, while on the far side of the room, Jack clashed with Barbossa. Their swords skid against each other as Barbossa pushed his full weight towards Jack, leaning in close.

"You're off the edge of the map, mate." Barbossa leered as he stared Jack in the eye. "Here there be monsters."

He pushed Jack, but Jack managed to keep upright as he stumbled back and away from the undead pirate.

* * *

Annalise heaved herself up, the side of the Black Pearl, placing her feet carefully on the ship's ridges. She recalled Jack's instructions on how to climb the side of a ship, when he'd been leading the way up the side of the Dauntless and later as an off-hand note, and silently sent thanks to the pirate Captain for his foresight. She just hoped the crew would be worth the effort to save... after all, they were pirates too.

Elizabeth followed her sister's path as Annalise pulled herself up carefully near a ledge by the cannon hole, and she winced as she heard voices inside.

"Right. What would you pick to eat first?" A pirate – likely the ship's watch for the night – asked, and Annalise wrinkled her nose as Elizabeth hauled herself up while the other pirate answered: "I think we should decide now. Just so we're ready when the time comes."

Elizabeth also rolled her eyes, before Annalise climbed up quietly once more, being extra careful in case the pirates heard them. Elizabeth followed just as quietly, as Annalise finally pulled herself to a crouch on the edge of the Pearl's railings.

She peered over to check the deck as Elizabeth climbed up behind her, and the pair carefully swung themselves over when they saw the empty deck.

"Good thing for trousers." Annalise muttered as she swung her brown trouser clad leg over the railing, and Elizabeth agreed as she did the same with her borrowed white pair.

"And flat shoes." Elizabeth murmured, indicating her borrowed boots – how she'd scored that Annalise had no idea – and Annalise nodded as the sisters slowly made their way across the deck.

They'd barely taken four steps before something dropped right in front of their faces, and the pair stifled their startled gasps. Barbossa's undead monkey, Jack, screeched right in their faces in his skeletal form, but Annalise just blinked while Elizabeth's eyes narrowed.

The monkey blinked, nonplussed by their lack of reaction, and then it cowered a little in fear as Elizabeth advanced on it.

"Lizzy?" Annalise began to ask, when her sister lifted her hand high.

"Lizzy, wait, watch out-" Annalise whispered in alarm, but Elizabeth had already swung her hand in a hard slap across the monkey's face.

Jack the monkey lost his tail-grip and went flying overboard, but Annalise's eyes widened as she and Elizabeth heard a distinct thunk below.

They both quickly peered over to see the monkey sit up dazedly from where it had landed on the canon before it fell into the sea… but not before the two pirate guards poked their heads out to look at what had caused the commotion.

Annalise's eyes widened as the pirates' eyes instantly snapped up, and she pulled Elizabeth back quickly before they could be spotted.

"What did you do that for?" She whisper-shouted at her sister as the pair dashed for the stairs leading to the deck below.

"I really hated that monkey!" Elizabeth whisper-shouted back defensively as they ran down the stairs, when they heard shouts coming up the stairs from the deck below.

Elizabeth swiftly ducked into the shadows on their deck, pulling Annalise with her, and they crouched low as the pirates ran passed, going up the stairs with their swords drawn as they yelled battle cries.

"Not sure it was worth it." Annalise teased as the two quickly dashed back out, and Elizabeth muttered: "Oh, hush, it made me feel better."

Annalise grinned as they ran down the stairs, rushing for the hold.

They spotted the crew instantly, all held in the first cell near the stairs, and Annalise beamed with Elizabeth sighed in relief to see the crew all safe.

"It's Annalise and Elizabeth!" Gibbs gasped in surprise and happiness, and Elizabeth replied as she grabbed the keys to the cell: "Yes, we're here to rescue you."

"But we do have a slight problem." Annalise added as Elizabeth unlocked the doors. "So we'd better hurry; and keep it quiet."

* * *

Jack's duel had carried him up the slope on the side of the cave, and he found himself high above the cavern below as Barbossa continued to back him, forcing Jack to maintain the disadvantage of not being able to see where he was going.

Jack tripped on the uneven ground at last, causing him to stumble and Barbossa quickly used the opportunity to push Jack's sword aside and kick his former captain down. Jack landed with a thud, before looking up with wide eyes, but Barbossa tossed his sword aside.

 _"_ You can't beat me, Jack." Barbossa stated, holding his hands out wide as he indicated his body.

Jack quickly got to his feet and lunged forward, thrusting his sword into Barbossa's chest.

"Ha." He grinned, as though he were triumphant in his attack… when he was just happy he'd at least finally managed to stab his backstabbing first mate.

Barbossa actually rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, before he suddenly pulled out the sword… and stabbed Jack right in the stomach. Jack gasped at the feeling of the blade cutting right through his innards, and he looked up at Barbossa with wide eyes as he feigned impending death.

Barbossa was grinning triumphantly now, sure that he'd won as Jack stumbled back, impaled by his own sword.

But his movement took him into a patch of moonlight, and Barbossa's smirk dropped instantly as Jack's body changed to reveal only his skeleton.

Down below, Will happened to look up, and he scowled – unsurprised – to see Jack's cursed body. Jack, meanwhile, was examining his skeletal fingers, and he noted almost absently: "That's interesting."

Barbossa was gaping at him, looking absolutely stunned, and Jack grinned as he revealed his stolen medallion.

"I couldn't resist, mate _._ " He teased as he ran the medallion along his fingers, the gold coin clinking against his bones.

Barbossa's eyes narrowed and he spat angrily. Jack quickly pulled out his sword from between his lower rib cage as Barbossa lunged to pick up his sword, and he blocked Barbossa's furious thrust.

Their duel recommenced, this time Barbossa driving forward hard in anger while Jack ducked and parried almost mockingly. Anger blinding him, Barbossa's swings were messy and wild, and Jack landed a solid kick on the other man's chest when he saw a perfect opening.

The kick sent Barbossa tumbling down several paces on the steep incline they were fighting on, but he was quick to recover as Jack came charging down. As Barbossa blocked him, Jack decided it was time to abandon the disadvantageous position and he shoved Barbossa into a rock side, knocking the pirate's head into the rock.

Barbossa snarled, but Jack ran passed, dodging around Barbossa as he ran down the slope, upending a random table full of trinkets as he went.

"Sorry." He called as he ran, while Barbossa followed in a charge.

The two interlocked blades again swiftly, fighting now on even ground once more as they almost danced around the edge of the cavern floor.

Jack sent Barbossa down with a powerful swing of his sword, landing him in the moonlight to reveal his cursed, skeletal form.

Barbossa sneered as Jack pointed his sword at him while he looked up at his former captain with spite: "So what now, Jack Sparrow? Will it be it two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmm?"

"Or you could surrender." Jack offered, shrugging lightly, before he swung again.

Barbossa dodged the blade, and their duel resumed with neither able to come out the victor, and both knowing neither could win while the curse remained in place.

* * *

Annalise held up her hand, holding their now released crew from moving as she watched the two pirate guards running about the Pearl's deck, searching for their mystery monkey-assailant.

As the two guards met up and peered over the side of the railings, she swiftly lowered her hand, and the crew pushed the long boat they'd been pulling back. The boat went swinging harshly across the deck, right at the pirates who looked up just in time to be hit right in the face.

Annalise grinned in grim satisfaction as she watched the pair topple over the side of the ship, the force of the impact from the long boat causing them to break at the joints so that they fell in pieces into the ocean.

' _Let them recover from that._ ' She thought as the rest of the crew cheered.

Elizabeth hurried forwards, taking the lead as she called: "All of you with me!"

She grabbed the longboat while Annalise turned and faced the crew, folding her arms with a scowl as she saw exactly what she'd suspected might happen.

"Will is in that cave and we must save him." Elizabeth continued, unaware. "Ready? And heave!"

She shoved the longboat, expecting help, only to be surprised when she found herself alone.

Turning, she stared at the crew in shock, while Annalise asked the crew with a raised brow: "You're going to just leave?"

"Any port in the storm." Cotton's parrot squawked, and Annalise's eyes narrowed while Gibbs shrugged.

"Cotton's right, we've got the Pearl." Gibbs pointed out calmly, and Annalise frowned at him while Elizabeth gaped.

"You've only got the Pearl because _we_ saved you." Annalise pointed out. "You owe us."

"And so we'll take you with us away safely." Gibbs answered, and Annalise ground her teeth.

"And what about Jack, then; you're just going to leave him?" Elizabeth demanded, unable to believe what she was hearing, and one of the crew piped up: "Jack owes us a ship."

"And there's the code to consider." Gibbs agreed, and Annalise repeated incredulously: "The code?"

Elizabeth was also disbelieving as she pointed out: "You're pirates!"

Gibbs shrugged again, and Annalise exploded as she shouted at the crew: "Hang the code, and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway, aren't they?!"

Gibbs blinked, and finally had the grace to look a little apologetic, and both Annalise and Elizabeth scowled.

 _A few minutes later_

"Bloody pirates." Elizabeth scowled, and Annalise agreed as she rowed the long boat with her sister, wearing a matching scowl: "You said it."

"Thought you loved a pirate." Elizabeth noted, and Annalise countered: "And I also still hate him – and _this_ is the part I hate about him, and about all bloody pirates!"

* * *

In the cave, Will was still fighting the same three pirates, managing to knock two down – again – when his bomb-happy friend grinned and lit a grenade.

Will's eyes widened as he ran for cover as the pirate threw the bomb at him. It exploded against a pile of treasure, the force of the blast causing Will to go flying before he landed heavily on the ground.

Both Jack and Barbossa looked over at the commotion, but Jack was unable to help as Barbossa turned back to him and thrust his sword again with a loud cry.

Will slowly backed away, unarmed as his sword had fallen just out of reach, as the pirate strode up to him, snarling: "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain."

"Do you like pain?"

The pirate looked up in surprise to see Annalise standing just to the side.

She smirked at him, while Elizabeth – from behind the pirate – used the distraction Annalise had provided to whack a large, heavy gold staff into the pirate.

He went flying at the impact, and Annalise grinned as Elizabeth finished for her: "Try wearing a corset."

They both turned to Will, Elizabeth quickly helping him up while Annalise glanced around at the sound of metal clashing.

Elizabeth didn't notice at first, too busy making mooneyes at Will as he stared back at her joyfully, but soon she too heard the sounds and she looked over with her sister to see Jack dueling with Barbossa.

"Whose side is Jack on?" Elizabeth asked, while Annalise glanced back, and Will asked dryly: "At the moment?"

"Lizzy." Annalise called, and Elizabeth whirled around as Will looked back in time to see Annalise grab Will's dropped sword and thrust it against a pirate's while Elizabeth whacked her staff against a second.

Will dashed to help Elizabeth wield the heavy staff, the pair working seamlessly as a team. Elizabeth also worked well naturally with Annalise, and given her many hours practicing with Will, Annalise soon found a step that matched his. In short, the three were as efficient as a well-oiled wheel as they spun, thrust, and parried, tossing the two weapons around to whoever needed it as they took on the pirates.

Jack was keeping Barbossa busy, watching the man's movements with one eye while keeping his other on the trio as they surrounded the other pirates while he moved closer to the medallion chest.

"Lisa!" Elizabeth called as she and Will knocked two pirates together in a patch of moonlight, and Annalise kicked her opponent so that he was lined up with his comrades.

Will and Elizabeth quickly shoved their staff right through the three pirates' abdomens, linking them all together and restricting their movements. Will grabbed one of the pirate's bombs, and Annalise lit it.

The pirates' eyes widened as Will held up the lit bomb with a grim smile, before he shoved it into the bomber-pirate's abdomen. Annalise and Elizabeth shoved the three linked pirates out of the moonlight, closing the pirates' skins and preventing the bomber from removing the bomb in his stomach.

"No fair." The pirate whimpered as the three friends scampered away, and then he exploded, taking his comrades with him.

Barbossa whipped around at the noise as Will ran off while Annalise and Elizabeth ducked away from the explosion.

Jack took the opportunity to cut his hand swiftly, clutching the medallion to smear some of his blood on it, before he threw it up the pedestal towards the stone chest. Someone caught it before it could land, however, and Barbossa glanced at the medallion flying over his head, before he turned back to Jack with a scowl as he drew his gun.

Jack paused as Barbossa cocked his pistol and pointed it… right at Annalise.

She froze, startled and momentarily terrified of the gun pointed straight at her heart, while Elizabeth cried: "Lisa!"

Elizabeth jumped, pushing her sister out of the way just as a gunshot sounded, echoing around the cavern.

"Lizzy!" Annalise gasped, sitting up instantly to check her sister, but Elizabeth just looked back at her sister, confused.

Barbossa blinked, frowning in similar confusion, before glancing back at Jack to see the pirate captain holding his smoking pistol, the gun barrel pointed directly at Barbossa's chest.

He smirked, and said scathingly: "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot."

"He didn't waste it."

Barbossa started at the voice, looking back up at the pedestal for the source, to see Will standing with his hand outstretched over the medallion chest… and a bloodied dagger in his hand. The very dagger Barbossa had left behind when he'd postponed slitting Will's throat earlier that night.

Barbossa watched, stunned, as Will opened his hand, dropping both his and Jack's bloodied medallions into the chest.

Annalise and Elizabeth breathed out in relief, the latter smiling up at Will while the former looked at Jack. He had his eyes trained on his former first mate, not looking away as Barbossa's eyes widened before he staggered back, grasping at his jacket.

He pulled it open to reveal a small circle of blood appearing on his shirt right over his heart, spreading around the bullet wound.

Barbossa slowly lifted his head, looking back at Jack, who slowly lowered his pistol as he continued to watch his old friend without emotion.

"I feel…" Barbossa murmured, "cold."

The others just watched in grim silence as the pirate toppled back, landing with a dull thud and a few clinks on a small treasure pile. Dead.


	15. Goodbyes

Annalise sat on her hunches, staring at a giant pile of treasure. The glittering gold and sparkling jewels should have been beautiful but she found she couldn't care for any of it. All she could think about was the blood that had been spilt, whether tonight or in the past, over greed for the glittering bounty laid before her.

Jack, being Jack, had no such qualms, and he was busy rooting about amongst the piles of treasure once more as he picked out whatever he wanted to keep. Elizabeth stood by the chest, unmoving, while Will wondered about uncertainly, sending uneasy glances at Elizabeth every so often.

A particularly loud clang brought Annalise's eyes back to Jack, and she sighed as she watched him toss another golden statue aside in favour of an intricate diamond necklace.

He appeared to have heard her and glanced over, the enormous crown tilting precariously on his head as he cocked his head in her direction. Annalise averted her eyes, but the sound of jingling jewels and the soft clinking of gold coins being stepped on alerted her to Jack's approach.

"What's the matter, Anna? You should be celebrating." Jack mused, settling down beside Annalise.

"I don't really think it's a cause to celebrate." She answered, staring into space without really seeing anything. "So many people had to die over this treasure."

Jack simply shrugged, and she noted a little dryly: "Though clearly you don't have such qualms."

Jack smirked slightly, and pointed to himself as he reminded her: "Pirate."

Her lips quirked into a small smile despite herself, and Annalise glanced at Jack in amusement.

"Is that your excuse for everything?" She teased, and Jack grinned.

"The bright side of living on this side of the law, love," Jack said lightly, "is that anything can seem acceptable. Because everything is unacceptable."

"Even having a good heart?" Annalise queried, glancing slyly at Jack.

His grin turned wry at that, but Jack mused easily: "Aye. Even that. Though it may shave your life by years, rather than saving it."

Annalise laughed slightly, before a noise from the other side of the cave had them both glancing over just in time to see Elizabeth striding away from Will and towards them. Annalise frowned as she stood up, while Jack raised a brow as he noted the guilty and almost regretful look on Will's face.

"Lizzy?" Annalise asked softly, meeting her sister halfway.

Elizabeth turned to her sister, her face closed off but her eyes gave her away – her hurt pooled in her eyes, and Annalise hugged her while Jack swaggered over to Will.

He could easily guess what had been said between the couple, and Jack stated bluntly to the boy: "If you were waiting for the opportune moment…that was it."

Will glanced at him, his eyes sad as any puppy's, but Jack turned his back on him as he added while striding off: "Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off by my ship."

Annalise's heart dropped as she remembered, and the blood left her face as quickly as a pirate switched sides.

' _Please, please, say they returned._ ' Annalise prayed.

* * *

The mood was dismal as Will rowed them slowly back to the Dauntless. Annalise's head hung down, while Will's shoulders slumped dejectedly. Jack, for his part, simply accepted the truth with resignation, though it didn't make it any easier for the others.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Elizabeth said at last, unable to bear the silence any more, and Jack simply shrugged.

"They done what's right by them." Jack answered calmly, facing his fate. "Can't expect more than that."

Elizabeth bit her lip, glancing to her sister, but Annalise was resolutely refusing to meet any of their eyes as she stared at the rowboat's floor while they travelled in silence.

* * *

Jack glanced up from his cell as he heard soft, urgent voices at the entrance to the dungeons, the guard leaning up to speak with whomever had come by. He raised a brow as he heard the soft clink of silver coins being exchanged, and cocked his head curiously as the guard stepped aside to reveal a hooded figure.

Despite the cloak and hood, Jack instantly recognized the curved face that peeked out, a face he hadn't seen since he'd been hauled aboard the Dauntless and thrown into the brig, despite protests.

As the slight figure hurried over, he asked lightly: "To what do I owe this pleasure, Miss Swann?"

She made a face at that, and, as the guard walked up the stairs to give them privacy, she pulled down her hood while saying: "Will helped me get inside - I just had to see you, at least once."

"Well, I must say you're a pretty sight for sore eyes here, Anna." Jack commented lightly, glancing around the repaired jail. "Though we really do have to stop meeting each other like this."

"Jack." Annalise sighed, standing close to the cell bars and pressing her face against the cool metal. "I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault, love." Jack reassured. "You did what you could. And at least you managed to save young William."

"It wasn't enough, though." Annalise muttered, running a frustrated hand through her dark curls. "I can't believe they wouldn't even consider a lighter punishment, after everything you did to help us."

"Well, pirate." Jack shrugged, a teasing smile on his face but Annalise didn't reciprocate.

Her eyes saddened, and Jack bit his lip as she murmured softly: "I wish I'd stopped the crew from leaving. I feel there must have been _something_ I could have done."

"Ah, love." Jack shrugged lightly. "They did what any of us would have done."

"Not you." Annalise argued, but Jack chided lightly: "You think so highly of me, love. But that's what pirates are; it's in the Code."

"You're pirates." Annalise muttered. "You don't _follow_ rules that are more like guidelines anyways."

Jack chuckled and, standing up, he mused: "Guidelines, eh?"

Annalise looked up at him as Jack waltzed over to the bars with his usual swagger, but she frowned slightly as Jack started to rummage around in his pockets.

"Jack?" She asked, puzzled – surely, the guards wouldn't have let him keep anything of value. He ignored her as he pulled something out, keeping it clutched in his fist so she couldn't see what it was.

"Here you go, love." He announced, reaching out to take her hand.

Annalise looked over curiously as he placed something cold in her palm, and she raised a brow.

"Jack, I don't need a neckla-" Annalise broke off, blinking in utter surprise as he removed his hand and she saw what it was.

There, in the centre of her hand, was an iron pendant, the chain for the necklace hanging over the edge of her hand. The pendant was simple, just a bird in flight, but the meaning was not lost on Annalise as she slowly lifted her eyes to stare at Jack.

"Is this… a sparrow?" She asked hesitantly, and Jack's lips curved up into a small smile.

"Only if you want it to be, love." Jack replied calmly. "Though I was thinking more of you than me, when I picked it up. Thinking it was time you spread your wings, too."

Annalise smiled slightly at that, as she examined the bird once more. Her fingers traced the small details carved into the metal, admiring the design, while her mind turned over what Jack was implying.

"Thank you, Jack." She whispered at last, her voice cracking a little with emotion and Jack's lips curved up into a genuine smile.

"You're welcome, Anna." He replied.

Annalise looked back up, her eyes shining with tears and she swallowed thickly, trying to clear the lump that had formed in her throat. Jack chuckled, teasing lightly: "Ah, have I managed to move the fierce Miss Swann?"

"Jack." Annalise got out.

It had meant to be a warning that she wasn't in the mood for his silliness, but his unexpected gift, his words – likely his last for her – and the reality that Jack was going to _die_ in the morning, were all too much.

A tear slipped out, spilling down her cheek despite her efforts, and Jack's eyes softened as Annalise brushed the offending drop away.

"And I promised myself I wasn't going to cry." She muttered, her voice breaking again.

Jack pretended not to notice as he asked jokingly: "You didn't want to cry over a good-fer-nothin' pirate?"

She glared at him, that fierce spark he'd come to associate with her deep blue eyes returning as she snapped: "I didn't want you to see me cry when you-"

Her voice cracked again, much more clearly than before and she turned her head away, clearly fighting as her emotions threatened to overcome her. Jack stepped closer to the bars, reaching a hand through and using a gentle hand on her chin to turn her head back to face him.

Annalise met his eyes, blue meeting dark brown, and she withheld a sob.

Jack leaned forward, pressing himself close to the bars as Annalise reached up on her toes, doing the same. Their lips met softly through the gap, Jack moving his hand to cup her cheek tenderly as he kissed her softly. She kissed him back chastely, her one hand clutching the bar while the other moved to grip the front of Jack's shirt.

They broke apart after a moment, staring at each other mutely through the bars.

Jack's gaze was gentle as Annalise's shone with her unshed tears, and she swallowed before her gaze dropped back down to Jack's lips. They returned to his eyes quickly, but Jack saw her look and he leaned forward once more to press another kiss on her, harder this time.

Annalise met him and, as he moved one hand to tug her by the waist, trying to get her as close to him through the bars as possible, she let every thought leave her mind and simply let herself fall into the moment. This moment of kissing Jack.

His lips moved against hers, teeth grazing slightly as he forced his tongue through her parted lips. Annalise met his challenge, fighting him with all the desperation that had been pent up inside her. The desperation at the frustration he'd caused since the moment they'd met, at his imminent hanging, and at the knowledge that he wasn't really hers to lose and now never could be.

Her tears were flowing down thickly as she kissed Jack back; he could taste the salt on her lips and through their kiss. It reminded him of the sea, and the thought almost made him laugh bitterly. Her eyes were just like the oceans he loved to sail upon, in both colour and mysterious depth; how apt that now they released salty water at their parting.

"Annalise."

The pair broke apart, both panting slightly, as Will's voice drifted down into the dungeon anxiously.

"Annalise, we should go now."

Annalise took a shuddering breath, trying to keep calm as she slowly lifted her head up to meet Jack's gaze.

Her breath caught again at the storm raging behind the dark orbs, clearly wanting to say so much and yet holding back. Holding back… just as she was.

Annalise bit her lip before she whispered: "I should…"

She trailed off, gesturing weakly to where Will's voice had come from, and Jack nodded.

"Aye." He agreed. "You should."

But neither moved, both reluctant for her to leave. To have to face the finality of it. Jack's eyes roamed her face, as though taking in every detail and committing it to memory, while Annalise just stared at his fascinatingly dark eyes, memorizing them and burning them into her heart.

Finally, after a long beat where they just stared at each other, Jack said softly: "You should go, love."

Annalise swallowed thickly, but nodded.

Finally removing her hands from him, she started to back away, never taking her eyes off him as he kept his eyes glued on her. It was only as she reached the doorway, pausing in the archway that she finally spoke again.

"Goodbye, Jack."

Jack nodded, and, with one last look behind her, Annalise fled up the stairs, disappearing with a whirl of her cloak.

And it was only after she'd gone, her soft steps retreating up the stairs, that Jack replied quietly: "Goodbye, Anna."

*A/N I'm so, so, so sorry this has taken me so long to update! I'm usually not this bad, but it's been a really rough few weeks and I was just so stumped on this story that I couldn't write anything I was at least satisfied with enough to upload. Sorry again, but hopefully you guys enjoyed the new chapter.


	16. Horizons

Annalise stood with a stony face beside her sister as they stood on the raised ground, looking out into the courtyard below. Their father stood to the side, Norrington beside him, the two men unaware of the turmoil behind the dark-haired woman's expressionless face.

Only Elizabeth knew, and she held her sister's hand surreptitiously, squeezing it in sympathy as they watched Jack being led onto the gallows while Annalise's other hand clutched at the bird pendant on her neck.

It was an almost cruelly beautiful day as Jack was placed before the noose, with the sun shining brightly in the blue sky high above as the sombre drumbeats began.

To be honest, to Annalise, it felt a little like it was mocking her as she was forced to watch the man she loved about to hang after all he'd done for them… well, she was forced to watch him hang.

Jack himself was looking more muted than Annalise had seen him, and she clenched her hand around her sister's as the official opened his scroll and began to read the proclamation that would end with Jack's death.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have-"

Annalise saw Jack sigh and roll his eyes, mumbling something and she didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry. Was this really the time to be petulant about his title as Captain?

"-For your willful commission of crimes," the official continued, "against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith – piracy, smuggling…"

Annalise's jaw had clenched, and Elizabeth squeezed her sister's hand as she murmured in agreement: "This is wrong."

Their father heard her, and he stated firmly: "Commodore Norrington is bound by the law."

Elizabeth looked over sharply, while Annalise bit her lip, but their father remained firm as he added: "As are we all."

Annalise shook her head in silent disagreement, but remained silent, her eyes on Jack the entire time as the official continued to list: "-Impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England, sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness."

Annalise chewed her lip, her heart stuttering as the official began to finish: "And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

Suddenly, a familiar walked up before them, and Annalise glanced down briefly to see with surprise that it was Will. Dressed smartly, as the occasion called for, with a red cape fastened to his shoulders and a feathered hat on his neat curls, Will greeted them: "Governor Swann. Commodore. Annalise."

Annalise nodded once back in greeting before glancing back to Jack, and Will's eyes moved to the fair-haired twin.

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth blinked while Annalise also looked back down at Will, surprised.

He went on firmly: "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you."

Elizabeth frowned slightly, questioningly, and Will stated bluntly: "I love you."

And after flooring the elder Miss Swann, Will turned, and started to walk away. Elizabeth gaped after him while their father scoffed, annoyed, and Annalise frowned.

' _What is Will thinking?_ ' She wondered, just as the drumroll began and the noose was placed around Jack's neck.

Her eyes snapped up, wide and horrified, when suddenly Elizabeth's hand tugged on hers urgently.

Glancing at her sister, a little irritated at being distracted right now of all times, Annalise saw Elizabeth looking off to the side and followed her sister's gaze. She gaped, eyes growing wide as she saw a very familiar tropical coloured parrot flying off the wall of the battlements.

Her eyes shot to Jack, and then down to Will as she spotted him shoving his way through the crowd towards Jack, both her and Elizabeth suddenly understanding exactly what Will was planning.

Unfortunately, Norrington had spotted Will's small disturbance in the crowd, and he started to move, saying: "Marines-!"

Elizabeth thought fast, and she gasped quickly: "I can't breathe."

She fell back, Annalise's hold on her helping to cushion her landing stealthily, and Annalise pretended to fawn worriedly over her sister as both their father and Norrington turned to her in alarm.

"Elizabeth!" Governor Swann gasped, kneeling down and starting to fan Elizabeth with his hat while Norrington also hurried over.

Annalise snuck a peak at the crowd, to see Will shoving his way more forcefully now, but then her view was blocked as Norrington knelt down and she turned her head back to Elizabeth in feigned concern.

The drumroll cut abruptly, signaling Jack's drop through the gallows to hang by the noose, and Elizabeth shot up as Annalise whipped her head around to look.

Both sisters let out a faint sigh of relief to see Jack alive, balancing on Will's sword that was stuck through the wooden floorboard under Jack's feet. As long as he stayed on the sword, he wasn't hanging by the rope.

Elizabeth quickly looked at her father, her gaze sheepish, and he frowned in confusion, asking: "What? Oh."

He groaned, realizing what his daughter had done at the same time Norrington did. The Commodore spun back around, starting for the courtyard, when Annalise slid her foot slightly out and 'accidentally' tripped him. He went crashing down before he turned and glared at her.

"Oh, my apologies Commodore." Annalise said with all the false sincerity of the noble class. "I was merely trying to move out of your way."

He scowled at her but didn't have time to reprimand her.

Instead, he turned and rushed once more for the courtyard, and Annalise looked up anxiously to see Will fighting the hangman on the gallows while Jack struggled to find a way free.

"Lisa, look." Elizabeth whispered, pointing to the side, and Annalise looked to see Norrington starting to swarm with his men towards the gallows.

"They're going to get trapped." Annalise murmured anxiously, and both young women started forwards, when their father grabbed them by the arms in alarm.

"Where are you going?" He asked, and Annalise pleaded: "Please, papa-!"

"No, Annalise!" He cut her off, his own eyes staring right into hers as he in turn begged her: "Don't do this. Don't throw away the life I have given you for a pirate like him."

Annalise hesitated, torn by the utter fear and entreaty on her father's face as Elizabeth also bit her lip.

Behind them, Will had maneuvered his fight with the hangman in a way that the large man accidentally cut through Jack's rope when he swung at Will. Jack went toppling down, losing his balance on the sword as the rope around his neck abruptly went slack, but Will ignored him for the moment as he focused on his own duel with the infuriated hangman.

He tackled the large man suddenly, pushing him off the gallows and – as luck would have it – right on top of Norrington and his men. Norrington ducked out of the way, but several of his men were squashed as the heavy man came crashing down on them.

Jack meanwhile had managed to cut the ropes around his wrists using Will's blade, but the sword was too deeply imbedded in the rope for it to be of use to him. Thus, deeming it better to abandon it and hope to escape in the confusion Will had caused, he ran out from beneath the gallows, meeting the boy as Will leapt down.

Jack tossed one end of the thick rope that had been around his neck previously, and Will caught it as another group of guards came running towards them. In complete synchronization, Will and Jack ran at the men, stretching the long rope taut between them and using it to trip up the soldiers.

They continued to use their newfound technique as they ran up the steps to the battlements, though Jack did briefly wonder why the boy was taking them _up_ and not _down_ where they could escape. Did he intend on jumping from the battlements? Not even taking into consideration the rocks below, but where would they go from there?

All these questions were in the periphery of his mind, however, as he twirled and moved in sync with Will to continue to trip up and take down their opponents as they made their way quickly away from the courtyard.

Using the rope, their ran around each side of a pillar, trapping a few marines on the other side of the pillar, and pulled harshly, causing the other men to be thrust against the pillar and knocked out.

But Jack and Will were now quickly becoming surrounded, and they dropped the rope as each blocked the swords the marines thrust their way. Grabbing wrists and punching their opponents, Jack and Will rolled away quickly and dodged their way onto the battlements as Will managed to snatch a sword from one of the guards.

But there, their luck ran out, and Jack stood back to back with Will as they were completely surrounded by marines armed with bayonets. Will held out his sword, clicking it warningly against the bayonets, but they were helplessly outnumbered, and Jack unarmed.

Norrington made his way through his men, lifting his own sword against Will's as he said disdainfully: "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt."

Jack turned, peering over Will's shoulder to look at Norrington just as Governor Swann joined them and Norrington finished as he looked at Will contemptuously: "But not from you."

"On our return to Port Royal," Governor Swann said to Will disbelievingly, "I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me?"

It was then that Annalise and Elizabeth also joined them, having taken longer in their heavy dresses and high heels. Elizabeth glanced between her father and Will, while Annalise's eyes instantly met Jack's.

He looked surprised to see her, but glanced back at Governor Swann as the man said to Will: "By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man." Will answered, dropping his sword.

Jack looked to Will, surprised again – it seemed to be his day to be astonished. Well, given it was likely his last day, he figured it was better late than never.

Will meanwhile was saying firmly: "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

Norrington's jaw set and he stepped forward, his sword close to Will's neck as he snarled: "You forget your place, Turner."

But Will met his gaze evenly as he answered determinedly: "It's right here…between you and Jack."

"As is mine."

"Annalise!" Governor Swann gasped, horrified, as his youngest daughter slipped passed Norrington and behind Will.

She briefly made eye-contact with Jack before she turned to face Norrington and her father, placing herself between them and Jack. Norrington looked surprised, but Annalise ignored him as she said to her father: "I'm sorry, papa. But I can't just stand by and watch any longer as the man who saved my life dies."

"Annalise, come back here." Her father whispered, pleading, and Jack murmured softly: "What are you doing, love?"

"What's right." She answered firmly. Her hand reached back and took his, and Jack glanced down at it as Norrington's jaw locked.

"As am I."

"Elizabeth!" Governor Swann gaped, as Elizabeth also strode forward, placing herself right before her sister and beside Will.

Their poor father was now looking completely flabbergasted, but the sight of both his daughter's standing in the centre of bayonets was more than he could stand.

"Lower your weapons." He ordered the men around them. When they hesitated, he said sharply: "For goodness' sake put them down!"

The men slowly did as they were told, lowering the bayonets while Norrington stared at Elizabeth with a mix of shock and a little heartbreak.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" He asked Elizabeth, his voice quivering faintly, and Elizabeth answered firmly but apologetically: "It is."

Norrington blinked, before lowering his head in disappointment but acceptance, and Annalise almost felt bad for him. Almost. Perhaps if he hadn't – and was probably still – been intent on killing the man she loved.

Speaking of which.

Jack squeezed Annalise's hand, and she glanced at him. He was looking worried, for despite the mood, he was certain that she had just signed her death warrant with his. Deciding he needed a hint, she moved her eyes to the side pointedly.

Jack frowned slightly before following her gaze, and she watched as his eyes widened imperceptibly. He glanced back at her as Cotton's parrot flew off from where it had been settled on the edge of the battlement, and she gave him a tiny smile as hope shone in those deep orbs.

Jack grinned back before he called loudly to the gathered mass: "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this."

Elizabeth and Will made slight faces, as Jack let go of Annalise's hand and walked around them to face Governor Swann and Norrington.

"I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh?" Jack continued, swaggering over to Governor Swann first, and Annalise smiled a little as she saw her father recoil disgustedly, no doubt from the stench of rum that always surrounded Jack.

Jack was undeterred as he continued: "Spiritually… Ecumenically… Grammatically?"

He then turned to Norrington, leaning in as he added in a serious voice: "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate."

Norrington frowned, his expression similar to Governor Swann's, and again Jack ignored it as he pointed a finger at Norrington's face, saying in a deadly serious voice: "Know that."

' _Oh, Jack._ ' Annalise sighed but she perked up as Jack started back towards her with a wide grin.

He paused, however, as his path took him around Elizabeth and Will, who were now staring at each other lovingly. Unable to resist, he called: "Elizabeth…"

The elder Swann sister turned, looking at Jack curiously before her face filled with annoyance as Jack said, mock apologetically: "It would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry."

Annalise rolled her eyes as Will frowned, and Jack tacked on as he walked passed: "Will …nice hat."

Will glanced up at his hat in surprise before he grinned in amusement as Jack snagged Annalise by the waist, pulling her against him.

"Come with me." He said quietly, and Annalise's heart leapt.

"Annalise!"

Annalise glanced at her father, reading his aghast expression as he stared at Jack's hand around her waist. Jack didn't move, his eyes watching only her as she slowly turned back to face Jack.

"I can't." She whispered, and Jack's expression fell just slightly though he looked unsurprised.

"You want to." He pointed out, and she smiled a little as she gazed into his eyes.

"I don't deny it." Annalise answered softly. "I _do_ want to go. But… I have ties here still, duties I cannot abandon. Not yet."

Jack nodded, looking disappointed, but before he could let go Annalise leaned up and pressed her lips against his. Ignoring the shocked gasps that elicited from her father, Norrington, and the guards, she held Jack as he softly kissed her back.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon, Captain Sparrow." Annalise murmured as they broke apart, her words ghosting over his lips. "One day… I'll be sailing there."

"I shall be waiting."

With that, they broke apart, and Annalise stepped back with a smile. He gave her a wry grin back before he backed away, alone, onto the battlements as the group gathered around him, most of them confused.

"Friends!" Jack announced as he walked back along the battlements. "Commodore."

Norrington scowled.

"Anna."

He gave her one last look, his eyes saying everything he couldn't as hers held her promise shining in their blue depths.

Jack grinned, and he stated loudly to the assembled group: "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that-"

He broke off abruptly as he toppled over the edge of the battlements, falling down the side of the cliff and towards the sea below as Elizabeth had fallen just a few weeks ago.

The group crowded around in alarm, Annalist standing beside her sister and father as they all peered down in time to see Jack splash into the water.

"Idiot." Gillette said scornfully. "He has nowhere to go but back to the noose."

"Sail ho!"

The group all looked up in shock at the voice, while Annalise smiled widely as she saw the Black Pearl appearing from around the corner of the cliffs surrounding Port Royal bay.

Down below, Jack also grinned as he saw his ship, before he swam off towards it and to safety.

At the battlements, Norrington gaped, while Gillette asked quickly: "What's your plan of action?"

Norrington's mouth parted, but he was unable to answer, hesitating as Gillette questioned: "Sir?"

Governor Swann glanced over at the torn Commodore, and he suggested lightly: "Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy. Piracy itself can be the right course?"

Annalise turned to look at her father, eyes wide and hopeful.

"Papa?" She asked, and he smiled sadly down at her while Norrington weighed Governor Swann's words in his head.

"My Annalise." Governor Swann sighed, taking his daughter into his arms. "Thank you, my girl."

Annalise hugged him back, a part of her still torn from her decision. She'd wanted to follow Jack – more than she'd wanted anything before – but as her father embraced her, she knew. _Not yet… but someday._

"Mr. Turner."

She pulled back from her father at Norrington's call, and anxiety filled her again as Will turned to face the Commodore, pulling himself gently from Elizabeth's concerned grip and ready to face his punishment.

He stood straight before Norrington, who drew his sword. Observing it casually, he stated: "This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."

His eyes shifted to look at Will, who blinked before he said softly: "Thank you."

Norrington simply quirked a brow before he turned, starting to leave, when Gillette asked: "Commodore! What about Sparrow?"

Norrington paused, and – glancing briefly at Annalise – he said nonchalantly: "Well, I think we can afford to give him _one_ day's head start."

A wide smile spread across Annalise's face, and Norrington turned with a smirk.

' _Thank you, James._ ' Annalise thought as she watched him go, taking all his men with him. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all… Maybe.

Governor Swann, meanwhile, had turned to look at his eldest, and he asked as his daughter stood in Will's arms once more: "So, this is the path you've chosen, is it? After all…he is a blacksmith."

"Oh, papa." Annalise laughed, and Elizabeth elaborated as she looked at Will with loving eyes: "No."

She removed his hat, saying with a smile: "He's a pirate."

Their father smiled, before he turned and walked away. Annalise smiled at her sister and her friend before she followed her father away, leaving the new couple to kiss on the battlements.

* * *

Jack landed with a thud and a splash of water on the Pearl's deck, the force of his crew's heave on the lifeline to him having pulled him right out of the water and up high into the air.

As he gathered his bearings, Jack looked up to see Gibbs, grinning down at him like a fool.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code." Jack stated, pretending to be angry, and Gibbs hid a smile as he shrugged as the rest of the crew joined him.

"We figured they were more actual…guidelines." Gibbs replied, smiling at the end, and Jack's lips also quirked. _Guidelines._

As Gibbs reached out a hand, Jack took it, letting his first mate help him up to his feet. Cotton handed him his hat as he did, and Jack brightened considerably, accepting it with a soft: "Thank you."

"Captain Sparrow."

Jack looked over at Annamaria's call, and the woman stepped away from the wheel. Coming over to Jack, she placed a dry coat over him as she murmured: "The Black Pearl is yours."

Jack slowly looked over at the abandoned wheel, swaggering carefully over. Reaching out, he touched the smooth wood and a smile appeared on his face as he patted his old girl fondly, warmly. It felt… perfect. It felt right.

' _If only_ she _were here to see this…_ '

Suddenly realizing he still had an audience, Jack glanced around at his crew, and he ordered: "On deck, you scabrous dogs!"

The crew quickly moved, dashing to positions as Jack shouted: "Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free."

As he was left alone by the wheel, Jack glanced up at the Port Royal battlements, just once. Just once, he let himself look back, before he turned to face the front. Towards the sea. Towards the future… and freedom.

"Now..." Jack murmured. "Bring me that horizon."

A smile spread across his face at the thought, and anticipation filled him once more. Taking out his compass out of habit more than anything else, Jack hummed as he set course: "And really bad eggs…"

Jack paused, remembering that night by the fire and then Annalise's parting promise to him, and then he smirked.

"Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."

*A/N And... that's it for now! I WILL be doing the rest of the movies, at least until the end of At World's End, but unfortunately I just don't know when that'll happen. I do promise it'll happen, though! Thank you to all my readers for sticking with this until now. I hope to see you again!


	17. Arrest

**Arc 2: Dead Man's Chest**

 _One year later_

Annalise stood in the alcove with her father, finally getting out of the pouring rain at Governor Swann's desperate pleas. Elizabeth stayed out in the rain, unmoving from her place by the altar that had been set up in the beautiful chapel garden.

It had been hours.

The day had begun as could be imagined on such a day, people gathering excitedly and praising the good weather. But as time passed and the clouds slowly rolled in, they had all grown anxious. Finally, Governor Swann had sent off their guests, apologizing and accepting sympathies in return as one by one, everyone left.

Through it all, Annalise had stayed beside her sister's side, even when the first drops of rain started to fall. It was, perhaps, for the best that the sky cried as it did – for no tears were shed by the waiting bride.

"He'll come." Elizabeth had said assuredly. "He'll come."

And Annalise had agreed… until she could deny it no longer. Will wasn't coming.

Not that Annalise thought he'd gotten cold feet and run away, or anything of the sort: even if it wasn't obvious that he loved Elizabeth, Will was far more honorable than that. But she was seriously beginning to wonder if something hadn't happened; and if she shouldn't go to get him.

At last, Governor Swann's heartbreaking appeals for his daughters to come in out of the rain got to Annalise. Leaving her pale, shivering, but determined sister with a soft kiss to the temple, Annalise returned to her father's side, with the pitter-patter of the rain falling on the delicate wedding china as the only sound to accompany her.

"Annalise, I insist we fetch your sister." Governor Swann persisted, but his younger daughter shook her head once more.

"She won't come, not until Will gets here." Annalise answered grimly. "I'm starting to think I really should go see if something has happened to Will, papa."

"Really, I should have known young Turner would do this." Governor Swann sighed in frustration, but again Annalise shook her head.

"No, we both know Will wouldn't purposely leave Lizzie." Annalise pointed out. "Something _must_ have happened. And I intend to find out what, before Lizzie catches her death of a cold."

"Well, let us get you warmed up a bit first if you must go." Governor Swann interjected.

"I'd rather leave right away, papa." Annalise noted, but Governor Swann was firm as he shook his head and stated: "I will not have both you and your sister fall ill because of this matter – let's get you dressed warmly, and then you may go."

Annalise sighed but, glancing down at her gown, she was forced to concede. The once white bridesmaid dress, thinner and lighter than the heavy gold dress Elizabeth donned, was filthy at the bottom from all the mud and rain, and the material was sticking closely to her already chilled body.

"Quickly though, papa." Annalise said firmly, and Governor Swann made a noise of exasperation but nodded in reluctant agreement.

With one last look at her sister's back, Annalise turned and hurried away to put on something warmer if she could find it. And then she'd go find Will and figure out what on earth could be keeping him on his own wedding day.

* * *

Annalise's question was answered in the most unlikely and grim manner when she returned to the church garden with her father.

An entire regiment of soldiers from the ETC itself stood in the alcoves blocking their view, shielded from the rain as thunder rumbled and lightning crackled in the distance.

"What is going on?" Annalise demanded, while her father opted for a more direct approach.

"Make way." Governor Swann called sharply as he pushed his way through the soldiers. "Let us through!"

The soldiers shifted just enough to let the pair through enough to see Elizabeth clutching a manacled Will, before the two soldiers right before them crossed their spears and barred them from getting any closer.

"Will?" Annalise called worriedly, while Governor Swann spat incredulously: "How dare you! Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?"

"Governor Weatherby Swann," a man at the front that they had missed called as he turned to face them, "it's been too long."

Annalise frowned at the rather short, pompous-looking man who had greeted her father, recognizing him with distaste. Governor Swann was also clearly surprised at the familiar but unexpected face as he said in utter disbelief: "Cutler Beckett?"

"It's Lord now." Beckett corrected, his smugness almost radiating palatably off of him. "Actually."

His eyes turned to Annalise, as he added: "As you will be delighted to hear, I am sure, Miss Swann."

"Of course." Annalise answered, the sarcasm dripping off her words like poison.

Beckett smirked, before nodding once. Instantly, the soldiers uncrossed their spears, letting the governor and his daughter through. Annalise instantly went to her sister's side, asking silently if she was all right and what was happening.

Elizabeth answered it with a look, making Annalise purse her lips, as Governor Swann meanwhile stormed up to Beckett and said sternly: "Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man!"

He gestured at Will, but Beckett merely smiled as he answered coolly: "In fact, I do. Mr. Mercer?"

His right-hand man stepped up at Beckett's call, holding out a leather binder from which Beckett removed a single scroll of paper.

"The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner." Beckett declared, handing the paper over to Governor Swann without looking at it.

Governor Swann snatched the paper instantly, glancing at Elizabeth and Will uneasily as Elizabeth turned wide eyes on Will while the young man's jaw clenched. Annalise looked to her father, eyes filled with worry, as the governor looked down and read the paper briefly.

He hadn't read more than one line, before he looked back up and said with confusion: "This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann."

Annalise's head immediately snapped to her sister while Elizabeth looked over in shock, but Beckett remained cool as he asked lightly: "Oh, is it? That's annoying, my mistake."

He reached back into the binder as he added almost nonchalantly while nodding at Elizabeth: "Arrest her."

"Excuse me?!" Annalise demanded, while soldiers moved to grab her sister as Elizabeth demanded with equal anger and incredulity: "On what charges?!"

"No!" Will shouted, trying to move to stop the soldiers, but he was held back as Elizabeth was dragged aside and cuffed herself.

"Let her go!" Annalise demanded, wrestling to get to her sister, when Beckett added: "Oh, dear me, I have missed this one too – a warrant for Miss Annalise Swann as well."

He nodded at his men while Annalise whipped her head around to stare at Beckett in utter disbelief.

"On what charges?!" She demanded, even as she was grabbed and cuffed, while Elizabeth cried: "Lisa!"

"Lord Beckett-" Governor Swann began in protest, but Beckett spoke over him as he drew yet another scroll of paper and said smugly: "Aha, here's the one for William Turner."

He handed the paper over to Governor Swann, who took it in disbelief as his daughters were cuffed, while Beckett picked up the last paper and called: "And I have another one for a Mr. James Norrington. Is he present?"

"Answer our question!" Annalise snapped at the man, and Elizabeth added furiously: "What are the charges?!"

Beckett just ignored them coolly, while Governor Swann interjected with a frown as he read through the document he had been given: "Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago."

Beckett slowly turned to the older man as he stated flatly: "I don't believe that was the answer to the question I asked."

"Lord Beckett." Will cut in, and Beckett turned back to them with a brow raised as though questioningly. "In the category of questions not answered–"

"We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal." Elizabeth added flatly, and Annalise finished coldly: "So you _will_ tell us what we are charged with."

Beckett just smirked slightly back, making Annalise's jaw snap shut in anger, while her father cut in as he read: "The charge, is 'conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death for which the'-"

Governor Swann broke off abruptly as he read the last bit, his lips pursing into a thin line that warned his daughters even before Beckett finished for the governor in a cold voice: "For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death."

Will glanced at Elizabeth in alarm, but both Swann sisters were staring at Beckett balefully as the short man stepped up before Will.

"Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow." He murmured.

"Captain!" The three chorused instantly.

Will and Elizabeth lowered their gazes slightly, wincing internally at having played into Beckett's hands as the man glanced at them all with a triumphant gleam in his eyes. But Annalise met the man's gaze fiercely as she reiterated icily: "It's Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Beckett repeated slowly, smugly, as he stared right back into Annalise's dark blue eyes. "Yes, I thought you might."

* * *

 _At a similar time, far away…_

Jack felt himself being tossed and then the odd feeling of buoyancy and rocking that was almost synonymous with drifting in the sea. He counted slowly to twenty, before he deemed it should be safe enough.

Jack raised his arm before pausing as he heard a strange knocking sound from above.

' _Must be a crow._ ' Jack thought with a shrug before he drew his pistol and shot up through the wood where the sound was coming from, blasting a hole in the wooden lid covering him.

Sticking his gun and hand through the hole that he'd created, Jack waited to any sign of life, swiveling his hand around. When nothing else happened, he broke through the scorched wood, pulling himself into an upright sitting position and finally breathing in the fresh, salty air.

Glancing around, he saw he was indeed a safe distance away from the pirate prison, and with a more relaxed air he reached back into his getaway vehicle to pull out his hat. Placing it firmly on his head, he glanced around again before reaching into the box once more.

"Sorry, mate." Jack apologized before ripping off his fellow coffin-mate's skeletal leg with a loud crack.

"Do you mind if we make a little side trip?" Jack queried as he used the leg as a paddle to row the coffin off towards where he had left the Pearl anchored. "I didn't think so."

Finally reaching his beloved ship, Jack handed the skeleton leg off to Gibbs before hauling himself aboard. Gibbs, to his credit, took it all in stride as he noted – while examining the skeletal leg: "Not quite according to plan."

"Complications arose, ensued," Jack answered as Cotton hurried up and placed a jacket over his Captain's shoulders, "were overcome."

With that, Jack stalked off towards the helm. Gibbs handed Cotton the leg quickly before hurrying after Jack and asking hopefully: "You got what you went in for, then?"

"M-hm." Jack answered triumphantly, pulling a rolled up piece of cloth out of his belt and turning to wave it around before Gibbs before turning forwards once more… to be met by a very disgruntled crew.

Jack paused, while Gibbs came up behind him and explained: "Captain, I think the Crew – meaning me, as well – were expecting something a bit more…" He waved his fingers before his face. " _Shiny_. What with the Isla de Muerta going all pear-shapes, reclaimed by the sea and the treasure _with it_."

Jack winced slightly at the mention of the dratted island once again, while one of his crewmembers added flatly: "And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic."

"And the hurricane!" Little Marty added, causing a general rumble of agreement.

Jack's lip twitched as he glanced about at the crew, while Gibbs interjected firmly: All in all, it seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating."

He stared at Jack pointedly, watching as the good captain appeared deep in thought.

"Shiny?" Jack repeated as he looked towards Gibbs.

"Aye, shiny." Gibbs agreed, and Jack looked back at his crew.

"Is that how you're all feeling, then?" He asked. "Perhaps dear ol' Jack is not serving your best interests as Captain?"

The crew exchanged looks, some looking a little sheepish while others…

"Awk, walk the plank." Cotton's parrot squawked, and Cotton quickly shoved his hand over the bird's beak before it could continue.

It was a little, a little too late though, as Jack pulled his pistol, cocking it as he did, and shouted as he pointed his gun at the parrot: "What did the bird say?!"

"Do not blame the bird." His rebellious crewmember chimed in. Jack really needed to look into hiring better men… then again, pirates. "Show us, what is on that piece of cloth there."

At that moment, Jack the monkey dropped down from the mast, screeching as it glared at Jack with its undead eyes in the moonlight. Jack shrieked in surprise, firing quickly at the monkey, only for his gunpowder to falter due to the water that had leaked into the coffin earlier, while the monkey dropped down before him and snatched the cloth away.

The crew watched, stunned, as the monkey took off with the cloth while Jack reached forward and grabbed a pistol from one of his men instead. As the monkey ran down the deck, Jack cocked the gun and fired, making the monkey screech as it was shoved forward from the force of the bullet and it dropped the cloth as it ran off again.

"You know that don't do no good." Gibbs pointed out as Marty hurried forwards after the cloth, but Jack returned calmly: "It does me."

By then, Marty had unfolded the cloth and was staring at what was drawn on it.

"It's a key." He noted, frowning up at them as Jack sauntered up.

"No." Jack corrected as he snatched the cloth back. "Much more better! It is a drawing of a key."

He unfolded the cloth to show to the crew, who stared back dumbly with looks of clear disbelief on their faces. All those weeks of planning and plotting and sneaking Jack into one of the most dangerous islands in the world for pirates… for a drawing of a key?

Jack, disconcerted by the lack of response, asked flatly and patiently: "Gentlemen, what do keys do?"

"Keys…" one began slowly. "Unlock things?"

Gibbs brightened as he added quickly: "And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable. So, we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!"

Jack smiled and pointed at Gibbs as he answered brightly: "No."

Gibbs' smile disappeared immediately, a look of confusion spreading across his face.

Jack strolled up as he pointed out calmly: "We don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks."

Gibbs nodded slowly as he tried to understand while Jack continued: "So, what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it."

"So," Gibbs said slowly before brightening up again, "we're going after this key!"

"You're not making any sense at all." Jack replied flatly, before turning away and leaving Gibbs baffled as he asked: "Any more questions?"

"So…" Marty piped up slowly from behind. "Do we have a heading?

"Ah!" Jack answered with a smile as he reached for his compass. "A heading."

Gibbs raised a skeptical brow as Jack flipped open his compass while ordering: "Set sail in a…"

He lifted his finger before trailing off as his compass needle continued to swing around in strange patterns, never really stopping anywhere though it did seem inclined to pause most often in a North Westerly direction.

"General…" Jack muttered, wagging his finger about vaguely as he scowled at his compass and shook it slightly, trying to get a different bearing… only for it to point NW again.

Jack quickly pointed to his left, in a NE direction as he ordered: "That way direction!"

The crew all blinked, and Gibbs asked: "Captain?"

"Come on." Jack ordered as he snapped his compass shut and turned back to his crew. "Snap to and make sail, you know how this works. Oi, oi!"

He shooed his crew out of the way as he walked towards his cabin, quickly escaping their preying eyes as the crew mumbled in confusion.

Gibbs turned and slowly walked to the railing, frowning at the sea.

Marty joined him, and the short pirate commented: "Have you noticed lately? The Captain seem to be acting a bit strange…" Gibbs glanced at the man, "-er." Marty tacked on with a shrug, and Gibbs nodded.

"Setting sail without knowing his own heading." Gibbs murmured. "Something's got Jack vexed."

"Could it be _her?_ " Marty asked slowly, making Gibbs glance at him questioningly. "The lass with the pretty blue eyes."

At Gibbs' blank look, Marty added: "The one with the sister – the one who persuaded us to rescue the Captain."

"Ah, Miss Swann!" Gibbs nodded, before bopping Marty on the head. "Don't be ridiculous."

As Marty rubbed his head, Gibbs continued firmly: "Jack Sparrow ain't the kind of man who can be vexed by a woman – the Pearl and the sea, those are the only loves in his life."

Marty continued to look a little skeptical, but he shrugged it away as Gibbs went on dourly: "So, something else is riling Jack up. And mark my words: what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow," he turned his head to glance at the Captain's cabin ominously, "bodes ill for us all."

*A/N Thank you to everyone who waited so patiently for me to continue this story! Welcome back to all my readers, and hopefully this will be worth the wait! Thanks especially to all the people who messaged me with requests to continue this, it was more touching and motivating than you probably realize. With that, enjoy!


	18. Tangled Fates

_Port Royal_

Both Annalise and Elizabeth looked up quickly as they heard the fast staccato steps that could only belong to a young and impatient man. The first ruled out their father, and the second ruled out the guards to their prison – which left only one person.

The two sisters stood up as Will dashed down into the jail, pushing passed the guard on duty as he hurried over to meet Elizabeth at the bars to the sisters' cell.

"You're not… you can't be here." The guard protested, moving to try and stop Will, but Governor Swann – who had come down behind Will – answered firmly: "I think you'll find he can."

Annalise tuned their conversation out as she stood behind her sister, while Elizabeth and Will knelt before each other on each side of the bars as Will explained quickly what Beckett had wanted.

However, the more they listened the more incredulous the sisters became, and Annalise finally asked skeptically: "He wants Jack's _compass_?"

"What on Earth could he want it for?" Elizabeth echoed her sister's confusion, but Will shrugged as he answered: "Doesn't matter. That's not the main point."

He looked between the sisters as he continued his explanation: "I could – and I will – go find Jack, and convince him to return to Port Royal. In exchange, Beckett has agreed to pardon us… but only two of us."

The two sisters' eyes widened in understanding, and they exchanged looks; but Will cut them off with a raised hand before they could speak.

"However," he continued as he looked at Annalise now, "he has offered two sets of letters of Marque – one for Jack, and one for whomever Jack chooses."

"Is he betting on Jack saving Lisa?" Elizabeth asked, while Annalise's frown deepened.

"I think so." Will agreed, but Governor Swann interjected firmly after he'd sent the guard away: "No; we must find our own avenue to secure your freedom. Both of you."

He looked at his daughters, and Annalise and Elizabeth exchanged looks again while Will looked up at the two women's father as he asked with a hint of sarcasm: "Is that a lack of faith in Jack… or in me?"

Governor Swann pursed his lips, but he didn't rise to the bait.

Instead, he answered seriously: "That _you_ would risk your life to save Sparrow's does not mean that he would do the same for anyone else. No matter the possible stakes."

His eyes flickered over to his youngest daughter, and Annalise thinned her lips but didn't respond. Her father, misguidedly satisfied by her silence, turned searchingly around as he muttered: "Now, where's that dog with the keys?"

He began whistling as he searched for the dog, while Annalise turned away to give her sister and Will some semblance of privacy as they gazed at each other lovingly through the bars.

"I have faith in you." Elizabeth murmured, stroking Will's jaw softly as Will held her other hand through the bars. "Where will you find him?"

"Tortuga." Will answered without missing a beat. "I'll start there and I won't stop searching 'till I find him."

He looked back at Elizabeth, staring her in the eye as he finished firmly: "And then I intend to return here to marry you."

"Properly?" Elizabeth teased, smiling, and Will answered with a small smile of his own: "With your leave, if you'll still have me."

"If it weren't for these bars, I'd have you already." Elizabeth answered as she leant in as close to Will as possible, and Annalise snorted – before hiding it in a cough – as her father broke off a candleholder on the wall that he had been leaning against before Elizabeth had spoken.

Both Will and Elizabeth gave Governor Swann and then Annalise looks, which they ignored as the Governor tossed the broken candleholder to the side and Annalise pretended to examine her fingernails.

The forlorn couple turned back to each other once more, and Elizabeth murmured as she lowered her eyes to Will's lips: "I'll wait for you."

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon." Will returned, also leaning in closer as though to kiss Elizabeth.

However, he stopped himself at the last moment, instead turning and running out of the jail. Elizabeth clutched at the bars, trembling slightly as she watched her beloved run away, and Annalise knelt down beside her sister to comfort the poor blonde woman.

"He'll be fine." Annalise murmured, hugging Elizabeth. "You'll see."

"I hope so." Elizabeth murmured, her voice steady though she clutched at her sister's arm, unable to hide her pain. "Oh, Lisa, how did you _bear_ sending Jack away?"

Annalise didn't answer, simply hugging her sister tighter and bending her dark head on her sister's lighter one. One of her hands moved to clasp surreptitiously at the pendant she always wore around her neck, clutching the sparrow that hung there tightly as she comforted her sister.

And Governor Swann remained by the stairs, watching his daughters silently with a drawn and pensive look on his face as he stared through the bars.

* * *

Lord Cutler Beckett stood before the map of the world painted on his office wall, his eyes so rapt as they drilled holes in the intricate details it was a wonder the paint hadn't dried already from the sheer intensity.

"This is an outrage, I tell you. A sheer outrage!"

Beckett turned as he heard the Governor's voice echoing down the hallway outside, a small, empty smile appearing on his face just in time for the office doors to open once more and Mr. Mercer led Governor Swann inside.

"Lord Beckett." The elderly gentleman huffed the moment he spotted the shorter man. "I must insist that you cease this ridiculousness at once! My daughters-"

"-Helped a pirate escape your custody." Beckett interjected coolly, staring down the older man with his empty, grey eyes. "And not just any pirate, but a notoriously poor one who _should_ have been hanged years ago."

"They did nothing of the sort!" Governor Swann protested, but Beckett interrupted again: "You're right – they did 'nothing', thereby allowing the man your eldest daughter's fiancé had released to escape."

Governor Swann bristled, but Beckett waved his hand slightly as he dismissed: "But, that is beside the point, and not why I asked you to come."

Governor Swann frowned, as Beckett pulled out his small smile once more while he stated lightly: "I thought you may be interested in a deal for your daughter."

"Daughter?" Governor Swann repeated, catching the singular and Beckett smiled.

"Miss Annalise's hand is still available for an application for marriage, is it not?" Beckett asked casually, and Governor Swann frowned.

"Perhaps…" He answered slowly, and Beckett got down to business.

"Governor Swann." He stated as he looked the other man in the eye. "You must be aware of your _and_ your daughters' precarious positions. I offer your daughter's protection from prosecution if you give me her hand in marriage."

"And what would you get out of that?" Governor Swann asked warily, hedging in an endeavour to understand what Beckett could possibly be up to in offering this deal after he'd already made one with Will Turner.

Beckett's smile widened, clearly knowing what the Governor was up to, but he answered anyway. "As my father-in-law, you would _naturally_ give your full support and authority as Governor; your influence in London; and your loyalty to the East India Trading Company."

"To you, you mean." Governor Swann replied with a small scoff, though his eyes betrayed him as they filled with doubt and fear.

Beckett just looked back at the older gentleman as he observed: "Your eldest daughter remains locked up in our dungeons as we speak; do you not wish for at least the assured safety of your youngest? Or-"

His eyes sharpened. "- Do you trust _Jack Sparrow_ to come and save Miss Annalise?"

Governor Swann hesitated, wavering, before he exhaled.

"Let me think about it." He finally said reluctantly, and Beckett nodded.

"Of course." He answered, but his eyes and smile said he thought himself already the victor.

And Governor Swann had to admit as he left the room that it really did seem that the man had indeed won. There was no time to waste – not anymore.

Beckett meanwhile turned to his righthand man, who had been standing silently in the corner of the room as he was wont to do, as he said in satisfaction: "So you see, Mercer."

He gestured after the Governor, his eyes glittering with triumph as he noted: "Every man has a price which he will willingly accept. Even for what he hoped never to sell."

"Of course, sir." Mercer answered deferentially, but there was an odd note almost completely concealed in the man's voice that made Beckett smile.

"You are wondering why I would make a deal of marriage." Beckett observed, and Mercer bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"You know as well as I that I do not necessarily require Governor Swann's daughter in order to have him do what I want." Beckett mused. "However, I _am_ in need of a wife at some point in my career. Naturally, the higher her rank, the better – and a Governor's daughter is certainly useful to my position."

"But that is not all, sir." Mercer noted, and Beckett's smile widened.

"You saw the letter Lieutenant Gillette sent me, Mercer." Beckett replied. "Well, don't you think it would be quite interesting to see dear Jack Sparrow's face when he hears the news of my engagement to the lovely Miss Swann?"

Beckett exchanged a meaningful look with Mercer, who bowed his head once more as he understood.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on the Pearl_

Jack pored over his desk, trying to chart his course on the map with one hand while he tapped on his compass with the other.

The bloody thing was _still_ refusing to cooperate – no matter how many times he tilted it, tapped it, or shook it, the bloody needle would always point towards Port Royal; towards _her_. By now, he was certain he could sail back to the blasted town blindfolded, he'd charted a course there so often thanks to his damned compass.

It didn't matter what he told himself he was looking for, or even if he knew he really just wanted some rum, the needle always swung wildly about before ultimately pointing towards her.

Towards Annalise.

Jack scowled as he threw down his charting compass irritably, reaching instead for the bottle of rum lying on his desk. He couldn't afford to think about her now. A year had gone by, which meant his time was almost out. He needed to find that chest before then, it was of utmost importance, just like it was important he get his…

"Why is the rum always gone?" Jack groaned as he held the empty bottle up to his eye, almost as if he could will it to be filled again.

Nothing was going bloody right, was it?

Jack rose to his feet, determined to get his rum one way or another while mentally cursing why the rum always disappearing on him when he needed it.

However, the instant he was on his feet, the whole world swayed around him and Jack stumbled drunkenly against his desk in a way that had nothing to do with the waves rocking beneath his ship.

"Oh… that's why." Jack muttered as he forced himself back upright, grabbing his hat and stuffing in on his head while he snatched up a lantern with his other hand as he staggered his way out of his cabin.

The ship was quiet, not even the monkey or Cotton's parrot getting in his way as Jack made his way across the dark deck and down towards the hold. He passed the crew quarters on his way down, and Jack nodded at his snoring crew when he did.

"As you were, gents." He muttered, moving on down until he reached the deck just above the Pearl's cells.

Moving into the storeroom, Jack perused the many racks in his quest for a bottle of rum, brightening considerably when he finally found one that looked full… until he opened it and what looked like _sand_ poured out of the rusty old bottle.

"Time's run out, Jack."

Jack dropped the rum bottle he was so startled at the sound of the voice behind him. Thankfully he maintained his grip on his lantern, saving it from a similar fate as the bottle.

Holding up said lantern, Jack peered into the shadowy corner of the storeroom. He was surprised by what he found.

"Bootstrap." Jack murmured in shock and more than a little surprise. "Bill Turner?"

"You look good, Jack."

The man – if he could be called a man – nodded as he stepped out from the darkness so that Jack could get a better look. Not that Jack really wanted to; between the barnacles covering the man's body and a starfish slapped onto the side of Bootstrap's deathly pale face, Jack had definitely seen the older man looking better.

But more pressing was the question, or questions: _how_ was Bootstrap here, and perhaps more importantly _why_ was he here?

Jack paused for a moment longer, staring at Bootstrap doubtfully, before he decided to tackle the less important and therefore easier question. "Is this a dream?"

Perhaps not quite tackling the question as he should have – but Jack Sparrow was quite proud to say he was a coward through and through.

Why else would he have let Annalise stay behind? No, that wasn't quite right; why else had he let himself fall for the lass now of all times?

"No." Bootstrap answered Jack's question, and the latter nodded.

"I thought not." Jack agreed. "If it were, there'd be rum."

Bootstrap's answer was to lift his arm with a strange creak that Jack _hoped_ had come from the swaying ship. He focused instead on the bottle in Bootstrap's outstretched hand, and Jack raised a brow.

Leaning forward, Jack took hold of the rusty bottle before he paused. The bottle hadn't budged, and Jack grit his teeth as he exerted slightly more force to finally almost literally break the bottle out of Bootstrap's grasp.

As Jack took a swig of the rum, which, thankfully, tasted normal, Bootstrap glanced around the ship.

"You got the Pearl back, I see." Bootstrap noted, and Jack nodded.

"I had some help retrieving the Pearl, by the way." Jack commented lightly though he kept his eyes on Bootstrap closely. "Your son."

The older pirate blinked for a moment, before he checked: "William?"

Jack nodded slightly, tipping back his bottle to take another large swig of rum, while Bootstrap's shoulders slumped slightly.

"He ended up pirate after all." The man sighed, but Jack cut to business at last; coward he may be, but he was also a curious coward. Besides, now he'd had a fortifying drink of rum to help him.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?" Jack queried, tipping his head slightly to the side as he looked at Bootstrap.

Instantly, the man's pensive expression over his son vanished and Bootstrap fixed a grim look on Jack as he answered flatly: "He sent me. Davy Jones."

"Ah." Jack said lightly, as though the news hadn't punched him in the stomach. True, he'd been expecting Jones to send a message – but he'd hoped for some more time. And he certainly hadn't expected even in his wildest dreams for Bootstrap to be the messenger. _Bloody Turners can't leave me alone – they're_ always _trouble._

But Jack continued to keep his tone and expression light as he commented: "So it's you, then. He shanghaied you into service, eh?"

Bootstrap's head shot up sharply, his eyes telling Jack he wasn't buying the act. "I chose it."

Jack's brow cocked just slightly, and Bootstrap continued: "I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack."

A small crab suddenly scuttled out from Bootstrap's jacket sleeve, starting to crawl up the undead man's arm. Bootstrap caught the crab almost instantly, and Jack fought a gag when Boostrap then stuck the crab in his mouth – still alive – and began to chew on it. Jack didn't quite manage to keep his mouth from twisting in disgust though.

"I stood up for ya." Bootstrap continued, as though nothing was wrong. "Everything went wrong after that. They strapped me to a cannon, I ended up on the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water crushing down on me. Unable to move, unable to die, Jack."

He looked back at Jack then, his gaze full of the despair that had haunted him – and would now continue to haunt him forever. "And I thought that even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I would trade anything for it."

"It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment." Jack noted, making it seem as though he were teasing; but there was a hint of seriousness, for he understood that too well.

And Bootstrap knew it.

"You made a deal with him, too, Jack." Bootstrap reminded seriously, fixing Jack with a look. "He raised the Pearl from the depths for you; thirteen years you've been Captain.

"Technically, I –" Jack began quickly, but Bootstrap cut him off without needing to hear it.

"Jack – you won't be able to talk yourself out of this. The terms would apply to me, apply to you, as well. One soul, bound to Crew a hundred years upon his ship."

"Yes," Jack wheedled, "but The Flying Dutchman already has a Captain, so there's really –"

"Then it's the Locker for you!" Bootstrap cut him off again, leaning in dangerously as he warned Jack. "Though this is terrible, the leviathan _will_ find you and drag the Pearl back to the depths - and you along with it."

Jack swallowed, leaning back from Bootstrap slightly. It was more than just the fear – and Annalise had said _he_ had bad breath. And there he was thinking of the lass again.

Quickly shaking off all thoughts of sea-blue eyes, Jack asked Bootstrap in an attempt at a light tone but it came out strained. "Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?"

Bootstrap shook his head as he answered Jack's silent question rather than the one he'd asked aloud. "I already told you, Jack. The time is up."

Taking Jack's left hand in his own, Bootstrap curled his own hand over Jack's palm as he whispered dangerously: "It comes now. Drawn with ravenous hunger for the man what bears the black spot."

Bootstrap let go of Jack's hand, turning away and the man disappeared right through the walls. Jack barely noticed, too busy looking down at his palm. His breathing became shallow as he watched a dark swirl, which looked almost like a boil, grow in the centre of his palm where Bootstrap had marked him on Davy Jones' orders.

With a small squeak, Jack flew out of the storeroom as he yelled in panic, waking his entire crew as he dashed through the crew's quarters: "On deck all hands! Make faster—gasket! On deck! Scurry! Scurry on! Move it! Move it! I want movement!"

His men – startled out of their slumber – scrambled to get dressed and do as their Captain said, dazed and disoriented between sleep and alarm.

Jack meanwhile had sprinted out onto the deck, pushing men with him as he yelled at his crew stumbling to their various posts: "Plenty running! Run as if the devil himself and itself was upon us!"

As he spoke, Jack ripped a strip of ragged cloth from the spare supplies. He wrapped his left hand rapidly, hiding the spot from his crew and his own eyes – if he couldn't see it, he could pretend it wasn't there.

At least, that's what he told himself as he hurried across the deck towards the stairs leading up to the upper deck.

"Do we have a heading?" Mr. Gibbs, having finally caught up to his captain, asked from behind Jack.

"Run! Land!" Jack answered distractedly, before quickly ducking under the stairs and hiding in the shadows.

He then yelped as Gibbs followed him, and the first mate gave him a funny look but didn't comment. Instead, he asked urgently: "Which port?"

"I didn't say port." Jack replied impatiently. "I said land, any land! Ah!"

Jack yelped again as Barbossa's blasted monkey appeared again, grabbing Jack's hat off his head. It hissed at him and Jack hissed back, annoyed, before his eyes widened as the monkey took off with his hat… and threw it overboard.

"Jack's hat!" Gibbs yelled, running to the rails and leaning over to peer down into the sea. "Steer about!"

"No, no, leave it!" Jack shouted in alarm.

Instantly, the crew froze. They all knew how attached Jack was to his hat; in fact, most of the crew believed that Jack's love for his hat was only superseded by his love for the Pearl and for the sea. Several even had a bet that Jack loved his hat more than he loved any woman.

So for him to abandon his hat…

Jack, seeing the sea of stunned expressions staring back at him, quickly added, "Run", before he scuttled off again.

The crew blinked, still trying to recover. Gibbs was the first to do so, and he ordered sharply: "Back to your stations, the lot of ya!"

The crew scrambled to move once more, though there was now a distinctly subdued mood. Everyone was now set on edge, fear creeping into their hearts as they wondered what on Earth could be coming after them that it had Jack Sparrow quaking in his boots.

*A/N Thank you to everyone who's already back and showing such support! It's fantastic to come back and see you all looking forward to the next arc of this story, so thank you all for that!


	19. Escape

Elizabeth and Annalise sat huddled in the corner of their cell, Elizabeth with one arm wrapped protectively before her younger sister's front.

Annalise had her own arm around her older sister's waist, holding her close and as far away from the hands reaching through the bars.

"Come on, closer." One of the criminal men locked in the cell beside theirs cooed as he reached with his cellmates towards the two beautiful young women dressed in pretty, fitted dresses. "Come on, darlings…"

Annalise finally shot a murderous glare at the men as one of them whistled at her like she was a dog, but it only made them cackle and leer more. Elizabeth kept her gaze away from the vile men, not wanting to see the disgusting lust in their eyes as the men eyed the women up and down.

A noise to the side caught their attention, and the sisters glanced to the side before sitting up straighter as their father appeared in the jail with one of the guards.

"Come quickly." Governor Swann whispered urgently as the guard unlocked the door to their cell and held it open.

Annalise pushed Elizabeth ahead, ignoring as their jailmates called after them, suggesting dirty ideas she would really not have put in her head. Governor Swann barely spared the men catcalling after his daughters a glare – after all, if his plan succeeded, they would never have to endure such sights again let alone from these criminals.

As the trio hurried out of the jail, Elizabeth hissed under her breath to her father: "You've got to tell me what's happening."

"I may still have some standing in the keep." Governor Swann informed his daughters just as quietly as he ushered them quickly out of the fort and towards an alley. "I've arranged passage to England. The Captain is a friend of mine."

"No!" Annalise and Elizabeth exclaimed, both stopping in their tracks instantly.

"Will's gone to find Jack!" Elizabeth continued at the same time Annalise argued with her father: "If anyone has a chance of finding Jack Sparrow, it will be Will."

"We cannot count on William Turner." The Governor answered shortly, grabbing his daughters' arms and trying to pull them along. "Much less a pirate like Jack Sparrow!"

"He's a good man!" Annalise insisted, digging in her heels, and her father whirled on her.

"And are you as certain he will come for you when Sparrow hears you are engaged to Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company?" Her father demanded, and both Elizabeth and Annalise's jaws dropped.

" _What?!_ "

"Beckett has offered your freedom in exchange for your hand in marriage." Her father informed her and Annalise exclaimed: "That's not freedom, that's a lifetime prison sentence!"

"And that is why you _must_ leave! If you insist on staying, I will not have a choice if it will save you." Her father pulled her again and Annalise –stunned by the news and uncertain as to what to do – didn't put up a fight. "Come!"

"But, even if that's why Lisa must go, what about Will?" Elizabeth asked, recovering first from the shocking news their father had just revealed.

Annalise however, suspected more and it left her reeling longer. She recalled the story Jack had told her months ago about his past and connected it to something Will had mentioned before he'd left about Beckett seeming to know Jack personally; and she was certain she knew why Beckett was suddenly interested in marrying her.

"Even if Turner succeeds, there is no guarantee for you." Governor Swann returned as he looked to his daughter. "You're not asking me to endure the sight of my daughter walking to the gallows. Do not."

He finally made it to the alley, where a carriage was waiting for them. Opening the door, the Governor pushed his youngest in before leading Elizabeth inside.

"Perhaps, I can ensure a fair trial for Will, if he returns." He offered as an attempt to console his eldest daughter, but Elizabeth pointed out icily: "A fair trial for Will ends in a hanging."

Annalise looked over, starting to recover as well, while Governor Swann just looked at his daughters grimly.

"Then there is nothing left for the two of you here."

With that, he shut the door in their faces.

As the carriage began to move again, Elizabeth turned to her sister.

"Yes." Annalise answered before Elizabeth even had to ask. "We cannot condemn Will like that. You won't let it happen and I won't let you go on your own."

"So it has nothing to do with Jack?" Elizabeth asked with a small hint of a joking smile, though her expression was far too grim for it to be really teasing.

"Well, as father said – there's nothing here for either of us now." Annalise answered lightly, though her blue eyes were as serious as her sister's. "Now that nothing's holding me down… I think it's time I chased the horizon."

Elizabeth smiled though her brown eyes were determined.

The two sisters shook hands before they reached for the hatch on the carriage roof.

"On three…"

In the late night, no-one saw first the one then another figure that slipped out onto the black carriage roof. No-one watched as one after the other the figures slid down the back of the moving carriage before jumping off, rolling onto the shadowy streets before hiding in an alley.

And no-one witnessed the two slim figures stop to take one final look at the carriage that drove off towards the pier before they disappeared into the darkness of the night.

' _Goodbye, papa._ ' Annalise thought as she and Elizabeth ran away, hearts aching but hopeful. ' _Please forgive us… I pray we will meet you again with happier news._ '

* * *

 _Meanwhile, an ocean away_

"Wait!"

Will stumbled to a halt, pulling his arm free from Gibbs' grip.

He had had great difficulty in locating Jack and the Pearl, following rumours all over the Caribbean sea. That said, nothing had been more than what he had been prepared for when it came to tracking down the fastest ship in the Caribbean. Of course, Will should have expected that finding the ship would be the easiest part when it came to Jack Sparrow.

Just when he'd thought he'd finally found the Pearl and the answer to his predicament on an island in the south, Will had found himself caught by a tribe of cannibals and brought before the tribe's new leader – Jack himself, under the guise of a god trapped in a human body. Despite yelling himself hoarse that he needed Jack's help to save Elizabeth, Will had been carted off _under Jack's orders_ to join the rest of the Pearl's crew inside round cages made from human bones.

After barely managing to escape their prison, Will had made his way with the rest of the crew back to the Pearl where the ship was beached. By sheer miracle the ship was already mostly ready to sail thanks to the unexpected appearance of Pintel and Ragetti, though where the pirates had come from Will had no idea. Nor did he care.

He had only one purpose for being here, and he would be damned if he left without it.

"What about Jack? I won't leave without him." Will stated firmly, and Gibbs threw his hands up in the air helplessly.

"OI!"

Will and Gibbs turned towards the shout, and Will grinned as he saw the familiar dreadlocked figure scurrying around the far end of the beach towards them. He'd known Jack would be able to get himself free; if Will ever knew someone capable of escaping from any manner of sticky situations, it was Captain Jack Sparrow.

His smile dropped however, when he saw the crowd – apparently the entire tribe – of cannibals that rounded the beach right behind Jack.

"Time to go." Will said in a high-pitched voice, and he dashed towards the rope ladder to get aboard the Pearl.

"Cast off those lines!" Gibbs screamed at the crew as they all scrambled to get aboard and get the ship out to sea before the cannibals caught up to them.

Jack meanwhile yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He barely maintained the hundred-yard gap between himself and the tribe chasing hotly at his heels.

"Make ready to cast off!" Gibbs cried as he clambered aboard the Pearl, and Jack yelled at the crew again: "OI!"

A dog barked, and Jack glanced down as he ran by to see a familiar mangy dog standing on the beach, soaked and barking at the tribe. How it had got here he had absolutely no idea, but Jack was a little busy to care at the moment.

So with a quick "Good doggy", he ran on down the beach to where the Pearl was just casting off.

Jack threw himself into the sea after his ship, dashing through the waves until it got too deep whereupon he swam with strong strokes to catch the netting on the side. A relieved smile broke across his face as he touched the rope and he pulled himself partly up the side of his ship before looking back at the island.

The cannibal tribe stood on the shores, crying out in despair after him, and Jack's smirk widened.

"Alas, my children!" He called towards them as he waved one hand in farewell. "This is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost–"

A wave suddenly splashed over him, soaking him through, and Jack grimaced.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." He muttered, before hauling himself up the nets and onto his beloved ship.

The second he was back onboard the deck, Gibbs strode up to him and said anxiously: "Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea."

"Yes to the first," Jack answered while two of his crew placed a warm coat over his shoulders, "yes to the second, but only as so far as we keep to the shallows as much as possible."

Jack smiled at Gibbs and turned to thank the crewmembers for helping him out – it was very uncharacteristic of them – before he blinked and looked between Pintel and Ragetti in confusion as the two pirates finished patting him dry.

"Now, that seems a bit contradictory, Captain." Gibbs was saying as Jack stared at first Pintel – who was now saluting him – and then Ragetti - who was smiling at him sheepishily – and then back again.

Shrugging it off – pirates, after all – Jack turned back to Gibbs.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs." Jack said airily, before his voice dropped to a growl and he added: "Now, where is that monkey? I want to shoot something."

As soon as the words left Jack's mouth, a wooden ball suddenly dropped in front of Jack's face from above. They looked down to see it was Ragetti's wooden eye, and while the elated pirate himself scrambled to pick the eye up Jack looked up at the monkey swinging on the sails.

Grabbing the gun Pintel offered, Jack aimed and-

"Jack."

"Ah?" Jack lowered his gaze again at the interruption and his frown only deepened as he saw it was young Will Turner, who was saying urgently: "Elizabeth is in danger."

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her?" Jack suggested dismissively as he walked off across the deck. "Maybe just lock her up somewhere?"

"She _is_ locked up in a prison," Will snapped back angrily as he followed right behind Jack, "bound to hang for helping you."

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." Jack answered carelessly as he walked up onto the upper deck, and Will retorted sharply: "Annalise faces the same fate!"

Jack's step faltered just for a moment. _So,_ he thought briefly, _that's why she isn't here being all noble alongside William._

Jack's hesitation had only been for a fraction of a second, but Will had seen it. Sensing a breakthrough, he quickly pressed his advantage as he continued: "They face the _gallows_ , Jack, unless you give me that compass of yours. I need it to trade for their freedom."

He declined from mentioning the pardons Beckett had also offered if Jack came back with Will. He doubted it would have any sway over Jack. And if he made sure Jack couldn't take the chance at a pardon by keeping the knowledge from him, then Will was certain he could negotiate for the pardons to go to Elizabeth and Annalise in exchange for the compass that Beckett apparently desired.

Jack had recovered by now, and he turned to face Will. Will met the older man's eyes unflinchingly, his determination shining in his brown eyes as he silently challenged Jack to deny him what he needed.

Jack examined the younger man for a moment before he turned away.

"Mr. Gibbs?" He called while Will watched rather warily – had he managed to convince Jack? Or was this going to end with him being roped into another of Jack's pirate schemes? Somehow, Will realized grimly, he thought it was both.

He watched Jack go over to Gibbs at the wheel, and he frowned as he heard Jack say: "We have a need to travel upriver."

Apparently, that simple sentence meant something to Gibbs for the man paled and he asked a little hopefully: "By need, do you, mean a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say, a passing fancy?"

"No," Jack corrected firmly, "a resolute and unyielding need."

Gibbs grimaced but did as Jack said, turning the Pearl around. Will, however, was unimpressed and he came up beside Jack once more as he argued: "What we 'need' is for you to give me your compass!"

"William." Jack interrupted Will's outburst, his eyes facing out towards the sea while he silently prayed for patience. "I shall trade you the compass, if you will help me," he pulled out the drawing of the key, "to find this."

Will frowned down at the faint drawing on the worn old piece of cloth in Jack's hands before he looked back at the older man.

"You want me to find this?" He asked skeptically, but Jack corrected: "No."

Jack turned to Will and he said in a low, persuasive tone: " _You_ want you to find this. Because the finding of this, finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle ol'… what's her face."

Jack kept his eyes on Will and purposefully kept Annalise _out_ of his argument. It would give Will something to latch onto against Jack's favour, which was exactly what Jack didn't want. What he wanted was Will to focus on Elizabeth – or rather, on saving her – and it was always surprising to Jack how easy it was to manipulate the young man in that way. While Will's hot-blooded resolve was admirable in some ways, it also made the younger man incredibly stupid.

Like now. Will was frowning, struggling to keep up with Jack's convoluted words with Elizabeth at the forefront of his mind.

Jack grinned widely at the young man. He could see his win in sight.

"Savvy?" He asked, and Will glanced down at the drawing in Jack's hand.

Taking the cloth, he asked Jack: "This is going to save Elizabeth?"

Jack's face turned serious for the first time since he'd reunited with Will, and he asked: "How much do you know about Davy Jones?"

Will frowned in confusion.

"Not much." He admitted, and Jack rolled his eyes internally.

Outwardly, he sighed as he nodded at the drawing in Will's hand: "Yeah, it's going to save Elizabeth."

Jack turned to stare at the horizon while Will frowned and looked at Jack suspiciously.

He once again had the feeling he was being conned… But then again, that was a feeling one usually had around Jack Sparrow. Will could only hope that whatever Jack had in mind would eventually help Elizabeth - and Annalise – as well…

And if not, Will swore he would chase Jack Sparrow down if it was the last thing he did; even if he had to go to the edge of the world.


	20. More Bargains

Cutler Beckett walked into his study late that evening, intending to clear up for the night. However, he paused just inside the doorway as his gaze landed on his desk; specifically, at the small chest that sat on the far corner of the desk.

The chest, which contained the pardon papers he was intending to offer to Jack Sparrow and which he'd shown Will Turner before the young man's departure, sat open when Beckett knew he'd kept it firmly shut. And the pardon letters were nowhere to be seen.

Beckett walked slowly into his study.

There were only two people who had seen the letters, and only five whom Beckett suspected of knowing of the letters' existence. One he trusted above even his own parents; the other he knew had already left Port Royal. That left three, but…

"No doubt you have discovered that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm, as your father believes." Beckett said loudly without looking back.

He clicked the small chest shut once more while behind him, the Swann sisters stepped out of the dark shadows of the study.

"Then what is?" The elder sister asked, and Beckett turned to face the two ladies as he answered: "I'm afraid currency is the currency of the realm."

The twin sisters each walked with their hands clasped behind their backs, posture and expressions identical as they took slow, measured steps towards Beckett.

"I expect then that we can come to some sort of understanding." Elizabeth noted calmly. "We're here to negotiate."

Beckett raised a brow, a small almost condescending smile on his lips as he answered lazily: "I'm listening."

Annalise suddenly pulled one arm forward; and Beckett stopped walking instantly as the brunette woman cocked the pistol expertly aimed at his forehead.

"I'm listening intently." He corrected, and Annalise gave a mirthless smile.

"Good." She replied.

Beckett eyed her for a moment before returning his gaze to the blonde sister as Elizabeth held up the pardon papers she and her sister had pilfered.

"These Letters of Marque, they are signed by the King?" She checked, her tone almost cold it was so polite.

Again, Beckett lifted his brow just slightly as he answered: "Yes, and they're not valid until they bear my signature and my seal."

"Or else we would not still be here." Annalise noted just as calmly and Beckett's eyes narrowed.

Neither side backed down and Elizabeth met Beckett's eyes defiantly as she began in the same polite but distinctly cool voice: "You sent Will to get you the compass and buy Jack Sparrow; it will do you no good."

Beckett arched a brow again, but his tone was as cool as Elizabeth's as he prodded: "Do explain."

"My sister and I have been to the Isla de Muerta, we have seen the treasure." Elizabeth informed Beckett with a slight nod at Annalise, who kept her pistol aimed firmly at Beckett's forehead. "There is something you need to know."

"Ah, I see." Beckett realized as he looked from Elizabeth to Annalise. "You think the compass leads only to the Isla de Muerta and so you hope to save me from an evil fate."

Both sisters frowned just slightly while Beckett smirked slightly as he said with a hint of sarcasm: "But you mustn't worry."

The man turned away from the sisters, ignoring Annalise's gun, and he walked to the world map painted on the wall of his study.

"I care not for cursed Aztec gold; my desires are not so provincial." Beckett explained. "There's more than one chest of value in these waters."

He turned back to the sisters as he added with definite sarcasm in his voice: "So perhaps you may wish to enhance your offer."

Annalise simply pressed her gun right under Beckett's chin this time as she answered flatly: "Consider it in your calculations that you tried to take me your prisoner through marriage after you robbed my sister of her wedding night. "

Beckett's lip twitched just slightly at that. Elizabeth's eyes narrowed and she shoved the pardon papers into Beckett's chest with more force than necessary while her eyes held an unspoken warning to the man.

Beckett accepted the papers easily, and he looked from Annalise to Elizabeth and then back again as he murmured: "So I did."

Taking the papers, he unfolded them and began signing it on his desk under the sisters' careful vigilance. But it didn't stop him speaking as he mused: "A marriage interrupted."

Beckett picked up a stick of wax and held it over a candle flame, melting the end.

"Or fate intervenes."

He let one drop of wax fall onto the papers.

"And two other lovers are reunited."

Beckett stamped the melted wax with his signet ring, sealing the papers with his mark.

He then turned to the two sisters as he noted casually: "You're making great efforts to ensure your freedom."

"These are not for us." Elizabeth answered scathingly as she reached for the papers in his hand, but Beckett pulled them back slightly as he asked: "Oh, really?"

He looked between the sisters as he commented: "One is surely for Mr. Turner… but what of the other. There are two of you and only one pardon left. Or perhaps," he looked at Annalise, "you intend to accept my offer. After all… you are surely not naïve enough to choose a pirate like Jack Sparrow who couldn't commit himself to anything if his life depended on it."

He leant in towards her as he breathed: "It would be such a disappointment to your father."

Annalise's eyes narrowed, an angry flame burning in the blue depths, but Beckett just leant back with a satisfied expression in his cold eyes.

And as Elizabeth tried to take the papers from him again, he leant in closer to the sisters and warned: "I'll still want that compass. Consider _that_ in your calculations."

Elizabeth's jaw locked and she wrenched the papers from the vile man, who simply leant back and watched the sisters with a satisfied smirk as the pair backed out of the room before taking off quickly into the darkness once more.

"Why couldn't I just shoot him again?" Annalise muttered under her breath as they ran, and Elizabeth's lip twitched into a faint smile before it disappeared again as the sisters made their way towards the docks.

* * *

 _Somewhere far away, up river_

Will sat with Gibbs in one of the Pearl's rowboats, his eyes fixed on Jack's back where the older pirate sat at the head of the boat.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Will asked Gibbs in a low voice, and the first mate glanced at Jack's back as well before looking to Will.

"Well," he explained in an equally low voice so Jack couldn't hear, "if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones."

Will frowned but listened as Gibbs described: "A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness."

Here, the first mate paused, before he went on in an even more hushed tone: "The Kraken. They say the stench of its breath is… ooh."

The older man shuddered.

"Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses."

Behind them, Ragetti and Pintel cowered in fear while Will's frown deepened. Gibbs took a deep breath, before he added in a falsely light voice: "If you believe such things."

Will however was unmoved, too absorbed in another concern. "And the key will spare him that?"

"Now that's the very question Jack wants answered." Gibbs explained, nodding at Will. "Bad enough even to go visit… her."

Gibbs shuddered as he glanced up the river while Will raised a brow.

"Her?" He repeated, but Gibbs just nodded mysteriously.

"Aye."

He said no more, and Will looked up towards Jack once more as he wondered yet again what on Earth was going on with the strange pirate.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

The Captain of the Edinburgh Trader shoved his way through his crew who were all crowded around some loud racket in the middle of the ship's deck.

"What's all this?" The Captain demanded loudly, silencing his men.

He stared hard at the two sailors who had been bickering in the centre of the crowd, both clutching one end of a golden and expensive-looking dress. The Captain raised a brow.

"If you both fancy the dress, you'll just have to share and wear it one after the other." He informed his men sarcastically, causing the rest of the crew to laugh.

But one of the two arguing men piped up quickly: "It's not like that, sir. This ship is haunted."

Both of the Captain's brows shot up this time, and he asked mockingly: "Is it now?"

He then turned to the other sailor of the arguing pair, and asked lazily: "You?"

"There is a female presence amongst us here, sir." The second sailor insisted, before nodding at his fellow crew. "All the men, they can feel it."

At that, the crew nodded and murmured amongst themselves.

"Belongs to a lady widowed before her marriage, I figure it. Searching for her husband lost the sea."

"Virgin, too, likely as not. And that bodes ill by all accounts."

The Captain was ready to roll his eyes at his crew's idiocy, when the first sailor spoke again as he wrenched the dress from his fellow crewmate's hands: "I say that we throw the dress overboard and we hope the spirit follows it."

"No!" The second sailor exclaimed in a panicked voice and he snatched the dress back.

He then turned to his Captain pleadingly as he explained fearfully: "That will just anger this spirit, sir. What we need to do is to find out what the spirit needs and then just get it back to her…"

Again, the pair started to argue and bicker over the dress, and the Captain finally shouted loudly: "Enough! Enough!"

His men fell silent once more, and the Captain scolded: "You're a pair of superstitious goats and it's got the best of ye."

He snatched the dress from the sheepish pair, and addressed his crew at large as he announced: "Now this appears to be as no more that we have a stowaway on board. A young woman, by the look of it. I want you to search the ship and find her."

The men began murmuring again and the Captain turned to go before he paused.

He turned back to his men as he added, partly as a warning and partly as an incentive for them to find the stowaway quickly: "Oh, and, eh, she's probably naked."

At that, his men perked up instantly and they began scrambling to find their mystery stowaway.

Elizabeth and Annalise – disguised under deckhand garb and with hats pushed down low on their heads to keep their faces mostly hidden – moved from their respective spots along the ship's railings to join in the chaos.

And amidst the excited chattering and rushing of the crew, Annalise managed to sneak close to her sister and she muttered under her breath so only Elizabeth could hear: "I told you, you should have thrown it overboard with mine."

"It's my wedding dress." Elizabeth protested just as quietly, and Annalise warned half playfully and half seriously: "If you stay so sentimental, we'll never be able to catch our pirates, Lizzy."

* * *

 _Upriver_

Jack and his crew (and Will) finally reached a small hut set up above the river edge, deep in the forest and inland from the sea. It was possibly the eeriest place Will had ever seen, which was saying quite a lot coming from someone who had been on a cannibal island and been to the Isla de Muerta.

It wasn't just how dark and gloomy the place was – that was about on par with the Isla de Muerta. No, what made the hair rise on the back of Will's neck about this place was something in the very air. He couldn't quite place it but it felt like something otherworldly that threatened at a danger worse than death itself.

Jack stepped up onto the landing outside the hut, leading the way.

Noting the way the crew seemed to hesitate in the rowboats, Jack reassured them: "No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back; thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are. Were. Have been… Before."

He trailed off, before hurriedly turning around and making his way into the hut. Not feeling reassured in the slightest but resigned to his fate, Will climbed up after Gibbs – who had been the first to follow Jack off the boat.

"Mind the boat." Gibbs told Will, who turned to the person behind him – Ragetti – and relayed: "Mind the boat."

Will then made his way into the hut after Gibbs, and his suspicions were only strengthened by the décor inside. It was as though he had stepped into a voodoo shop… and as soon as the thought entered his mind, Will paused midstep into the hut.

Before, he would have said there was no such thing as voodoo. But now, he definitely wouldn't put it passed Jack to bring him to some sorceress or something equally dubious.

There was a slight rustling from the curtains at the back of the main room, and then a dark-skinned, beautiful but creepy woman with several beaded necklaces hanging down over her chest stepped out.

"Jack Sparrow." The woman greeted, a small sly smile creeping its way onto her face as she spotted the pirate captain standing in the middle of her home.

"Tia Dalma." Jack greeted, spreading his arms wide and giving a slight bow in greeting – and almost knocking his head against a large jar full of eyeballs that was hanging from the ceiling.

"I always knowed the wind was going to blow you back to me one day." Tia Dalma purred, before her eyes fell on Will and her brow arched in surprise. "Or mayhaps not."

Ignoring Jack, the mysterious woman edged her way closer to Will and she pointed at the young man as she said suddenly: "You."

Will blinked as the woman said seriously: "You have a touch a' destiny about you. William Turner."

"You know me?" Will asked in surprise, and Tia Dalma smiled and she leaned in close as she purred again: "You want to know me."

Jack, clearly uncomfortable, quickly placed himself between Tia Dalma and Will as he said loudly: "There'll be no knowing here. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it."

Jack not so subtly led Tia Dalma away as he spoke and the woman glanced up at him with shrewd eyes as the pirate captain pushed her from behind.

"You have changed, Jack Sparrow." She commented suddenly, and Jack cringed internally at her ever-sharp perceptiveness.

Externally, however, he remained light as he answered a little flirtatiously: "And you're the same as you always were, dear Tia Dalma."

The mysterious woman's smirk only widened as she observed him, but Tia Dalma thankfully didn't say any more. Instead, she turned her attention back to the newest enigma before her, and she beckoned to Will: "Come."

"Come." Jack reiterated, motioning for Will to come closer as Tia Dalma settled herself at the table set up on the side of the room amidst the various oddities that cluttered the small hut.

Will sat down warily across from the strange woman, carefully avoiding the jar of what looked like preserved frogs set in the corner.

Tia Dalma watched him and as Will settled before her, she leant in and said while caressing his face lightly: "What service may I do ya?"

Before he could even reply, the woman's head snapped sharply over to Jack as she added sternly: "You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment." Jack answered brightly.

He whistled loudly, and Pintel and Marty handed over a covered cage that they had carried from the ship. Uncovering it, Jack revealed Jack the monkey inside and he said in the same bright tone as before while the monkey growled unhappily: "Look."

Jack drew his pistol and shot the monkey, causing Jack the monkey to screech unhappily. Not that Jack cared.

"An undead monkey." He announced to Tia gleefully. "Top that!"

He handed the cage over to Tia Dalma, who took it without much expression. She also opened the cage almost immediately, freeing the monkey, and Gibbs groaned.

"You've no idea how long it took us to catch that." He complained, Pintel and Ragetti sharing his gloom as they watched the monkey scamper off.

"The payment is fair."

All attention returned to Tia Dalma as she returned to Will's side, and the young man explained as he pulled out the drawing of the key: "We're looking for this. And what it goes to."

Tia Dalma only had to glance at the drawing for a second before her eyes turned back to Jack sharply.

"The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to this?" She asked, and Will thought she sounded incredulous.

Jack shifted a little uncomfortably, heightening Will's curiousity, but he tried to keep his tone nonchalant as he answered Tia Dalma: "Maybe. Why?"

He fooled no-one, least of all Tia Dalma whose smirk returned as she stared at Jack.

"Ah." She purred gleefully. "Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants."

She cocked a brow and her eyes seemed to pierce Jack as she questioned, almost challenged: "Or do you know," Jack tensed, "but are loathe to claim it as your own?"

Jack fidgeted, and Tia Dalma grinned toothily before she turned her attention back to Will.

"Your key go to a chest." She explained, suddenly back to business. "And it is what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?"

"What is inside?" Gibbs interjected curiously, and Pintel piped up hopefully: "Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of valuable nature?"

Ragetti meanwhile had caught side of another jar of preserved entrails, and he asked with a gulp of fear: "Nothing bad, I hope."

Tia Dalma looked over at the crew and she checked: "You know of Davy Jones, yes?"

When the men nodded, she explained: "A man of the sea. A great sailor. Until he run afoul of that which vex _all_ men."

Tia grinned, and the men frowned. Will was the first to ask curiously: "What vexes all men?"

Tia merely smiled and she asked with a coy smile. "What indeed?"

Will shifted uncomfortably, while Gibbs drew Tia's attention back to him as he tried: "The sea?"

"Sums." Pintel added, and Ragetti chimed suddenly: "The dichotomy of good and evil."

The others stared at him and even Tia Dalma gave him an odd look at that.

"A woman." Jack quickly interjected before things could get any stranger, and the crew all opened their mouths slightly in understanding.

Tia Dalma smiled and she nodded as she agreed: "A woman. He fell in love."

Her eyes flickered over to Jack as she spoke, but the pirate captain studiously ignored her while Gibbs argued: "No no no no, I heard it was the _sea_ he fell in love with."

Tia's attention returned to Gibbs and she dismissed: "Same story, different version and _all_ are true."

Will lifted a brow in surprise as Tia Dalma explained: "See it was a woman as changing, and harsh, and untamable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it caused him was too much to live with. But not enough to cause him to die."

Will's stomach twisted, his gut telling him this was the key, no pun intended – the key to the story and to the reason Jack wanted to find this mysterious chest.

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked Tia Dalma quietly, and the woman looked at him with a small smile.

Placing a hand over her own chest, Tia Dalma whispered: "Him heart."

Will's eyes narrowed, while Ragetti asked slowly: "Literally or figuratively?"

"He couldn't live, putting his heart in a chest." Pintel snapped, before he paled a little. He turned to Tia as he added less certainly: "Could he?"

Tia Dalma smiled victoriously as she answered: "It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings."

Her smile disappeared and her expression and tone darkened as she revealed: "And so, him carved out him heart, lock it down in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key he keep with him at all times."

Will instantly turned to Jack and he strode over to the pirate as he accused: "You knew this."

"I did not." Jack shot back without missing a beat.

At Will's skeptical look, Jack added: "I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So, all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, aye?"

Jack grinned widely, but Will just looked at him unimpressed.

"And what about Annalise?" He demanded, and Jack's eyes instantly went just a little cold. Clearly, he didn't appreciate Will bringing Annalise up in front of Tia Dalma.

' _Good._ ' Will thought as he stared Jack down. He was tired of playing to Jack's march; there was only so much Will could handle. And if Jack expected him to go running aboard Davy Jones's ship in search of this key, then Jack had better be ready to explain his motives.

"What about the lass?" Jack tried to play it off lightly, but Will pressed: "I think it's about time you told me why we're chasing this key instead of saving Elizabeth _and_ Annalise."

Will's eyes sharpened as well as he added in a lower voice: "I know you care about her, Jack. And I can't understand why you're risking her _life_ by not just giving me your compass, which apparently isn't even working for you anyway."

Will cocked his head as he appraised the older pirate again, and he finished with genuine confusion: "What could be more important?"

Jack's expression had gone rather flat by this point, and Will wondered if he'd even bother to reply.

But it turned out Jack didn't have to.

"Let me see your hand." Tia Dalma demanded suddenly.


	21. Tortuga Again

Everyone in the small hut paused and stared at Tia Dalma after she made her strange request.

Will and the crew were looking at her oddly again, wondering why on earth she suddenly wanted to see Jack's hand, but Jack knew. And he could see from Tia's gleaming eyes as she stared at him and him alone that she already knew what she would find on his left palm.

But even then, Jack Sparrow hoped and he casually held out his right hand for Tia to see.

The woman who was much wiser than she initially might appear as simply cocked a brow at him, and Jack sighed. But he obliged and thrust out his left hand; though not without some small petulance.

Tia got up from her place beside Will at the table and she stalked over to where Jack stood on one side of the room. Taking his hand in both her own, the witch-like woman unwrapped Jack's bandages to reveal the black spot on Jack's palm to the entire room.

"The black spot!" Gibbs gasped in fear. He quickly dusted himself off and spun on the spot, before spitting on the floor. ""The black spot.

Pintel and Ragetti quickly followed Gibbs's lead, mimicking the same superstitious ritual Gibbs had done, and Jack said loudly and jokingly: "My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know."

Will was frowning again in confusion, obviously not knowing what the black spot meant. Lucky wimp.

Tia meanwhile narrowed her eyes before she abruptly turned and walked out of the room, muttering as she disappeared through the curtains in the corner of the hut once more.

She rummaged about amongst her things in the other room for a short moment before walking back into the hut carrying a large jar filled with what looked like sand.

"Davy Jones cannot make port." Tia explained to Jack as she walked back towards the pirate captain. "Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you will be safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you."

She held out the jar to Jack, who took it less than enthusiastically.

There was silence as Jack looked from the jar back to Tia, obvious disappointment and incredulity on his face.

"Dirt." He stated. "This is a jar of dirt."

Tia raised a brow just slightly as she heard the skepticism in his tone but she answered seriously: "Yes."

Jack paused and he thought about what to say without offending Tia, before he asked carefully: "Is the… jar of dirt going to help?"

Tia's brow rose higher and she said flatly: "If you don't want it, give it back."

"No." Jack said instantly, clasping the jar closer to his chest in an almost protective gesture. After all, no pirate liked to give back what was theirs whether they stole it or it was given to them.

Tia probably knew it and had expected his reaction, because there was just a hint of smugness and exasperation as she answered: "Then it helps."

Jack pursed his lips but continued to clutch the jar against his chest especially as he saw Pintel eyeing the jar curiously.

Will finally drew Tia's attention back to himself as he noted: "It seems… we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman."

Tia smiled before she picked up a collection of what appeared to be random items gathered in a bowl near her table.

"A touch…" She murmured before dropping the items in her hand onto the table and letting them splay out in a strange pattern that oddly resembled a map.

"Of destiny."

* * *

 _Across the ocean_

"Look at that!" Annalise shouted suddenly, her voice deepened to sound more masculine.

The crew all looked over at her shout and their eyes traveled along Annalise's pointed finger to see the golden wedding dress they had found earlier that day floating high above the deck, the beading glinting in the moon and lantern lights.

"It's a ghost!" One of the men gasped fearfully, and another whispered: "No – it's _her_."

It was then that the captain of the ship came hurrying up onto the deck, followed by the same two sailors who had been arguing over the dress. All three men stopped, not far from where Annalise stood beside a pile of crates on the deck.

The dress continued to float above their heads, suspended in the air, and then it slowly lifted its arm and waved it to the side as though pointing to something in the distance.

"She wants you to do something." One of the sailors muttered to the captain, who murmured with wide-eyed wonder: "She's trying to give a sign."

The dress suddenly swooped away, flying out over the sea and then coming back to sweep over their heads. The men cried out and ducked, but they kept their eyes on the dress as it hit a lantern over before disappearing over the far side of the ship and into the sea.

Annalise bit back a smile – the plan had actually worked! – before she slapped her face in exasperation as, instead of looking at the fire that flared up on the deck, the men scampered after the dress.

"Over there!" They cried, each pushing the other in attempt to see the dress better over the side of the ship. "Onto the side!"

Annalise rolled her eyes before looking up the mast where Elizabeth sat perched in the crow's nest, also shaking her head in exasperation at the men's obliviousness. The blonde had been controlling the dress with ropes, as a puppeteer might control his puppets, but despite her fantastic performance it looked like their efforts might just end up going to waste.

Well, not on Annalise's watch. She'd come too far to let this stop her from finding Jack again - and reuniting Elizabeth with Will of course.

Coughing a little to make her voice gruffer once more, Annalise peered over the side of the crates she'd been standing beside and she called loudly: "What's that over there?"

The crew instantly turned to look at her in surprise before their eyes dropped down to where Annalise was staring at the fiery letters burning on the deck floor to make one large sign. A sign she and her sister were sure the superstitious sailors would follow – after all, now there was no mistaking where the 'ghost' wanted them to go.

A twinge of anticipation and trepidation filled Annalise. She was going back – she was really going to find Jack. Now that it was really happening, now that she was certain she was getting closer, Annalise finally let herself feel a bit of hope as she stared at the word she had written in oil and now flamed across the deck floor.

Tortuga.

* * *

 _Some time later_

Jack sat in a corner of the pub, rocking back on his chair as he fiddled with his compass. Nearby, Gibbs sat behind a large table he was using as a desk while he listened to another hopeful.

"And what makes you think you're worthy to crew the Black Pearl?" Gibbs questioned of the man who looked like he might topple over and die in a day he was so feeble.

"Truth be told, I never sailed a day in me life." The man admitted. "I figure I should get out and see the world while I'm still young."

"You'll do." Gibbs said brightly and he indicated the piece of parchment sitting before him on the desk. "Make your mark."

The man beamed and signed himself up, while Gibbs called loudly: "Next!"

Jack frowned at his compass again. One would think the arrow was magnetized somehow towards Port Royal, given how it absolutely refused to point anywhere other than the place where Jack knew Annalise was.

Jack felt a pang in his chest and he growled before shaking his compass again.

It never ceased to bother him just how much Annalise seemed to be able to affect him. He was Jack Sparrow – no-one, least of all a woman, should be able to manipulate him. And he was proud to say no-one had been able to control him despite many an attempt by one busy-body or other; not even Davy Jones was going to get the better of him as far as Jack was concerned.

And yet, here was one woman – admittedly one beautiful woman – who seemed to do so without even trying.

What bothered him however, was the fact that her beauty wasn't even what continued to lure him in towards Annalise. It never had been; Jack would never refuse a woman especially a beautiful one, but he'd never been swayed by a woman's face. For Jack Sparrow, despite his sweet words and promises, never missed anyone – beautiful or not – so long as he was sailing on the sea.

Until Annalise.

' _Whoever said "out of sight, out of mind", didn't know a bloody thing._ ' Jack thought angrily as he shook his compass yet again.

"I know what I want," he muttered to himself frantically as he shook his compass, "I know what I want, I want the chest, I want the chest…"

He tried to be firm with himself, set his heart on the chest with Davy Jones's heart, pushed all thoughts of Annalise out of his head; and quickly flipped open the compass with newfound determination.

The needle spun around wildly for a moment before settling once more… towards the Northwest.

Jack groaned and considered throwing his compass; but he knew better, so with an aggravated sigh he snapped the navigation tool shut and looked towards Gibbs.

Another hopeful had just finished signing off on the parchment, and Jack called over to his first mate: "How are we going?"

At least that had to be going right… right? Jack _needed_ to find one hundred souls quickly to barter with Davy Jones, or at least to buy more time to find the chest. And when he had the chest, Jack would have nothing left to fear. Not the EITC, not Davy Jones, not even death itself.

Besides, if he had the chest, he could easily free Will. Then the lad could go off and marry his bonny lass, who was also Annalise's… and now he was thinking of Annalise again.

Jack fought another groan while Gibbs looked over at his captain and answered: "Including those four? That gives us…"

He checked the paper before him.

"Four."

Jack did groan aloud then, and he shook his compass vigorously once more in the hopes of at least getting that to work.

Gibbs smiled wryly as he watched his captain for a moment. It was almost comic how aggravated Jack was… then again, it was no joke to be marked with Davy Jones's Black Spot.

Gibbs turned back to the front to find yet another drunk, potential recruit standing before his table.

"And what's your story?" Gibbs asked with a polite smile, not really paying attention to the dirty drunkard with a matted wig sitting sideways on his head standing in front of the sign-up table.

"My story?" The man asked in a low voice, and Gibbs nodded absently as he looked up carelessly at the other man's face.

"It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind." The new man replied in a dark tone and the smile fell off Gibbs's face as he stared up at the younger man. "I chased a man across the seven seas."

Behind Gibbs, Jack slowly closed his compass once more and turned carefully towards the table to see the newcomer for himself.

"The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life."

The man suddenly reached forward and snatched Gibbs's rum bottle off the table and took a swig of the strong alcohol like any pirate would.

The Black Pearl's first mate could only gape and for a moment he was genuinely speechless. Wide-eyed, Gibbs stared at the dirty, scruffy, and drunken man who had once been the clean-shaven, classy and disciplined head of a Royal Navy fleet.

"Commodore?" Gibbs asked, unable to hide his incredulity as he stared at Norrington.

"No, not anymore, weren't you listening?" James Norrington spat as he lowered the rum bottle from his lips to glare at the older sailor seated before him.

Gibbs shifted uncomfortably, not quite able to meet Norrington's eyes, and he glanced about guiltily.

But Norrington thrust his face in Gibbs's, not letting the man escape. Gibbs could smell his rank breath the ex-Commodore was so close to his face as Norrington spat: "I nearly had you all off Tripoli."

Jack slowly and silently reached behind himself to grab the leafy potted plant that decorated the corner of the pub. He slid behind the plant, using it as a shield as he began to creep away while Norrington's attention was fixed on Gibbs.

"I would've, if not for the hurricane."

Gibbs's mouth parted in shock at Norrington's words, and the older man couldn't help but gasp in disbelief: "Lord! You didn't try to sail _through_ it?"

He could remember the hurricane all too well. As Norrington said, it had been just off Tripoli several months ago. The Royal Navy had managed to catch up to them while the Pearl fumbled as Jack struggled to get his compass to find a bearing.

The hurricane had been, against all odds, a godsend for the Pearl and they had used the distraction to make their escape. They had assumed that Norrington would be forced to give up after that; after all, the Navy wouldn't have been able to track the Pearl once the hurricane blew over and there would be nothing more they could do.

Never in his wildest dreams, not even if it had been Jack Sparrow sailing the Dauntless, would Gibbs have thought the Navy would try to sail through the hurricane after the Pearl.

Any yet, here Norrington stood, clearly unable to return to where he would only be decommissioned and left without rank and without income, stripped of all respect and dignity. Instead, he wallowed amongst the very men he had sneered down upon and drank like the pigs that populated the island.

Norrington sneered at Gibbs as he asked sarcastically: "So do I make your crew or not?"

Gibbs shifted uneasily, but Norrington pressed closer as he went on cynically: "You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice!"

The angry man flung the table over, sending Gibbs toppling backwards off his chair. Norrington meanwhile strutted around as he addressed loudly over the now quieter cavern: "So am I worthy to serve under _Captain_ Jack Sparrow?"

He suddenly spun around, his pistol somehow now in his hand. With the practiced ease from the years of training in the Navy, Norrington cocked his gun while aiming steadily despite his drunken state.

"Or should I just kill you now?" Norrington asked, his gaze and gun fixed on the potted plant behind which Jack had unsuccessfully tried to escape.

The ex-Commodore's voice was suddenly as steady as his aim, and Jack grimaced behind the plant. Clearly, he'd underestimated the desperation of a man who had first lost his love and now lost his entire life.

Peering around the plant, Jack peered at Norrington's pistol aimed right at his head. He twisted around to peek out the other side of the plant but Norrington's aim remained true as he simply moved with Jack to keep the gun trained on Jack.

Knowing the game was up, Jack sent Norrington a winning smile and he said lightly: "You're hired."

Norrington smirked slightly in reply and he answered just as lightly, strangely adding to the grimness of the situation: "Sorry. Old habits and all that."

He pressed his finger on the trigger, when suddenly two pirates leapt at him.

"Easy, sailor!" "That's our captain!"

The two men's cries were almost lost in the bang that accompanied Norrington's pistol as he inadvertently fired. However, the two pirates' unexpected launch on his person had tipped Norrington's balance and his bullet flew up at the ceiling instead of at Jack.

The bullet ricocheted off the chandelier on the ceiling, flying faster than the eye could follow to hit someone's bottle in the far side of the pub.

The owner of the drink jumped, before – ticked at the loss of his rum – he punched his neighbour. Almost instantly, a brawl broke out in the pub, spreading all over until all the occupants were yelling and fighting.

"Time to go?" Jack yelled above the noise, and Gibbs agreed: "Aye!"

The pair quickly made their way around the edge of the pub, avoiding Norrington where the man stood fighting off other pub drinkers in the middle of the room. Jack and his first mate instead made their way carefully up the stairs to the upper floor, avoiding brawls and keeping out of the way as men began throwing punches and drawing swords.

Jack took advantage of the opportunity to also pick up various hats from his fellow pirates, only to discard each as not quite right. Gibbs simply followed his captain as they snuck quietly away from the pub amidst the row and ruckus.

Down below, Norrington managed to acquire yet another bottle of rum. He took repetitive swigs while he waved his own sword wildly around in his free hand to fight off those who challenged him.

And it was this sight that Elizabeth and Annalise were met with as they entered the pub Annalise was familiar with.

Unlike the previous time she had been there, Annalise found it in utter chaos as men fought while women screamed just as drunkenly and wildly. And she could only stare for a moment in shock as the general sounds of shouting and fighting filled the air as thickly as the rank smell of alcohol did.

She recovered quickly however, and with one look the sisters quickly made their decision.

Moving swiftly, the two women still disguised as men acquired their own swords. And with a skill Will would have been proud of, the two sisters made their way easily into the centre of the brawl where Norrington was loudly dueling pirate after pirate.

The sisters soon arrived back to back against the ex-Commodore, the trio making a triangle of sorts as they faced the unfriendly crowd circling around them and Norrington roared madly: "Come on, then! Who wants some? For my lordly line, I'll have you one by one. Come on, who's first?"

Elizabeth and Annalise exchanged glances once more, before Elizabeth seized Norrington's sword from him while Annalise grabbed a bottle of rum from a nearby pirate.

And she smashed the bottle over Norrington's head.

The man instantly dropped like a sack, and for a moment there was utter silence in the pub as the pirates all blinked and tried to make sense of what had happened through their own drunken stupor.

"Just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself." Annalise shrugged, and instantly the crowd started cheering again.

Elizabeth and Annalise smiled and nodded, blending in with the others. They remained with the others and joined in watching as a group of the pirates grabbed the dazed Norrington and carried him to the back door where they flung the man physically out.

The ex-Commodore landed with splat in the pigsty out back amidst the raucous laughter of the pirates, who easily turned back into the pub without a backward glance.

Only Annalise and Elizabeth remained behind, and as the sounds of laughter and chatter dimmed once more behind the pub's closed doors, the two sisters came up to where their oldest acquaintance and one-time friend was struggling to sit up amongst the mud and trash.

"James Norrington." Elizabeth whispered as she knelt down beside the man.

Norrington's eyes widened in recognition and he stared first at the familiar face peering at him from under a sailor's tricorne hat. His eyes moved back to where the familiar brunette remained standing behind her sister.

Annalise looked down with a mix of pity, sorrow, and guilt at the muddied face of a man who had once commanded the highest respect and was now reduced to a drunken slob.

Norrington's eyes travelled back to Elizabeth as the blonde sighed regretfully: "What has the world done to you?"

*A/N I'm so sorry for the miss last week! Had a lot going on; but I'm back. And soon we'll have the long-awaited reunion ;) Thank you all so much for being so patient and to everyone who favourited!


	22. Author's Note

I'm so sorry everyone, but you've probably noticed I haven't been updating. The thing is, my laptop was stolen last weekend. And amongst the other horrors that brings, it means I've lost everything that I've written so far. All my chapters that I was looking forward to sharing with you, gone. Poof.

Because of this, I'm afraid all my stories will be on hold until I get back on track. That said, this is also my promise that I WILL come back, it just might take a while with all the stories I was working on. So I ask that you be patient until then, and I hope to see you all when I get back.

Thanks again to all my readers and see you again in the future!


	23. Reunions

Jack swaggered along the docks as he made his way towards his beloved Pearl.

The plan to gather one hundred souls was completely shot, which meant Jack now had to move quickly. He needed to find that chest and he needed to find it _now_. It was the only option left now if he wanted to save himself from Davy Jones's wrath.

"Captain Sparrow?" A voice, vaguely familiar, called from behind.

Jack glanced back to see a young man, possibly a recent ex-sailor given the boy's rather smart dress, coming up.

He thought he saw another smartly-dressed boy and a much filthier, drunk male further behind the boy who had addressed him, but Jack barely gave any of them a glance as he turned back to the front.

"Come to join me crew, lad?" He called carelessly over his shoulder. "Welcome aboard."

"I'm here to find the man I love." The young man declared, and Jack froze for a moment with his foot almost on the gangplank leading up to the Pearl.

Well, that wasn't something one heard every day – particularly from a boy.

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea." Jack replied uncomfortably while gesturing at Gibbs, who had just come down to greet his captain, to get the strange lad away from him.

There was the sound of retching from behind – probably the dirty drunkard, who had looked like he was barely standing – before another, _very_ familiar voice commented dryly: "She meant William Turner, Captain Sparrow."

Jack froze for a second time, but for very different reasons this time; and he turned slowly to face the newcomers, his eyes going passed Elizabeth despite the fact that she was closer and meeting the blue orbs that had plagued him every time he looked to the sea for the last few months.

"Anna."

It was almost sinful the way her name rolled off his tongue and Annalise found herself fighting a shiver as she stared back into those deep, dark brown eyes that had followed her every thought since the day she had let him go.

"Jack."

She had meant it to be strong and firm; instead, his name came out in a whispered breath.

Jack swallowed.

His mouth was suddenly dry and Jack Sparrow found himself for once actually speechless. His normally smooth words seemed to fail him; his usual sarcastic comments seemed to stick in his throat but his true feelings were heavy on his tongue. Jack Sparrow rarely ever spoke what was truly on his mind let alone what went on in his heart. And to try do so now seemed impossible; so all he could do was stare with his mouth ajar at the one woman he seemed unable to forget.

"I don't mean to interrupt." Elizabeth interjected apologetically after a beat during which neither Annalise nor Jack could find anything to say. "But-"

But Jack recovered when Elizabeth spoke, her voice breaking the spell that tied him to the younger woman.

Focusing his attention instead on the blonde Swann sister, he found himself calming and easily slipping back into his usual persona as he announced, interrupting Elizabeth: "You know, Elizabeth, these clothes do not flatter you at all."

He gestured at said lady's male attire as he continued: "It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin-"

He gestured towards his ship next while Annalise looked at him incredulously. Was this really how he was going to come at them?

' _Of course it is._ ' She thought sourly and with more than a hint of disappointed bitterness. ' _He's_ Captain _Jack Sparrow._ '

Elizabeth had a mixed look of disgust and similar exasperation on her face as she cut across Jack's snarky comments off as he had cut her off.

"Jack."

Jack paused at her severe tone, and Elizabeth rushed out: "I know Will came to find you, where is he?"

Jack cocked a brow and Elizabeth tried her best not to fidget - she was uncomfortable enough as it was.

She knew Annalise had waited so long to see Jack again, but she had no patience to let Jack prattle. Elizabeth was too desperate to find out if Will was all right to hold herself in check, and the situation was already less than ideal with Jack's signature and irritating brazenness. His attitude was _not_ what she needed right now; especially when she could almost feel the disappointed resignation radiating off her sister.

Jack meanwhile thought how it was almost comical to see how similar Will and Elizabeth were; at least, it would be funny if it weren't also rather pathetic, in his humble opinion. The two lovers' feelings for one another made them idiots and vulnerable to easy manipulation – another reason Jack had long sworn off serious relationships.

Trying to keep that in mind (and trying not to let his eyes wander over to the brunette who was able to make him lose his composure far more than Jack liked) Jack addressed Elizabeth with insincere apology.

"Lass, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and _entirely_ unforeseeable series of circumstances that had _nothing_ whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones's crew."

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth repeated with a frown, not recognizing the name.

"'Nothing' to do with you?" Annalise asked at the same time, an identical frown marring her face as she gaze Jack a clearly skeptical look.

Jack's eyes flickered almost unwillingly over to Annalise, but he managed to keep his confident swagger as he answered: "You wound me. Is it so hard to believe I could be innocent, love?"

Almost instantly, Jack winced – thankfully, he managed to keep his reaction internal.

Annalise and Elizabeth also stiffened at the affectionate term, and the latter's eyes narrowed protectively.

But it was Norrington who broke the awkwardness as he staggered over, almost toppling over his own feet as he sneered at Jack: "You wouldn't know innocence if it was staring you in the face."

Jack's eyes unwittingly flickered over to Annalise, almost too fast to be seen.

But his eyes were drawn back to Norrington as the man scoffed: "And really? 'Davy Jones'. The Captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

"You know him?" Annalise asked in surprise, and Norrington sniffed: "'He' is a myth of the sea – an old wives' tale."

"So he's lying?" Elizabeth demanded, and Jack said indignantly: "Of course not."

"Of course he is." Norrington rebuffed, almost falling over as he did.

It was only by catching Annalise's shoulder at the last minute that Norrington managed to stay upright; Annalise however staggered slightly under the larger man's sudden weight. She barely managed to stay upright, while Jack's eyes narrowed on Norrington's dirty hand clasped casually on Annalise's shoulder.

Eyeing the ex-Commodore, Jack blurted the first insulting thing he could think of.

"You look bloody awful, what are you doing here?"

So it wasn't his best line. Jack knew even before Annalise shot him an incredulous look, but Norrington himself took it rather well as he answered dryly: " _You_ hired me. I can't help it, if your standards are lax."

"You smell funny." Jack retorted childishly, and Elizabeth butted in impatiently: "Jack!"

Jack turned his attention back on the blonde again in surprise and Elizabeth sighed.

Hanging her head, she glanced up at Jack from under her lashes as she pleaded: "All I want is to find Will."

Jack almost rolled his eyes – there was no surprise there.

But he paused as another thought occurred to him and he asked Elizabeth suddenly: "Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?"

Both sisters frowned at Jack's sudden change in attitude, but Elizabeth answered as though it were obvious: "Of course."

Jack raised a brow and Annalise eyed his overly theatrical skepticism with her own wariness as Jack noted a little too casually, "Because I would think, you'd want to find a way to save Will most."

"And you'd have a way of doing that?" Elizabeth asked, raising her own brow as she clearly looked Jack up and down in disbelief.

Jack shrugged.

"Well, there is a chest." He began, and Annalise couldn't help (even if she had feelings for the pirate) but agree with Norrington as the former commodore muttered: "Oh, dear."

"A chest of unknown size and origin." Jack continued, ignoring Norrington.

"Which contains what?" Annalise asked uneasily. The last chest they had encountered together had been filled with cursed Aztech gold and they had all (Norrington included) ended up almost dying as they fought against undead pirates.

"The still beating heart of Davy Jones."

Annalise looked at the speaker in surprise, her incredulity only increasing as she recognized Pintel. He was carrying a crate up the plank and onto the Pearl, Ragetti helping him out - and as the two sisters watched, Ragetti helpfully imitated a still beating heart in his hand as he passed them.

' _Weren't they trying to kill us last time?_ ' Annalise wondered, before her eyes and attention was drawn back to Jack as he finished: "And whoever possesses that chest, possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants. Including saving brave William from his grim fate."

Elizabeth was now staring at Jack in awe, while Annalise was filled with unease. Jack was never this perfectly casual unless he was trying to get something out of someone - and it seemed his current target was her sister.

' _What is he aiming for?_ ' Annalise wondered. ' _Jack… what is it you seek? What is it you are hoping to gain here?_ '

This had certainly not been the reunion Annalise had been hoping for, or even expecting; though that made sense given that apparently nothing ever went the way one was expecting with Jack Sparrow.

Annalise pursed her lips, while Norrington turned to Elizabeth as he asked incredulously: "You don't _actually_ believe him, do you?"

But Annalise could see from her sister's face that she did. No surprise - Elizabeth was easily swayed over where Will was involved. Yet, Annalise also knew as she watched Jack that he wasn't lying; not entirely. She was still certain he was manipulating Elizabeth somehow, but she didn't doubt the chest existed.

If an island with cursed Aztech gold and undead pirates existed, then who was to say that an undead pirate captain who sailed from the very depths of the ocean and his chest containing his heart didn't exist?

Not to mention, Beckett had mentioned a chest - he had said he wanted Jack's compass for it. But far from giving her relief, knowing there was truth to Jack's words only served to increase her sense of foreboding - the sense that they were tangling themselves into an intricate web of lies and deceit from which they might not be able to extract themselves.

So it was with concern that Annalise cautioned her sister: "Lizzy-"

"How do we find it?"

Elizabeth gave her sister a brief, apologetic look, but it was clear she was desperate to find Will. She would deal with any consequences.

Annalise sighed, but accepted that decision - for now - while Jack grinned, clearly triumphant.

"With this." He announced as he held up his compass. "My compass… is unique."

"Unique, here, having the meaning of broken." Norrington snorted, still very much skeptical of pretty much anything that came out of Jack's mouth - with good reason.

But Annalise knew Jack better, and she was aware he spoke more truth than met the eye; the problem was that he also weaved the truth into easy lies to suit his purpose.

Jack meanwhile looked to the other man, studiously not making eye contact with Annaliese, and he agreed: "True enough."

Norrington suddenly moved away, pushing off Annalise to go throw up some more over the edge of the docks; but she barely paid him any attention as Jack continued, looking at Elizabeth again: "This compass does not point north."

"Where does it point?" Elizabeth asked, despite herself, and Jack answered honestly and sincerely: "It points to the thing you want most in this world."

Elizabeth stared into Jack's eyes, searching his gaze yet unable to keep the wonder out of her own. Annalise meanwhile frowned at Jack's admission, but before she could say anything Elizabeth whispered slowly: "Jack… Are you telling the truth?"

"Every word." He promised, before adding softly, persuasively: "And what you want most in this world…"

He took Elizabeth's hands and clasped them over his compass.

"...Is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?"

Annalise's eyes narrowed, while Elizabeth added quickkly: "To save Will."

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones." Jack pressed, ignoring the look Annalise was giving him.

He opened the compass and took a step back, giving Elizabeth space; the blonde barely noticed, her gaze focused on the spinning needle and she watched intently as it suddenly came to a resolute stop. And Annalise's frown only deepened as she watched Jack peer over Elizabeth's shoulder and his eyes flashed with satisfaction for a moment before he shouted: "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Cap'n?" Gibbs answered, quickly moving to his captain's side.

"We have our heading." Jack announced, and Annalise noted the relief that broke over Gibbs's face as the first mate said: "Finally!"

He turned back to the Pearl, shouting to the crew as he hurried up the plank: "Cast off those lines, weigh anchor, and trough that canvas!"

Jack meanwhile retrieved his compass from Elizabeth before he bowed, sweeping his arm out dramatically as he said to Elizabeth: "Miss Swann."

Elizabeth couldn't quite contain her excitement, even if it was touched with a little unease, as she once again boarded the pirate ship; but Annalise held no illusions as she grabbed Jack before he could escape from her.

"What are you really after, Jack?" Annalise demanded, and he pretended to clutch his heart once again.

"You're a cruel woman, Annalise, accusing an honest man so." He said mournfully, but Annalise shot back dryly: "Even _I_ wouldn't call you 'honest'."

Jack paused, while Annalise said, her blue eyes serious as she fixed them on Jack's: "But be honest with me now; why do you need Elizabeth to find that chest? Why couldn't you just do it yourself?"

Jack hesitated for just one moment; but that moment gave him away. And he knew instantly from the way Annalise's eyes narrowed that she wouldn't be satisfied unless she got the truth… or at least, as close to the truth as possible.

"Because, love," Annalise frowned cautiously at his use of the endearment, "there is something I want more than anything, even the chest. Something I will want most for all eternity."

"And what's that?" Annalise asked warily.

Instead of answering verbally, Jack opened the compass in his hands and held it up for Annalise to see. She watched as the needle spun for a moment before it settled… on her.

Annalise stopped breathing for a moment, her eyes widening as for a moment she dared not believe what she was seeing; and then she really didn't. Reality crashed on her as she realized Jack would never so openly declare his feelings. So she glanced back, and a scowl appeared on her pretty face as she saw the crate of rum that Jack's crew was carrying behind her at that moment.

"Oh, for-!" Annalise snapped, turning to glare at Jack who just smiled easily.

"What's the matter, love?" He asked, and Annalise said sharply: "You are the absolute worst, Jack Sparrow."

"Pirate." He shrugged, pointing to himself.

Annalise stomped off, fuming and berating herself for even thinking for a moment that Jack would be honest at least to her and then letting him manipulate those feelings for his own amusement.

Jack, meanwhile, watched her go, the easy smile falling from his face as soon as she wasn't looking.

That had been close; too close. But more unsettling was the knowledge that, in his effort to mislead Annalise through telling the truth, Jack had been forced to face the truth in himself that he had been running from for the last year. The compass had pointed, unfailingly, right at Annalise; as it had since the day after he left her behind.

And with a sinking feeling in his stomach, Jack Sparrow knew that he had been completely honest in every word he had said.

' _Bloody hell._ ' He thought with a groan as he too walked up the gangway to his ship, after the woman he had fallen in love with… and whom he therefore had to avoid at all costs.

*A/N Merry Christmas everyone! I know it's going slowly, but hopefully this chapter will be a small treat to those who are being so kind as to be patient for me! Happy holidays, and may you all have end the year with a (good) bang!


	24. Confusion

Annalise frowned as she sat on the bottom step of the stairs leading from the deck up to the sterncastle deck.

The rest of the crew were working, most of the pirates swabbing the deck though a few were also down below checking supplies. Mr. Cotton was at the wheel while Elizabeth was standing further down along the deck with the only two pirates not doing anything constructive at the moment - Mr. Gibbs… and Jack.

Her frown deepened as she watched the latter pirate with troubled eyes.

Jack was avoiding her. He was subtle about it, so subtle that at first Annalise had wondered if she was just imagining it. If perhaps she was letting her insecurity and doubts influence her judgment.

But it had been three days since they'd sailed from Tortuga and she was now convinced it wasn't just in her mind. In the last three days, she had spoken exactly one sentence with Jack per day. And it was always the same sentence: ' _What are you doing?_ '

It was always the same sentence because Jack could often be seen examining his compass with troubled eyes, shaking it and then checking it before snapping it shut irritably. Only to repeat the actions within the next few minutes. In fact, every time Annalise finally managed to find him alone, it would be the same scene. She had no idea what could be bothering him so much about his compass. Unless he was suddenly trying to get over his alcoholism (which didn't seem likely given the amount of rum she'd seen him down in the same three days), there was no plausible reason she could come up with for Jack's concern over his compass. Especially since he now had a heading thanks to Elizabeth.

But each time she asked, Jack would smile and answer charmingly while walking away to give some suddenly urgent order or other to one of his crew - usually Mr. Gibbs.

This was vastly different from his attitude the last time they had sailed - truly sailed, not when Jack had been under arrest aboard the Dauntless - together. And Annalise found she really missed that Jack. The one who had opened her eyes to the freedom in being on the open ocean, to feeling the thrill when the wind blew through her hair and, despite the salty breeze, to have her lungs filled with the freshest air she had and ever would breathe.

And most of all, she missed the Jack she had fallen in love with. The Jack who it felt so natural to be with; who had opened up to her just as she had opened up to him in a way she hadn't even to her father… and who she had known had at least felt something for her. She'd seen it in those dark, fathomless brown eyes, and she'd known when she kissed him in that dungeon one year ago that her affections weren't one-sided, even if it was hard to tell exactly how deep his feelings went for her. He'd had no reason to lie as he'd kissed her, not when they'd been convinced at the time that he was going to die in the morning. That was what had driven them to that kiss in the first place, the last desperate urge to at least have one moment together before what had seemed like an inevitable and permanent separation.

Who would have known that saving Jack the next morning would have led to her feeling the most separated from him that she had ever felt? Not even when he'd been oceans away had Jack felt as out of her reach as he did now just across the deck.

"Watching him again?"

Annalise glanced up before suppressing a sigh as Norrington came up before her, an infuriating smirk on his dirty face.

"Go away, James." Annalise muttered, but Norrington was too triumphant to heed her request.

"I warned you." He reminded her so smugly Annalise was tempted to hit him just to make herself feel better. "I told you nothing good could come out of getting caught up with pirates, least of all a pirate like Jack Sparrow."

"Are you done?" Annalise snapped, but Norrington wasn't. He was far from done.

"I should imagine now you're regretting your foolish decision to throw your lot in with pirates. You had everything: a loving family, wealth, position, and a chance to marry from any of the best men under the King's rule. And you threw it all away for the lies of a common criminal."

Annalise finally turned her eyes on the male before her, a fiery anger brewing in the blue depths as she answered defiantly: "My actions last year saved my sister's life, if you recall. That is why no matter what else, I will never regret it - and I would do it again if it meant saving Lizzie."

" _We_ were planning to rescue her." Norrington reminded as he leant back on the railings to the side of the ship though he kept his eyes on Annalise. "And we rescued you off of that island if _you_ will recall."

"You wouldn't have had anything left to rescue if we hadn't saved her first." Annalise shot back. "But I can see you won't ever deflate your ego enough to see the truth so please, feel free to continue deluding yourself that you're any better than I am, James. Just leave me alone while you do."

"I _am_ better than you." Norrington responded with a slight shrug.

"Really?" Annalise bit back. "Because I think that you're still bitter because you were so close to finally having my sister and then it was pulled away from you. You blame Jack and I, but have you ever considered the fact that Lizzie was never and never could be yours? Her heart has always and will always belong to another."

Norrington's eyes narrowed, but his tone was even as he answered: "And have you ever considered the same about Jack Sparrow?"

Annalise's expression shut down.

Norrington nodded, satisfied with the lack of response which spoke volumes more than if Annalise had spoken aloud.

"And as for your sister, I would agree - but which other does it truly belong to? Because it's starting to look like I should place my bets on your favourite pirate, Miss Swann."

Annalise came close to throwing something - anything; perhaps her boot - at Norrington's head as the man strode away, satisfied with knowing he had gotten under her skin.

Her eyes flickered over to Jack and Elizabeth once more, her heart hammering after hearing Norrington's implied theory. And Annalise bit her lip, holding back the bitterness that rose as she watched Jack apparently flirt with Elizabeth - with her _sister._

As she watched, Annalise felt a dull pang in her heart. Perhaps Norrington was right. Perhaps she _had_ misjudged Jack. When she had first met him, she had considered him a womanizer and completely mad but also incredibly clever; perhaps the saying that first impressions are lasting impressions had a grain of truth. Perhaps they were lasting impressions because you saw the truth before you could be swindled into believing otherwise. And perhaps, her initial impression of Jack was what he really was at the end of the day and he had used her for his own gain.

Perhaps she just refused to see it because it was a blow not just to her sincere feelings for Jack but also her pride as a woman.

Yet even as she contemplated accepting that despairing disappointment, there was also the niggling disbelief that had nothing to do with pride, a sensation that wasn't hope but a doubt which persisted even when she was almost convinced otherwise.

Because if it were the case that he'd just been messing with her, why had Jack made the promise he had when he left Port Royal? Why had he said he would wait for her to join him? Why even ask her to come with him in the first place? He'd had even less reason to lie then than he had when he'd been trapped in that cell before his intended hanging; his freedom had been literally right before his eyes. He could easily have jumped away and disappeared forever without a word to her.

But he'd held out his hand for her to jump away with him.

Annalise shook her head, though it did nothing to clear the questions that plagued her since her reunion with Jack Sparrow.

' _Jack… really, what are you doing?_ ' Annalise wondered.

Little did she know that Jack was wondering the exact same thing as his eyes followed the dark-haired woman whenever she was no longer looking.

* * *

Early the next morning, Annalise stood at the railings once more, staring out at the ocean around her.

The deck was almost empty, most of the men still fast asleep. Only Cotton remained awake at the helm but he was facing the other way and paying no mind to her. Annalise knew Elizabeth was also up, anxiety keeping the blonde from sleeping too long, but she was roaming the gallery for something edible. Hence Annalise's current avoidance of said gallery.

Things were still strained between the sisters, and for the first time Annalise felt she couldn't truthfully say what was on her mind to her twin. That was an unpleasant first; ever since the day they could communicate the twins had shared everything together. Even when Elizabeth had discovered she'd fallen in love with Will Turner, even when she was planning her wedding, there had been no barriers between the two women except the strictly polite ones. After all, for all that Annalise loved Will as a brother, she was not interested in knowing the details of his kissing. But still, the sisters had always had a strong bond through thick and thin.

But it seemed it wasn't just the law that Jack Sparrow was good at breaking.

Annalise leaned her elbows on the side of the Pearl, gazing out at the sea with a sigh. The waves splashed up in small crests whenever a soft breeze blew across the surface, but for the most part the sea was unnaturally calm. It was beautiful, the early morning sunlight glinting off the water and catching in the ripples and light sprays. Too beautiful - almost painfully so considering Annalise's troubled thoughts.

A sound behind her made her glance back, and then Annalise stiffened.

Jack too froze where he had been climbing the steps onto the deck, his dark brown eyes meeting Annalise's clear blue. There was a long pause as the pair just stared at each other.

For a moment, it seemed he was deliberating turning and walking back down below deck; sensing this, Annalise couldn't stop herself from asking sarcastically, "Running away again, Captain Sparrow?"

Ever the contradictor, Jack donned an easy grin and he answered, "Me? Run? Of course not. When do I ever run away?"

He casually strolled over to the railings, coming to lean against them as Annalise had been although he maintained a distance. It wasn't big and to others it could pass as being polite; but Annalise knew him too well to assume as much. Jack Sparrow had no qualms about invading people's personal spaces - something she had once experienced quite often herself. So it was with great willpower that Annalise turned back to looking out at the sea, trying not to feel the distance between her and Jack which in this moment felt much wider than the ocean's expanse.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Annalise asked, continuing their pathetic attempt at a conversation.

Jack pulled a dramatically mournful expression that she missed as she kept her eyes fixed on the water.

"You have so little faith in me." He said.

But Annalise turned to him again as she snapped, "So you say after you flirted with my sister, who it so happens is _betrothed_ to my missing best friend _._ "

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Jack smirked back almost automatically, but it turned into a grimace as his mind caught up with his words while Annalise's eyes narrowed.

However, when she caught his change in expression her brows furrowed as confusion swept over her again.

"Jack, what's going on? And the _truth_ this time." She insisted when Jack opened his mouth before she'd even finished asking.

But Jack - realizing his slip - pretended to play dumb as he answered, "What do you mean, lass? I have already spoken the truth."

"Really?" Annalise said flatly. "Then do you want to tell me how Will _really_ ended up on the Dutchman?"

Jack paused for a minute second; before he could cover himself, Annalise said tiredly, "I'm not stupid, Jack. I know you, and I know you lied to my sister."

Jack went silent, his dark gaze probing as he stared at her as though weighing his options.

"So then why have you not informed dear Elizabeth?" He finally asked, and Annalise turned to face him.

"I also know you honestly do think that finding this chest is the best way to save Will. Because if you're this desperate to find it, it means it's the best chance you have to save yourself." Annalise replied.

At Jack's mildly surprised look, Annalise elaborated, "I don't know what you did to anger Davy Jones, but you're obviously running from him. So you genuinely need to find this chest; but if it can save you, then I suspect it can also save Will."

"And you would risk his life on that wager?" Jack questioned.

Annalise met his probing gaze firmly.

"Life's about choices." She replied. "I don't have a ship or a crew, which means I can't help Will from here unless I help you first - so I'm making a choice. That's why I haven't said anything to Lizzy; because if she knew that you were the reason Will got captured in the first place? She'd refuse to help you anymore, and Will would truly be lost."

There was a pregnant pause, before Jack nodded slightly.

"Aye… 'tis true." He mused, tilting his head as he looked at her thoughtfully. "I'd forgotten how clever you are, lass."

"Not clever." Annalise sighed, turning to stare out at the ocean again. After all, how clever could she be if she'd fallen for Jack Sparrow of all people? Because Annalise hadn't been lying when she said only Elizabeth could lead them to the chest. Jack couldn't for whatever reason (the sea, rum, the Pearl, who knew?), the crew probably sought rum or treasure the most, Norrington either wanted Elizabeth or Jack's head; and Annalise knew what the compass would point to for her. It was a depressing thought.

"I'm just observant. I've had the last few days to think it all through, and it wasn't that hard when I thought about it from your perspective. Like I said - I know you, Jack. You and your tricks."

"Aye, you certainly seem to." Jack answered, also looking out at the sea.

They stood for a moment, looking out at the horizon far away. Annalise could sense that Jack would not say any more on the subject and she sighed quietly to herself; there had been no headway. ' _Perhaps I should just give up on him now while I can..._ '

"It still burns inside you."

Annalise blinked before glancing at Jack in confusion.

"Pardon?" She asked, and Jack explained shortly, "Curiosity."

"What are you talking about?" Annalise asked, and Jack looked at her.

"You stayed behind for a year, Anna."

Annalise barely suppressed a shiver at Jack's use of the diminutive name only he seemed to call her by. Jack apparently noticed however, for his eyes grew darker and more serious than she had seen him since he'd left.

"You stayed and you've only come out again after your sister. Yet again, you seek only to protect her. You still have yet to let yourself be free."

He cocked his head slightly and his gaze became - if possible - even more penetrating and Annalise suppressed the urge to fold her arms. His gaze made her feel like she was standing bare before him; and belatedly did Annalise realize that just as she somehow could understand Jack, Jack still knew her better than almost anyone - almost better than even Elizabeth.

"I can see it in your eyes, the way I saw it the first time we met. You long to rid yourself of these pointless duties - to do what you _want_ to do. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what that's like. And one day… you won't be able to resist."

Annalise swallowed.

"You're wrong." She murmured, but Jack just smiled.

"Am I?" He asked.

She hesitated, and Jack's eyes flashed with triumph. Annalise caught it, and her eyes narrowed. She didn't know why he'd suddenly reverted back to being like the Jack she'd come to know, but she'd be damned if he thought he could succeed in goading her without retaliation.

"What about you?" She challenged, staring up at Jack. "Why do you deny that you have a moral center?"

"I do, do I?" Jack chuckled like an adult indulging a child. "Are you certain? Positive?"

He leaned in toward her but his expression this time was too leering for it to affect her except to feel a sense of unease. A feeling she usually associated with Jack lying.

So she stood her ground as she answered firmly, "Yes, I am."

"And why would you think that?" Jack asked, an innocent smile playing on his lips. "Or did you forget I'm a pirate? That I pillage and plunder from respectable sailors? Do you know how many good, honest men I have robbed and left to face punishment, starvation, or death?"

Annalise scoffed.

"You may say that, Jack, but I know you're a better man than you like people to think." She returned. "You once said we're alike. And I believed you. Why do you think I was able to believe the words of a drunk pirate with nothing to his name?"

"Because you are a naive lass who knows nothing about the lies of men." Jack answered, but Annalise ignored him.

"Because you proved you were an honest man."

Jack stilled, and Annalise gazed right into his eyes.

"And there will come a moment when you will have the chance to do the right thing once more."

"I love those moments." Jack answered, trying to worm his way out by making light of Annalise's words - words that prickled uneasily on his conscience. "I like to wave at them as they pass by."

"You can fool everyone else, Jack." Annalise answered. "But you can't fool yourself."

Jack's eye twitched.

"You don't know that." He replied, and it was only when Annalise frowned at him in confusion that Jack realized how cold his tone had been.

"As I said, lass, you're far too naive." Jack said lightly; but in his haste to cover up his mistake, he spoke a tad too quickly.

Annalise's brows furrowed and she examined him, puzzled by his behaviour. He prayed she wouldn't be clever this time; wouldn't see through him as she seemed to have an uncanny ability to do. He prayed harder than he had to get the Pearl back, but-

"Jack, why doesn't your compass work for you?"

' _Bloody, ***********._ ' Jack swore in his head, sounding for once like the sailor he was.

He tried to maintain his innocent smile as he answered casually, "It works fine."

"No, it doesn't." Annalise realized and Jack swore some more in his head. "And you know why."

Annalise narrowed her eyes.

"Why doesn't your compass work?"

"It does." Jack answered, and Annalise demanded, "Prove it."

"What?" Jack asked, startled.

"Prove it - open it right now, and prove to me that it works fine." Annalise insisted.

"I don't have it - dear Elizabeth took it." Jack replied quickly, his mind whirring as he tried to think of a way out of his predicament. Sadly, he was coming up with nothing except walking away - or, basically, running away. _Seems that really is the only thing I'm good at. And Anna thinks I'm a good man, what a joke..._

Annalise was also persistent as she pointed out, "She's only in the gallery. But going by your anxiety not to show me, I would say I'm right so tell me why it doesn't work."

Jack turned away, even though he knew that would only work against him. But he could not meet her gaze and lie anymore, so he tried to walk away even though he knew it would only ruin his case. Sure enough, Annalise said with growing certainty, "I _am_ right. But what could you possibly want more than your own survival and why would you hide it?"

"You're wrong." Jack answered tightly, and Annalise snapped, "I say I'm not."

"I said, you're wrong!" Jack shouted, spinning on her and Annalise was startled by the fear not anger that was in Jack's eyes. The uncertainty.

"Jack..." She began in concern, reaching for his hand when she saw something that made her frown.

"What is that?" Annalise asked as she glimpsed what looked like a black ink stain growing on Jack's palm.

Jack's eyes widened as he too saw the spot, and he swiftly moved his hand behind his back, hiding it out of Annalise's sight.

"Nothing." Jack said quickly, and Annalise's frown deepened.

"It's clearly not nothing." She pointed out, and Jack opened his mouth though he did not know what he would say. As happened too often around this woman who could drive him crazy: in both the good and bad way.

As it was, Jack was finally saved when his first mate Mr. Gibbs shouted, "Land-ho!"

Annalise looked over, surprised to see that the crew had risen by now and were starting to wander around the deck, a few glancing somewhat curiously at her and Jack but not too bothered by the sight of their captain near a pretty woman. At Gibbs's shout however, they'd started hurrying to ready the Pearl for anchor and in the space of a heartbeat the whole deck was a place of movement and noise.

Turning back, Annalise was startled to see Jack sneaking away hurriedly, a faintly terrified expression on his face.

"Jack-?" She began, but gave up quickly; he was already too far and there was no way to call him back or chase him down without the whole crew noticing.

Instead, Annalise caught the ship's first mate by the arm as Gibbs moved passed her. He looked at her in some surprise, but Gibbs had barely begun to greet her when Annalise cut in urgently.

"Mr. Gibbs, what is on Jack's hand?"

Gibbs looked confused for a moment before he understood.

"Ah, the black spot!"

The man spit and turned around three times as he spoke, shaking his hands as he went. Annalise stared at the old sailor as though he was mad - which for a second she believed he might be.

"I'm sorry, the what?" She asked when Gibbs was done with his strange display.

"'Tis the curse of Davy Jones himself!" Gibbs explained. "He marks his victims to let them know what's coming - his fearsome beast what do track the mark and only the mark. The Kraken!"

"The what?" Annalise gaped, wondering if she was hearing correctly and how much she should believe of the superstitious old sailor's words. Then again, Gibbs had spoken the truth about Barbossa and the curse of the Black Pearl under the pirate's reign… but at the same time, he'd also told them that Jack had escaped his island prison on the backs of sea turtles.

"The Kraken, Miss Swann! Davy Jones's beast, from which there is no running or escape!" Gibbs answered. "The black spot," he spat and turned thrice again, "is the mark of death!"

"But," Annalise protested, "what on earth could Jack have possibly done to..."

She trailed off and Annalise's blood went cold as she recalled something from what felt like so long ago; something she'd forgotten until now.

" _I didn't steal the Pearl back – she was burnt and sunk to the ocean floor after the EITC caught up with us; with me." Jack informed her as they lounged on the same god-forsaken island where Barbossa had first left Jack to die and had now marooned them once more._

" _Then how is the Pearl sailing around, raising horror stories throughout the Caribbean?" Annalise asked._

" _I made a deal," Jack answered darkly. "With the devil."_

A deal with the devil.

And suddenly, the reason for Jack's obsession with the chest that held Davy Jones's heart became all too clear. And Annalise felt ill as she abruptly realized just how honest Jack had been with her back then.

*A/N I know, I'm a terrible person; I'm really sorry. It's been far too long since I updated this, but I've had a bit of a writer's block in all my stories and just generally feeling overwhelmed (my own fault for having so many going on simultaneously). This story in particular I wrestled with because I decided I didn't like my original idea for it. However, I feel that I have made you precious readers wait far too long. Hopefully this chapter will be able to make up for my long disappearance. Thank you to all of you who waited so patiently. I can't respond to all the reviews as I normally do because you have just all been so continuously supportive while I was gone, but please know that I read each and every one of your reviews and it really helped me be motivated to continue. Thanks to each and every person who read and/or reviewed, and again, hope you can forgive me for going off the radar as I did. I can't promise I won't ever do it again, but again thank you for all the support you guys have been giving!


	25. Sisters and lovers?

"You're pulling too fast!"

"You're pulling too slow!"

Annalise wanted to bury her face in her hands in exasperation as Pintel and Ragetti argued for yet another time while they pulled at the oars of the long boat. Elizabeth sat beside her sister, looking just as annoyed, while Jack sat at the front of the boat, clutching his jar of dirt of which Annalise had yet to figure out the purpose of. Norrington sat behind the Swann sisters at the prow, and though she couldn't see him Annalise could feel the irritation radiating off the ex-Commodore.

"We don't want the Kraken to catch us." Ragetti continued, and Pintel grunted back snappishly, "I'm saving me strength for when it comes. And I don't think it's Kraken, anyway. Always heard it says Kray-ken.

"What with the long 'a'?" Ragetti checked, and Pintel nodded.

"Uh huh."

"No no no no no." Ragetti shook his head as he refuted his fellow pirate. "'Kroken' is how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and 'Kraken' is closer to that."

"Well, we ain't original Scandinavians, are we?" Pintel shot back. "Kray-ken."

"It's a mythological creature; I can calls it what I wants!" Ragetti argued, and Annalise finally exploded.

"Would you two just _shut_ it until we get to that godforsaken spit of land?!"

There was a long silence in which Elizabeth glanced at her sister in surprise, while Pintel and Ragetti stared at her outright, oars forgotten. Annalise folded her arms.

"Now, pull!"

The two pirates hastily obeyed, pulling at a much more evenly-matched pace than before. But it didn't stop Pintel from muttering to Ragetti, "Someone's got her knickers in a twist."

"I think she's just been around too many pirates - bad influences on the lady." Ragetti disagreed.

Annalise's eyes narrowed dangerously, and the pair shut up again quickly. The rest of the trip to the tiny island was passed in silence as not even Norrington broke the peace Annalise finally managed to find since the whole journey started. They were close to their goal now… and when they were done, Elizabeth and Will could tie the knot at last, Norrington could go on being a jerk for all Annalise cared, the pirates would be free to roam the seas as they always had, and Jack… well, that would probably be another mountain to climb when she got there.

They finally reached shore after a few more minutes of rowing, and Annalise braced herself as the long-boat bumped harshly against the beach sand. Jack was quickest out of the boat, and he tossed his coat back inside as Pintel and Ragetti also jumped out and began to drag the longboat up onto the beach enough that it wouldn't be dragged back out to sea without that.

Annalise hopped out with her sister, Norrington right behind them, while Jack grabbed a shovel from inside the longboat before he turned to his two pirates.

"Guard the boat; mind the tides… don't touch my dirt." He warned, causing Pintel and Ragetti to exchange looks before they shrugged.

Satisfied, Jack turned back only to find Annalise observing him with a slight frown.

"What?" He asked defensively, and she shrugged.

"What's so important about the jar of dirt?" She questioned and Jack sniffed.

"That's none of your concern." He replied, but she just looked to Pintel and Ragetti. The latter was only too happy to explain.

"Davy Jones can't step on land, except once every ten years." The pirate explained, relishing in sharing something other people didn't know. "He cannot touch God's almighty earth, so it is on land that the Captain is safe."

Jack rolled his eyes in exasperation, irate at his crew member for so eagerly spilling the beans, but Annalise's frown had only deepened.

"But… that's a jar of dirt." She pointed out, and Pintel replied as though speaking to an obtuse moron, "Yes, which is earth."

"But… how would it help you if it broke while at sea? You'd still be surrounded by water." Annalise answered.

Both Pintel and Ragetti opened their mouths, only to pause. Their brows furrowed, and their heads snapped over to their Captain as they found themselves unable to answer. Jack looked between his crew and Annalise, before he cleared his throat.

"I said, mind the tide!" He ordered before turning on his heel and striding after Elizabeth and Norrington, the latter of whom had followed the former as soon as she wandered off around the beach while staring down at Jack's compass in her hand.

It was Annalise's turn to roll her eyes after Jack Sparrow, before she followed him after her sister… who was currently walking in circles further up the beach. Annalise frowned as Elizabeth stared at the compass before shaking it violently and opening it again.

"Lizzy?" Annalise queried as she came up behind her sister. "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth absolutely started, but Annalise was surprised when the blonde quickly threw the compass down on the pale sand and out of her hands.

"Lizzy?" Annalise asked, concerned, and Elizabeth replied quickly, "Nothing's wrong - the compass just doesn't work."

"What?" Annalise frowned, and Elizabeth repeated vehemently, "It doesn't work, and it _certainly_ doesn't show you what you want most."

She glared briefly at said compass before looking away and folding her arms defiantly. Annalise frowned as she looked over at the compass, which whirled around before pointing… in Jack's direction. Just as Jack started to walk over.

Annalise looked away hastily, turning away from the compass as her sister did, only to find Norrington smirking at them both with a knowing gleam in his dark eyes. Annalise scowled, and she was too busy glowering at the brunette man to notice as Jack peered down at his compass at last.

He almost scowled himself when the compass instantly turned to point right at Annalise, but then the needle paused and began to swing uncertainly between Annalise and Elizabeth. Jack's eyes widened, and he looked at the fair-haired Swann heiress.

"It does show you what you want most." He informed the lady. "And you're standing on it."

The sisters turned back to Jack, both wearing matching frowns.

"Beg pardon?" Elizabeth queried, but Jack was already waving his hands at her in a shooing motion.

"Move." He ordered.

The befuddled Elizabeth stepped away, pulling her sister with her, while Jack motioned at Norrington with an accompanying whistle - like one would when calling one's dog. Norrington's expression darkened but he stepped forward grudgingly with Jack's shovel and shoved the spade into the sand.

* * *

Jack sat in a meditative pose while Elizabeth and Annalise stood a little impatiently behind Norrington.

"Shouldn't we have found something by now?" Annalise wondered at last as the pile of sand beside Norrington grew to be level with his knees. "How much longer do you think we'll have to wait?"

"If you're not going to help, then I would ask you to hold your tongue, Miss Annalise." Norrington shot back, and Annalise shut her mouth against a snappy retort. For once the man had a legitimate point, so against her inclination she decided to spare him any further torment while he slaved away at digging a gradually deeper pit into the earth.

It was at that moment, however, when there was a dull metalic thud as Norrington's shovel hit something hard.

Instantly, Jack's eyes snapped open and Norrington slowly lifted his head to look at them all. He removed his spade and the trio who had been backed out of Norrington's way hurried forward, and together they all peered into the pit of sand. Annalise could just make out a dark patch of some kind of metal, and she leaned in at the same time the others did.

Together, they wiped the remaining sand off the top of what was revealed to be a flat-topped metal chest, before the sisters backed away a little as the two men reached down to grab the chest by the handles on each side and hauled the heavy box up. Norrington heaved the chest down while Jack moved swiftly to grab the abandoned shovel, and the pirate Captain was first in line to look at the chest fully once it was on the ground before them.

Bashing the end of the shovel against the lock that sealed the chest, Jack quickly broke the chest open. The other three peered over his shoulder as Jack knelt down before the opened chest and Annalise was surprised by the numerous letters that filled the chest to the brim. If the stories were true, then this had to have been all the letters Jones exchanged with the sea goddess he loved - Calypso.

' _But surely, even if that's true… he couldn't have cut out his own heart and still be living… could he?'_

Her question was answered when Jack moved aside some letters to reveal a smaller chest inside, tucked in safely in a corner. And when the pirate captain carefully lifted the chest out into the open and they all leant in closer, they could all easily hear the soft but distinct double-thumps coming from inside the metal box.

"That's impossible." Annalise whispered, while Elizabeth murmured in a stunned voice, "It's real."

She and Norrington were staring at Jack in shock, and the ex-Commodore was similarly shocked as he said to Jack numbly, "You actually were telling the truth."

"I do that quite a lot, " Jack replied seriously. "Yet people are always surprised."

His eyes flickered to Annalise as he spoke, but then his gaze dropped slightly and his eyes widened. Her eyes narrowed as Jack stared at her chest, and she was just about to give him a sharp warning when another loud voice interrupted them.

"With good reason."

All their heads snapped to the side, and Annalise's eyes lit up as she saw the soaked but familiar figure that had approached them from the beach. But her joy was nothing compared to her sister's - naturally.

"Will."

A smile had broken across Elizabeth's face like the sun appearing over the horizon at dawn, and in a heartbeat the blonde woman was running toward her fiance.

"You're alright, thank God! I came to find you!"

Annalise couldn't help but smile as her sister embraced her true love, before the couple kissed passionately. Her mood was slightly dampened however by the obvious jealousy radiating off Norrington on her left and the stiffness from Jack on her right. Glancing at him from the corner of her eye, Annalise observed the slight tightening of Jack's mouth and the strange look in his eyes. And with a start and a sinking heart, Annalise realized: Jack was jealous.

Turning her head sharply away, Annalise frowned as she tried to sort out her emotions. She should have seen this coming, she realized, considering how Jack had flirted with Elizabeth. But she'd still really thought he was doing it to hide something from her; had hoped it wasn't true. After all, his first love was the sea, his second the _Pearl_ , and his third was god-damned rum. He couldn't have fallen for her sister… but it appeared he could.

"Annalise."

Annalise started at her name, and she looked up to see Will grinning at her. He opened his arm that wasn't tucked around Elizabeth and Annalise didn't hesitate as she ran into her his embrace.

"I'm glad you're all right." Annalise told her almost brother. "Lizzy was quite worried."

"The feeling is mutual." Will replied, grinning at her and then more warmly at Elizabeth. "Both ways."

Elizabeth smiled happily back at her fiance before she snuggled close once again and her eyes returned fondly to her sister. Something caught her eye as she did, however, and surprise crossed Elizabeth's face as she looked at something further down Annalise's neck.

Annalise made to look, but unfortunately their reunion was ruined as Jack called a little sharply, "How did you get here?"

Annalise glowered back at him, irate that he could so easily influence her emotions as her joy quickly soured to heartache. But Will was just as annoyed as he answered sarcastically, "Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet."

Jack wrinkled his nose but he tossed back sassily, "Not so easy is it?"

Elizabeth was looking confused, but Will was now focused on the pirate captain as he continued scathingly, "But I do owe you thanks, Jack."

"You do?"

Jack appeared as surprised as any of them, but Will wasted no time elaborating.

"After you tricked me onto that ship, to square your debt with Jones-"

Elizabeth's head whipped to Jack, and she demanded in a high-tone, "What?"

"What?" Jack mimicked Elizabeth's tone, but all he got was further glares from all around.

Norrington was highly unimpressed to find his opinion of Jack was _not_ to be changed, Annalise was shaking her head in exasperation at being proven right, Elizabeth was naturally furious, and Will even more so though his temper was truly tamed by his following revelation.

"-I was reunited with my father."

Annalise looked at Will in surprise, having expected that answer the least of all possibilities she could have thought of. Jack too looked momentarily taken aback, but his naturally quick wit kicked in almost instantly once more and he smiled as he answered dismissively, "Oh, well, you're welcome, then."

Annalise just shot him an unimpressed look, while Elizabeth was more explosive in her anger.

"Everything you said to me," the Swann heiress hissed as she stomped up to Jack. "Every word was a lie!"

She was glaring darkly at Jack, almost nose to nose, and the pirate pretended to think about it before he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Pretty much."

Elizabeth's face darkened even further, and her hand twitched. Jack saw it however, and he quickly backed away as he said complatingly, "Time and tide, lass."

His eyes flickered over to Annalise, but her eyes were looking to his side. And when he heard the distinct metallic scrape of a knife or sword being unsheathed, Jack quickly turned back to the chest to find Will kneeling before it with a small knife in his right hand.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Jack demanded, frowning at the younger man.

Will didn't even look up as he replied as though stating the obvious, "I'm gonna kill Jones."

It was then that Annalise realized Will was clutching a key in his left hand, and her eyes widened. _So that's why Jack sent Will aboard the Flying Dutchman. He needs the key to open the chest._

She was broken from her speculation when Jack whipped out his sword, holding it against Will's neck.

"Jack!" Annalise exclaimed, appalled, but he ignored her as he said to Will uncharacteristically seriously, "Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?"

Elizabeth was staring at Jack, mouth open in indignation, while Will slowly turned his head to glance warily up at the pirate captain. Norrington was observing the scene with slightly narrowed eyes, and he seemed almost contemplative but Annalise was more concerned with the brewing fight right before her eyes as Will seemed to weigh Jack's threat against his desire for revenge.

"Will." Annalise warned, but it seemed Will had also realized just how serious Jack was.

Slowly lifting his hands in surrender, Will relented as he stood back up and sheathed his knife, the key still in his hand. Jack gestured at said item.

"Now, if you please." He reached out his hand expectantly. "The key."

Will bowed his head, but Annalise saw the direction of his gaze.

"Oh-!" She began, but Will had already grabbed Elizabeth's sword hilt and unsheathed the blade to point it right back at Jack.

Elizabeth gasped in surprise as Will simultaneously moved her back, pushing her toward Annalise and keeping them behind him while he faced Jack, who was looking slightly annoyed at the turn of events. Not that Will gave two hoots about how Jack felt.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack." Will hissed. "I intend to free my father. And I hope you're here to see it."

' _This is getting dangerously close to going downhill._ ' Annalise thought worriedly, glancing between her best friend and ex-not-even-lover.

And then things went straight to pot.

There was another metallic screech of a sword escaping its sheath, and Norrington placed his blade in Will's face as he declared, "I can't let you do that, either."


	26. Land and Sea

_There was another metallic screech of a sword escaping its sheath, and Norrington placed his blade in Will's face as he declared, "I can't let you do that, either."_

Will, Elizabeth, and Annalise stared at Norrington, aghast, and the ex-Commodore smirked.

"So sorry." He said sarcastically.

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Jack piped up, only for Norrington to swing his sword around to now be pointed right in Jack's face.

Jack stared, cross-eyed, down at the sword in surprise while Will quickly moved his sword to in Norrington's face, and Annalise stared at the ridiculous triangle the three men had made.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest." Norrington informed Jack, oblivious to Annalise and Elizabeth's increasing disgust at their childishness. "I deliver it, I get my life back."

"Ah." Jack taunted, leering at Norrington around the sword pointed at his neck. "The dark side of ambition."

"Oh," Norrington smiled without humour. "I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption."

With that, he swung suddenly to his left, bringing his sword down at Will. Elizabeth shrieked in alarm before stumbling back as Will dodged the swipe and bumped into her. Annalise went similarly tumbling back when Jack pushed her out of the way too before he swung his own sword at the dueling men.

Will dodged that too, and he quickly ducked down as Norrington took a blind swing at him. The blade ended up meeting Jack's, and Will scampered quickly away under the other two's interlocked blades. Jack and Norrington were quick to leave each other alone as they chased after the key Will held, and Elizabeth and Annalise ran after the men in a mix of incredulity, worry, and anger.

"Stop it!" Elizabeth screamed after the men while Annalise yelled, "This is not going to solve anything!"

Both women were ignored as the men engaged in combat once more, metal clanging and screeching blades locked, skid against one another, and then pushed off in a continuous cycle. Will and Norrington exchanged blows, their blades crossing, and Jack suddenly darted forward. Using the other two mens' brief distraction, he snatched the key to Davy Jones's chest from Will's hand.

"Ha!" Jack laughed gleefully before dashing off toward the forest that made up the centre of the island, ignoring Annalise as she yelled after him in disbelief, "Jack!"

"He's mine!" Norrington roared as he shoved Will back.

The younger brunette went tumbling down into the sand and Elizabeth hurried forward in concern while Norrington chased Jack, catching up to him in between the shore and the forest.

The two men engaged in a duel once more to Annalise's increasing annoyance.

"Grow up!" Annalise yelled after the other two men while Elizabeth knelt beside her fallen fiance.

"Will!" Elizabeth gasped.

But Will barely gave her a glance as he ordered, "Guard the chest." before he pushed himself up and after the fighting men.

Elizabeth gaped before she said indignantly, "No!"

Racing after her fiance with her sister right behind her, Elizabeth screamed, "This is barbaric! This is no way for grown men to settle- Oh, fine!"

Elizabeth paused on the bottom of the sand dune, right at the edge of the dip where the men were fighting. Annalise stopped beside her sister, mostly to stare at Elizabeth in disbelief as the former lady said primly, "Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other, _that will solve everything_!"

Elizabeth screeched the last part, and she continued at the top of her voice, "I've had it! I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked... _pirates_!"

"Er, Liz-" Annalise began, but Elizabeth was now also ignoring her sister as she bent down and picked up stones to throw at the men while she continued to shout abuse and reprimands at the three men who paid her not a whit of attention.

"Lizzy, this isn't working and it's helping no more than those idiotic men's recklessness." Annalise said firmly, but as her sister continued to ignore her, Annalise snapped.

"Lizzy, stop your _own_ madness!" Annalise said irritably, grabbing her sister's arm and forcing her to drop the rock that she'd been aiming for Norrington's head after one just missed Jack's. "This isn't helping, they're not paying any attention to us!"

Elizabeth glanced at her sister, looking briefly lost before her eyes lit up as she had an idea. Annalise was about to ask what her sister had cooked up now, when Elizabeth suddenly called in a much more feminine voice (although it was still at the top of her lungs), " Oh! The heat!"

With that, she collapsed sideways - under Annalise's incredulous stare.

The one good thing, Annalis reflected, was that none of the men bothered to notice and so only she witnessed Elizabeth's embarrassing display. Of course, on the other hand, it was slightly worrying that her future brother-in-law hadn't noticed his wife-to-be's sudden collapse.

"They didn't even look." Annalise finally told her sister.

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open instantly and the disgruntled blonde sat up, pulling on her hat again where it had fallen off, and she crossed her arms with a huff.

"Men!" She muttered and Annalise shook her head.

"I'm more shocked you seemed to think that would work." She informed her sister.

Elizabeth was about to retort when a sound behind them made them both turn - just in time to see Ragetti and Pintel scampering away with the chest. The two sisters quickly took off after the pirates while on the beach the three men continued to fight for the key, none of them noticing the absence of the women or the chest.

"My God." Annalise gasped as she and Elizabeth ran deeper into the forest after Pintel and Ragetti. "How are they so bloody fast in here?"

"Just catch them!" Elizabeth panted back.

Finally, they entered a clearing and the two sisters picked up their pace. Skirting around the pirates, they managed to cut off the two ragtag men. Pintel and Ragetti stopped in their tracks instantly, fear flickering across their faces as Annalise and Elizabeth grinned triumphantly. Annalise drew her sword with a flourish, enjoying the fact that she could let off some steam at last - only to pause when her sister's blade didn't appear beside hers.

She glanced over to see Elizabeth staring down at where she had grasped at thin air; belatedly, the sisters remembered Will stealing Elizabeth's sword and Annalise was ready to throttle her brother-in-law-to-be. _Of all the ways his stupid, reckless behaviour could hurt Lizzy!_

Meanwhile, Ragetti and Pintel (realizing they had the upper hand) grinned the same wicked grins that had graced their faces when they had found Elizabeth in that linen closet almost a year ago. They dropped the chest as they drew their own swords, lifting them before their faces as Annalise shifted into a more defensive position.

"'Ello, poppet." Pintel leered, the same way he had a year ago, and Elizabeth grimaced while Annalise's grip on her sword tightened.

The two pirates took a step forward, and Annalise raised her sword in warning.

A sound to the side had them all looking over just as a giant wheel (almost like the kind that watermills used) came rolling into the clearing, crashing through the undergrowth… while two men battled atop the moving wheel, their feet constantly moving to stay atop the spinning wheel. Elizabeth and Annalise's mouths dropped open as they watched Will and Norrington duel, the men themselves ignorant of their audience

 _Where's Jack?_ Annalise wondered, feeling a stab of worry despite herself.

Her concerns were laid to rest and replaced by sharp irritation, however, as not two seconds later the pirate Captain himself came dashing into the clearing. Also ignorant of his audience, Jack ran after the water wheel, his attention solely on the key that he'd dropped inside, and the four to the side watched in disbelieving silence as the wheel spun into the forest once more and disappeared from sight into the trees, Jack right on its heels.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes while Annalise pursed her lips irritably, and the two sisters made to exchange looks but instead met eyes with the pirates still facing them. Pintel and Ragetti also remembered what they were supposed to be doing, and they made to come forward at the two women once more with their swords raised.

Annalise tensed, getting ready to duel and protect her sister… when an axe suddenly imbedded itself into the tree beside them.

Startled, the four turned to look just as a crew of the strangest creatures ( _Monsters_ , Annalise thought with horror) came rushing out of the forest and into the clearing, yelling gleefully. They were dressed like pirates but looked like some terrifying cross between man and sea creature; Annalise thought she even saw one with a hammerhead head.

Elizabeth and Annalise backed away automatically, deciding that Pintel and Ragetti were definitely the better choice; but the cowardly pirates simply tossed their swords to Elizabeth before they ran for their lives.

"What?" Elizabeth gaped, and Annalise yelled, "Run!"

The sisters turned and raced after Pintel and Ragetti, both of whom - Annalise was somewhat relieved to see - had at least picked up the chest before they ran.

"What are those things?!" Annalise yelled as they ran, and Pintel shouted back, "Davy Jones's crew!"

"I thought you said he can't step on land!" Annalise exclaimed, and Pintel shouted, " _Jones_ can't step on land! His crew can!"

"Then there's even less point to the jar of dirt!" Annalise cried, when Elizabeth screamed, "Look out!"

It was too late - Pintel and Ragetti didn't notice the palm tree that was right in the middle of their path. Forgetting they were tied as one, they ran on either side of the tree, only to be flung back when their arms almost fell out of their sockets as the chest hit the tree dead-centre before it clattered to the ground as Pintel and Ragetti's grip failed.

The four stopped to look at the chest in horror before they looked up at their chasers. They were out of time - the Flying Dutchman's crew descended on them and the foursome scrambled to move into a defensive position as their opponents swarmed around.

Elizabeth and Annalise were up first, both blocking the first swords that came at their group, and Annalise quickly shoved her opponent's sword away before she stabbed another pirate right in the chest. The pirate gasped and Annalise kicked him off and away so she could lift her sword once more in defense… but she was horrified as the pirate she'd stabbed quickly recovered and stood up once more.

"They can't die?" She asked and Ragetti explained, "They's tied to Jones."

"Oh, brilliant!" Annalise snapped. "No wonder Jack is so desperate to be immortal, all the pirates he fights are undead!"

"Sword!" Pintel yelled as one of Jones's crew came at him.

Elizabeth tossed him one of her swords while she blocked an attack with her other, and Ragetti yelled, "Sword!"

Annalise pushed away her attacker and tossed Ragetti her sword. He blocked his attacked before he parried while Annalise dodged as another attacker swung at her.

"Sword!" She called, and Elizabeth tossed over hers.

And so it continued, none of the four holding onto any sword for longer than a few seconds before passing it on to someone else who needed it more and running away from the attacking undead pirates.

"Sword!" "Sword!" "Sword!"

Annalise had just caught another sword and stabbed one of the undead pirates, when she realized the chest was gone.

"Lizzy!" Annalise shouted and Elizabeth called back as she passed her sword onto Ragetti, "A bit busy! Sword!"

"Sword!"

Annalise tossed her sword to Pintel as he threw his to Elizabeth only to realize he needed a sword himself as one of the undead pirates caught up to him.

"The chest!" Annalise shouted, and Elizabeth looked around wildly in alarm.

"There it is!" Pintel shouted as he pointed to where the chest lay on the forest floor.

Annalise was bewildered as to how the chest got where it was - hadn't it been behind them? - but deciding she didn't need to question whatever fate had brought the chest back to them she simply grabbed the sword Ragetti passed to her and stabbed their attackers.

Pintel tossed his sword to Elizabeth, who stabbed two pirates with her dual swords, and Pintel joined Ragetti in grabbing the chest before the two ran quickly away. Elizabeth and Annalise fought the undead pirates that threatened to chase after the escaping members of the Black Pearl, giving the pair time to reach the beach.

"Won't they leave us behind?" Elizabeth shouted and Annalise answered, "They'll likely try!"

With mutual understanding, the twins stabbed another trio of pirates before they turned tail and ran themselves after the retreating Pintel and Ragetti. Davy Jones's crew was quick to follow them, but the foursome had a head start as they raced out of the forest and onto the beach.

"Come on!" Pintel howled as he and Ragetti made for the longboat that was thankfully still waiting on the shore.

What was not as fortunate was the two or three members of Davy Jones's crew who had engaged Jack (' _When did he get out here?_ ' Annalise wondered) in a fight that the pirate captain was fighting valiantly with one of the longboat oars. Also unfortunate were the rest of the crew that spilled out onto the beach behind her and Elizabeth, and they were quickly forced to engage in duels all over the beach while Pintel and Ragetti managed to toss the chest into their longboat. Followed by screaming when a few of Davy Jones's crew came at them.

"Sword!" Pintel screeched and Elizabeth tossed one over to Annalise who tossed it over to Pintel while Ragetti armed himself with the remaining longboat oar.

Annalise meanwhile ran off as a few pirates came at her, only stopping to stab at a few that followed her. She heard an ominous thud and splash somewhere off to the side and then Elizabeth's voice screamed.

"LISA!"

Annalise looked over at her sister's cry - before she shrieked herself and dove out of the way just in time. The giant wheel they'd seen before crashed its way over, just missing Annalise and flattening the pirates she had been fighting as it went spinning along the wet shore.

Annalise lifted herself off the wet ground to watch as the wheel spun its way further down the beach, slowing down as it went. The wooden wheel tilted as it slowed, tipping over until finally it fell over with a crash and a splash in the shallow waters not far from the longboat.

' _Thank God it missed the boat._ ' Annalise thought briefly before a yell brought her to the present and she parried, blocking the blade that came at her body.

A helping hand came in the most unexpected form of James Norrington - who had appeared magically from somewhere and Annalise suspected he must have been inside the spinning wheel of doom - and she ducked as Norrington swung over the top of her head to behead one of the undead pirates.

The pirate went chasing after its head as another attacked them in its place, and Annalise could feel herself being pushed slowly back toward the longboat. Still, she continued to fight and Norrington dueled beside her as Elizabeth appeared on Annalise's other side. The group was slowly being forced together around the longboat, and Annalise soon heard Pintel and Ragetti fighting somewhere behind her as well.

A loud thud had them all glancing back, and Elizabeth gasped as she saw Will sprawled over the side of the longboat.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried, rushing over to check on her beloved, when Jack - who was standing suspiciously close, shouted, "Leave him lie! Unless you plan on using him to hit something with."

He gestured at the approaching undead pirates, and Annalise muttered, "We're trapped."

"There's no getting out of this." Elizabeth agreed tightly as they looked on at the pirates that now surrounded them, and Norrington glanced at the two young women.

"Not with the chest." He said abruptly.

"What?" Annalise asked, and Norrington replied shortly, "Into the boat."

" _Whati?!_ " Annalise gasped as Norrington reached into the boat and grabbed the chest.

"You're mad." Elizabeth agreed with her sister, equally stunned as she stared at Norrington with utter disbelief.

The former Commodore just grinned tightly.

"Don't wait for me."

With those last words, he dashed off with the chest tucked under one arm, and the group gawked after what they perceived to be a madman while the undead crew of Davy Jones abandoned the "useless" group in favour of the chest that contained their captain's heart.

"I-I say we respect his final wish." Jack piped up, and Pintel agreed quickly, "Aye!"

The pirates were quick to ready the longboat, pushing it out into deeper waters and Elizabeth followed swiftly after as she pushed Will safely into the boat. But Annalise watched Norrington go with one last worried look, a feeling of grudging admiration swelling inside her chest. She had never really liked the stiff and stern man, but now she realized too late that she had misjudged him.

It was with this feeling of guilt that she turned away and helped her sister climb into the strangely sandy longboat - and the twins would remain none the wiser of how undeserving James Norrington was of their guilt for another three months. And all of them would remain blissfully unaware until much later how each of their individual decisions made this fateful day would come back to haunt them.

Hindsight was twenty-twenty, but if they'd only had the perfect vision then, each of them would have spared the heartbreak they would soon inflict on the people they called friends, beloved… and family.


	27. Kraken

It was silent in the longboat as the group rowed their way back to the Black Pearl.

Elizabeth was nursing the unconscious Will, stroking his hair back gently as his head rested in her lap while Annalise sat opposite her sister. Jack was settled beside Annalise, looking a little confused as to how he'd ended up beside the darker-haired twin. But to his relief and joint dismay, Annalise ignored him completely while Pintel and Ragetti rowed and bickered once more.

"You're pulling too hard!"

"You aren't pulling hard enough!"

Movement caught the corner of her eye and Annalise turned her gaze from the island where they had abandoned Norrington to watch as Will's dark eyes fluttered open at last.

Elizabeth gave her fiance a small smile as his eyes focused on her, but Annalise grimaced when the first words to come out of Will's mouth were, "What happened to the chest?"

"Norrington took it to draw them off." Elizabeth answered softly.

Will's expression morphed into one of shock, but before he had time to process it they had finally drawn up beside the Pearl.

"Ladies first." Jack bowed as a rope ladder came rattling down to hang on the side of the ship, the bottom rung stopping just above their long-boat.

Annalise went first as Elizabeth helped Will sit up, and Gibbs - who had been waiting at the top - helped the young woman aboard. The brunette then stayed to help Gibbs help her sister and then Will climb aboard. She also helped Ragetti climb over the ship's railing (there was something sweet inside the bumbling pirate that made her relent) but Annalise turned and walked away when Jack climbed aboard. She didn't really want to help Pintel, who came up behind Jack, anyway.

Will wandered off toward the rear of the ship, still a little disoriented after the blow to his head and his confidence at losing the chest after all. But instead of following him as Annalise had expected her sister to do, Elizabeth pulled Annalise to the side out of earshot from all the others.

"I didn't know you were still wearing that." She murmured, nodding at Annalise's neck.

Annalise looked down to see the sparrow pendant Jack had given her what felt like eons ago hanging out from where she usually kept it tucked inside her shirt. It glinted now in the sun from where it was nestled over her chest, and Annalise quickly clutched the pendant and tucked it back into her shirt.

"When did it fall out?" She asked quickly, glancing at her sister who looked back at her with concerned brown eyes.

"I noticed it on the beach earlier, after Will came back." She replied softly. "I think it may have slipped out when we were pulling up the chest."

Annalise turned her head away and Elizabeth's brows furrowed.

"You still care for him."

It wasn't a question and Elizabeth grasped her sister's arm as she urged, "Lisa… he's a scoundrel."

"He's also a good man." Annalise answered softly.

Elizabeth gave her a skeptical look and she protested, "You can't seriously believe that. Lisa, he's not good enough for you."

"Isn't that what father used to imply about Will?" Annalise returned.

Elizabeth bit her lip unhappily, but Annalise pushed her sister gently away and she walked off. She knew Elizabeth was simply worried for her, possibly because her sister could all too easily understand and was scared of Jack's charm (Annalise wasn't blind; her sister was both repulsed and attracted to Jack the way Annalise had been, she could see it as clearly as the sun in the day). And sometimes, Annalise did think maybe she was walking toward the edge of a plank - that she was on a path that would result in a drop to her doom. But...

 _He could have let Barbossa slaughter all of us._ Annalise thought as she found herself watching Jack once more as he clambered aboard. _He didn't have to choose to fight the pirate and risk his life. But he did._

"Where's the Commodore?"

Annalise heard Gibbs question Jack as he landed his feet on the deck with his precious jar of dirt, and Jack muttered in response, "Fell behind."

Annalise abruptly had a flashback to one year ago when Will had said almost the exact same thing about Jack on the damned Isla de Muerta. It was eerie how things had changed since that fateful day. But Annalise also couldn't help but think… Jack had survived. Would James…?

No. She decided. No, as long as James Norrington had the blasted chest with Davy Jones's heart, he would never survive. Hell, even if he didn't have the chest, Davy Jones's crew was not synonymous with brutality for no reason. Even Captain _Jack Sparrow_ had given up on the chest in exchange for… his life…

The thought trailed off in Annalise's head and almost instantly the realization hit her like a bolt of lightning upon the mast of a ship thrown in the middle of a vicious battle between the waves of the sea and the beating rain of the sky. Jack would never do something so unprofitable with such grace as he had now strutting up the deck. He would never not have a plan E in case plans A-D combusted (which they usually did, around him). The chest had Davy Jones's _heart_. If Jones got that back, there would be absolutely no stopping him and no way to outrun him even with the Black Pearl. Jack would be a dead man walking.

The only way Jack would return so quietly to the Pearl was if he was certain he had an advantage. And the only advantage he could possibly have…

Annalise's eyes rested on the jar of dirt Jack clutched like his baby, no, like his own bloody life; and her face paled. If Davy Jones found out the chest Norrington was carrying was empty...

 _Was I wrong? Am I wrong about him?_ Annalise wondered desperately just as Jack's eyes lifted and he looked right at her.

At that moment, the Flying Dutchman exploded out from under the water's depths, the ship pointed right at the Pearl. Jack whirled around, they all did, and the Black Pearl's crew all stared with varying degrees of horror at the phantom ship that was definitely solid enough to kill them all.

"Lord, I done that." Gibbs gasped, crossing himself.

Jack pushed passed his first mate, muttering reassuringly, "I'll handle this, mate."

And if Annalise had had any doubts before whether Jack would really have been sneaky enough to remove the heart from the chest without any of them noticing, all such doubts were dropped deep into the ocean like a broken anchor falling away as Jack yelled across the sea.

"Oi, fish face!" He held up his jar of dirt smugly. "Lose something, aye?"

Jack took a step forward, intending to move closer to be facing Davy Jones directly, but he lost his footing. And instead of stepping down the steps onto the lower deck, Jack toppled down, tripping and crashing his way down the stairs before he landed flat on the deck floor. Annalise winced and grimaced with the crew as they watched Jack's painful fall.

Miraculously, his jar of dirt survived, something Jack was quick to show off as he held it up for Jones to see from across the sea.

"Got it!"

Jack brushed himself off as he stood up again, the jar of dirt held proudly in his hands as he grinned over toward Davy Jones.

"Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git?" Jack called tauntingly. "Look what I got."

And then to the crew's and Annalise's incredulity, Jack began to sing, "I've got a jar of di-irt, I've got a jar of di-irt, and guess what's inside it?"

Jack held up his precious jar for all to see, a smug smile on his face, and Annalise hissed, "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, love, I have this under control." Jack answered.

Elizabeth's head whipped around at the use of the endearment toward her sister once more, and brown eyes narrowed. But Annalise and Jack failed to notice anything wrong as the former exclaimed in a low voice for only Jack and her friends to hear, "You idiot, if he fires, you're still dead!"

As if on cue, the cannons on the Flying Dutchman slid out, aimed right at the Pearl's hull. Jack's face fell as he realized the predicament they were in, and he said faintly, "Hard to starboard."

Luckily, Elizabeth was far quicker to react and she screamed for the crew to hear, "Hard to starboard!"

Gibbs, already at the wheel in fear, swiftly spun the Pearl around while Annalise yelled at the crew, "Raise up the foreyard!"

They did as they were told instantly, not minding taking orders from a woman as they felt the pressure to stay alive. The ship rocked as a few cannons hit the Pearl, though none were crippling as the Pearl's fast reaction meant the brunt of the attack didn't hit their mark.

Still, Annalise stumbled from the impact of the cannons hitting the hull, as did most of the crew. A strong arm wrapped around her middle and Annalise looked up, startled, to find Jack looking right at her. His gaze was dark and a fleeting, unreadable look passed through his black orbs; but then Jack was letting her go, his head turned away to look toward the steps leading to the lower deck as Ragetti's voice screeched from below, "She's on us! She's on us!"

Annalise's eyes widened as she saw a strange cannon appearing in the portholes on the other ship - a cannon with three barrels.

"Hard to port!" Annalise screamed and Gibbs made to do as she said.

But even the infamous Pearl wasn't that fast and Annalise stumbled once more as the ship rocked almost constantly under the blows from the triple cannons.

Jack raced up the steps, somehow maintaining his balance with his usual swagger, and he took over the steering wheel from Gibbs just as another set of cannons came shooting their way.

"Make fast!" Will yelled as he worked the sails with the crew, and Annalise and Elizabeth scrambled to help tighten the ropes.

As the sails billowed, catching the wind, they all turned to look back anxiously, and Annalise overheard Pintel pleading as he patted the Pearl's railing, "Don't let me down. Show us what you've got."

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth gasped as she stared back at the Dutchman, which was indeed starting to lag behind the Pearl.

"Aye, we've got her." Gibbs agreed as he came up beside the sisters to stare back at the ship of nightmares with a mix of pride and relief.

"We're the faster?" Will asked in surprise as he came up beside the group where they were watching the Dutchman gradually fall out of range.

"Against the wind the Dutchman beats us, that's how she gets her prey." Gibbs explained. "But with the wind-"

"We've got her advantage." Will realized.

Annalise and Elizabeth sighed in relief as the Dutchman finally fell out of firing range, the Pearl quickly gaining speed as she blew across the waters with the wind. Gibbs grinned.

"Aye." He said, turning to look at Jack.

Jack nodded back at his first mate, both feeling relief at their narrow escape. The feeling was mutual across the crew, and it only grew as they saw the Dutchman folding her canvases, slowing down even further.

"They've given up." Marty crowed. "Yeaaaah!"

The crew took up the cheer, everyone smiling and laughing in relief. Annalise even spotted Ragetti and Pintel doing the jig on the side, but her eyes were drawn to the upper deck as she saw Will weaving his way up to Jack.

"What is he doing?" She asked aloud, catching Elizabeth's attention.

"Will?" Elizabeth asked, puzzled to see her fiance gesturing earnestly at Jack. "What do you think they're talking about?"

The pirate was listening with a completely different attitude; where Will seemed frustrated and Annalise thought almost desperate, Jack was completely relaxed and comfortable as he leant back casually. One hand moved to pat the jar of dirt he'd placed on the banister, and Annalise's eyes narrowed at the affectionate gesture.

"Something tells me that whatever it is, it isn't good." Annalise answered grimly as she wondered when Will would figure out what Jack had done.

Suddenly, the ship shuddered, slamming to a halt as if they'd hit something hard. Annalise stumbled while Elizabeth toppled over; the former thought she heard glass shattering somewhere but she was focused on helping her sister stand up as they all wondered what had happened.

"We must've hit the reef." A crewmember called.

"Reef?" Annalise repeated, puzzled. "Here?"

She and Elizabeth leaned over the side of the railings, and Annalise frowned as she saw the water bubbling just under the hull.

"That doesn't look normal..." She muttered, when suddenly Will was yelling, "It's not a reef!"

Elizabeth looked startled as WIll grabbed her, pulling her hastily away from the railing as he yelled at the others, "Get away from the rail!"

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, startled, as Will let her go to haul Annalise away from the railing too.

"The Kraken."

Everyone paled at Will's answer, and Annalise scrambled toward the centre of the ship with Will as he hurried her and Elizabeth along while yelling at the crew in general, "To arms!"

"Load guns, defend the mast!" Gibbs added.

Instantly, the crew scattered, the stillness gone as they moved hastily to defend the only means of their survival. Elizabeth and Annalise grabbed rifles as they were passed around, only stopping as Will grabbed them and Gibbs to say quickly, "It'll attack the starboard, I've seen it before."

"You've _what?_ " Elizabeth gasped but Will went on over her as he said loudly for the crew to hear, "Roll out the cannons and hold for my signal!"

Half the crew split down to get the cannons loaded, Will going with them below board so he would be easily heard when he gave the signal. Annalise and Elizabeth stayed on the upper deck with the other half of the crew as they aimed their guns warily at the sides of the ship where the Kraken would no doubt start its attack.

They were all barely in place when something poked up over the side of the railing - a something that was followed by several others as the tips of the Kraken's tentacles crept up the side of the ship and began to wave in the air.

Annalise's grip on her gun tightened, and she slowly backed away as the tentacles began to move over the side of the ship and slowly reached out toward the group gathered in the centre of the deck. She wasn't the only one who retreated, and soon the crew and the Swann sisters were gathered in a much tighter circle, coming closer to the main mast and away from the advancing tentacles.

"Will?" Elizabeth finally called, her voice purposefully calm but unable to hide her unease.

There was no response that they could hear, although Annalise heard Will's soft voice murmur something to the men below deck.

"Will?" Annalise asked as the tentacles came a little too close for comfort, and she heard Pintel squeak a low yell, "I think we've held fire long enough!"

' _He's still making them hold? What is he waiting for?!_ ' Annalise thought as the tentacles came much closer.

Finally unable to hold herself, Elizabeth screamed, "Will!"

"Fire!" Will's voice yelled, and Annalise echoed in a screech, "Fire!"

The cannons went off, slamming into and burning pieces of the Kraken's tentacles while the crew on the upper deck opened fire on the tentacle tips. The Kraken screeched in pain, its terrible voice heard even from where it lay beneath the ship, and the tentacles slammed about in pain before they retracted.

The crew cheered in relief, but Annalise wasn't so certain they were safe. Her assertion was confirmed as Will ran up, saying in a low voice to the two women, "It'll be back. We have to get off the ship."

"There's no boats." Elizabeth answered tersely, pointing to where the longboats were usually stored.

Every single one was shattered and broken from where the Kraken had thrashed its limbs in pain, leaving them with no escape except on the Pearl itself.

Will's jaw tightened when Annalise asked in a low voice, "If it comes back, surely there must be a way we can fight it. Will it try crush the ship from above like just now?"

"Yes." Will answered, just as his eyes landed on a barrel of gunpowder as it rolled across the deck.

Annalise saw the look in his eyes and she stated, "You have a plan."

"Yes." Will repeated, looking at her and then Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stared at him while Will yelled at the crew, "Pull the grates; get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold."

"Move it, you lot!" Annalise hollered at the crew, running with them as they scrambled to gather all the powder that they could.

Meanwhile Will reached out and gripped the rifle in Elizabeth's hands tightly.

"Whatever you do, don't miss." He whispered softly.

Her brown eyes were solemn and stern as she promised grimly, "As soon as you and Lisa are clear."

Will nodded and ran to help Annalise as she ordered about the crew. The pair went down far below deck, scouring for items they could use in defence, and Annalise frowned.

"Have you seen Jack?" She asked as she saw no sign of the pirate captain.

Will glanced around and shrugged.

"The Pearl's only so big - he can't have run far." Will replied.

Annalise nodded, though an odd, heavy feeling sat in her stomach. A warning in her gut, but she decided it could wait - the Kraken was still too close for them to get distracted now.

The pair had just reached the lower deck, right below the upper deck, when Gibbs called to them from where the crew were piling the gunpower barrels into a net.

"There's only half a dozen kegs of powder."

"Then load the rum!" Annalise answered as if it were obvious before she continued on her way up the steps and onto the deck.

The entire crew stilled and Will was somewhat amused by the looks of true horror on their faces as they stared at Annalise before looking at Gibbs expectantly. The first mate hesitated.

' _So this is why Jack wanted us to hide the rum when the two women came aboard._ ' Gibbs thought heavily before he ordered his men, "Aye, the rum, too!"

Gibbs couldn't quite help his face from grimacing in pain at just having to say the words, a mourning that the crew shared as they all groaned. Still, with their lives on the line, they knew better than to argue and every ounce of rum was loaded onto the net with the gunpowder.

Will searched them all to ensure none was snuck away, and to his pleasant surprise there was none. It seemed with their necks on the line, even pirates could be unselfish.

Meanwhile on the deck, Elizabeth was ordering the crew around as they prepared to defend the ship while the trap was set. But her eyes landed on a figure in the distance and her lips curled back in disdain and anger.

"You coward." Elizabeth whispered as she stared at Jack Sparrow rowing away in a longboat, running from the Pearl and the beast that attacked it. It seemed, in the end, despite her sister's earnest defence even against Elizabeth herself, Jack Sparrow had betrayed her.

"Coward."

As Elizabeth watched Jack escape with perhaps true hatred in her eyes, the ship shuddered once more. And the blonde closed her eyes briefly as she made a promise to herself: if her sister died because of Jack Sparrow's cowardice after _he_ had dragged this mess onto them, even hell and high waters wouldn't stop Elizabeth from tracking the pirate down and making him pay.


	28. Sister's Keeper

Annalise rushed up onto the deck as the ship continued to shudder, the way it had when the Kraken first attacked.

"Not good." Marty muttered, just before the ship was thrashed about as the Kraken attacked them once more.

Where it had previously crept and snuck up on them it was now wild and powerful as it smashed tentacles into the ship on all sides. The crew fought to stay both upright and aboard as the ship rocked unsteadily and Will yelled down at the crew below the deck, "Haul away!"

"Heave!" Gibbs bellowed at the men as the crew started to work the pedal that hoisted the cannon net up and out of the hold. "Heave like you're being paid for it!"

"Look out!" Annalise yelled as a tentacle came thrashing through - only this time, it not only smashed the wood of the ship but it grabbed a sailor and dragged him (screaming) away.

Below deck, the crew were facing similar challenges as the Kraken's tentacles broke through the wood of the ship's hull and grabbed various men, pulling them shrieking and screaming in fear, away. It was chaotic and terrifying as they all struggled to fight and stay alive, and only the hope of Will's plan kept everything from turning into a complete pandemonium.

"Lizzie!" Annalise shrieked as a tentacle came close to her sister.

She aimed and fired her rifle, shooting the offending tentacle. It reared away and thrashed before smashing its way into the deck's wooden floor. Grabbing a sailor from below, the tentacle pulled up and thrashed in the air while the poor man in its grasp screamed bloody murder.

Annalise whirled around to point her gun at the sight but she hesitated. If she missed… and then the tentacle whipped back, throwing the pirate off to the side. Annalise gasped and ran to glance over the edge of the ship when she grimaced. The sailor had fallen overboard and into the sea… right above the gaping ring of teeth that rose steadily up beneath the watery depths of the sea.

"Oh my God." She muttered when Elizabeth screeched, "LISA! Get away from the railing!"

Annalise backed away quickly, and not a moment too soon.

Another tentacle thrashed by and Annalise shrieked as it whipped passed her face only to grab yet another poor man who was dragged away while screaming bloody murder.

* * *

Midway across the sea, Jack glanced back as he rowed.

He couldn't hear what was going on and even the faint cries of distress were too far now for him to hear. But the sight was a truly terrifying one as the Kraken's various limbs waved about and crushed parts of Jack's beloved ship.

Yet strangely enough, it wasn't even the Pearl that weighed on Jack's heart. Blue eyes flashed through his mind and Jack lowered the oars of his longboat. Staring back at the Pearl, for the first time in his long career as a pirate, Jack felt… guilt. True remorse. In that moment when William had said the dreaded word, Jack had panicked and fled at the first chance he got (which hadn't been that difficult given how everyone had panicked and run about like headless chickens).

But now, when he could literally see his salvation - a tiny island that was growing slowly nearer, and upon which neither the Kraken nor Davy Jones could follow him - Jack found himself looking back more and more. In his blind haste, he had pulled himself out as far as he could from danger and death. But now… now that he could breathe a little, he found he could only think of brown hair and glittering eyes more beautiful than even the sea that Jack had been so sure would be his only true love for his entire life.

' _Who needs them? Save yourself._ ' That small voice spoke in Jack's head, sounding like a true pirate, the one who hadn't cared when his careless actions hurt Annalise. The one that had saved his skin on numerous counts. ' _Go on. Just turn your head and keep going._ '

' _And what about Anna?_ ' The even smaller voice, the voice that had led to Jack freeing his cargo many years ago, the voice that had enticed him to kiss Annalise sincerely in that jail in Port Royale, the voice that had told him to stay away from her while he was being hunted - the voice that had fiercely protested his abandonment of her and the Pearl.

' _Can you live with yourself knowing you left her to die in your stead?_ '

Jack grimaced as the small voice got louder, overruling his pirate conscious as it demanded, ' _You know what your heart desires most, more than even your freedom._ '

Jack looked between the island and his ship, conflicted. He glanced down at his compass where it hung from his belt, and then back at the island. Then back again.

' _You know what the answer will be._ '

Jack struggled with his internal battle for one more heartbeat before he grabbed his compass. Just to make sure, he opened it.

A part of him was still certain it would show him what it had always shown him for the past year. And a large part of him hoped it wouldn't show him anything and he could use his own confusion to just make an escape and guaranteed safety. Even his pirate conscious didn't think it would show the island and his freedom.

Jack's face fell when he saw the steady hand pointing straight and true, and he wasn't sure if he was happy or resigned with the fate his heart had ultimately chosen.

* * *

"I gotcha! I gotcha!" Gibbs yelled as he held onto the arms of one of his crew.

The man was one hair away from sobbing as he was pulled by the legs by yet another of the Kraken's tentacles, his life only being kept intact by the grip Gibbs had on him.

"Save me!" The man cried.

"Someone help!" Gibbs yelled.

"Mr. Gibbs, don't move!"

Gibbs stilled out of reflex and a shot fired. The pirate dropped down to the deck, sobbing now as he clutched Gibbs. The first mate glanced back, but Annalise had already moved on as she aimed at a different tentacle just as the net with the gunpowder and rum lifted out from the hatch.

Elizabeth had run out to join her sister, both firing at attacking tentacles to save whoever they could while Will, clinging to the side of their gunpowder net, swung his sword about at any tentacles that came close by and threatened to foil their plan.

Annalise kept a close eye on her friend and on the tentacles, terrified that something would go wrong. They had literally one shot, otherwise they were all doomed to a most grotesque death because of Jack bloody- Jack?

Annalise looked around, realizing for the first time that Jack was nowhere to be seen. She'd thought he was with Gibbs, but looking back she didn't think she'd seen him at all since he'd accidentally smashed his jar of dirt.

"Lizzie!" Annalise called and making her sister glance over briefly. "Have you seen J-?!"

"ELIZABETH! ANNALISE!"

Both sisters jumped and turned back to where the net was now in perfect position, with the Kraken's tentacles high up and around the net as they continued to whip around and capture crew members. It was the shot they had been waiting for… except Will was still hanging to the side of the net, his foot caught in the ropes and making him dangle upside down.

"Shoot!" Will yelled at them even as he tried to reach the ropes so he could saw his foot free with what appeared to be a pocket knife.

Elizabeth hesitated while Annalise blanched. _He's not serious-?_

"Elizabeth, shoot! Hurry!" Will yelled.

"Are you mad?" Annalise cried.

Elizabeth meanwhile was biting her lip, her rifle half-raised but unwilling to risk killing her fiance. Something wrapped around her leg and Elizabeth looked down just as a tentacle tightened around her ankle and pulled.

Annalise heard her sister's scream, and she whirled from where she'd been focused on Will to see Elizabeth being dragged along the deck by the Kraken.

"LIZZIE!" Annalise screamed, racing after her sister in alarm as Elizabeth was pulled swiftly along the wood.

A tentacle hit her as Annalise ran, sending her flying back toward the steps leading to the upper deck. Dazed, Annalise shook her head and looked back over to see Ragetti chopping his sword down on the tentacle that had grabbed Elizabeth, severing it and freeing her sister.

Annalise breathed in relief before she realized both she and Elizabeth were empty-handed. Elizabeth's rifle was snapped under the tentacle that had whacked Annalise aside as it had trashed, and her rifle… Annalise looked around wildly before she spotted the butt of the rifle at the top of the stairs.

Scrambling up on all fours, unable to pull herself upright first, Annalise reached the rifle just as a foot slammed down on the gun. Irritated, she glared up, wondering who dared to interrupt her - only to blink in shock when she saw Jack standing tall and grim above her.

He quickly reached down to scoop up the rifle, tucking it swiftly under his chin as he aimed. Annalise, having no energy to even get up, clung to his leg tightly in anxiety as Will continued to swing precariously on the side of the net.

"Will!"

At Elizabeth's cry, Will sawed through the last bit of rope. He went into freefall instantly, a barrel of gunpowder tumbling out not too long after as the rip Will had created became enlarged with the weight of the net's contents.

The instant Jack saw Will was free and relatively out of harm's way, he fired.

Annalise's hands tightened on his trouser leg in fear but Jack's bullet flew true. She was startled when he was suddenly there beside her, pulling her under him as he shielded her just as the gunpowder exploded. The blast sent most of the crew tumbling back while the Kraken - much closer and in line of fire, screeched and withdrew its burnt tentacles hastily. Several tentacles snapped and fell to the deck before they could even be returned to its host, the explosion having cut through the Kraken's flesh like calamari.

A deafening silence followed, in which the few remaining crew members onboard slowly got up and looked around tentatively.

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked, a tiny bit of hope entering his disbelief.

But the ship shuddered again, the sea not as calm as they could have hoped. Gibbs shook his head.

"No." The first mate replied grimly. "We just made it angry. We're not out of this yet."

He strode closer to where Jack had let go of Annalise and was walking slowly down the steps to the lower deck.

"Captain, orders!" Gibbs called, and they all waited for the great Jack Sparrow to provide another ingenious solution.

So they were all stunned when Jack said quietly, "Abandon ship. Into the long boat."

He gestured vaguely to the ladder that sat on the opposite side of the deck from where Jack had climbed up after bringing the long boat back around. The crew exchanged looks of shock while Annalise stared at Jack.

"Jack, the Pearl." Gibbs stammered, but Jack just shrugged.

"She's only a ship, mate." He answered quietly before he drifted away to the side of his beloved ship.

As most of the crew dithered uncertainly, Elizabeth broke in, "He's right, we have to head for land."

"It's a lot of open water." Pintel remarked worriedly as he looked across the sea toward the tiny spit of land in the distance that was their only hope for escape.

"It's a lot of water." Ragetti agreed, but Annalise - having recovered slightly - answered, "It's the only chance we have."

"We'll have to try it." Will agreed. "We can get away as it takes down the Pearl."

He looked to Gibbs, whose face settled into grim determination.

"Abandon ship." He agreed. "Abandon ship or abandon hope."

He led the charge, gathering the crew and they all hastily grabbed what few things had survived the Kraken's attack and which they would likely need - ropes, flasks, caskets of food.

But while the crew began to quickly load up the one remaining long boat and readied to escape from the Black Pearl, Annalise hesitated beside the ship's Captain.

"Jack…" Annalise began uncertainly, but he shook his head, still not looking at her as he ran a hand along the railing of the ship.

"Leave me be, lass." Jack interrupted quietly. "I wish to be with her in peace."

Annalise flinched, and she stared at Jack's profile in a mix of surprise and hurt.

"… What?" Annalise asked, and Jack repeated, still not looking at her, "I don't wish to be bothered, lass."

Again… ' _lass_ '.

"Why did you come back, Jack?" Annalise asked, feeling a strange sense of foreboding. Jack sighed.

"For her, lass." He answered, staring out at the sea as he spoke. "I came back for her."

Annalise's heart constricted. Jack's refusal to look at her… he always looked people in the eye when he lied. It made his lies seem like the truth even though they were not. But when he refused to meet their eyes, then…

"You still came back." She answered. "You still helped us."

"For her, and nothing more. You were wrong – I'm not a good man." Jack replied heavily. "I came back, hoping I could somehow save her, that young William would have a plan that could work. She was what I wanted most."

Annalise swallowed thickly, glancing at the compass in Jack's hand. She understood instantly what he was referring to; what he was telling her.

"So would you, for once, leave me be, lass?"

Annalise took a deep breath and forced herself to remain calm on the outside if not inside.

"Of course. I'll let you say goodbye to your precious ship then." Annalise muttered, just the slightest note of bitterness and hurt that she couldn't control seeping into her voice.

He didn't look at her as she left him, and she didn't look back as she crossed the deck and followed the crew down the rope ladder and to the long boat.

If she had, she may have seen the slightest clenching of Jack's jaw as he held back the truth, the truth that had been brimming below the surface as he lied through his teeth to her. If she had looked back, she may have seen the way his hand clenched around his compass, looking as though he might break the wooden contraption, with the force it took to keep himself from hauling her back to him.

But she didn't look back, and he was just strong enough to fight himself, to not risk her safety, not while Jones was out there and after Jack's blood. Annalise wouldn't be safe. Neither of them ever would be until the curse was broken. Until Jones was taken care of- permanently.

As Annalise stormed toward the longboat, Elizabeth tried to stop her sister.

"Lisa, what is it?" Elizabeth asked in concern.

Upset, Annalise snapped back, "Just Jack bloody Sparrow, as per usual. It's not enough that his stupidity led him to strike the deal with Jones that got us into this mess in the first place-!"

Shaking her head angrily, Annalise stomped her way over to the longboat. In her heartache, she missed the way her sister stilled and her eyes widened before they glinted with determination.

Turning, Elizabeth walked toward Jack where the pirate stood near the main mast, staring silently around the ship he had been willing to barter with the devil for. So absorbed was he in his heartache at losing Annalise again, that he didn't even notice Elizabeth's approach until she spoke from beside his elbow.

"Thank you, Jack."

Jack glanced back at the elder Swann twin in surprise before he shrugged.

"We're not free yet, though." He replied, looking back at the wooden mast they were standing next to.

"You came back." Elizabeth answered softly, in a kind tone that Jack should have suspected at once.

But he didn't, barely even really hearing Elizabeth as she said, "You're a good man."

Jack's brow furrowed at her words and he eyed the blonde curiously, uncertain what Elizabeth was up to but fairly certain he could handle anything Annalise's older twin threw at him. So Jack was extremely surprised when Elizabeth suddenly leant forward, her left hand grabbing the back of his head to hold his face in place as she abruptly pressed her lips against his. Her lips were soft and parted as soon as they touched his, and her tongue swiped his lower lip as it sought entry.

Jack responded automatically, his body reacting to the familiar physical intimacy that he'd been deprived from for too long. But his head and heart kicked in moments later, shoving aside his basic instincts and his body rebelled from the foreign touch. _Wrong._

Dragging his lips away from Elizabeth's lips, Jack backed up to find his back hitting the mast.

"What was that, lass?" He asked, eyeing Elizabeth sharply. But not sharply and not quickly enough.

An all-too familiar click sounded and Jack didn't have to look down to know what Elizabeth had done. The feeling of cool metal wrapped around his wrist was just as telling as the sound had been. A small, admiring smirk appeared on his face as Jack looked at Elizabeth, whose face had turned stony as she met his gaze.

"Lisa's not the only one who would do anything to save the ones she loves." Elizabeth explained stiffly. "That... _thing_ is after you. Not the ship. Not Will. Not Lisa. I won't see my sister die because of you. This is the only way they'll live."

She hesitated at last, and Jack could almost taste the guilt that poured off the blonde before Elizabeth forced herself to draw her shoulders back and meet his gaze proudly once more.

"I'm not sorry."

Jack's lips just curled even higher, and he replied with one word, whispered in a soft voice that did nothing to hide his admiration even as it mixed with anger.

"Pirate."

Elizabeth's expression was stricken for just a moment, before she turned and hurried away, leaving the pirate captain handcuffed to the main mast.

The moment she slid into her seat on the longboat, however, Elizabeth found Will staring at her oddly. Guilt made her anxious and stiff as she desperately tried to hide it from her fiance and from her sister; but she almost jumped when Will asked in an odd voice, "Where's Jack?"

Steadying herself, hoping Will wasn't seeing through her and guessing what she had done, Elizabeth replied, "He elected to stay behind to give us a chance."

"What?" Annalise asked, whipping her head around from where she had been fuming in the corner to stare at her sister in shock. "No, he wouldn't, he's not that noble."

"He was more than I thought he was." Elizabeth replied, her tone and posture stiff.

Annalise stared at her sister, confused at her strange sister's tone that she had never heard before and Jack's supposedly odd behaviour. But then Jack's words echoed in her mind and Annalise realized he had never said he was coming with them. And with a drop of her stomach, she concluded that he had decided to stay behind with his beloved Pearl rather than see her sunken to the depths without him once more.

Elizabeth looked around at the other pirates, who were hesitating now that they were faced with the possibility of actually abandoning their "willing" captain.

"Go!" Elizabeth ordered sharply.

The crew instantly snapped to attention and hastily did as the woman ordered despite various misgivings. Elizabeth meanwhile sank her head down onto her knees, unable to meet Will or Annalise's eyes as the guilt weighed on her. Will watched her stonily, but Annalise missed anything strange as she stared back at the Pearl in shock. Her heart was well and truly breaking as she realized that she was leaving her first love behind to die per his own wishes.

The image of Jack, his freedom hanging around him like a tantalising veil, as he turned to her with dancing eyes and an outstretched hand atop the prison wall in Port Royale sprung to her mind. And Annalise closed her eyes and turned her head away, unable to watch, as the longboat began to row away from the ship that held its captain captive.

If only Annalise had known then just how literal that thought was.


	29. End of a beginning

On the Pearl, Jack frantically fought with his shackles.

"Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger." Jack cursed, both his current situation and Elizabeth bloody Swann. If he had had his pistol, he swore he would have shot the blonde Swann, to hell the fact that she was Annalise's twin.

' _This is what you get for making the 'right' choice._ ' Jack thought darkly as he whacked his sword butt into the shackle. It was a good thing he hadn't tried to use it against Elizabeth, else he would have been trapped without even that - not that it did much to improve his mood.

' _This is why love is for land-loving fools. If I get out of here, I'll swear..._ ' Jack's dark thoughts and visions of strangling Elizabeth continued, conveniently forgetting how he had abandoned his crew moments earlier after having landed them in the mess to start with.

Jack's stream of curses finally finished as he managed to break his shackles free. But it was too late.

Jack froze as he heard a groan under his own feet, and he glanced around sharply. The Kraken was coming, there was no doubt about that. Could he escape? No, Jack knew that was a foolish thought - but he _could_ go down fighting. If it was the last thing he did, he was going to prove Elizabeth Swann wrong and for once in his life he wasn't going to run.

' _Not that noble when you know you wouldn't survive either way._ ' The tiny, sarcastic voice in his head commented.

' _Shut up._ ' He replied just as he felt a giant presence rising behind him.

Jack turned slowly, and his lip curled when he saw the enormous open mouth emerging up from the sea as the Pearl tilted toward the Kraken when the beast grabbed the ship. Teeth the size of two of him pointed his way as the Kraken widened its jaws and roared, splattering Jack with its saliva. Jack wasn't sure which was more disgusting - the slimy, wet mucus that covered him or the smell of rotting flesh coming from the Kraken's mouth that gave 'bad breath' a whole new meaning.

There was one good thing though: a familiar feathered hat landed on the deck before him and Jack grinned as he picked up his old hat.

"Looks like it's just you and me at the end."

Jack stuffed the hat on his head before he faced the gigantic beast that he had no hopes of winning against. But if he could stick it with one tiny hole, he felt that at least he'd feel a little bit better.

Smirking, Jack greeted, "Hello, beastie."

The Kraken snarled and it moved toward the ship as Jack lifted his sword and charged. As those terrible jaws closed around him, Jack reared back to stab the beast in one last ditch effort to stick the sucker with some pain. And in that moment before death, all other thoughts including his murderous intents for a certain blonde Swann disappeared and one last image of Annalise's face floated to the forefront of his mind.

It was quite a peaceful picture, one of a simpler time when feelings hadn't been complicated and their future wide open even if it had been uncertain.

Annalise was standing at the railings of the Interceptor at sunset, the orange light throwing a pretty glow on her as yet pale face while the light reflected from the sea danced in her clear blue eyes. She wasn't looking at him yet, her gaze on the far horizon as she stayed deep in thought - no doubt of her missing sister, Jack had thought at the time. Her dark hair was loose and flowing, as free as her caged spirit longed to be. It had not yet occurred to Jack back then to fear how he was attracted to that caged fierceness, how he longed to release that spirit and tempt her to sail away with him.

And as the world turned black around him, Jack recalled how back on the Interceptor, Annalise had turned after sensing his approach. And unlike the Annalise as of late (his own fault but for the moment he forgot that), the vision in his mind smiled at him, her gaze light and soft in the orange sunset.

And then his world went dark and Jack Sparrow fell to the depths of Davy Jones's locker.

* * *

It was dark and grim in Tia Dalma's swamp hut.

Elizabeth was settled in the far corner, shame and guilt keeping her away from her fiance and her sister. Annalise sat, pale even under her tanned skin - the product of many days of sailing under the sun-, in numb silence at the table where Gibbs had gently led the mourning woman.

"At least try be comfortable, Miss." Gibbs had murmured and Annalise had almost laughed in denial.

The rest of the surviving crew were scattered about the room, all in various states of shock and depression despite having escaped themselves. Will was possibly the most brooding as he sat across from Annalise, his knife the only sound in the room as it thudded repeatedly into the grain of the wood on the table where Will kept stabbing it.

A jingle had a few people glancing up to see Tia Dalma entering the room from her kitchen, carrying a tray of warm drinks.

"Against the cold." She offered, holding the tray out to Elizabeth first who looked like she might refuse it anyway. "And a sorrow."

The blonde took the cup without a word of protest, her expression haunted as she stared at the warm liquid inside. Tia Dalma offered Will a cup next as she continued softly.

"It's a shame. I know you're thinking that with the Pearl, you could've _ and free your father's soul."

"Doesn't matter now." Will muttered as he took the offered cup. "The Pearl's gone… along with its Captain."

His knife thudded into the table once more as he resumed his angsty action while Tia Dalma held out the tray to Annalise next.

She offered no comfort and Annalise said nothing back as she took her cup while Gibbs declared morosely, "Aye. And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all, right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out."

Few noticed the way Elizabeth shrunk into herself at his words - only Tia Dalma and Will with their dark eyes saw the slight motion though they came to vastly different conclusions as to the cause.

Gibbs meanwhile lifted his cup as he proposed a toast, "To Jack Sparrow!"

"Never another like Captain Jack." Ragetti added and Pintel agreed, "He was a gentleman of fortune, he was."

Annalise glanced over at the double-crossing pirates who at least did look genuinely sad to see Jack gone. But she was surprised when it was Elizabeth who spoke next, saying rather gruffly, "He was a good man."

The blonde tossed back her drink and Annalise frowned at her sister, her brows furrowing only deeper when she saw the look on Will's face as he too stared at Elizabeth.

' _Did something happen between them?_ ' Annalise wondered, her confusion only growing when Will suddenly said, "If there was anything to be done to bring him back, Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth looked at her fiance a little oddly too, but none of them could have missed the longing in her eyes. Will stiffened at the sight, as did Annalise as a different idea occurred to her; but it was Tia Dalma who spoke up as she suddenly questioned, "Would you do it? Hmm?"

She stared at the crew, her eyes falling on each of them as she asked seriously, "What would you? Hmm?"

Her dark eyes went from Elizabeth to Annalise, and then around the crew once more.

"What would any of you be Willing to do?" She asked. "Hmm?"

Her eyes landed back where they had started and she stared Will down as she queried, "Will you sail to the ends of the earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and his precious Pearl?"

There was a moment's silence as everyone stared at the witch, wondering if she was being serious or if she had lost her marbles. Annalise herself couldn't decide, torn between the obvious answer, the desire she couldn't hide, and her logical mind that said it wasn't possible to bring back the dead.

' _But then,_ ' she reflected. ' _What is logical? You've fought skeleton pirates, undead thanks to ancient Aztec gold, and sea-creature pirates, undead courtesy of Davy Jones himself. Why can't there be a way back from Jones's locker?_ '

As Annalise's mind processed through, Gibbs stood. The loyal first mate's face was set with determination as they had rarely seen upon the old pirate's face and the man said firmly, "Aye."

"Aye." Pintel seconded, also standing.

His one-eyed friend was next as Ragetti also stood.

"Aye."

"Awk! Aye." Cotton's parrot concurred, and Elizabeth chimed in next, "Yes."

Her sister's response before hers startled Annalise, and Annalise stared at Elizabeth. Her earlier, unsettling suspicions returned and Annalise bit her lip as she watched Elizabeth staring only at Tia Dalma as though clinging to a lifeline. The blonde's gaze was haunted and broken with a desperate flickering flame inside that seemed to cry for an escape - an escape that somehow only Jack's rescue could provide.

Annalise swallowed, when Will said softly from his corner, "Aye."

Annalise glanced at her friend just in time to see Will looking away from Elizabeth. He had clearly been watching his fiancee as well, and from his grim expression Annalise wondered if perhaps he had seen what she was now guessing at earlier. It would explain the tension.

She shook her head and looked at Tia Dalma, who was now staring at her. The witch was waiting for her response and for a moment, Annalise hesitated. Jack had been clear: he didn't want her around and he had chosen to go down with the Pearl. Should they undermine that?

But then, he had always wanted to live far more than any of them. He had been the only one who had not once been willing to sacrifice his own life for anyone else, and the one time he showed it was possible, it was for his beloved Pearl. If there was a chance to bring them both back… Annalise recalled Jack's face as he'd saved her from Barbossa; as he'd stood between the Royal Navy and her; as he'd stood above her when he'd returned to help them escape the Kraken.

She closed her eyes briefly before opening them.

"Aye." Annalise said quietly.

Tia Dalma's dark gaze examined blue eyes for a moment before she turned away.

"All right," she began. "But if you're going to brave the weird and haunted shores at world's end… then, you will need a Captain who knows those waters."

The crew frowned, puzzled, when suddenly heavy footsteps sounded from the back of the hut. They all turned, Elizabeth and Annalise getting up to get a better view as the crew unconsciously moved toward the centre of the room to face the stairs that were usually hidden behind heavy velvet curtains.

First, a pair of heavy boots appeared, then legs belonging clearly to a pirate given the man's state of dress. But when a familiar long leather coat appeared, followed by an even more familiar bearded face, Annalise's lips parted in shock.

Indeed, the entire crew could only stand in stunned silence as Barbossa stopped on the bottom step, slightly elevated above them so he could survey the motley group before him. A wide grin appeared on his face before the pirate opened his mouth and he spoke.

"So, tell me, what's become of my ship?"

Annalise could only mouth back at him silently, still trying to believe what her eyes were telling her as Jack the monkey crawled up onto his old master's shoulder and Barbossa bit into a crunchy, green apple.

 **End Arc 2**


End file.
